Yukihiro : Les Chroniques d'un dresseur Pokémon
by P-Free
Summary: Dans la vie, le plus dur n'est pas seulement de trouver sa voie, mais de s'y tenir. Peu de temps après sa majorité, un jeune dresseur nommé Yukihiro va sauver de la mort un Caninos shiney chassé par sa meute. De là va naître une amitié à toute épreuve. Mais c'est aussi le début de nombreuses péripéties pour que le jeune homme trouve enfin sa voie.
1. Prologue

Avant tout, je tiens à préciser que je ne compte pas remettre en cause l'univers créé par Satoshi Taijiri avec l'importante participation de Ken Sugimori et Junichi Masuda qui nous a offert des musiques toujours plus géniales et le meilleur scénario Pokémon à mon humble avis (Pokémon Diamant). L'idée de base de refuser la violence excessive et de tourner le jeu vers un univers accessible aux plus jeunes est tout à son honneur (on peut également mettre en avant le fait que dresser des animaux sauvages pour les faire se combattre contient quand même une légère contradiction avec le fait de refuser la violence mais passons, je m'égare).

Mais dans un soucis de cohérence avec un monde plus réel, l'un des objectifs de cette fan-fiction, je dois passer sur plusieurs points qui ne me semblent pas en adéquation avec mon idée de base et qui, par conséquent, entraînera des modifications sur les grands principes du jeu :

Pas de règles lors de combats en dehors des arènes et du Conseil des 4 (La Tour de Combat ne sera probablement pas évoquée). En effet, vous imaginez vraiment que des membres de Mafia (eh oui, Team Rocket/Aqua/Magma/Galaxy sont des organisations mafieuses) vont respecter les règles de : on s'attaque chacun notre tour, un Pokémon à la fois et surtout, une fois battu, donner son argent et laisser gentiment passer ? Je comprends que dans un soucis de gameplay pour le jeu ou bien du fait d'un anime pour les jeunes enfants (et oui, après l'âge de 10 ans, on se rend compte de la fadeur des scénarios du dessin animé), on ne puisse passer ce manque de logique. Mais personnellement, je ferai en sorte que cette Mafia soit un peu plus... Mafia.

Pas de dresseur de 10 ans qui partent à l'aventure avec le consentement de leur maman. Et oui, ces mères toujours seules avec des maris partis on ne sait où (champion d'arène dans le cas de Brice), qui laissent leur fils unique s'en aller à des kilomètres de la maison, ne s'inquiétant que de temps en temps de leur santé (et ce, uniquement avec le téléphone de Pokémon Or/Argent/Cristal). Franchement. Déjà, je vais passer de 10 à 17 ou 18 ans l'âge des dresseurs et même à cet âge là, c'est limite. Parce qu'on part pas en promenade de santé : mêlé aux projets de savants qui vous utilisent pour leurs recherches, vous mêlent parfois à leurs problèmes et embrouilles avec les organisations criminelles rencontre de bêtes sauvages pouvant fair fois votre taille, escapades en montagne, traversée des mers à dos de Pokémon, etc... A 10 ans, t'en es pas capable. Tu peux pas.

Pas de limites d'attaques que ce soit dans leur utilisation (PP) ou dans le nombre à avoir. Théoriquement, un chien à qui tu apprends les ordres : « Assis », « Couché », « Au Pied » et « Donne la patte » va pas en oublier un des quatre si on lui enseigne « Fais le Beau ». De même il peut le faire autant de fois qu'on le souhaite.

Sur ce dernier point, j'admets quand même que fatigue et santé peuvent jouer sur les compétences. Je prendrai bien évidemment tout ceci en compte.

Les Pokémon existants s'arrêteront à la 4ème génération et seront présent dans le monde entier. Je fais ce choix avec pour principale raison que je ne connais pas grand chose sur la génération 5, que ce soit en terme de Pokémon, histoire, monde et protagonistes. De plus, j'admets ne pas être un grand fan de la 5ème. Mais chacun ses goûts et je respecte le fait que l'on puisse l'aimer.

L'histoire se passera au même moment que celle de Gold. La trame principale de son histoire (bien que le personnage principal sera un dresseur sorti de mon imagination) sera majoritairement respectée. Quelques changements seront effectués cependant (vous les verres au fur et à mesure du déroulement de l'histoire).

Pas de racket d'argent en fin des combats. A la limite, les Rocket peuvent le faire mais sûrement pas les autres. Peut-être un maintien de gain d'argent sous forme de prix de victoire en Arène et Ligue (dans le cas où le héros y participerait)

Même niveau pour tous les champions d'arène. Je trouve ça mieux. Mais le système de nivellement n'est pas illogique. Mais je préfère comme ça.

Pas de milliers de dresseurs qui attendent sur les routes, dans les grottes, etc... Les gamins, montagnards, etc... ont autre chose à faire que de rester la journée entière au même endroit en regardant fixement devant eux.

Les Pokémon ne répètent pas bêtement leur nom en boucle (comme dans le jeu vidéo et contrairement à l'anime)

Je pense avoir énumérer les principaux changements par rapport à l'idée originale de Satoshi-sama et si ce n'est pas le cas, vous aurez la surprise au cours de la lecture, c'est bien aussi.

J'en termine donc avec les règles de rédaction que j'ai fixée et vous invite à lire la suite, en espérant que vous apprécierez.


	2. 1- La rencontre

_Doublonville, Johto_

Yukihiro regardait de la fenêtre de sa chambre. C'était une nuit pluvieuse et froide qui vous donnait envie de rester éternellement dans votre lit, enroulé dans une couette. L'automne était là depuis seulement 2 semaines mais il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour que les températures baissent fortement. « Un temps à ne pas mettre un Salamèche dehors » comme disait la responsable de la pension où il travaillait à mi-temps.

En effet, le jeune garçon avait été engagé il y a de cela 5 mois, lorsqu'il avait atteint la majorité. Du fait de ces 18 ans, il n'était plus légitime pour lui de loger dans les dortoirs de l'orphelinat.

Orphelin, il ne l'était pas vraiment. Son père avait tenté sa chance dans une région éloignée pour trouver du travail et sa mère, ne pouvant assumer seule l'enfant, l'avait abandonné. Mais pour autant, il ne détestait pas ses parents. Il pouvait pas détester des gens qu'il n'avait pas connu. D'ailleurs, il s'était même plutôt fait à la solitude. Et comme tout orphelin et enfant qui se respecte, il rêvait uniquement à posséder son propre Pokémon. La seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux, c'étaient ces Pokémons sauvages, parcourant chaque zone inhabitée, chaque montagne, chaque mer...

Mais il n'avait jusqu'à maintenant pas eu la chance d'en posséder un. Pour commencer, on ne laissait pas un enfant avoir son Pokémon avant l'âge de 15 ans et même dans ces cas-là, il était déjà dressé. Et puis, Yukihiro refusait également une chose : les Pokéballs. Pour lui, ces objets n'étaient pas naturels. Bien sûr, les experts en Pokémon s'accordaient à dire que ces derniers s'y trouvaient très bien et que les recherches apportaient de plus en plus d'améliorations à ces balls. Malgré tout, Yukihiro pensait que pour profiter au mieux de ses Pokémons, il fallait les avoir à ses côtés. Et c'était également pour ça qu'il admirait le professeur Orme et ses assistants. Ces derniers semblaient intéressés par la différence entre un Pokémon vivant majoritairement dans sa Pokéball et un Pokémon vivant majoritairement en dehors. Le professeur Orme... Combien de fois il s'était imaginé se déplacer jusqu'au laboratoire de Bourg Geon, ne serait-ce que pour voir son idole et même avoir la chance de lui parler. L'un de ses aînés, Rémy, était parti i ans en études et était revenu, i mois, avec un doctorat en anatomie et évolution des Pokémons. Il avait alors annoncé qu'il avait été accepté par le professeur Chen en personne comme assistant personnel. Yukihiro l'avait alors écouté pendant des heures parler des études, du professeur Chen et des Pokémons. Pour finir, il leur avait présentés ses Pokémon : Draco, Spectrum et Sablaireau.

L'envie avait pu se lire dans les yeux de Yukihiro ainsi qu'un peu de jalousie... Rémy était reparti le lendemain, à l'aube.

Quelques mois plus tard, il avait été engagé par les responsables de la pension afin de les aider à nourrir, laver et surveiller les Pokémons laissés par les dresseurs. Lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle, il avait bondit de joie ! Enfin il allait s'occuper de Pokémons. Certes, ils ne seraient pas les compagnons d'une vie qu'il souhaitait. Mais au moins, il avait la chance de les côtoyer, de jouer avec, et mieux encore, il était payé pour ça. Le salaire n'était pas exceptionnel mais suffisamment pour vivre, et c'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

Yukihiro regardait donc les gouttes de pluie tomber en pensant au Magicarpe dont il s'occupait. Le pauvre avait bien du mal à se débrouiller dans l'eau, le rendant encore plus maladroit que les autres individus de son espèce, pourtant déjà peu habiles. Mais il compensait par une détermination sans faille qui ferait sûrement de lui un jour un Léviator exceptionnel.

Yukihiro retourna dans son lit mais le sommeil le fuyait. Il était déjà 2 heures du matin et il ne savait pas comment il allait parvenir à s'endormir à présent. Il enfila donc sa veste et ses chaussures neuves, spéciales Ranger Pokémon. Doublonville n'était pas du tout la même la nuit. Le casino et le centre commercial contribuait à sa renommée, au même titre que la Tour Radio et la Gare du Train Magnétique. Mais à cette heure, l'animation venait des souterrains de la ville où se livraient batailles clandestines de Pokémon dirigés par divers gangs qui s'enrichissaient sur les paris engendrés par ces matchs. Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds à l'intérieur du souterrain et comptait bien l'éviter autant que faire se peut. Ainsi donc, il traversa les rues de la ville pour arriver au carrefour entre l'Arène Pokémon de Blanche et l'étrange maison du Donneur de Noms, un vieil homme bizarre référençant les surnoms donnés à chacun des Pokémon. Plongé dans ses pensées, il arriva au poste de garde. Ces postes étaient situés aux entrées et sorties de chaque ville afin de contrôler qui entrait mais surtout pour empêcher les personnes sans Pokémon ou sans protection de sortir. Les Pokémons sauvages pouvant se montrer agressifs, il fallait être capable d'éviter les ennuis ou de se défendre. Au moment de franchir la porte, il s'arrêta net. Le garde n'allait sûrement pas le laisser passer. D'ailleurs, il ne devait même pas passer. Mais il n'avait pas envie de rebrousser chemin. Il se sentait attirer par la Route 35. Après tout, elle était sécurisée entre le poste de garde et le Parc Naturel, célèbre lieu du Pokéhatlon et du Concours de Capture de Pokémon Insectes.

Contrairement à ce que laissait penser son physique, il était plutôt bon sportif et escalader le toit du poste ne lui posa aucun problème, qu'il soit physique ou de conscience. Il s'efforçait de respecter les règles mais il sentait quelque chose de différent aujourd'hui. Un besoin irrépressible de s'aventurer en terres inconnues, de se promener librement à l'air libre et de profiter de cette nuit pluvieuse. Il s'éloigna donc promptement de la ville pour marcher sur le chemin. Il se bénit d'avoir pensé à prendre une lampe torche. Avec ce temps, il était très difficile de se repérer sans la moindre lumière. Ainsi donc, il marcha pendant une vingtaine de minutes, perdu dans ses pensées.

Pour finalement être ramené sur Terre par des grognements. Le genre de grognements qui vous font regretter vos choix inconsidérés, qui plus est aussi tard dans la nuit (ou tôt le matin selon le point de vue). Ignorant son instinct de survie qui lui criait de rebrousser chemin, il s'aventura vers la source des grognements. D'après les intonations, il s'agissait d'un Pokémon seul, probablement blessé. Il commençait à reconnaître les sentiments des Pokémon en se basant sur les différents cris. De plus en plus intrigué, il riva la lumière de sa lampe torche vers la source des cris et reçu en retour deux petites flammes qui furent rapidement transformé en vapeur par la lourde pluie qui tombait sans discontinuer. A l'évidence, celui qui les avait envoyé était à bout de force.

Il baissa les yeux et croisa le regard de son « agresseur », puis le détailla. C'était un jeune Caninos, couvert de traces de morsure et de griffes. Il présentait également une couleur inhabituelle. Croyant d'abord à un effet du à la lumière de la lampe torche, il dévia légèrement la direction d'arrivée du faisceau lumineux. Mais la lumière n'en était pas la cause. Il était tout simplement tombé sur un fait rarissime : le Caninos était Shiney. Les Pokémon Shiney avaient été découverts il y a tout juste trois ans par le professeur Chen. Dans de rares cas, un individu d'une espèce de Pokémon pouvait présenter une couleur différente de celle habituelle de sa race.

Yukihiro comprenait à présent. Ce jeune Caninos avait été chassé par sa meute à cause de cette différence. Il était très rare qu'un Shiney se fasse accepter par ses pairs. Et ce Caninos n'avait pas fait exception à la règle. Il devait avoir passé ces derniers mois à chasser de nuit. Mais sans sa meute il était vulnérable. D'ailleurs, avec ces blessures et le manque de nourriture, il était à bout de force. Et Yukihiro était sa dernière chance. Si il parvenait à l'approcher... Il tenta une approche en douceur mais fut accueilli par des grondements plus féroces.

- Doucement, mon grand. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je veux simplement t'aider. Allez ! Tu sens bien que je n'ai pas de mauvaises intentions.

Le Pokémon le regardait à présent mais ne cessait pour autant de montrer les crocs.

- Si tu restes ici, tu ne pourras pas survivre ! Tu es trop faible pour te nourrir. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Il faut t'amener au Centre Pokémon !

Yukihiro tenta de nouveau une approche et fut reçu par une faible morsure qui en disait long sur l'état du Caninos.

- Écoute moi enfin ! Je suis sûr que tu es mort de fatigue ! Et bien que ce territoire soit généralement sous votre contrôle, les Nidoran profiteront de la moindre de tes faiblesses. De plus, les autres Caninos pourraient de nouveau en avoir après toi ! Laisse moi te venir en aide ! S'il te plaît.

Au même moment, d'autres grognements se firent entendre un peu plus loin dans les fourrés : les Caninos l'avait retrouvé.

- Consentant ou non, tu vas me suivre !

Faisant abstraction des morsures et des coups de pattes du blessé, Yukihiro le prit dans ses bras et détala sans réfléchir. Il y avait de fortes chances qu'ils se fassent rattraper mais il espérait atteindre la route principale avant.

La pluie se faisait de plus en plus insistante et alourdissait les vêtements du jeune homme qui n'allait déjà pas aussi vite qu'il le souhaitait. Les aboiements de ses poursuivants se faisait de plus en plus pressant et il doutait de pouvoir atteindre le poste frontière sans encombre. Le cœur battant la chamade, des larmes coulant sur ses joues tant l'effort le faisait souffrir, Yukihiro continuait de courir. Mais ses forces l'abandonnaient et il s'effondra au sol. Il eut tout juste la force de couvrir Caninos de son corps, attendant de subir les morsures de la meute. Mais un puissant cri déchira le ciel poussant le jeune homme à lever les yeux vers la source de ce cri. Caché par la brume et les arbres, Yukihiro ne put distinguer qu'une ombre majestueuse dont l'intervention lui avait probablement sauvé la vie. Les Caninos détalèrent sans demander leur reste tandis que Yukihiro se relevait péniblement. Un léger voile l'entoura alors et il sentit petit à petit ses forces revenir. Une fois le voile disparu, le jeune homme reprit le Caninos blessé dans ses bras et supplia alors :

- S'il te plaît ! Est-ce que tu pourrais également soigner ce Caninos !?

Mais son sauveur avait déjà disparu, comme il était venu. Yukihiro reprit alors sa course effrénée vers Doublonville.

- Tiens le coup ! Je t'en prie ! On est bientôt arrivé !

Après plusieurs minutes d'effort supplémentaires, il aperçut enfin les lueurs des réverbères du poste de garde. Sans plus réfléchir, il continua son chemin. Alors que le garde s'apprêtait visiblement à lui poser des questions, il fila droit devant lui sans même un mot pour le fonctionnaire qui fut trop surpris pour réagir.

De son côté, le jeune homme avait déjà dépassé l'Arène et se rapprochait de son but : le Centre Pokémon. Il y avait forcément une permanence. Il devait y avoir une permanence. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait tout ce chemin pour que finalement, il ne puisse sauver Caninos ! La lumière filtrant des fenêtres du bâtiment le rassura et il mit ses dernières forces dans un ultime sprint. Il franchit prestement les portes et s'écria, à bout de souffle :

- S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin de votre aide ! J'ai avec moi un Caninos aux portes de la mort !

L' infirmière de garde mit quelques instants pour sortir de son demi-sommeil mais devant l'état du Pokémon comme celui du jeune garçon, elle reprit vite ses esprits.

- Suivez moi ! Il faut l'emmener d'urgence au bloc !

Elle saisit ensuite son bipeur pour alerter les autres infirmiers du centre. Yukihiro la suivait encore, Caninos dans ses bras. La fatigue qu'il aurait du ressentir était mise au second plan face à la peur et la tristesse lui déchirant les entrailles.

Ils parvinrent finalement au bloc opératoire où Yukihiro déposa le Pokémon mourant sur la table d'opération. Les habituels caissons de soins ne pourraient venir à bout de toutes ses blessures, et l'infirmière le savait.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ? Encore un combat dans les souterrains ?

- Non madame, je vous jure ! J'ai... Je suis passé par dessus le poste de frontière et je me suis retrouvé près de la route 35. Je sais que je n'aurai pas du sans Pokémon... Mais je suis tombé sur ce jeune Caninos Shiney... Il a été chassé par sa meute et agressé par d'autres Pokémon sauvages. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser ! Je vous en prie, sauvez le !

- Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir. Le temps que mes collègues arrivent, attends donc dans une chambre. Il y a la 17 qui doit être libre à l'étage ! Vas donc te reposer, tu as l'air épuisé.

- Je ne peux pas le laisser !

- Tu as déjà fait le maximum pour l'aider et maintenant, cela dépasse tes compétences. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu n'as pas obtenu ton diplôme de soigneur Pokémon.

Yukihiro ne sut que répondre et finit par se rendre à l'évidence, elle avait raison. Il quitta donc le bloc opératoire et grimpa les marches de l'escalier. Arrivé devant la chambre que lui avait désignée l'infirmière, il s'allongea sur le lit. Son esprit n'eut guère le temps de cogiter qu'il sentit le sommeil le gagner et s'assoupit.

Yukihiro se réveilla en sursaut après un rêve très étrange. Chassant les dernières images de son esprit, il se souvint qu'il était au centre Pokémon mais surtout que Caninos était entre la vie et la mort. Il se leva brusquement tandis qu'au même moment, une infirmière rentrait dans la chambre.

- Ah ! Tu es enfin réveillé. Il est presque 15 h 00 maintenant. Nous avons contactés les gérants de la pension afin qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas si ils ne te voyaient pas aujourd'hui.

- Et Caninos ? Comment va-t-il ? Il est en bonne santé ? Il est sauvé ?

- Oui. Nous avons finalement réussi à le soigner. Ses jours ne sont plus en danger. Mais il était toujours très faible et nous le garderons en observation. Mais tout de même, c'est très inhabituel de voyager avec un Pokémon à l'air libre et non dans une Pokéball.

- Mais... Ce n'est pas mon Pokémon... Je l'ai trouvé alors qu'il se faisait agressé et je l'ai ramené ici

- Et bien mon petit, je te conseille de le capturer alors ! Tu lui as sauvé la vie. Et puis un Caninos de cette couleur, on n'en voit pas tous les jours !

- Euh... J'y songerai. Merci.

En réalité, Yukihiro ne voulait surtout pas le capturer. Il aurait aimé le garder avec lui, certes, mais c'était avant tout à Caninos de choisir.

- Mais au fait, reprit-il, est ce que je pourrai aller le voir ? Il est sous caisson de soins, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, il dort car il doit reprendre des forces. Il ne pourra pas te voir et probablement pas t'entendre.

- Ça ne fait rien, je compte simplement me rassurer un peu.

Yukihiro quitta ainsi la chambre dans laquelle il avait passé la nuit pour se diriger vers la pièce où les Pokémon blessés récupéraient. Il poussa délicatement la porte et se mit à la recherche du caisson qui contenait Caninos. Il s'arrêta un instant sur un Nidorino affichant une cicatrice lui barrant l'œil gauche. Ce Pokémon avait l'air d'avoir affronté de nombreux ennemis. Son dresseur devait être quelqu'un d'extrêmement puissant mais aussi peu attentionné pour avoir laissé son ami repartir avec une telle blessure. Il continua donc à chercher Caninos pour finalement le trouver dans un coin de la pièce. Les plaies avaient été nettoyées, les traces de griffures et morsures semblaient avoir disparues. Cependant, il garderait à tout jamais une trace de cette terrible nuit, une grande cicatrice s'étendant du dessus de son œil droit vers le dessous de son œil gauche. Il s'en voulut quelque peu du jugement hâtif porté à l'égard du dresseur du Nidorino. Il ne connaissait en rien son histoire.

Le jeune garçon cessa bien vite de se tracasser à ce sujet. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant l'air paisible du Caninos endormi. N'étant pas certain qu'il soit conscient, et encore moins qu'il puisse comprendre ses mots, Yukihiro souhaita quand même lui parler une dernière fois. Il savait très bien qu'il serait parti à l'instant même où il serait rétabli.

- Bon, eh bien Caninos, c'est probablement la dernière fois qu'on se parle. Dans tous les cas, je voulais te dire que j'ai été ravi d'avoir pu aider à ta guérison. A un moindre degré que les infirmiers, certes, mais en assurant ton transport à l'hôpital. Ah oui, tu peux également remercier le mystérieux Pokémon qui m'a aider. Pour ma part, je suis loin d'effrayer un Magicarpe, alors imagine une meute de Caninos... Sans lui, on y serait passé tous les deux. Enfin bref, je ne sais pas si tu peux me comprendre ou pas mais je suis ravi de t'avoir rencontré. Deviens fort et survis ! C'est tout ce que je te souhaite. Adieu...

Yukihiro quitta ainsi le centre Pokémon, la gorge nouée. Il se demandait encore si son choix était judicieux. Il avait sauvé ce Pokémon ! Malgré tout, un lien s'était sûrement créé entre eux. Il aurait du le capturer. Mais il le voulait en temps que compagnon et ami. Et pour cela, il ne s'estimait pas en droit de lui imposer d'être son dresseur et encore moins la vie dans une Pokéball.

Il regagna ainsi son modeste appartement. Au moment de retirer ses chaussures, il se rappela qu'il avait loupé son travail et que la moindre des choses était de s'excuser auprès de ses employeurs. Il pris donc la direction du sud de la ville. La pension était isolée du reste de la ville, permettant ainsi aux Pokémon de se développer dans un endroit sain.

Il était à présent 17h00 et la nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber. Il finit par atteindre sa destination et ouvrit la porte après avoir frappé

- Excusez moi, c'est Yukihiro. Je rentre.

- Yukihiro ! s'exclama le vieil homme, entre donc, je t'en prie.

Le jeune homme vint rejoindre le vieux couple dans le salon.

- Mon petit, comment vas-tu ? s'enquit de suite la responsable de la pension, tu n'as pas été blessé ? Comment va ce pauvre petit Pokémon ? Tu as faim ? Soif ?

- Enfin Agathe ! Cesse donc d'assaillir ce petit de question et laisse le respirer. Prépare lui donc un café, il fait si froid dehors.

Tandis que sa femme allait dans la cuisine, le vieil homme reprit :

- Alors comme ça, on fait le mur ? Tu sais que c'est très dangereux ce que tu as fait ? Tu as eu de la chance de t'en sortir ainsi !

- Je sais bien. Et même maintenant je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'a pris de partir ainsi. Mais j'étais comme attiré par quelque chose. A ce propos, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé

Tandis qu'il commençait son histoire, Agathe revint avec le café bien chaud et quelques petits gâteaux maisons pour l'accompagner. Après 5/10 minutes d'un monologue entrecoupé de quelques questions de la part des responsables de la pension, le jeune homme acheva son récit.

- Et bien, c'est une sacrée aventure que tu as vécu. Mais tu aurais du capturer ce Caninos ! Même si tes intentions sont nobles, tu sais que l'amitié vient au fur et à mesure du temps passé avec tes Pokémon. Tu as probablement perdu quelqu'un avec qui tu aurais eu des liens particulièrement forts, annonça Armand

- Vous avez peut-être raison... Mais je...

- Tu n'aimes pas les Pokéball, on sait. Enfin tu restes maître de tes choix.

- Ce Pokémon mystère m'intrigue en tout cas, dit alors Agathe, peut-être que notre petite fille en saura plus. Elle ne devrait plus tarder.

- Célesta va revenir ici ?

Célesta était originaire de Doublonville mais était partie avec ses parents à Bourg Geon lorsque ceux-ci avaient rejoint l'équipe du Professeur Orme. Yukihiro la connaissait très peu mais il savait qu'elle était devenue une aide du professeur Orme dans ses recherches. Il l'avait revue la dernière fois il y a un an. Elle était accompagnée de son Marill qui la suivait partout. Yukihiro appréciait la jeune fille pour ses connaissances sur les Pokémon.

- Eh bien mon garçon, tu peux attendre ici que Célesta arrive. Elle sera ravie de te revoir, je pense.

Yukihiro patienta donc en compagnie des Pokémon de la pension le temps que Célesta arrive. Et il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Il aperçut au loin les lumières d'une bicyclette.

La jeune fille fit tinter la sonnette à l'adresse de ses grands-parents. Yukihiro ne tarda pas à les rejoindre.

- Yuki ! s'exclama Célesta qui adorait l'appeler par ce surnom, ça fait un bail ? Comment vas-tu ?

- Et bien figure toi que ce petit idiot a fait le mur hier soir et est parti sur la route 35 ! répondit à sa place le vieil homme

« Et zut ! songea le jeune homme, elle va me ait faire un sermon elle aussi »

Une fois que Célesta eut terminé un long monologue sur les règles de sécurité pour les non dresseurs, Yukihiro raconta alors son histoire et posa donc la question qui lui tenait à cœur.

La jeune fille sembla réfléchir un long moment pour finalement dire :

- Bah, tu me poses une colle ! Comment trouver un mystérieux Pokémon avec si peu d'informations ? Enfin bon, je vais essayer d'y réfléchir. Oh au fait ! Tant que j'y pense, méfiez vous d'un type appelé Silver. Il a a peu près le même age que moi et il a les cheveux rouges ! Il a volé l'un des Pokémon du professeur Orme ! Un Pokémon plutôt rare connu sous le nom d'Embrylex. Le nouveau chouchou du professeur l'a combattu et il avait l'air assez hostile.

- Attends jeune fille, lui dit Agathe, tu donnes trop d'informations à la fois. J'ai bien compris pour ce Silver mais qui est le nouveau chouchou où je ne sais quoi ?

- J'y venais mamie ! Peu de temps avant le vol, un nouveau dresseur est venu au laboratoire en quête d'un Pokédex et d'un tout premier Pokémon afin de conquérir les arènes de Johto. Il s'appelle Gold et le professeur Orme comme le professeur Chen lui prédisent un bel avenir. Et ces deux-là se trompent rarement.

- Et qui a-t-il choisi lui ? demanda Agathe

- Un Evoli ! C'est rare mais il a affirmé vouloir capturer les trois Pokémon habituellement proposés par ses propres moyens. Il a l'air d'aimer se donner des challenges !

- En effet ! affirma Armand, tu nous le présentera lorsqu'il passera dans le coin. J'ai hâte de voir ce futur maître !

Yukihiro regarda sa montre et constata que l'heure était bien avancée.

- Excusez moi, mais je pense que je vais rentrer. Il se fait tard !

- Ah... Euh oui. Merci d'être passé nous voir, Yukihiro. On se voit demain cette fois. Pas de sortie en pleine nuit ?

- Promis. Merci de votre compréhension.

Il salua également Célesta qui lui glissa quelque chose dans la main.

- Si par hasard, tu retombais sur ce Caninos, ne laisse pas passer ta chance.

Il accepta donc la Pokéball que lui avait confié son amie et repartit vers Doublonville.


	3. 2- Rôles inversés

_Doublonville, Johto / 2 semaines plus tard_

– Et voilà ! C'est fini, annonça fièrement Yukihiro, avec ceci, ta patte va guérir très vite !

Le jeune Elekid regarda longuement le jeune homme avant de pousser un cri, visiblement ravi. Ce bébé leur avait été confié il y a quelques jours alors qu'il venait d'éclore. Il semblait totalement perdu et Yukihiro l'avait pris sous son aile. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment quelqu'un pouvait laisser un aussi jeune Pokémon à la pension. Un jour, son dresseur repasserait le chercher et Elekid devrait repartir avec un total inconnu...

Une fois de plus, s'occuper ainsi d'un blessé lui fit repenser à Caninos, ou Seika (NDA : Feu sacré en japonais) comme il l'avait surnommé. Il ne passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne se remémore sa rencontre avec lui et les péripéties auxquelles ils avaient survécu... Est-ce qu'il avait échappé à ses agresseurs où s'était fait attaqué de nouveau. Où était-il parti ? Était-il resté en ville ? Et comme toujours, il se força à revenir sur Terre. Après tout, il avait choisi de le laisser partir. Il continua donc sa tournée auprès des Pokémon laissés par les dresseurs à la pension. Puis, lorsque vint l'heure de débaucher, il s'arrêta prendre un café chez ses employeurs avec qui il passait décidément énormément de temps. C'est comme si il avait trouvé une nouvelle famille. Ces derniers se montraient d'ailleurs assez aimables et ne lui posaient aucune question sur ses éventuelles retrouvailles avec Caninos. Il quitta donc son lieu de travail vers 19h00 et repartit en direction de la ville. Les jours raccourcissaient à vue d'œil si bien qu'il faisait déjà noir. La faible lueur des lampadaires suffisaient à éclairer son chemin mais malgré tout, il ne se sentait pas rassuré. C'était plus comme un pressentiment. Il sentait que quelque chose allait se passer.

Malgré tout, il continua son chemin et passa devant l'étal à Takoyaki (NDA: spécialité d'Osaka, se présentant sous forme de boulettes de pâte similaire à la pâte à crêpe contenant des morceaux de poulpe) où il prenait habituellement ses repas lorsqu'il avait la flemme de cuisiner. Machinalement, il joua avec la Pokéball offerte par Célesta qu'il gardait toujours dans sa poche.

Perdu dans ses pensées il regagna son appartement où il mangea ses Takoyakis devant la télé où passait le dernier combat de Red face à Blue, son rival de toujours. Cet affrontement ultime pour déterminer qui serait le prochain maître Pokémon avait fait rêver toute une génération de gamins qui souhaitaient ressembler à leurs idoles. D'ailleurs, malgré le talent incontestable de Blue, le match avait été à sens unique et Red s'était défait sans trop de mal de son rival de toujours. C'est à partir de là qu'avait commencé sa légende. Les rumeurs annonçaient qu'il était maintenant reclus dans les profondeurs du Mont Argenté en attente de l'adversaire qui saurait le faire tomber.

Yukihiro aurait pu sans aucun mal raconter en détail chaque seconde de l'affrontement allant même jusqu'au expressions affichées sur le visage de chacun des dresseurs.

Mais cette fois-ci, son regard s'attarda sur le Arcanin de Blue, le Pokémon qui lui avait permis de sauver son honneur. Il s'imagina un instant avec Seika sous cette forme, arborant

sa cicatrice et sa couleur inhabituelle...

Il se ressaisit alors. Il ne fallait pas se contenter de l'imaginer. Si au bout de 2 semaines, son esprit ne parvenait pas à chasser l'image du Pokémon miraculé, alors il devait surmonter son blocage au sujet des Pokéball. Il allait le retrouver coûte que coûte ! On ne faisait que lui répéter qu'il aurait du le capturer donc tout le monde pensait comme lui ! Et ce même si il reprenait le risque de faire le mur. Bien sûr les gardes risquaient d'être plus vigilants puisque le responsable avait été sérieusement réprimandé. D'ailleurs Yukihiro lui avait écrit une longue lettre d'excuses car il s'en voulait de l'avoir mis dans cette situation.

Une fois le reportage fini, il rechaussa de nouveau ses superbes chaussures (qui d'ailleurs en avait pris un coup la dernière fois), enfila son long manteau noir qui lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux et ajusta son béret sur sa tête. Vu le froid qui régnait dehors, il préférait être prévoyant. Ainsi il quitta sa résidence vers 0h30. Il allait encore arrivé avec un air de déterré au boulot le lendemain... Enfin, il arriverait accompagné de Seika. Armand serait sûrement ravi de rencontrer le Pokémon qui avait pris tant de place dans la vie de Yukihiro en si peu de temps.

Le jeune homme se dirigea donc promptement vers la sortie Nord de la ville. C'était probablement là-bas que Caninos était retourné après qu'il soit sorti du centre Pokémon. Après tout, le prof Orme avait bien expliqué qu'un Pokémon s'entraînait plus efficacement près de l'endroit où il était né. Et connaissant Seika et sa fierté, ce dernier allait vouloir devenir suffisamment puissant pur prendre sa revanche sur le reste de la meute. Il se demanda alors ce qu'il ferait avec lui. Devenir le nouveau maître Pokémon était bien entendu un rêve qui trottait dans un coin de sa tête mais il ne se sentait pas encore à la hauteur pour tenter de braver toutes les arènes de Johto. Il devait être plus mûr, avoir passé plus de temps avec des Pokémons dans des situations de combat. En tout cas, dès que Seika deviendrait son partenaire, il ferait tout pour en faire un Arcanin du niveau de celui de Blue, voir plus encore !

Le sourire aux lèvres, il approcha du carrefour de l'arène quand son mauvais pressentiment refit surface. Il releva alors les yeux et remarqua une bande de loubards qui traînaient à proximité. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de partir, ces derniers le remarquèrent et vinrent à sa rencontre.

– Eh dis-donc l'ami, où tu vas comme ça ? T'es pressé ?

L'homme qui l'avait abordé devait avoir tout juste 20 ans et arborait de nombreux piercings, dont les plus marquants étaient celui au niveau de l'arcade gauche et celui de l'oreille gauche, reliés par un petite chaîne d'argent. Son crâne était totalement rasé au contraire de sa barbe qui lui donnait un air négligé. Les 4 autres semblaient être simplement des suiveurs, le genre de personne uniquement là pour rire fort des blagues douteuses de leur chef. Ils étaient tous vêtu de la même veste en cuir avec une flamme bleue dans le dos, probablement la marque de leur petit groupe qui espérait percer dans le milieu mafieux des combats souterrains de Doublonville.

Yukihiro ne répondit pas et continua d'avancer, espérant atteindre le poste de surveillance ce qui dissuaderait probablement le groupe de loubards de le suivre.

– Tu chercherai pas un Pokémon par hasard ? Genre un Goupix. On vient d'en « capturer » un récemment.

Le « capturer » voulait évidemment dire voler à un dresseur trop faible pour se défendre ou trop respectueux de la charte d'utilisation des Pokémon qui stipulait qu'il ne fallait pas les utiliser pour attaquer d'autres humains. Beaucoup de dresseurs suivaient ces préceptes mis en place par les différents maîtres à savoir Peter, Marc, Pierre Rochard et Cynthia. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça que l'ordre régnait encore malgré les différentes organisation douteuse qui voyaient le jour à différents endroits de la région de Johto et même du monde.

– Non merci, je ne cherche pas de Pokémon, rétorqua Yukihiro, et à vrai dire je...

– On te fait un prix d'ami ! T'as l'air sympa comme type. Classe, bien et tout. Allez pour seulement 10 000 pokédollars ! continua l'un des membres de la bande

– Je vous ai dit non. D'ailleurs à ce prix là, autant que je m'en capture un par mes propres moyens. Maintenant je suis pressé. Donc, au revoir.

Il pressa le pas en espérant que les loubards soient trop surpris qu'il leur tienne tête ainsi mais ces derniers ne lâchèrent pas prise et se montrèrent plus pressants :

– Calme toi mec. Tu nous prendrais pas un peu de haut là ? On fait pas assez classe pour toi ? Not' tête te revient pas, c'est ça ?

– Arrêtez votre cinéma les gars, fit Yukihiro qui savait maintenant qu'il n'échapperait pas à la confrontation, vous savez aussi bien que moi que les politesses c'est du flan. Vous voulez juste mon fric et accessoirement me passer à tabac pour montrer combien vous êtes des durs à attaquer à 5 contre 1. Si ça vous permet de vous sentir fort, libre à vous. Mais sachez juste que j'oublierai pas vos têtes, d'autant que vu les gueules que vous vous trimbalez ce sera pas difficile, et qu'un jour vous le paierez. Tenez, j'ai juste 400 pokédollars et...

Il n'eut guère le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il reçut un coup de poing de la part du meneur. Il savait de toute façon que ça allait mal finir mais il n'aurait peut-être pas du les provoquer comme ça...

– Vas-y tu t'es pris pour qui, mec ? Tu crois que tu peux nous insulter comme ça et t'en tirer en un seul morceau ? On est pas là pour rigoler, ok ? T'as fait le con, tu vas le payer, ok ?

Il reçut une série de coup de pieds dans les côtes qui le firent grimacer.

– Eh boss ! Fais gaffe à ce que tu fais, essaya de la calmer un membre de la bande, je veux pas qu'on soit dans la merde pour ça. On prend son fric et on se barre !

– Je peux pas le laisser partir après avoir été insulté comme ça. De toute façon, les bastons, c'est habituel ici. On dira juste que c'est un combat dans les souterrains qui a mal tourné. Je veux que ce connard regrette ce qu'il a dit quand il baignera dans son sang!

« Ça risque de ne pas tarder, songea alors le jeune homme, mais je ne vais pas lui faire la joie d'abdiquer si facilement »

Yukihiro releva les yeux et, bien que sa vision se troublait légèrement, fixa son agresseur avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.

– Mais c'est qu'il me provoque l'enfoiré ! s'écria alors le loubard, très bien, tu l'auras cherché ! Machoc, à toi de jouer !

Le Pokémon combat sorti de sa ball avec un regard aussi méchant que celui de son dresseur.

« Décidément, ces deux là font la paire » pensa Yukihiro

Le chef de la bande commanda alors à son Machoc de se servir du jeune homme en tant que mannequin d'entraînement et quelques coups pleuvèrent sur le corps du garçon qui ne pouvait pas se défendre. Il allait tenir bien moins longtemps qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. C'était quand même dommage, juste au moment où il s'était enfin décidé à retrouver Seika. Il allait aussi faire de la peine au vieux couple de la pension. Il songea tout de même à se relever mais c'était évident qu'il n'en serait pas capable

– Fini de jouer Machoc ! s'exclama le loubard au piercing, achève le avec ton plus puissant dynamopoing !

Le jeun ferma le yeux et serra les dents en prévision de l'impact dont il ne se remettrait probablement pas...

Mais un puissant hurlement se fit alors entendre...

Yukihiro qui avait abandonné commença à reprendre espoir. Ce simple cri suffit à lui rendre le sourire. Au moment où il pensait ne plus jamais avoir la chance de le revoir, Caninos refaisait surface pour lui venir en aide. Il n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir que c'était lui. Il était si heureux qu'il en oubliait la situation dans laquelle il était. Et le meneur de la bande s'empressa de le lui rappeler :

– T'occupes pas Machoc, c'est juste un Caninos qui vent réclamer à bouffer. On aura qu'à lui refiler le cadavre de celui-là ! Nous on fera disparaître le corps et le clébard aura à bouffer ! Tout le monde y gagne. Allez Machoc : Dynamopoing !

Alors que la lumière caractéristique de l'attaque s'accumulait autour du poing du Pokémon combat, Yukihiro vit un éclair d'or passé à toute vitesse à côté de lui pour percuter le Machoc qui en fut étourdi.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?! grogna le chef de la bande, il viendrait tout de même pas pour défendre ce mec !

Comme si il lui répondait, le Caninos vint se placer devant celui qui avait sauvé sa vie et regarda vers la bande de voyous avec un air de défi. Puis, se retournant vers Yukihiro, il poussa un aboiement pour indiquer qu'il le protégerait coûte que coûte.

– Seika... murmura faiblement le jeune garçon, merci beaucoup.

Le Caninos ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi il l'avait appelé comme ça mais ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, le Machoc repartant à la charge sur ordre de son dresseur.

– Allez Machoc ! cria l'homme aux piercings, mets le à terre avec un Balayage et enchaîne avec un Coup-Croix !

Le Pokémon combat semblait décidé à se venger de ce Caninos qui avait osé mettre un Machoc de sa trempe au sol. Malgré tout, la vitesse n'étant pas le point fort de ce Pokémon, il déchanta devant la facilité avec laquelle son adversaire évita sa charge.

En position de force, le Pokémon feu s'entoura de flamme, synonyme d'une attaque Roue de Feu imminente, ce qui impressionna Yukihiro qui n'imaginait pas que Caninos soit en mesure de l'utiliser. La charge enflammée de ce dernier atteint sa cible qui encaissa l'impact avec difficulté tandis que les flammes se propageaient un peu sur son avant-bras gauche qu'il ne pourrait probablement plus utiliser durant le combat.

– Grrr ! s'énerva le dresseur dont le Pokémon était malmené, ça suffit comme ça ! Machoc, utilise Puissance et retourne au combat ! Je veux voir ton plus beau Dynamopoing !

La capacité Puissance augmentant grandement le taux de coups critiques, un Dynamopoing pouvait s'avérer fatal. Mais la faible précision de l'attaque rassura Yukihiro qui s'inquiétait bien plus pour Caninos que pour lui-même.

Mais Seika tenait bon et ne se fit pas inquiéter par l'attaque violente de son adversaire. Au contraire il profita du déséquilibre de son adversaire pour mordre violemment l'avant-bras droit du Machoc qui devint à son tour inutilisable tant les crocs du chien de feu s'étaient enfoncés profondément dans la chair du Pokémon combat.

N'étant plus en mesure de se servir de ses poings, le Machoc ne sut plus quoi faire et fut mis au sol d'une ultime attaque Coup d'Boule.

– Bien joué, le félicita Yukihiro, décidément tu es très doué !

Le Caninos se dressa fièrement, visiblement satisfait d'avoir pu démontrer l'étendue de ses talents. Mais tandis que le jeune homme tendait la main pour gratter la tête de son sauveur, le chef du gang ne comptait pas en rester là.

– Pff, ton chien est peut-être venu à bout de mon Machoc, mais que va-t-il faire contre 4 adversaires à la fois, hein ? Allez les gars ! A vos Pokéballs !

Les 4 autres membres de la bande firent apparaître tour à tour Smogo, Arbok, Ferosinge et Ortide.

– Arbok ! Utilise ton attaque étreinte !

Pris au dépourvu, le Caninos Shiney ne put éviter l'attaque et fut pris au piège par l'attaque du serpent. Il reçut alors une attaque Acide de la part d'Ortide puis Détritus de celle de Smogo pour enfin recevoir un Poing-Karaté de Ferosinge qui eut pour effet d'ouvrir la lèvre inférieure du Pokémon Feu.

– Seika ! s'écria Yukihiro apeuré

Le Pokémon Shiney était en bien mauvaise posture et ne semblait pas être en mesure de se défaire. C'est alors que le jeune homme eut une idée. Il se rappela de nombreux Caninos qui, à la pension, aimaient à se « baigner » dans les flammes produites par les autres. Ceci était du à la capacité spéciale de ces derniers qui était Torche. Ainsi donc il pouvait tenter quelque chose. Mais il restait la probabilité que Caninos possède plutôt la capacité Intimidation auquel cas la stratégie qu'il venait de mettre en place serait sur le point de s'effondrer. Mais mieux valait tenter le coup, d'autant que Seika n'avait aucune chance à 4 contre 1.

– Écoute moi Seika ! s'exclama Yukihiro, fais moi confiance d'accord. Utilise ta plus puissante Flammèche de manière à recevoir l'attaque sur toi ! Fonce.

Le Pokémon sembla hésiter un instant mais finit par comprendre que « Seika » était tout simplement un nom que lui avait attribué le garçon. L'intensité de la Flammèche devint de plus en plus impressionnante au fur et à mesure du déclenchement de la capacité Torche. Il ne s'était donc pas tromper.

La chaleur provoquée par l'attaque fit lâcher prise au Arbok qui présentait maintenant une importante brûlure au milieu du corps. Le Caninos libéré envoya une déferlante de Flammèches sur ses adversaires qui furent balayés par la puissance qu'il dégageait. Un à un, ils furent mis à terre et incapables de se relever. Mais Caninos montrait toujours les crocs.

– Euh... balbutia le chef du groupe, il est doué ton Caninos petit. Dis tu voudrais pas entrer dans mon groupe ? Tu serais mon adjoint. On pourrait se faire du fric toi et moi, hein ?

Yukihiro puisa dans ses dernières forces et dans sa fierté pour se remettre debout. Du sang coulait de son nez mais également au niveau de ses côtes, signe qu'au moins l'une d'elles avait perforé la peau après avoir été cassée. Il vint alors se mettre au côté de Caninos dont la couleur Or et Noire et la cicatrice le rendait unique à coup sûr.

– Tu te moques de moi, j'espère ? rétorqua-t-il d'un ton méprisant, tu penses peut-être qu'après m'être fait tabassé ainsi je vais te rejoindre ?

– Ok, ok. Fais ce que tu veux. Pas de soucis. Tiens voilà ton argent et même le nôtre. Ne parlons plus de cette histoire, ok ?

– Tu veux m'acheter maintenant ? Tu es pathétique. Tu sais, tu as envoyé ton Pokémon m'attaquer pendant que tu ne levais pas le petit doigt. Et bien je vais te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce. Je ne me salirai pas les mains sur toi. Et Seika non plus d'ailleurs

Le jeune homme savoura un instant la peur qu'il lisait dans le regard de son ennemi. Il avait compris le message et commença à paniquer

– Seika ! Utilise Flammèche sur ce connard !

Boosté par l'activation de Torche, la Flammèche fut surpuissante et entra en contact avec le visage de la brute qui hurla avant de se rouler au sol.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, rétorqua Yukihiro avec un sourire, on dira juste que c'est un combat dans les souterrains qui a mal tourné, hein ?

Les 4 membres du gang enroulèrent plusieurs veste autour du visage de leur chef pour étouffer les flammes et partir sans demander leur reste. Le jeune garçon fit alors quelques pas en direction de chez lui sous l'œil inquiet de Caninos. Mais il s'effondra au bout de quelques mètres et sombra dans l'inconscience...

Il se réveilla plus tard le corps endolori sans savoir où il était et encore moins l'heure et le jour qu'il était. Il faisait encore nuit donc avec un peu de chance, peu de temps s'était écoulé.

– Seika, murmura-t-il faiblement

Il sentit alors le contact d'une langue râpeuse sur sa joue ce qui le fit légèrement sursauter. Finalement un large sourire se dessina sur son visage

– Je t'ai retrouvé mon ami. J'ai eu peur que tu soies parti. Mais dis moi, ça te plaît le nom que je t'ai trouvé ?

Le Caninos aboya en remuant la queue, signe qu'il approuvait le choix de son dresseur.

– En tout cas, maintenant on est quittes, hein. Enfin bon... Je n'aurai peut-être pas du faire ça à ce loubard. Il ne méritait tout de même pas un sort aussi cruel...

D'un regard plus dur, Seika fit comprendre que même si Yukihiro ne lui en avait pas donné l'ordre, il en aurait pris l'initiative.

Le jeune garçon observa alors les alentours qui lui parurent familier. Après avoir habitué son regard à l'obscurité il reconnut alors l'endroit où il était.

– Mais c'est la pension où je travaille ?! Ça veut dire que depuis tout ce temps tu étais juste à côté de moi. Ha ha ha ! Franchement, si j'avais été un peu plus attentif...

Yukihiro grimaça. Le fait de rire lui avait rappelé à quel point il était blessé.

– Pas de Pokémon mystère pour me sauver la mise cette fois hein ? Comment je vais expliquer ça moi ?

A ce moment là, un Kadabra que le jeune homme connaissait bien, puisqu'il était à la pension depuis bientôt 3 semaines, apparut après s'être téléporté.

– Salut toi ! Fit Yukihiro, tu sais que tu n'es pas sensé partir comme ça. Si ton dresseur l'apprend, on aura des ennuis.

Le Kadabra le regarda d'un air curieux puis posa ses mains sur la blessure du garçon qui se retint de hurler tant la douleur fut impressionnante. Puis, petit à petit, il se sentit de mieux en mieux, comme si on avait libéré de la morphine dans tout son corps. C'est alors qu'il percuta : la spécialité des Abra, Kadabra et Alakazam restait l'attaque Soin. Ainsi, ils étaient capables de l'utiliser sur d'autres personnes.

– Merci beaucoup Kadabra. Je te promets que demain tu vas être chouchouté comme jamais !

Cette dernière phrase fit bondir de joie le Kadabra qui repartit une fois son travail de soin achevé.

Yukihiro se releva et sortit la Pokéball de sa poche et la présenta à Caninos.

– Écoute Seika, je te laisse le choix maintenant. Tu m'accompagnes ou tu retournes à la vie sauvage ?

Le Pokémon Feu donna alors un coup de museau dans la paume du dresseur et la Pokéball roula quelques mètres plus loin. Le jeune garçon fut surpris et déçu. Après tout, ils s'étaient mutuellement sauvés la vie, non ? N'avaient-ils pas développé un lien plus puissant que celui d'un dresseur et de son Pokémon ? Il s'était donc fourvoyé. Caninos avait seulement voulu payer sa dette ?

– Bien, dit-il d'une voix tremblante, alors je te remercie une dernière fois et je te dis bonne chance pour...

Seika s'élança et sauta sur Yukihiro qui tomba au sol. Il le couvrit ensuite de coups de langue sur tout le visage. Le jeune homme comprit son erreur : il ne voulait pas de la Pokéball car elle n'était pas nécessaire. Il n'avait pas à le capturer car ils étaient devenus lié par un lien plus fort encore. Ainsi donc Seika devint le premier Pokémon du jeune homme. Ils allaient en faire une tête demain à la pension.


	4. 3- Le Souterrain de Doublonville

_Doublonville, Johto / 1 mois plus tard_

Depuis l'incident qui avait permis à Seika et Yukihiro de se retrouver, la vie avait repris son cours habituel. Kadabra était parti avec son dresseur il y a quelques jours et le jeune homme l'avait une fois de plus chaleureusement remercié. Elekid était toujours là quant à lui et Seika en prenait bien soin. Son arrivée avait eu un impact positif sur les autres Pokémon de la pension. Il se dégageait de lui une aura de confiance et de puissance qui donnait envie aux Pokémons de donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. D'ailleurs, Yukihiro avait commencé à organiser des combats entre son Caninos et les Pokémon de la pension. Cela lui permettait d'entraîner son fidèle compagnon tout en continuant son travail. D'ailleurs, les Pokémons de la pension devenaient également plus forts. Seika semblait plutôt bon en tant qu'assistant d'assistant de pension. Il conseillait également les Pokémons sur les attitudes à avoir au combat et de refouler sa peur.

Le niveau affiché par son Pokémon avait littéralement bluffé son dresseur. Après tout, il semblait tellement fragile lors de leur première rencontre. Il avait du énormément progresser durant les 2 semaines qui avaient séparé leur première et deuxième rencontre. Devant la force de Seika, il avait plusieurs fois songé à partir à l'aventure mais il se sentait bien à Doublonville. Et il était encore jeune, il aurait tout le temps de devenir Maître Pokémon plus tard. Perdu dans ses pensées, il fut ramener sur terre par la voix de son employeuse

– Yukihiro ! s'exclama Agathe, tu resterais dîner ce soir ? Célesta va passer. Je suis sûre qu'elle serait ravie de rencontrer ton petit Seika.

– Pourquoi pas, répondit le jeune homme, merci de me le proposer. J'apprécie vraiment ce que vous faites pour moi !

– Allons, allons. Ce n'est pas grand chose. Et puis tu nous aides beaucoup à la pension. Cela me permet de me prendre du temps libre.

Yukihiro finit donc de s'occuper d'un jeune Pichu dont il brossa soigneusement les poils, alors que ce dernier affichait une mine satisfaite. Puis, il partit rejoindre ses employeurs à l'intérieur de la petite maison qu'ils habitaient.

Célesta arriva vers 18h30 et bondit sur place en apprenant de la bouche de son grand-père les retrouvailles entre Seika et « Yuki ». Elle fut également ravie de les trouver tous les deux dans la maison de ses grands-parents.

– Il est adorable cette petite boule de poils ! fit-elle en prenant Seika dans ses bras qui n'apprécia pas outre mesure de se retrouver ainsi serré contre une inconnue.

Il s'éloigna bien vite de cette étrange fille lorsqu'elle l'eut reposé au sol pour rejoindre les genoux de son dresseur, bien plus familiers.

Étonnamment, aucune des personnes présentes ne douta du récit du jeune homme, qui avait occulté les passages les plus sanglants comme son passage à tabac ou l'attaque Flammèche sur le chef du groupe. Il avait certes réussi à faire une histoire assez cohérente mais quelques points restaient douteux et il s'étonnait que personne n'y ait fait attention. Mais c'était plutôt une bonne chose et il ne prolongea pas sa réflexion sur le sujet.

Le repas commença alors, rythmé par les récits de Célesta à propos de ses recherches avec le prof Orme, ce qui passionnait énormément Yukihiro alors que Seika somnolait tranquillement, visiblement bercé par les voix autour de lui. Puis ils en vinrent à nouveau à parler du fameux Gold qui avait déjà obtenu ses deux premiers badges et qui atteindrait Doublonville d'ici peu.

– Il est incroyable ! affirma la jeune fille, il a réussi à attraper un Héricendre, un Germignon et un Kaiminus ! C'est déjà rare de rencontrer l'un des trois à l'état sauvage alors de tous les capturer... C'est vraiment un super dresseur. J'ai hâte de voir jusqu'où il va aller !

– Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier, la taquina sa grand-mère

– Mais c'est pas du tout ce que tu imagines, rétorqua Célesta en rougissant, je le respecte énormément pour ses qualités, c'est tout.

Les trois autres personnes rirent de bon cœur devant la réaction de la jeune femme.

– Et tu dis qu'il passera quand à Doublonville ? s'enquit Armand

– Et bien, je ne sais pas exactement. Mais dans moins d'un mois pour sûr. Au rythme où il avance, ça ne serait pas possible autrement.

– Et bien j'attendrai alors. J'ai un cadeau parfait pour ce jeune aventurier !

« Probablement un œuf » songea Yukihiro

Le repas se termina donc et les deux jeunes sortirent sur la route 34. Alors Yukihiro osa enfin poser la question qu'il avait en tête depuis le début du repas.

– Dis moi Célesta, maintenant que j'ai un Pokémon, tu voudrais pas faire un match contre moi ?

L'assistante du prof Orme eut un petit rire et répondit :

– Quand j'ai appris que tu étais là et surtout que tu avais retrouvé ton Caninos, j'étais sûre que tu me le proposerai. Et j'accepte ton défi. Cependant, sache que je ne me destine pas du tout aux combats de Pokémons. Par conséquent, mon Marill est loin d'être un grand combattant. Mais je relèverai quand même le défi.

– Merci beaucoup, je suis sûr que tu te débrouilles très bien. Match 1 vs 1. Le premier à mettre le Pokémon de l'autre KO a gagné. Ok ?

– Pas de problème. Allez Marill, à toi !

– Seika ! Prépare toi pour le combat !

Le Caninos Shiney poussa un cri de défi à l'adresse du Marill, signe qu'il était déjà dans son match.

« Bon, songea Yukihiro, je dois rester prudent. Elle est dresseuse depuis longtemps et elle a l'avantage du type. Je dois me concentrer... »

– Allez Marill ! Commence d'entré avec Bulles d'O !

Cette attaque était à la fois de type eau, ce qui était mauvais pour les Pokémons Feu, et pouvait également diminuer la vitesse.

– Esquive avec ta Vive-Attaque et enchaîne avec une attaque Coup d'Boule ! s'écria le jeune homme

Son partenaire s'exécuta à merveille et atteint son adversaire qui encaissa le coup avec difficulté. Célesta décida alors de changer de stratégie et demanda à son Marill de commencer une attaque Roulade, qui allait gagner en puissance et en vitesse au cours du temps. Le jeune homme fit donc faire à son Caninos une série de Vive-Attaque mais malgré tout, Seika reçut la dernière charge, soit la plus puissante. Il fut projeté un peu plus loin mais se releva bien vite, vexé d'avoir été ainsi touché.

– Parfait Marill ! l'encouragea sa dresseuse, recommence la même attaque ! Roulade !

– Tu ne m'auras pas 2 fois avec la même attaque ! répliqua Yukihiro, Seika utilise ton attaque Reflet !

5 copies du Pokémon Feu apparurent sur le terrain et commencèrent à tourner autour du Marill alors que le véritable Seika les rejoignait pour se camoufler. Le Pokémon souris ne savait où il devait viser et choisit 3 fois de suite la mauvaise cible. Ainsi, les chances de toucher sa véritable cible augmentèrent grandement. Mais elle avait du stopper son attaque pour reprendre ses esprits et c'est ce moment que choisit Yukihiro pour attaquer :

– Allez Seika, mets fin à ce combat ! Utilise ton attaque Morsure !

Le Pokémon chien s'exécuta et profitant de la faiblesse de Marill asséna un coup critique qui mit le Pokémon eau K.O.

– Tu t'es bien battue Marill ! Reviens.

La jeune fille rappela son Pokémon dans sa Pokéball tandis que Seika rejoignait son dresseur la tête haute.

– Tu te débrouilles vachement bien dis donc ! s'exclama Célesta, je suis sûre qu'avec quelques Pokémons de plus et un peu d'entraînement, tu pourrais partir à la conquête des badges de Johto !

– Merci. Je partirai probablement un jour. Je meurs d'envie de parcourir notre belle région. Mais pour le moment, je préfère rester. Tes grands-parents ont été si gentils avec moi et m'ont trouvé un travail. Je vais mettre des économies de côté et lorsque quelqu'un d'autre se présentera pour me remplacer ici, alors je partirai.

Les deux jeunes parlèrent encore un moment de tout et de rien puis Yukihiro raccompagna son amie à la maison de ses grands-parents avant de repartir vers Doublonville et son appartement. Seika trottinait tranquillement derrière son maître, fier d'avoir su répondre à ses attentes.

Tandis que Yukihiro marchait, il sentit au fur et à mesure diminuer l'adrénaline qui était montée en lui lors de son match avec Célesta. Bien qu'étant un match amical sans aucun enjeu, il avait ressenti toute la tension d'un vrai combat et mis à l'épreuve les stratégies qu'il avait imaginées. Et après ça, il sentait qu'il avait besoin de continuer les combats. Et pour pouvoir continuer à combattre ainsi, il ne pouvait aller qu'à un seul endroit : les souterrains de Doublonville. Malgré les mauvais souvenirs qu'il avait eu en passant à proximité la dernière fois, il serait en sécurité avec Seika ce coup-ci. Et puis, il avait probablement une réputation là-bas puisqu'il avait tout de même vaincu à lui tout seul l'un des gangs qui sévissait dans le coin.

D'un pas décidé, il s'engagea dans les ruelles les plus mal fréquentées de la ville pour atteindre l'une des entrées du souterrain. Il tomba alors sur le videur qui le regarda avec suspicion.

– Dis donc gamin, tu t'es perdu ? On est pas chez les tendres ici. Tu tiendras pas 5 minutes. Alors fiche le camp où c'est moi qui m'en occupe.

– Je pense que vous devriez reconsidérer la chose, monsieur.

Seika apparut alors dans la lumière et le videur put alors reconnaître l'un des Pokémon dont on parlait le plus en ce moment dans le monde souterrain, le Caninos Shiney à la cicatrice.

– Vous êtes celui qui a brûlé le visage de Kaïn ? s'exclama alors le garde de l'entrée, je me suis trompé sur votre compte alors. Vous avez tout à fait votre place ici. Mais restez sur vos gardes, il y a plus d'une personne ici qui ne sera probablement pas content de vous voir débarquer avec votre Pokémon.

– Merci du conseil, mais je sais un peu à quoi m'attendre en venant ici.

Ce qui était totalement faux. Peu d'informations sortaient des souterrains de la ville et Yukihiro ne savait pas vraiment comment s'organisaient les choses. Mais il était à présent trop tard pour se poser ce genre de questions. Il franchit donc la porte et passa pour la première fois dans le côté sombre de Doublonville.

Une fois la première porte passée, il se retrouva dans le long couloir qui était utilisé dans la journée, où les différents toiletteurs et herboristes tenaient leur stand. Cette zone n'étant pas utilisée par les combattants clandestins, il y régnait un silence presque total, dérangé par certaines clameurs venant des niveaux inférieurs. Prudemment, Yukihiro se dirigea vers la source du bruit, estimant que la probabilité de tomber dans un piège tendu par des mafieux était d'au moins 50 %. Malgré tout, il n'en fut rien et le jeune homme arriva devant une nouvelle porte, qui n'était pas gardée ce coup-ci.

Il atteint alors l'arène des combats. C'était une immense pièce remplie de rings semblables à ceux utilisés pour les combats de boxe, si ce n'est qu'ils étaient rectangulaires et un peu plus longs. Et chacun étaient occupés par deux dresseurs et leurs Pokémons, entourés par de nombreuses personnes à l'extérieur pariant sur le vainqueur des matchs voir même sur l'attaque qui permettrait la victoire par K.O. Certains rings étaient faits uniquement pour les combats classiques alors que d'autres présentaient des spectacles moins joyeux : des combats avec attaques sur dresseurs permises, des combats où seules les attaques physiques étaient autorisées et les pires d'entre tous, les Deathmatchs qui ne se terminaient que par la mort de l'un des Pokémon envoyés. Ce dernier mode de combat révoltait le jeune homme mais seul face à cette monstrueuse bande de mafieux en tout genre, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose.

Yukihiro préféra alors éviter de s'approcher de ces « rings de la Mort » comme ils étaient appelés par les habitués du souterrain et chercha qui pouvait prendre les inscriptions pour les combats. Apercevant une table derrière laquelle homme portant un bandeau sur un œil recueillait l'argent des parieurs, il décida de tenter sa chance et d'y aller. Après avoir attendu 5 minutes que les personnes devant lui aient fini, il demanda alors :

– Bonjour. Je viens d'arriver ici et je me demandais comment on faisait pour s'inscrire aux combats ?

– Encore un bleu qui veut se lancer dans le grand bain ? répondit l'homme au bandeau, parfait ! On commençait à manquer de nouvelles têtes. T'es le quatrième à demander ton ticket pour les combats, petit. Et t'as frappé à la bonne porte. Je m'appelle Klaus et je suis responsable des paris. Accessoirement, je m'occupe de sélectionner les jeunes recrues. T'es plutôt combats sanglants ou tu préfères faire gaffe à pas trop amoché ton joujou ?

– Je veux respecter certaines règles dans la limite du possible, rétorqua Yukihiro, et Seika n'est pas un joujou mais un ami inestimable à qui je dois la vie !

Le concerné poussa un jappement pour souligner les propos de son dresseur qui lui sourit.

– Ok, ok, le prends pas comme ça fiston. C'est juste que généralement, les gens qui viennent ici ont d'autres préoccupations que la santé de leurs Pokémons. C'est plutôt l'argent qui les motive.

– Et bien je n'en suis pas. Je viens surtout ici pour mettre à l'épreuve mon Caninos qui est toujours invaincu !

– Ah ouais ? fit Klaus surpris, et combien de combats a-t-il remportés ?

– Deux ! affirma Yukihiro avec sérieux

Le responsable des paris le regarda puis éclata de rire :

– Dis donc gamin, t'es un marrant toi !

– Pourtant je ne mens pas. Il a combattu deux fois et en est toujours sorti vainqueur ! Ce qui fait qu'il est toujours invaincu.

– C'est vrai. Tu me plaît bien toi, dis donc. T'as intérêt à gagner ta place ce soir. Je t'explique comment ça marche : on ne peut pas se permettre de prendre n'importe qui pour nos combats. Si on acceptait toutes les petites têtes invaincues en 2 combats, le niveau baisserait et les côtes de combat seraient bien trop faibles pour nous permettre de faire de gros bénéfices, tu piges ? Du coup, pas de fric, pas de rendement et clé sous la porte... Pour éviter ce cas de figure, on a trouvé un bon système. Les habitués des rings qui perdent 5 combats de suite sont soumis à un test : ils se battent contre les petits nouveaux qui réclament une place ici. Si ils gagnent, ils gardent leur place pour les prochains combats jusqu'à ce qu'ils en perdent de nouveau 5 et subissent encore ce qu'on pourrait appeler un « combat de barrage » pour conserver leur place. Dans le cas où ils seraient défaits par le challenger, le petit nouveau gagnerait la place de son adversaire qui serait éliminé pour 2 semaines au bout desquelles il pourrait de nouveau postuler pour accéder aux tournois. Tu m'as suivi ?

– En gros, je dois battre l'un des plus mauvais combattants d'ici pour récupérer sa place, résuma Yukihiro

– T'as tout pigé ! A une exception près. On a des sadiques du top 10 ou top 20 qui

aiment bien de temps en temps casser les petits nouveaux. Du coup, ils perdent exprès leur combats en ne se présentant pas pour affronter ceux qui viennent pour la première fois et leur faire subir des défaites humiliantes, souvent accompagnées de blessures graves pour le Pokémon et/ou son dresseur. Du coup, on ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber, affirma Klaus.

– En plus, j'imagine bien qu'ils doivent avoir de sérieux avantages par les arbitres... Il faut espérer avoir de la chance. Bon, ce n'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter. Il faut remplir une fiche ou autre chose pour l'inscription ? s'enquit le jeune homme

– J'ai besoin de ton nom et du Pokémon utilisé. T'as aussi la possibilité de te rajouter un pseudonyme pour éviter d'être reconnu dans ta vie d'en haut et celle de donner le petit nom que tu as choisi à ton Pokémon.

– Très bien. Alors je m'appelle Yukihiro et je combattrai avec Caninos ici présent. Il s'appelle Seika. Quant à moi, je choisis Red comme pseudonyme.

– Et ben mon salop ! Tu t'emmerdes pas toi. Tu veux tant que ça te faire remarquer ? En tout cas, Kaïn et sa bande risquent pas de louper ton Caninos. Un Shiney balafré, tout le monde en a entendu parlé. Alors essaie de pas te faire coincer.

– Hmm... Les combats commencent quand vous dites ? questionna Yukihiro

– D'ici 30 minutes, les inscriptions seront closes et on effectuera les tirages au sort. Faudra être sur la place centrale à ce moment-là, répondit l'homme à l'œil bandé

– Parfait j'y serai ! Merci. Et une dernière chose, il faudrait arrêter de caser le mot petit à tout va. Ça vous fait passer pour un vieillard !

Le responsable des inscriptions rit de plus belle et rétorqua :

– De ton côté, apprends à la fermer. Tu ne tomberas pas toujours sur des gens comme moi. Prépare toi bien, gamin. Je veux te voir gagner ce soir !

Le jeune homme s'éloigna alors et se dirigea promptement vers le vendeur de costumes qu'il avait aperçu en passant tout à l'heure. Il récupéra alors la célèbre casquette du plus grand des Maîtres Pokémons, Red, ainsi qu'un masque lui cachant les yeux, à la manière d'un super-héros. Il compléta la panoplie par des mitaines blanches et une cape rouge, lui donnant une allure inimitable avec sa marinière et son jean. Alors que Seika ricanait devant le costume de son dresseur, il déchanta en voyant que son dresseur ne s'arrêtait pas là. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence que le deuxième masque ainsi que la bombe de peinture rouge n'étaient pas pour Yukihiro. Avant même d'avoir pu protester, son dresseur l'embarqua et partit mettre les déguisements en place dans les vestiaires prévus à cet effet. Après un bon quart d'heure ils ressortirent, l'un dans sa tenue de super-héros, l'autre présentant une fourrure rouge sang et un masque noir masquant sa cicatrice. Ainsi déguisés, ils rejoignirent la zone centrale, dans l'attente du tirage au sort.

Les derniers combats s'achevaient et parieurs comme combattants se réunissaient autour de la place formant en quelque sorte l'arène des prochains combats. Les bruits des clameurs avaient disparus et tout le monde attendait le tirage au sort. Yukihiro regarda ses différents adversaires et comprit immédiatement cet engouement pour des matchs de qualification : un des habitués des rings avaient décidé de sévir dans les rangs des débutants. Il portait fièrement une veste avec un grand "Top 6" dans le dos, symbole de son niveau et de sa force. Comme pour en imposer encore un peu plus, il avait laissé sorti de sa Pokéball son Camerupt qui prenait un malin plaisir à cracher de la fumée sur ses éventuels adversaires. Seika le snobait totalement, au grand soulagement de Yukihiro qui connaissait sa susceptibilité. Klaus fit alors un pas en avant et prit son micro :

– Et pour clôturer la soirée, c'est l'heure des matchs de rattrapage. Vous connaissez très bien comment tout cela fonctionne donc sans plus tarder, le tirage au sort !

Une charmante jeune femme vint choisir les boules contenues dans les urnes et Yukihiro se retrouva à affronter un adversaire portant le rang 68, prouvant ainsi qu'il n'était ni un débutant, ni un dresseur d'exception. Ce genre d'adversaire permettrait au jeune homme de situer son réel niveau dans les dresseurs du souterrain.

Le premier match opposa le dresseur au Camerupt et le match ne dura pas plus de 3 minutes. L'adversaire du jour ainsi que le Pokémon furent envoyés à la zone de soin souffrant de graves brûlures. Les 2 matchs qui suivirent ne furent pas aussi expéditif et les vaincus ne subirent aucun dommage mais là aussi, les habitués avaient conservé leur place.

Le 4ème combat était le sien. Klaus annonça alors les matchs :

– Le dernier dresseur soumis au « test des nouveaux » est « La panthère ». C'est la troisième fois qu'il passe en barrage et va combattre avec son habituel Cerfrousse. Mais pour conserver sa place, il va devoir défaire celui qui se fait appelé « Red » accompagné de son Caninos, Seika !

Yukihiro eut le droit à quelques rires moqueurs devant son accoutrement et le surnom de Red mais n'en fit rien. Il prit place en face de son adversaire et Seika entra sur le terrain.

– Désolé petit, c'est pas contre toi mais je veux garder ma place ! Cerfrousse, utilise Hypnose !

– Seika ! Utilise ta Vive-Attaque pour esquiver et enchaîne par une Flammèche !

Le Pokémon Feu ne fut pas affecté par l'Hypnose et put donc envoyer de petites flammes vers son adversaire qui recula légèrement.

– Parfait, reprit Yukihiro, ne lui laisse pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits et utilise Coup d'Boule !

– Contre attaque avec Charge !

Les deux Pokémon firent un assaut frontal mais la puissance de l'attaque Coup d'Boule dépassant celle de Charge, le Cerfrousse reçut plus de dégâts et fut légèrement sonné.

– Finis moi ce combat Seika ! Utilise Morsure sur ses pattes avant !

Le Caninos peint en rouge obéit à son dresseur et le Cerfrousse toujours sonné ne put se libérer de la puissant mâchoire du Pokémon chien. Incapable de se relever, le Pokémon cerf resta au sol en poussant de petits cris apeurés.

– Cerfrousse est incapable de continuer à combattre. On peut donc accueillir un nouveau dresseur parmi nous, RED !

Le public salua comme il se devait le nouveau membre des combattants du souterrain. Décidément, Yukihiro allait adorer cet endroit.


	5. 4- Un Nouveau Compagnon

_Doublonville, Johto / 2 semaines plus tard_

– Allez Seika ! Utilise ton attaque Flammèche ! s'exclama Yukihiro

– Ne te laisse pas faire Rattata ! Esquive et riposte avec Charge !

Malgré l'agilité du Pokémon rat, ce dernier ne put éviter l'attaque de son adversaire et fut envoyé quelques mètres plus loin, hors combat.

– Ok Rattata ! Reviens !

Le garçon rappela son Pokémon et alla remercier son adversaire du jour.

– Ouah ! Il a peut-être perdu mais il sait bien se battre maintenant ! Merci monsieur de vous en êtes si bien occupé !

– Tu sais, j'ai seulement 4 ans de plus que toi. Alors t'es pas obligé de m'appeler monsieur. En tout cas, prends soin de Rattata. Il a besoin que tu soies attentionné avec lui. Il aime beaucoup les tomates alors donne-lui en souvent.

– Merci, je m'en souviendrai, au revoir !

Le jeune garçon repartit vers la ville tandis que Yukihiro retournait vers la pension.

Sa double vie ne le fatiguait pas autant qu'il le pensait. Déjà, il n'allait que 1 soir sur 2 dans le souterrain. Après sa victoire, Klaus lui avait expliqué quelques particularités du souterrain. Une fois admis, on pouvait se battre contre n'importe qui. Chaque personne voulant combattre s'inscrivait et on procédait à un tirage au sort toutes les heures pour organiser les combats. Ainsi, on pouvait faire plusieurs combats par jour si on s'en sentait le courage. L'une des autres règles importantes concernait le nombre de jour par semaine où il fallait combattre. En effet, chaque participant devait se présenter au minimum 2 fois par semaine sur le ring des souterrains sans quoi, il était disqualifié. Pour ce qui est du nombre de combat, il n'y avait pas de contrainte. 1 seul suffisait.

Durant ces 2 semaines, Yukihiro avait combattu environ 20 fois sans jamais être défait. Il avait atteint le rang de 18ème combattant pour les combats classiques mais était seulement 95ème au classement total, du au fait qu'il ne faisait ni Deathmatchs, ni d'autres types de combats aux règles spécifiques. Malgré tout « Red » se faisait une réputation, autant par ses capacités aux combats que par le déguisement qu'ils portaient, lui et son Caninos. Ce dernier commençait d'ailleurs à montrer des signes d'agacements devant les changements de couleur à répétition mais comme c'était pour protéger son dresseur, il continuait de se laisser « peindre ».

Ce soir, Yukihiro allait pour la première fois faire un match à enjeu. Il s'agissait d'un match classique qui commençait par l'invention d'une règle pour son adversaire. Par exemple, on pouvait interdire au Pokémon adverse d'utiliser des capacités autres qu'offensives. Malgré tout, les organisateurs gardait un certain contrôle sur les règles pour éviter des matchs totalement déséquilibrés ou sans intérêt. Mais avant de combattre, il devait terminer sa journée de boulot.

– Allez Seika ! On se bouge. Il faut s'occuper des bébés qui viennent de naître !

Le Caninos Shiney approuva son dresseur et le suivit en trottinant.

Il était à présent 18 heures et Yukihiro put finir sa journée plus tôt. Il faut dire que récemment, il avait commencé à travailler plus longtemps, faisant parfois des journées de 10 heures de travail. Mais il appréciait tellement ce qu'il faisait. Du coup, faire une heure ou deux de plus par jour ne le dérangeait absolument pas.

Après avoir dit au revoir à ses employeurs, il repartit vers la ville, empruntant un chemin qu'il connaissait à présent par cœur. Grâce à la présence de Seika, il ne fut pas déranger par des Pokémons sauvages un peu trop curieux ou agressifs. Il lui restait un peu de temps avant le début des combats aux souterrains, aussi, il décida de consulter les fiches techniques qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque de la ville. Il fut étonné de constater que son Caninos pouvait apprendre des attaques comme Aeropiqué et Tunnel. Enfin, pour cela il fallait trouver les Capsules Techniques adéquates.

Et l'argent qui allait avec. Parce qu'il ne remportait rien sur ses combats souterrains et la paye de la pension servait presque entièrement au loyer et à la nourriture. Il faudrait attendre une occasion. Il remarqua également que seul Arcanin pouvait apprendre Crocs éclairs et que cette attaque pourrait s'avérer très importante pour les combats à venir, lui permettant de surmonter sa faiblesse à l'eau. Mais pour cela, il fallait une Pierre Feu, aussi rare que chère.

– Ce serait bien mieux si j'avais un peu plus d'argent, hein Seika ? On ferait de toi un invincible Arcanin !

Le Pokémon Feu aboya de satisfaction à l'annonce d'une évolution. Il faut dire qu'une fois évolué, il gagnerait non seulement en force mais serait plus à même d'intimider ses adversaires du haut de ses 1,9 mètres et ses 155 kilos.

– Je te promets qu'un jour tu le deviendras Seika. Et avec toi, je remporterai le titre de Maître Pokémon ! Allez mon cher partenaire, il est temps d'aller batailler un peu dans les souterrains.

Le dresseur et son Pokémon quittèrent donc l'appartement du centre où ils logeaient et partirent vers les souterrains de Doublonville. Yukihiro fit encore bien attention de ne pas être observé, que ce soit par des connaissances qui, les voyant déguisés lui et Seika, se poseraient sûrement des questions ou bien de potentiels ennemis provenant du souterrain, à commencer par Kaïn et sa bande, ou de futurs adversaires peu scrupuleux.

Malgré tout, il arriva une fois de plus sans encombre et pénétra dans l'aire de combat et ses nombreux rings. Il commençait vraiment à apprécier cette ambiance avec tous ses gens qui regardaient ses matchs et prenait plaisir à voir sa côte diminuer de plus en plus et les parieurs le donner plus souvent gagnant.

Le jeune garçon alla donc saluer Klaus avec qui, semblait-il, il commençait à devenir ami. Le responsable des paris l'encourageait et le conseillait à chaque fois mais sans jamais lui donner de passe-droit ou lui faire de fleurs. De toute façon, Yukihiro n'aurait pas apprécié. L'expérience qu'il accumulait ici allait lui servir pour sa conquête des arènes et se voir favoriser ne l'aiderait pas du tout.

– Mais qui voilà donc, fit Klaus en voyant « Red » arrivé, ne serait-ce pas le sale gamin qui se prend pour un Maître Pokémon ? Mais si, c'est bien lui avec son chien rouge ! Alors petite tête ? Tu te sens prêt pour ton match à condition ?

– Ouais, ça va. En même temps, ça ne va sûrement pas changer grand-chose. Je ne vois pas qui serait en mesure de me mettre à mal tant que ce n'est pas quelqu'un du top 50, tous combats confondus...

– Hé, mais c'est qu'il prendrait le melon celui-là ? Tu sais petit, j'ai pas l'habitude de sortir de belles phrases mais le dicton qui dit « l'arrogance précède la chute », tu connais?

– Je ne suis pas arrogant, affirma le jeune homme, j'ai observé certaines personnes se battre et personne ne m'a impressionné. Et Seika n'est pas un Caninos ordinaire. A partir de ça, j'en conclue que je me situe au dessus de la moyenne des combattants d'ici. J'ai beaucoup étudié la stratégie lors de mon enfance. Je connais beaucoup de choses sur de nombreux Pokémons, principalement ceux qui ont été découverts à Kanto et Johto. Sachant que la majorité des...

– Pas besoin de me faire un récit de ta vie, gamin. Ça ne m'impressionne pas plus que ça. En tout cas, n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit. Si tu te vois trop beau, le retour su Terre sera assez douloureux. Enfin bref. Je présume que tu viens t'inscrire pour le combat. Tu peux tomber que sur 2/3 personnes en combat à condition. Du coup, je ne te dis pas de qui il s'agit. Tu auras tout le temps de le découvrir.

– Pas de problème. Allez, à plus tard. Je repasserai sûrement après le combat.

Yukihiro repartit vers les rings et remarque le combat que menait le dresseur au Camerupt. Il se dégageait une certaine violence de la part de son Pokémon indiquant que le dresseur préférait utiliser la force brute et négligeait l'aspect tactique et les attaques non physique. Mais il est vrai que le Séisme qu'il utilisait souvent allait s'avérer problématique si il devait l'affronter. Il faudrait qu'il étudie de plus près ce Pokémon.

Après une heure à flâner de rings en rings, il lui vint une idée. Il se dépêcha de retourner vers la table occupée par Klaus espérant avoir le temps d'y arriver avant le début de son combat. Essoufflé, il parvint jusqu'au responsable des paris.

– Bah qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda ce dernier, tu sais que d'ici 2 minutes, c'est l'annonce des combats. Si t'y es pas, tu seras déclaré perdant et j'y pourrai rien.

– Je sais bien Klaus, je commence à connaître les règles. Non en fait, je voulais juste miser sur ma victoire. Je ne crois pas que ce soit interdit.

– Non mon bonhomme. C'est parier sur sa propre défaite qui l'est. Là, c'est tout à fait valide. Et tu comptes miser combien ?

Yukihiro sortit son porte-feuille et constata qu'il avait reçu sa paie il y a de cela 2 jours. Il lui restait donc quasiment le salaire d'un mois en liquide.

– Et bien tout ça, fit le dresseur en posant son argent sur la table

– Ça fait un paquet de fric pour un petit gars comme toi. Tu te mets une pression supplémentaire parce que si tu gagnes pas, je te ferai pas crédit et tu perdras ton fric du mois.

Yukihiro grimaça. Klaus avait tendance à le percer à jour facilement et semblait connaître tout de sa vie. En un sens, il ne se sentait pas vraiment rassuré.

– Je sais ce que je fais, finit-il par dire, alors pas besoin de sermon.

– Comme tu voudras. Allez, file rejoindre la salle des tirages au sort.

« Red » partit donc en direction de la zone des combats, juste à temps pour voir les noms des dresseurs participants. Et au final, il tomba contre un certain Trevor, qui combattait avec un Evoli.

« Ce sera vite fait , songea le jeune homme, Evoli n'est pas vraiment très puissant »

Son match serait le premier des deux combats à conditions qui se déroulerait durant cette phase de combats. Il rejoignit donc son adversaire qui était immédiatement monté sur le ring à la fin du tirage au sort. Trevor fit sortir son Evoli de sa Pokéball et l'accueillit d'un coup de pied au visage.

– Allez petite merde, sors de là. On a un combat à gagner aujourd'hui.

Yukihiro fut estomaqué du comportement de son adversaire, sans savoir si ce qui l'avait le plus choqué était le coup ou l'insulte. Le Evoli se releva sans rien dire, sans expression, et se mit en position. Il reçut une salve d'insultes de la part de son dresseur accompagnées de menaces dans le cas d'une fin de combat en sa défaveur.

Le dresseur était scandalisé par le comportement de son adversaire. Certes, il tombait souvent sur des gens peu attentionnés à l'égard de leur Pokémon mais encore aucun n'avait frappé son partenaire. Le plus choquant finalement était le manque de réaction d'Evoli. Il avait l'attitude de quelqu'un de résigné.

– Bon, j'annonce ma condition avant, Red. Je choisis que tu ne puisses pas utiliser d'attaques spéciales !

Yukihiro fut alors tiré de ses pensées et sourit. Il avait énoncé exactement la règle à laquelle il s'attendait. Il avait fait exprès d'utiliser la combinaison Flammèche + Torche lors de ses derniers matchs pour focaliser son adversaire sur les attaques spéciales. Malgré tout, Seika restait très bon dans les attaques physiques et ils avaient pu développer une nouvelle technique récemment.

Le dresseur s'apprêtait à choisir la sienne quand il repensa au sort du pauvre Evoli. Il tenta alors sa chance et énonça :

– Quant à moi, je choisis qu'en cas de défaite, tu doives me remettre ton Pokémon !

Un grand silence se fit autour du ring. Ce n'était sûrement pas la première fois que quelqu'un exigeait ce prix en retour, et c'était le au dresseur adverse de choisir si il acceptait ou non la règle.

– Très bien, dit finalement Trevor, comme je ne peux pas perdre, ça me permet d'éviter une règle contraignante.

Les deux contraintes furent validées et le match put commencer.

– Ok Seika, on commence en force. Utilise ton attaque Coup d'Boule !

Le Pokémon Feu s'élança et percuta son adversaire de plein fouet, répondant visiblement aux ordres de son dresseur en n'essayant même pas d'esquiver l'attaque.

– Parfait, tu as bien pris ta punition. La prochaine fois, tu ne seras pas assez stupide pour espérer que je te laisse partir avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Et maintenant, riposte avec ton attaque Frustration.

Yukihiro comprit alors pourquoi son adversaire était confiant. Il traitait son Pokémon avec tellement de cruauté que cette capacité permettait au Evoli de libérer toute sa colère et sa haine envers son dresseur. Visiblement persuadé d'être trop faible pour se rebeller, il n'avait que les combats pour exprimer son mal être.

Le Pokémon normal eut alors une expression pleine de tristesse et de colère et chargea Seika qui fut envoyé à l'autre bout du ring, assez sérieusement touché.

– Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta son dresseur, tu peux te relever ?

Le Pokémon Feu grogna de mécontentement. Comme si il pouvait être mis hors-combat en une seule attaque ! Seika repartit de plus belle à l'assaut, se servant de sa Vive-Attaque pour arriver rapidement à hauteur de son adversaire.

Le combat continua alors, les Pokémons se rendant coup pour coup, avec un léger avantage pour Evoli dont la puissance de Frustration atteignait des sommets. Yukihiro songea un instant à revoir sa stratégie et sortir son atout de sa manche mais préféra repousser l'échéance.

– Allez Seika ! Il faut en finir, utilise la vitesse de Vive-Attaque pour amplifier la force de ton Coup d'Boule !

– Evoli, Jet de Sable et enchaîne avec Frustration !

Caninos fut déstabiliser par l'attaque de son ennemi et se retrouva de nouveau à terre suite à la Frustration de son adversaire. Il n'avait pas été en aussi mauvaise posture depuis son combat face au Pokémons du gang de Kaïn. Yukihiro décida alors de tenter un coup :

– Evoli ! S'exclama-t-il, tu veux vraiment rester avec un type qui te maltraite ainsi ? Personne n'est né pour subir un tel traitement ! Les dresseurs ne sont pas sensés être mauvais avec leur Pokémon. Tu as eu la malchance de tomber sur quelqu'un de cruel. Mais moi je ne suis pas comme ça. As-tu vu Seika ? Il ne semble pas malheureux avec moi. Au contraire, c'est mon meilleur ami ! Et je pense qu'on pourrait le devenir également toi et moi.

Le Pokémon normal s'arrêta et regarda « Red » avec surprise. Pourquoi lui parlait-il cet humain ? Et l'amitié, qu'est ce que c'était ? Était-ce la raison pour laquelle ce Caninos à la couleur étrange semblait si serein au combat ? Pouvait-il trouver quelqu'un qui ne chercherait pas à le frapper sans cesse ?

– Evoli ! N'écoute pas ce mec ! Tu m'appartiens, d'accord ? Tu vas gagner et tu seras puni pour l'avoir écouté !

– Et si tu perds le combat, tu quitteras les enfers ! rétorqua Yukihiro, je te sauverai de l'abîme dans lequel tu tombes jour après jour ! Je t'aiderai à revoir le monde différemment. Je te trouverai un nom et t'élèverai pour faire de toi un grand Pokémon, fier et insoumis. Acceptes moi en tant que dresseur, et je te ferai voir que le monde n'est pas tout sombre !

Quelque chose se cassa en Evoli. Cette barrière qui l'empêchait de vivre pleinement sa vie venait de s'effondrer. Son dresseur devait perdre pour qu'il retrouve cet homme qui lui promettait monts et merveilles ! Qu'importe la défaite et d'encaisser l'attaque que préparait le Caninos. Ce serait un dernier coup pour enfin connaître le bonheur.

– Allez Seika, révèle toi dans toute ta puissance ! Utilise l'attaque Crocs Feu !

Se préparant au choix de son adversaire de bloquer les capacités spéciales qui empêcherait l'usage de Torche, il avait fait travailler cette nouvelle attaque Feu à Seika mais qui elle était une attaque physique. Ainsi, il pouvait toujours utiliser des attaques Feu, renforcées par le type de Caninos.

Comprenant sa défaite inévitable, Trevor sortit alors une arme à feu de sa manche et la pointa vers Evoli.

– Tu me trahis pour la dernière fois Evoli ! Va en enfer !

Le Pokémon normal se retourna alors et vit la balle fondre sur lui. Ainsi donc, son maître allait lui retirer la dernière chose qui lui restait, la vie. Il sentit alors une violente brûlure mais donc la source provenait des plusieurs endroits. En réalité, Seika l'avait saisi de ses crocs enflammés et écarté de la trajectoire. Il sombra alors dans l'inconscience

– Saloperie ! jura Trevor, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça Evoli !

– Je crois que si, rétorqua Yukihiro, comme tu as perdu, ce Pokémon est à moi maintenant. Si tu esquisses le moindre geste, j'ordonne à Seika de t'arracher un bras !

Le dresseur quitta le ring en trombe tandis que des vivats saluaient la performance de « Red ».

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Evoli se réveilla, sur les genoux de son nouveau dresseur. Le fait de sentir sa main le caresser lui fit comprendre que son cauchemar était enfin terminé. Lorsqu'il lui tendit une baie Sitrus en lui annonçant qu'il allait s'appeler Mantra désormais, Evoli ne put résister plus longtemps et fondit en larmes.


	6. 5- Le Tournoi du Souterrain

_Doublonville, Johto / Le lendemain_

– Ne fais pas ton timide Mantra. Ces deux personnes comptent parmi celles qui comptent le plus pour moi. Elles ne te feront rien, c'est promis !

C'était la fin de la journée et Yukihiro s'était décidé à laisser sortir son nouveau compagnon pour le présenter aux responsables de la pension. Il avait inventer une histoire d'Evoli abandonné qu'il avait recueilli alors que des gens lui jetaient des cailloux, expliquant par la même occasion le côté craintif de son Evoli. Ce dernier avait été habitué à la violence et avait encore bien du mal à perdre son côté craintif.

Malgré l'issue du combat qui les avait opposés, Seika et Mantra avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Même après un unique jour de vie commune, Yukihiro avait remarqué que les deux Pokémon n'avaient aucune animosité l'un envers l'autre. Mantra semblait apprécier le fait d'avoir un protecteur et cela renforçait l'idée de Seika comme quoi il serait forcément le leader du groupe de Pokémon que son dresseur comptait former.

Grisé par le combat de la veille et l'argent qu'il avait gagné grâce à ce dernier, Yukihiro comptait bien retourner dès ce soir aux souterrains. Il ne savait pas encore si Mantra allait accepter de le suivre. Peut-être était-ce encore trop tôt pour le petit Evoli de retourner dans le lieu qui avait transformé sa vie en cauchemar. Il verrait avec lui avant de partir.

Sa compréhension des sentiments et envies de ses compagnons s'améliorait de plus en plus et il commençait à penser que la barrière de la parole ne serait bientôt plus un problème. Que ce soit par les grognements ou les expressions, il savait ce que ressentait les Pokémon. Et tout ceci lui permettait de s'améliorer tout aussi bien en tant qu'éleveur qu'en tant que dresseur. Sortant de ses pensées, il constata avec satisfaction que son Evoli avait laissé Agathe s'approcher de lui et qu'il ne tremblait plus.

– Le pauvre petit, fit la responsable de la pension alors que Mantra allait se réfugier dans les bras de son maître. Il a du en subir des choses pour réagir comme ça. Il a vraiment de la chance d'être tombé sur un dresseur aussi bon que toi.

Le jeune homme sourit du compliment. Il était fier de l'estime que lui portait ses employeurs. En si peu de temps, il avait réussi à nouer des liens solides avec Agathe et Armand. Si il n'avait pas rencontré ses deux Pokémon, sans doute aurait-il du son intérêt à vivre sa vie au vieux couple.

Il salua donc les responsables de la pension et les laissèrent à leur dîner tandis qu'il partit rejoindre sa maison. En chemin, il tomba sur un homme dont il reconnut immédiatement le logo qu'il arborait sur sa combinaison : le R rouge caractéristique de la Team Rocket. Cette mafia avait fait parler d'elle dans tout Kanto pour avoir pris en otage toutes les personnes travaillant au siège social de la Sylphe SARL, célèbre pour sa Master Ball et ses travaux sur Porygon.

De plus, il s'était avéré que l'homme à la tête de cette organisation n'était autre que Giovanni, le champion de l'arène de Jadielle. Ce dernier avait disparu après un ultime combat face à Red. Le futur Maître Pokémon n'avait pas souhaité que cela s'ébruite mais la dissolution de la Team Rocket succédant à la disparition du champion d'arène, le rapprochement avait vite été fait, aidé par certains témoignages de sbires capturés par les forces de Police. Après ces événements, Blue était devenu champion de l'arène de Jadielle et aucun des membres n'avaient refait surface.

Et pourtant le jeune homme ne rêvait pas. Il y avait bien un homme dans la tenue de la Team Rocket. Seul détail, il ne portait pas le chapeau réglementaire et sa tenue était blanche. On pouvait donc voir son visage et ses cheveux bleu-gris. Espérant ne pas avoir à lui parler, Yukihiro accéléra le pas mais l'individu l'ayant vu l'interpella.

– Dites donc jeune homme, j'aurai quelques questions à vous poser !

L'homme au costume de Rocket arriva donc à sa hauteur et enchaîna :

– Vu la tête que tu tires, j'imagine que tu as compris qui j'étais. Je suis Amos, nouveau chef de la Team Rocket. Pour le moment notre belle association n'a pas encore regagné son prestige d'antan mais on recommence à faire parler de nous. De nouveaux membres viennent grossir nos rangs de jour en jour. Bientôt, mon plan pourra être mis à exécution !

– Pourquoi vous me dites tout ça ? demanda Yukihiro, vous vous rendez compte que je sais qui vous êtes maintenant ?

– Je me doute bien que tu es assez intelligent pour éviter que ça ne t'apporte des ennuis, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, répondit le Rocket en caressant la Pokéball à sa ceinture, mais je ne suis pas là pour te menacer. J'ai été attiré par la beauté de ton Caninos et la puissance qu'il s'en dégage. Tu sais, je pourrai en faire un Arcanin invincible avec qui tu écraserai tes ennemis. Si tu rejoins les rangs de la Team Rocket, tu te feras vite une place parmi les Caïd et pourquoi pas rejoindre le grand Conseil dont je suis le chef ! Qu'en dis tu ?

– Est-ce vraiment un choix que vous m'offrez ? Si je refuse vous allez me tuer, non ?

– Pas du tout. Je te laisserai la vie sauve. Et tu pourras retourner à tes combats souterrains.

– Vous allez aux souterrains ? fit naïvement Yukihiro

– Pas personnellement. Mais tu devrais bien te douter que si les mafias dirigent les souterrains, la Team Rocket se doit d'y être infiltrée. C'est Klaus qui m'a parlé de toi.

– Klaus fait partie de la Team Rocket ? s'exclama Yukihiro

– Pas la peine de le crier sur tous les toits, si j'attends le soir pour te parler, c'est que je veux de la discrétion. Oui, Klaus est un caïd de la Team Rocket. Et vu ta question précédente, j'en déduis que tu déclines mon offre...

– Désolé mais la vie de mafieux n'est pas pour moi. Je préfère continuer celle que j'ai en ce moment.

– Comme tu voudras. Si tu changes d'avis, l'offre tient toujours. Tu peux me retrouver dans les entrepôts du centre commercial. Bonne chance pour tes matchs de ce soir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Amos avait disparu dans la nuit.

Yukihiro mit quelques instants à se remettre de ses émotions. Il sentait ses mains légèrement trembler. Seika aussi semblait avoir été intimidé par cet homme car il n'avait pas émis un seul son durant toute la conversation. Une fois calmé, le jeune regagna sa maison.

Arrivé chez lui, il constata que leur petit dialogue avait pris bien plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et du donc manger en vitesse afin d'être prêt pour les matchs du soir dans les souterrains. Mantra voulut finalement accompagner son dresseur pour l'encourager mais aussi pour rester près de lui. Il avait toujours peur de rester tout seul.

Il marcha ainsi dans Doublonville, surveillant ses arrières régulièrement de peur de retomber sur un autre membre de la Team Rocket, peut-être pas aussi conciliant que le fut Amos. Arrivé à l'entrée du souterrain, il commença à se demander si il allait parler de tous ça à Klaus. L'homme au bandeau sur l'œil s'était tout de même montrer gentil avec lui et l'avait aidé. Il s'en était même fait un ami. Mais si tout ça n'était qu'un plan de ce dernier pour gagner sa confiance et mieux le convaincre d'entrer dans la mafia ?

Yukihiro ne savait plus vraiment où il en était mais avant qu'il ne se pose trop de question, la voix de Klaus parvint à ses oreilles.

– Bah alors Red, t'en fais une tête ? T'as croisé un mort-vivant ou quoi ?

– Ah, Klaus. Non, non, tout va bien, mentit-il, j'étais simplement perdu dans mes pensées.

– Alors tu viens t'inscrire au tournoi toi aussi, non ?

– Un tournoi ?

– C'est ça mon gars ! fit le responsable des paris, c'est un événement de taille ici. Les meilleurs seulement seront sélectionnés. On va faire une série de petits combats pour ne garder que les meilleurs puis on va faire une vraie phase finale comme dans les tournois officiels et tout. Ce genre d'événement, ça stimule les parieurs et les combattants. Le vainqueur remportera toutes les mises qui auront été faites sur le finaliste perdant. Autant dire un bon petit paquet de blé. Je suis sûr que ça va t'intéresser. En plus, la star du souterrain y participe : Silver !

A l'annonce du nom par Klaus, Yukihiro sursauta. Ça ne pouvait être que le fameux voleur d'Embrylex dont Célesta avait parlé il y a de ça quelques semaines. Décidément, ça faisait beaucoup de nouvelles dures à avaler en une seule soirée... Mais l'idée d'un tournoi enchanta tout de même le jeune homme qui répondit par l'affirmative quant à sa participation.

– Parfait, fit Klaus, tu seras le numéro 44, normalement tu devrais avoir 2/3 combats éliminatoires pour te qualifier pour les 1/8 ème de finale. Après ce sera des matchs sur le ring principal avec un tour par soir. Les 1/8 ème se jouent ce soir. Tu as intérêt de gérer l'énergie de Seika si tu veux passer le tour ce soir. En tout cas bonne chance. Ah, au fait. Tu comptes parier sur ta victoire ce coup-xi ?

Yukihiro réfléchit et sortit la même somme d'argent que la dernière fois. Par sécurité, il avait gardé l'équivalent de son salaire chez lui pour pouvoir terminer le mois sans trop de soucis.

– Cette fois-ci, tu mises sur les 4 combats que je ferai ce soir. Comme ça, je vais me retrouver avec une somme assez conséquente, suffisante pour que je puisse acheter un élément essentiel pour améliorer Seika !

– Tu sais que les Pierre Feu sont devenues trop rares pour être vendues dans le commerce ?

– Je sais bien, oui, répliqua Yukihiro, mais je parlais plutôt d'une Capsule Technique. Enfin, il y a des oreilles qui traînent donc je n'en dirai pas plus. Le tirage est pour quand ?

– Je dirai d'ici 10 minutes a peu près.

– Très bien. Et bien à tout à l'heure pour mes gains. Je ne pense pas que je repasserai avant.

Le jeune garçon choisit finalement de remettre à plus tard leur discussion à propos de la Team Rocket. Il devait absolument se concentrer sur ce qui l'attendait ce soir et ne pas se disperser. Yukihiro partit donc vers le lieu du tirage au sort afin de découvrir qui seraient ses adversaires. Seika allait devoir combattre 4 fois aujourd'hui. Il allait devoir être prêt !

Les 3 premiers combats s'étaient avérés n'être qu'une formalité finalement bien que son dernier adversaire lui ait donné du fil à retordre à cause de son Gravalanch. Mais ce fut uniquement le désavantage du type qui lui posa problème, les dresseurs n'étant finalement pas aussi doué qu'il le pensait.

Il se retrouva donc à passer pour le troisième match des quarts de finale, face à un type dénommé Bryce. Vu que ce dernier portait un kimono, il venait très probablement du Dojo de Safrania qui avait fermé ses portes récemment. Mais avant lui venait tout juste de passer Silver qui avait humilier son adversaire qui avait pourtant utilisé un Girafarig. Mais la force du Malosse envoyé par le voleur de Pokémon était vraiment impressionnante. Tandis que Silver quittait l'estrade, Yukihiro la montait. Au moment où ils se croisaient, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges souffla :

– Tiens donc, un autre minable qui se la joue. Red, y'en a qu'un seul et si je le trouve, je lui ferai mordre la poussière. Hors de mon chemin !

Trop étonné par l'assurance dont le voleur de Pokémon fit preuve, Yukihiro ne sut que répondre et se retrouva sur le ring.

– Le 3ème match va opposer Red et son Seika à Bryce et son Tygnon. 1 vs 1, le premier à mettre son ennemi K.O. Remporte le combat ! C'est parti !

– Tygnon ! Utilise tout de suite ton Mach Punch !

– Seika ! Évite le avec Vive-Attaque !

Répliquer par une autre attaque à priorité était tout ce qu'avait pu faire Yukihiro, surpris du démarrage aussi rapide du combat. Le Pokémon Combat avait un léger avantage de vitesse si bien que ce fut Seika qui reçut le premier coup de la partie.

– Ok Tygnon, enchaîne avec Hâte le temps qu'il se relève.

Sachant que le match serait plié si il le laissait faire, Yukihiro s'exclama :

– Relève toi vite, Seika ! Utilise ton attaque Crocs Feu pour l'interrompre !

Le Pokémon chien répondit aussitôt aux attentes de son dresseur mais fut séché par un Poing-Éclair du Tygnon qui avait interrompu Hâte pour contre-attaquer. Un Stratopercut l'envoya de nouveau dans les cordes sous le regard inquiet de Yukihiro qui ne voyait pas comment il allait se sortir de cette galère.

– Et merde ! Jura le jeune garçon. Ok Seika, il est temps pour toi d'utiliser ta technique secrète ! Utilise Flammèche sur toi-même et enchaîne avec un Crocs Feu dont il se souviendra.

Bryce profita de cette occasion pour demander à Tygnon d'utiliser Hâte qui put ainsi esquiver aisément la charge de Seika et le renvoyer une troisième fois vers son dresseur avec son attaque Poing Comète.

– Ça suffit, s'énerva le jeune homme, Seika, utilise Flammèche sur tout le ring !

Le Pokémon Feu s'exécuta et cracha une salve de petites flammes. Malheureusement, la vitesse de Tygnon ayant été augmentée, il put les esquiver. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs rapprocher de Seika mais Yukihiro le vit cette fois-ci et s'écria :

– Tu peux l'avoir maintenant ! Déclenche une nouvelle fois ton attaque Flammèche !

Étant quasiment certain de le toucher à cette distance, Yukihiro reprit confiance mais il déchanta bien vite :

– Ok Tygnon ! fit le dénommé Bryce, esquive son attaque avec Détection et termine le avec ton Stratopercut !

Une fois de plus, Seika reçut le choc de plein fouet et ne fut pas en mesure de se protéger.

« C'est trop con, songea Yukihiro, comment je peux perdre ? Je n'ai pas le droit avant d'avoir battu Silver ! Si je peux le battre, je pourrai prétendre au titre de meilleur dresseur du souterrain ! »

– Fais quelque chose Seika ! Supplia-t-il alors, si mes stratégies ne fonctionnent pas, utilise ton instinct ! Tu en es capable, j'en suis sûr !

Le Caninos regarda vers son maître et jappa l'air de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Le Pokémon Feu se retourna alors vers Tygnon et lui lança un aboiement de défi. Répondant du tac au tac, le Pokémon Puncheur s'élança vers son adversaire et utilisa son Poing Comète. Seika semblait être de plus en plus faible. Chacun de ses mouvements étaient trop lents et son adversaire en profitait pour lui asséner de plus en plus de coups de ses redoutables poings. Alors que tout espoir semblait perdu et que Seika peinait à se relever, Bryce prononça la sentence qui annoncerait la fin du combat.

– C'est parti Tygnon ! Qualifie moi pour la prochaine phase du tournoi ! Utilise ton Close Combat.

Yukihiro commençait réellement à avoir peur quant à l'état de son Caninos à l'issue du combat. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser se retrouver de nouveau dans un état comme celui où il l'avait trouvé la première fois. Tandis que les poings de son adversaire le frappait, Seika résistait de toutes ses forces pour se maintenir debout.

Alors que le Tygnon adversaire donnait le dernier coup de sa terrible attaque, le Pokémon Feu brilla d'une étrange lueur. Il puisa dans ses dernières réserves et envoya un coup de tête magistral à son ennemi qui, surpris, ne put se défendre et encaissa l'attaque dont les dégâts furent majorés à cause de la baisse de Défense entraînée par Close Combat. Le Tygnon toucha alors le sol et fut incapable de se relever.

Yukihiro comprit alors ce qu'il s'était passé : Seika était à présent en mesure de se servir de l'attaque Contre. S'étant reçut des dégâts considérables et étant proche du K.O., cette attaque avait permis d'envoyer un coup hors du commun.

– Tygnon ne peut plus se battre ! La victoire revient donc à Red !

Yukihiro courut vers son partenaire pour le féliciter et lui donna une potion afin qu'il retrouve ses forces. Ce dernier lécha le visage de son dresseur, satisfait.

Après un moment, il quitta le ring et partit récupérer son argent auprès de Klaus qui le félicita pour sa victoire. Les combats se poursuivirent et s'achevèrent vers 0h00.

– Bravi à tous les qualifiés ! annonça le gérant des paris, dès demain, vous vous affronterez pour la place en finale ! D'ici là, soignez bien vos Pokémon ! Mais sans plus tarder, le tirage au sort !

Yukihiro regarda son nom sur le tableau d'affichage et le vit se diriger vers le dernier match des quarts de finale. Et sur sa route se trouvait le numéro 6 : Viktor, le dresseur au Camerupt...


	7. 6- Les Quarts de Finale

_Route 35, Johto / Le lendemain_

Yukihiro attendait tapi dans les hautes herbes de la route 35, à l'affût du moindre mouvement qui indiquerait la présence d'un Pokémon dans les parages. Il s'était réveillé ce matin avec une idée en tête : enfin utiliser la Pokéball que lui avait confié Célesta.

Son désamour pour ces objets avait été mis de côté par l'envie d'avoir un nouveau compagnon. Et puis, il n'aurait qu'à le laisser hors de sa Pokéball et cela reviendrait au même que de ne pas l'avoir capturé.

De plus, cette petite ballade à travers cette route qu'il commençait à connaître comme sa poche lui avait permis de faire combattre Mantra qui n'en avait pas beaucoup l'occasion. Il fut agréablement surpris de le voir capable d'utiliser des attaques comme Queue de Fer ou Ball'Ombre. Mais ce qui lui fit le plus plaisir fut de le voir combattre en utilisant l'attaque Retour, capacité qu'il avait acquise depuis que Yukihiro était devenu son dresseur.

Les quelques dresseurs qu'il avait rencontré avait également permis de commencer les combats en double et l'association de Seika et Mantra s'était avérée être une grande réussite. Sans doute son départ à la conquête des arènes de Johto allait se faire plus rapidement que prévu.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'un Pokémon qu'il connaissait bien passa à quelques mètres de sa position : il s'agissait d'un Nidoran mâle. Yukihiro appréciait particulièrement sa dernière évolution, Nidoking, qui lui donnerait un Pokémon avec une puissance physique importante.

Il appela donc ses deux Pokémon et choisit Seika pour aller parler avec Nidoran. Les Pokémon disposant de surprenantes facultés à se comprendre entre eux, il souhaitait que Seika essaie de convaincre le Pokémon de le rejoindre sans avoir à recourir à la force.

Le Pokémon Feu partit dans un long débat et revint finalement vers son dresseur au bout de quelques minutes. D'après ce que Yukihiro avait compris, le Nidoran n'était pas forcément contre l'idée mais il ne souhaitait pas être le Pokémon d'un dresseur faible. Si il voulait devenir un Pokémon d'exception, il lui fallait un dresseur tout aussi exceptionnel.

– Donc si j'ai bien compris, fit Yukihiro, il veut un combat pour qu'on lui prouve notre valeur ?

Seika acquiesça et se mit en position de combat.

– Recule Seika. Tu dois te reposer pour ce soir. Tu vas affronter le Camerupt de Viktor, autrement dit un adversaire à ne pas prendre à la légère. La moindre faille pourrait nous coûter la victoire. Et vu que ce Nidoran a l'air plutôt fort, tu risques de ne pas être à 100% ce soir.

Le Caninos ne trouvant rien à redire à la logique de son maître se recula tandis que Mantra avançait vers son adversaire.

– Allez ! 'encouragea Yukihiro, tu peux le faire, Mantra. Tu as montré de très bonnes choses jusqu'à présent !

Flatté par les propos de son dresseur, le jeune Evoli poussa un cri pour montrer son envie de bien faire.

– Parfait Mantra ! Commence par ton attaque Ball'Ombre ! Le maintenir à distance l'empêchera d'utiliser Double-Pied !

Le Pokémon Normal s'exécuta, lançant plusieurs fois d'affilé une boule noire, chargée d'énergie spectrale. Le Nidoran se montra particulièrement agile et parvint à les esquiver. N'ayant encore pas évoluer, sa vitesse était encore son principal atout.

Après une nouvelle esquive de l'attaque du Evoli, le Pokémon Poison prit l'initiative et chargea avec son Koud'Korne qu'Evoli encaissa difficilement. Ce dernier parvint à rester sur ses jambes et riposta avec une attaque Queue de Fer que Nidoran ne put esquiver, prit dans l'élan de sa dernière attaque. Après cette première série d'offensives, le combat semblait tendre vers une égalité parfaite.

Décidément, ce Nidoran semblait avoir un bon niveau. Décidant de passer à la vitesse supérieure, Yukihiro demanda à son partenaire de combiner la Vive-Attaque et Ball'Ombre afin d'envoyer des projectiles venant d'endroit différents. Les hautes herbes ralentissaient un peu les mouvements du Evoli mais il parvint malgré tout à exécuter la manœuvre choisie par son dresseur. Pris au dépourvu, le Nidoran encaissa plusieurs des attaques envoyées par Mantra mais tint bon. Il répliqua par une série de Dard-Venin mais aucun n'atteint sa cible.

– Allez Mantra ! Clos ce combat avec ta plus belle attaque Retour!

Heureux de pouvoir exécuter l'une de ses attaques préférées, le Pokémon Normal s'empressa de répondre aux attentes de son maître et exécuta son attaque. Trop affaibli, le Nidoran n'essaya même pas de fuir et reçut le coup qui l'envoya au tapis. A la suite de quoi, Yukihiro envoya sa Pokéball pour capturer le Pokémon qu'il venait de vaincre.

A sa grande joie, la capture fut réussie et il fit immédiatement sortir son nouveau partenaire, pour le soigner mais aussi pour pouvoir lui donner un nom.

Tandis qu'il donnait des baies à ses trois Pokémon, Yukihiro proposa plusieurs noms à son nouveau partenaire mais celui-ci ne sembla pas les trouver à son goût. Sans se décourager, il repartit en direction de Doublonville en se creusant la tête.

– Et pourquoi pas Ajaw ? Fit le jeune homme tandis qu'ils franchissaient les portes du poste de garde

Nidoran sembla plus intéressé déjà et il fut donc décidé qu'il s'appellerait désormais Ajaw.

L'heure n'étant pas encore trop avancée et le quart de finale se jouant bien plus tard, Yukihiro décida donc de faire visiter la ville à son nouveau partenaire.

Il était 19h30 lorsque Yukihiro revint chez lui. La journée avait été trop courte mais la stratégie qu'il voulait mettre au point avec Seika avant de combattre Viktor était achevée. Restait à savoir si son adversaire allait réagir comme il l'attendait.

A peine entré, le jeune garçon fila vers sa chambre afin d'enfiler son costume de Red et peindre Seika qui appréciait toujours autant ce passage. Durant leur « transformation », Mantra se permit d'expliquer rapidement les raisons de ces changements d'apparence.

Ajaw fut légèrement déçu en apprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas combattre.

– Tu auras ta chance une prochaine fois ! lui promit Yukihiro, en journée, il m'arrive de combattre des dresseurs. J'en profiterai pour t'entraîner.

Nidoran sembla s'en satisfaire et Yukihiro descendit les escaliers de sa résidence et la quitta pour rejoindre le souterrain. Il fut amusé de voir que les délinquants qui venaient parfois lui chercher des crosses il y a encore quelques semaines s'écartaient sur son passage. Dans le côté sombre de Doublonville, « Red » était maintenant respecté et redouté. Yukihiro

appréciait plutôt cette situation. Une fois dans les habits de Red, il se sentait invincible. Cette double personnalité semblait aussi déteindre sur Seika.

« Ton cœur s'est assombri depuis notre dernière rencontre, jeune dresseur »

Yukihiro regarda tout autour de lui pour trouver la provenance de la voix mais ne vit rien

« Je suis dans ta tête, reprit la voix, je parle par télépathie. Sinon tu ne me comprendrai pas »

– Vous... vous êtes le Pokémon qui m'a sauvé face aux Caninos, c'est ça ? demanda le jeune homme, sous l'air interrogateur de ses Pokémon

« Tout à fait. Mais ne me cherche pas, je suis au sommet du Mont Argenté. De cette hauteur, j'atteins facilement Kanto comme Johto »

– Et vous m'entendez aussi ? C'est dingue ça ! Vous devez être vraiment puissant !

« Puissant ? Peut-être. Par rapport aux humains, oui. Par rapport à la majorité des Pokémon, oui. Mais par rapport à d'autres, je ne suis pas grand-chose. Tout dépend de la référence »

– Euh... Ouais. Enfin bon, si vous pouvez m'entendre de là et me contacter par télépathie, c'est fort quand même !

« Je ne t'entends pas, je suis toujours dans tes pensées. C'est pour cela qu'il est inutile de parler à voix haute comme de t'arrêter d'ailleurs. Je comptais simplement m'entretenir avec toi »

« Très bien, pensa alors le jeune homme en reprenant sa route, bien que je trouve ça étrange »

« Ça ne l'est pas tant que ça. Je t'ai plus ou moins accordé une deuxième chance. Sans mon intervention, Seika comme toi ne seriez plus de ce monde, rappela le Pokémon mystérieux, par conséquent, vos actes sont sous ma responsabilité. Hors depuis quelques temps, vous vous perdez sur la mauvaise voie. Entrer dans ce monde de mafieux n'est pas sans risque Yukihiro. Tu ne le sais pas, mais cela corrompt ton cœur petit à petit. Tes pensées sont plus noires, ton aura s'assombrit. D'ici quelques temps, tu vas changer. En mal, en bien ? Je ne saurai le dire mais le changement approche. Je ne veux pas te voir dans le mauvais camp, jeune dresseur. J'ai senti que tu étais différend quand tu as été près de donner ta vie pour Caninos. Ne redeviens un humain banal, guidé par des motivations personnelles. »

« Euh... ouais. Alors je veux bien accorder le fait que je vous doive la vie. Cependant, si je vous écoute, vous voulez choisir ce que je vais en faire. Parce que mes choix ne vous conviennent pas, je devrai les changer ? Si tel est le cas, alors vous ne m'avez pas accorder de seconde chance mais fait de moi votre jouet... »

« Tu ne sembles pas comprendre, Yukihiro. Je ne compte pas te dicter ta conduite, simplement t'avertir. Ne laisse pas le monde te changer... »

Un silence s'installa, brisé quelques secondes plus tard par le Pokémon mystère

« Tu ne sembles pas encore être prêt à recevoir mon message et encore moins à me rencontrer. Je te laisse continuer ta route, jeune dresseur. Mais je te recontacterai certainement. D'ici là, médite sur mes paroles... »

Le lien disparut au moment même où Yukihiro se trouvait devant la porte du souterrain. Il mit bien vite de côté cet étrange événement auquel il repenserait à tête reposée. Maintenant, seule la victoire face à Viktor comptait !

Seika vit que son maître était enfin redevenu normal et poussa un rugissement de défi en entrant dans la salle des combats où ils furent reçus sou les vivats de la foule. « Red » les salua puis vint s'asseoir à la place qui lui était réservée sur la petite tribune à côté de l'estrade. Il allait d'abord assister aux 3 premiers matchs.

Dans le premier, Silver s'en sortit en moins de 2 minutes, un air d'ennui profond sur le visage. Le deuxième combat opposait une dresseuse avec un Qulbutoke face à un autre possédant un Dodrio. La dresseuse obtint finalement la victoire et affronterait Silver pour gagner sa place pour la finale.

Les futurs adversaires de Yukihiro, si il se qualifiait, allaient être un dénommé Crixus et son partenaire Tetarte. Autant dire un combat compliqué en perspective. Puis ce fut à son tour d'entrer dans l'arène

– Voici le 4ème match ! annonça Klaus, Red et Seika vont affronter Viktor et Camerupt dans ce choc des quarts de finale ! Match 1 vs 1, le premier à mettre son ennemi K.O. remporte le combat ! C'est parti !

Les deux dresseurs restèrent silencieux durant quelques secondes, attendant l'ordre de l'autre, et ce fut finalement Yukihiro qui commença

– Ok Seika ! C'est le moment de démontrer ta puissance. Commence tout de suite avec une attaque Morsure !

– Ne te laisse pas impressionné par ça, Camerupt. Utilise ton attaque abri et enchaîne avec Écrasement !

Yukihiro grimaça. Encore un Pokémon pouvant parer ses assauts... Il faudrait vraiment trouver un Pokémon pouvant apprendre l'attaque Ruse pour remédier à ce genre de désagrément. Seika réussit tout de même à éviter l'attaque Écrasement et se mit en retrait de son adversaire.

– Allez Camerupt, enchaîne avec ton attaque Bélier ! Pleine puissance !

– Esquive Seika, et profites du contrecoup pour utiliser Vive-Attaque !

Le Caninos parvint à échapper à l'attaque et riposta comme son dresseur l'avait demandé. Yukihiro avait prit un léger avantage.

– Très bien Camerupt, utilise Tunnel, maintenant.

L'une des attaques que redoutait le jeune dresseur venait d'être déclenchée.

– Écoute moi, Seika. Attends le moment opportun et saute pour esquiver lorsqu'il sortira du sol !

Le Pokémon Feu se concentra et parvint finalement à éviter le Camerupt à sa sortie, profitant une nouvelle fois de sa vitesse, sans qui il ne serait pas le Pokémon invaincu qu'il était jusqu'à maintenant.

– Tu utilises la mauvaise technique, Viktor, le provoqua Yukihiro, tant que tu joueras sur des attaques au corps à corps, tu ne pourras pas me vaincre !

– Ne sois pas si prétentieux, gamin. Allez Camerupt, attends que le Caninos retouche le sol et utilise ton attaque Ampleur !

Cette attaque, Yukihiro la redoutait également. Et couplée à Tunnel, elle allait se révéler dangereuse. Sans autre issue, Seika dut subir l'attaque de son opposant et fut mis au sol. Fort heureusement, l'ampleur n'avait pas été d'un grand niveau et Caninos n'avait reçu que de légers dommages.

– Ok Seika, ce n'est rien. Utilise la même tactique que Mantra ce matin mais avec ton attaque Flammèche !

Le jeune dresseur savait que ces attaques étaient peu puissantes mais également moins efficace du fait du type Feu de son adversaire. Malgré tout, la fréquence des attaques rendait une contre-attaque difficile, si ce n'est par l'attaque Ampleur.

– Camerupt ! Ampleur ! Encore une fois. Et double là pour empêcher toute esquive par les airs.

Une fois de plus, Seika reçut l'attaque après avoir évité la première. Il parvint tout de même à tenir bon, bien que la puissance de l'attaque fut supérieure à la précédente.

« Il faut mettre fin à ce combat maintenant ! songea le jeune homme, Seika n'encaissera pas une nouvelle attaque de cette puissance... »

– Il est temps d'en finir Camerupt ! Utilise Séisme deux fois de suite !

Il avait enfin déclenché l'attaque que Yukihiro redoutait le plus, mais également celle à laquelle il s'était le plus préparé. Celle pour laquelle il avait dépensé une bonne partie de l'argent gagné sur ses paris en achetant un Capsule Technique. Celle pour laquelle il avait passé la fin de cette journée avec Seika pour qu'il puisse l'utiliser.

– Allez Seika ! Saute dans les airs pour esquiver !

Le Pokémon Feu obéit tandis que Viktor raillait son adversaire

– Imbécile. C'est la troisième fois que tu tentes cette parade et tu espères encore y arriver ?

– Pff, rétorqua « Red », me crois tu vraiment aussi stupide. Je t'ai simplement amené à penser que j'étais démuni, une fois dans les airs, mais c'est faux ! Seika, utilises ton Aeropiqué, maintenant !

Dans un dernier effort, le Pokémon chien chargea son adversaire depuis les airs et l'envoya au sol. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se relever, il utilisa sa Vive-Attaque pour l'envoyer rouler encore un peu plus loin puis termina le tout d'une attaque Morsure profitant de sa Défense assez moyenne.

Le Camerupt tenta bien de se relever mais retomba au sol avec fracas sous le regard de son dresseur qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

– Camerupt n'est plus en état de combattre. La victoire revient donc à Red et Seika !

Yukihiro leva les deux bras, savourant sa victoire contre celui qu'il craignait encore il y a quelques temps. Viktor ne prit même pas le temps de serrer la main de son adversaire et se contenta de grommeler « J'aurai ma revanche » avant de quitter le ring.

Quant à « Red », il profita de son moment de gloire et resta un peu parmi le gens qui l'acclamait. Ces même gens qui le faisait changer, petit à petit en un dresseur orgueilleux et arrogant...


	8. 7- Des doutes et des révélations

_Doublonville, Johto / Le lendemain_

Yukihiro avait la tête ailleurs si bien que le jeune Magby qui attendait son toilettage cracha quelques petites flammes d'impatience, ramenant le jeune dresseur au monde réel.

– Ah, désolé, fit-il confus, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Allez, viens là. Je vais te refaire une beauté !

Utilisant les produits adaptés à un Pokémon Feu, Yukihiro toiletta le bébé Pokémon mais n'était malgré tout pas à ce qu'il faisait. Il faut dire que 2 sujets tournaient en boucle dans sa tête : les paroles du mystérieux Pokémon au sujet de son « changement » et surtout son entrevue avec le nouveau chef de la Team Rocket, Amos, et le fait que Klaus en soit membre.

Pour ce qui était du premier cas, il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Après tout, un Pokémon lui parlant par télépathie et se trouvant à des kilomètres, c'était quand même perturbant. Et bien qu'il en ait vraiment des souvenirs précis, il en venait à douter que ce soit réel.

Et pour quels changements ? Il ne changeait pas. Il avait, certes, de nouveaux compagnons et jouait à des jeux dangereux dans le souterrain de Doublonville mais en dehors, il était toujours le même. Agathe comme Armand ne le trouvaient pas changé. Il restait le garçon qu'il avait toujours été.

Non, ce qui le préoccupait le plus, c'était le cas de Klaus. Il ne lui avait peut-être pas menti puisque à aucun moment, Yukihiro ne lui avait posé la question de son appartenance à la Team Rocket. Mais celui qu'il voyait comme un ami n'en était peut-être pas un. Il s'était probablement rapproché de lui dans le but de l'enrôler dans son organisation mafieuse...

Le jeune dresseur se sentait presque trahi mais surtout stupide. Dès son arrivée, il s'était pourtant dit qu'il ne pourrait faire confiance à personne entre ces murs. Et dès la première impression de sympathie de la part d'un individu, il s'était empressé d'y associer l'idée d'amitié. Décidément, il devrait être plus méfiant à l'avenir.

Comme si il ressentait la colère de Yukihiro envers lui même, le petit Magby vint se frotter contre la jambe du jeune homme qui cessa alors de brasser ces sombres pensées dans sa tête pour profiter pleinement de sa matinée.

Après tout, ce soir, il devrait affronter Crixus et son Tetarte. Et si la surprise d'Aeropiqué l'avait sauvé lors du combat face à Viktor, il n'en serait de même aujourd'hui. Le combat à venir allait s'avérer difficile à maîtriser. Il faudrait en finir vite car la vitesse du Pokémon Eau surpassait celle de Seika qui avait jusqu'à maintenant miser sur cet aspect du combat.

– Yuki, fit la responsable de la pension, il n'y a pas beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui. Si tu veux, on peut te laisser ton après-midi.

– Merci beaucoup, répondit le jeune homme, n'hésitez pas à me contacter par Pokématos si vous changez d'avis.

Après avoir vérifié si tous les Pokémon de la pension étaient passés par le toilettage, Yukihiro alla saluer ses employeurs et repartit en direction du centre ville pour acheter de quoi manger rapidement.

Une fois l'estomac calé avec 2 burgers à la Cramois'île, il partit vers la salle d'entraînement de Pokémon juste à côté de l'arène. Cette salle avait été construite il y a peu et permettait aux dresseurs de s'entraîner sur un terrain similaire à une arène.

C'était une bonne initiative vu que les jeunes dresseurs et débutants avaient l'habitude de combattre sur les route et non dans ces conditions particulières. N'ayant pas encore sa carte d'abonné, Yukihiro espérait que les terrains ne soient pas tous occupés à son arrivée. A sa grande satisfaction, il en restait encore deux de libre et il allait pouvoir entraîner correctement Seika pour ce soir.

– Très bien. Avec l'agent qu'il me restait des paris, j'ai pu acheter une potion qui te permettra de récupérer plus vite après l'entraînement et d'être au top ce soir, Seika ! Et pour aujourd'hui, tu vas te battre à 2 contre 1. Ajaw et Mantra seront tes adversaires. Ça vous va ?

Les trois Pokémon approuvèrent et se mirent en position de combat. Ne pouvant pas diriger les trois à la fois, Yukihiro se mit en retrait et les observa, corrigeant de temps en temps les choix faits par les uns ou par l'autre, mettant en place diverses stratégies. Dans ces cas là, il adorait ses journées. Avec un peu plus de motivations, il aurait été capable de suivre des cours pour devenir un pro de la stratégie Pokémon et pourquoi pas enseigner dans la très réputée École de Dresseurs de Mauville. Du moins, il se l'imaginait. En même temps, il était encore dresseur invaincu. Il avait fait ses preuves et toutes ses stratégies s'étaient avérées bonnes. Il était tout à fait capable d'enseigner après tout.

Tandis qu'il se jetait lui-même des fleurs, les paroles du Pokémon télépathe lui revinrent à l'esprit : _« Ton cœur s'est assombri depuis notre dernière rencontre, jeune dresseur ». _Était-ce de ça qu'il parlait ? Avait-il perdu toute notion d'humilité ? Se laissait-il grisé par ses victoires et en oubliait d'où il venait ? Face à ces nouvelles choses, allait-il changer et se « corrompre » comme le lui avait dit le Pokémon mystérieux ?

De rage, il arracha un page de son calepin. Si l'intervention de ce Pokémon avait changé quelque chose, c'était simplement sa sérénité. Il en venait à douter de lui-même et c'était probablement le plus mauvais moment pour que cela arrive. Il fit donc son possible pour chasser le tout de son esprit et continua d'observer l'entraînement de ses trois compagnons.

Le soir était tombé vite une fois de plus. Les jours raccourcissaient à vue d'œil. Yukihiro se félicita d'avoir pensé à emporter son déguisement de Red car il aurait probablement manqué de temps si il avait du aller le rechercher. En effet, le jeune homme avait finalement choisi d'aller parler avec Klaus avant sa demi-finale. Il devait absolument éclaircir certains points avec lui. C'était d'ailleurs dans cet état d'esprit que le jeune homme venait ce soir. Si son combat l'importait énormément, ce que pourrait lui dire Klaus comptait tout autant. Sans même accorder un regard à l'éternel vigile de l'entrée, il traversa le souterrain pour rejoindre la salle des combats.

L'habituel accueil euphorique des parieurs le laissa de marbre aujourd'hui et ces derniers durent le ressentir car ils ne le suivirent pas aussi longtemps que d'habitude. Il n'accorda pas un seul regard au ring des matchs à mort qui pourtant lui serrait le cœur à chaque fois. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Arrivé au bureau du responsable des paris, il ne chercha pas à amener le sujet de façon détournée et annonça cash :

– Tu as fait tout ça pour me recruter, pas vrai ?

– Je te demande pardon, gamin ? Je comprends pas bien ce que tu veux me dire ? le questionna Klaus

– La Team Rocket, putain ! Depuis le début, si t'es sympa avec moi,c'est juste pour que je m'enrôle dans ton organisation mafieuse, c'est ça ?!

Le concerné grimaça mais garda son calme, constatant que personne autour de lui n'avait pu entendre les propos du jeune homme

– Tiens ta langue, petit. La Team Rocket n'est pas encore assez puissante pour trop se faire remarquer. Déjà qu'on a eu des petits soucis à Ecorcia... Enfin, c'est surtout du à l'incompétence de ce pauvre Lance.

– Mais arrête de détourner la conversation ! s'énerva Yukihiro, je veux une réponse claire !

– Bon écoute, Red. Je vais pas y aller par 4 chemins : évidemment qu'au tout début j'ai voulu faire en sorte que tu nous rejoignes. C'était ma mission. Ça l'est toujours plus ou moins d'ailleurs. Mais je ne suis pas « gentil » avec toi simplement pour t'enrôler. Je te parle pas de manière à faire de toi un ami ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je t'apprécie, c'est tout. Tu es une personne qui a de la répartie, avec qui c'est, normalement, agréable d'avoir une conversation. Si toi tu as vu des signes d'amitié ou autres, c'est uniquement de ta faute.

– …

– Tu vas pas me dire que ça te surprend, bordel. Mais tu te crois où gamin ? On est dans le souterrain de Doublonville, pas entrain de prendre le thé ! Oui les gens ici ne sont pas des tendres. On trempe tous dans des sales trucs, même toi. Tu as quand même exigé le Pokémon d'un autre dresseur. Quel que soit sa façon de traiter son Pokémon, ça reste quand même du vol. Et puis, tu es l'un des rares dresseurs à avoir été en contact avec notre nouveau boss, merde ! Alors mets tes désillusions de côté et comporte toi bien ! Que tu ne sois plus comme avant avec moi, je m'en fous. Mais arrête d'attendre de moi que je me comporte comme toi tu le voudrais. Et ne reparle plus de la Team Rocket comme ça. Sinon, tu risques de disparaître de la circulation, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

– Et tu me menaces maintenant ? Pff, laisse tomber Klaus. Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux, tu ne t'es pas comporté avec moi comme avec les autres dresseurs que tu peux côtoyer ici. Alors que tu l'aies fait ou non sans intention de mieux m'amener à rejoindre les fragments d'une ancienne mafia démantelée par un gamin de 16 ans, peu importe. Mais sache que malgré tout, je suis déçu. Tu es le seul qui semblait montrer un peu d'honneur ici...

– Ça va t'aider à grandir, petit. Tu vas apprendre petit à petit comment est la vie et comment sont les gens.

– C'est déjà ça, soupira Yukihiro en s'éloignant

Encore une fois, le jeune garçon savait très bien qu'il n'en voulait pas tant que ça à Klaus. Principalement, la faute venait de lui. Mais il était tellement plus facile de passer ses nerfs sur une autre personne. Malgré tout, le responsable des paris avait sa part de responsabilité dans la chose et Yukihiro jugeait préférable de se méfier depuis qu'il le savait membre de la Team Rocket. Le fait que cette organisation ait encore de la crédibilité et du respect dans le milieu après avoir été vaincue par un adolescent prouvait la puissance qu'elle possédait. D'ailleurs qui n'avait pas perdu face à Red après avoir du l'affronter ? Très peu de personnes pouvaient s'en vanter. Il alla donc s'asseoir dans un coin pour attendre son combat mais fut rejoint par une personne qui semblait pourtant détester la compagnie des autres.

– Silver ? Fit Yukihiro réellement surpris, qu'est ce que tu veux ? M'insulter ? Me dire que si je gagne ce soir, tu m'exploseras demain ? Merci, mais j'ai pas vraiment besoin de ça en ce moment...

– J'ai déjà dis tout ce que j'avais à dire sur ce sujet. Je suis plus intéressé par ce dont tu parlais avec ton ami des paris...

– Ce n'est pas mon ami... Et je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde...

– Je crois que ça concerne tout le monde, et moi plus encore, lorsqu'on parle de la Team Rocket. Alors maintenant dis-moi : où se trouve leur repaire ?

– J'en ai aucune idée. Et je vois pas en quoi tu es plus concerné que d'autres dans cette histoire.

– Raaah. Je ne suis pas là pour répondre à tes questions ! Je veux des réponses. Si tu ne peux pas m'aider, l'autre le fera sûrement !

– 'Tain t'as vraiment de sérieux problèmes de communication, toi. Quand on demande quelque chose à quelqu'un, la politesse, ça aide...

– Lâche moi avec ta morale. Écoute bien : si tu comptes rejoindre cette équipe d'incapables, je te marcherai dessus comme je vais le faire avec l'imbécile qui a repris les restes de ce qu'a fait mon minable de père...

– Ton père ? Tu veux dire que...

– Laisse tomber, minable. Va pas encombrer ton cerveau inutilement. Si tu me bats demain, je t'en dirai plus. Sinon, tu oublies cette conversation !

Et avant que Yukihiro n'ait pu réagir, le jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges partit vers le ring pour disputer son match de la soirée.

– Mais quelle journée de merde ! jura le dresseur de dépit

Le jeune dresseur décida donc d'aller se rafraîchir, le temps que Silver termine son combat avec facilité et que ce soit son tour de jouer sa place en finale du tournoi.

Et en effet, lorsqu'il retourna près du ring spécialement prévu pour le tournoi, son rival aux cheveux rouges rappelait son Malosse dans sa Pokéball tandis que le présentateur annonçait la victoire de ce dernier. Il devrait donc faire face à Silver en finale, ce qu'il attendait avec impatience.

– Et maintenant, il est l'heure de la seconde demi-finale, Red vs Crixus !

Les deux dresseurs vinrent prendre place chacun d'un côté de l'arène. La majorité des spectateurs soutenait Yukihiro ce qui lui redonna un élan de confiance qu'il avait perdu durant la journée. Après tout, quoi de mieux que le ring pour montrer à tout le monde qui il était vraiment. En quoi le Pokémon mystère, Amos, Klaus ou même Silver avaient l'autorisation de le juger ainsi.

Levant les bras pour haranguer la foule, « Red » fit comprendre à Seika qu'il était temps de faire une entrée fracassante et ce dernier ne le déçut pas, poussant un rugissement qui se répercuta à travers la grande salle des rings. Plus sobre, son adversaire lança sa Pokéball en l'air et fit apparaître le fameux Tetarte qui lui avait permis d'en arriver là.

– Voici la deuxième demi-finale ! annonça Klaus, Red et Seika vont affronter Crixus et Tetarte ! Match 1 vs 1, le premier à mettre son ennemi K.O. remporte le combat ! C'est parti !

Le jeune dresseur laissa son adversaire prendre les choses en main et ce dernier commença d'entrée avec une attaque Bulles d'O, pour asseoir sa domination, que ce soit au niveau du type ou bien de la vitesse. Cette attaque était le pire contre possible pour un Caninos. Si il ne parvenait pas à l'esquiver, le match risquait d'être à sens unique. Comme attendu, le Pokémon Feu évita l'assaut de l'adversaire grâce à sa Vive-Attaque. Il enchaîna par une attaque Morsure dont l'adversaire se défit par l'utilisation de Torgnoles, non sans avoir subi de dommages.

– Ok Tetarte, on ne va pas le laisser jouer plus longtemps ! Utilise ton attaque Danse Pluie !

Yukihiro grimaça, plus par le fait de recevoir de l'eau glacée dans le cou que par inquiétude. Il faut dire que même si Danse Pluie boostait les capacités Eau de son adversaire et diminuait les capacités Feu de Seika, il comptait déjà éviter les offensives aquatiques et ne songeait pas à utiliser Flammèche ou Roue de Feu.

– Tu ne sembles même pas inquiéter par ma stratégie ! S'exclama Crixus, décidément, c'est vraiment une chance que de pouvoir affronter un grand dresseur comme toi, Red. Tu fais honneur à ton nom d'emprunt

– Merci. Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien toi aussi. Mais je ne te ferai pas de cadeau ! Seika, utilise ta Vive-Attaque et enchaîne sur un Aeropiqué !

Le Pokémon balafré s'exécuta et fit mouche sur les deux attaques tandis que Tetarte semblait avoir du mal à se défendre. Ses tentatives pour utiliser Ultimapoing se soldaient par de échecs, le stress le rendant plus maladroit.

– Ton Tetarte ne semble pas apprécier d'avoir une telle pression sur les épaules, remarqua Yukihiro

– C'est mon grand problème. Lui et moi on a participé à 4 tournois et on s'est toujours fait éliminé en demi-finales. Depuis, il appréhende beaucoup ce qui le rend moins efficace. Mais je suis sûr qu'il est capable de se surpasser ce coup-ci. Allez Tetarte ! Donne tout ce que tu as ! Cognobidon !

« C'est un grand risque qu'il prend mais si Seika se fait toucher, il est bon pour un K.O. Direct... » songea le jeune dresseur

– Ok Seika, sois prudent maintenant. Attends qu'il vienne à toi.

Il se passa donc une bonne minute durant laquelle Tetarte tentait de se rapprocher de son ennemi qui reculait pour rester hors de portée d'une attaque physique. Alors le Pokémon Eau se décida à placer une attaque Plaquage puis un Ultimapoing à la relevée après que Seika eut éviter le premier assaut. Mais le Pokémon Feu put le contrer avec un Coup d'Boule. Les deux Pokémon reçurent des dommages réduits mais la santé trop basse de Tetarte fit qu'il mit un peu plus de temps à se relever... Ce qui lui fut fatal.

Seika avait déjà couvert la distance qui les séparait avec un Vive-Attaque et l'enchaîna d'un Aeropiqué magistral qui envoya son adversaire au tapis. Sachant déjà qu'il ne se relèverait pas, Seika poussa un rugissement victorieux tandis que Yukihiro levait les bras.

– Tetarte n'est plus en état de se battre, la victoire revient à Red. La finale l'opposera donc à Silver pour un match d'anthologie !

Le jeune dresseur tourna la tête et vit Silver qui quittait les tribunes, un sourire aux lèvres. Décidément, la finale de ce tournoi allait être très intéressante !


	9. 8- Le jour où tout bascule

_Doublonville, Johto / Le lendemain_

Yukihiro était levé depuis déjà 2 bonnes heures lorsque son réveil sonna pour indiquer l'heure habituelle à laquelle il se réveillait généralement. L'excitation l'avait maintenu éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit et l'empêchait maintenant de sentir la fatigue due au manque de sommeil. Aujourd'hui, il allait enfin affronter un dresseur talentueux et dont le niveau s'approchait, voir surpassait, celui de certains champions d'arène. Les nombreuses provocations de Silver ne faisait que stimuler le jeune homme. Après tout, personne ne l'avait battu. Peu de gens l'avaient mis en réelle difficulté et Seika était plus fort que jamais. Il partit donc au boulot avec entrain alors que Seika, Mantra et Ajaw le suivait, tout aussi excités que leur dresseur.

Arrivé là-bas, il salua les propriétaires avec entrain et se dirigea vers les premiers Pokémon réveillés qui sautèrent autour de leur ami. Son excitation semblait assez contagieuse. Armand sourit devant ce spectacle. Décidément, il avait bien fait d'engager ce jeune garçon. Ayant tout d'abord fait le choix de l'embaucher pour lui permettre de vivre, il s'était rendu compte qu'une partie du succès de la pension lui était du et qu'il pourrait bien en faire son successeur. Après tout, Célesta semblait plus souhaiter aider le professeur Orme dans ses recherches que de s'occuper de la pension. Mettant ces pensées de côté, le responsable de la pension retourna à l'intérieur de la maison pour préparer un café pour son aide.

Ce dernier mettait plus d'entrain que d'habitude à toiletter les Pokémon si bien qu'il eut fini largement en avance, ce qui lui donna le temps d'entraîner tout le monde, à l'aide de ses trois compagnons. Assis sur une chaise, un café et des gâteaux posés sur une petite table, Yukihiro profitait pleinement de cette journée, le soleil régnant en maître dans le ciel permettant de contrebalancer le froid automnal. A bien y réfléchir, c'était peut-être l'un des meilleurs jours de sa vie qu'il allait vivre aujourd'hui. Mais alors que la journée semblait s'annoncer calme, il se passa quelque chose de totalement imprévu.

– Excusez-moi, il y a quelqu'un ?

Les responsables de la pension ainsi que Yukihiro allèrent voir à la porte d'entrée et tombèrent nez à nez avec un garçon de 17 ans, une casquette or et noir sur la tête laissant dépasser une grande mèche noire sur le devant. Il portait la tenue du parfait aventurier : une veste à capuche rouge et blanche, un sac à bandoulière assez grand pour contenir provisions, objets divers et sac de couchage, un pantalon noir et des chaussures « Ranger Pokémon » comme celles que portait Yukihiro

– Je m'appelle Gold, reprit le garçon, Célesta m'a dit que ses grands-parents géraient une pension à l'entrée de Doublonville. Du coup j'ai voulu venir vous voir, d'autant que le Professeur Orme m'a demandé de vous apporter quelque chose.

– Oh, fit Armand surpris, tu es donc ce fameux dresseur plein de talent dont on a tant entendu parlé par notre petite-fille ! Entre donc, on va te préparer quelque chose.

– Merci beaucoup.

Yukihiro restait sans voix. C'était vraiment Gold ? Il se dégageait tellement de force de ce dresseur, bien plus que de Silver. C'était vraiment sa journée. Il allait avoir l'occasion de prouver aux yeux de tous ses capacités ! Si il parvenait à vaincre Gold à la surface et Silver dans les souterrains, à coup sûr il deviendrait la nouvelle étoile montante, celle capable de faire trembler la Ligue Pokémon et pourquoi pas le grand Red. Il allait vaincre ses deux opposant aujourd'hui et ensuite il se lancerait à la conquête des arènes. Il irait même mettre fin aux ambitions de retour de la Team Rocket. Et lorsqu'il parviendrait à vaincre Peter et deviendrait Maître Pokémon, sa renommée obligerait Red à se montrer où qu'il soit depuis sa disparition après son titre de Maître Pokémon obtenu en battant Blue.

– Yukihiro ? Tu m'entends ?

– Oh, désolé, j'étais ailleurs. Qu'est-ce que vous me demandiez ?

– Est-ce que tu pourrais aller me chercher la boîte grise qui est au sous-sol pendant que je m'occupe de notre invité ?

– Pas de problème.

Le jeune garçon descendit jusqu'à la cave et y trouva assez rapidement ce qu'il cherchait. Malgré sa curiosité, il n'ouvrit pas la boîte se disant qu'il verrait son contenu bien assez tôt. Il remonta donc et rejoignit les autres autour de la table du salon.

– Le professeur Orme voulait vous confier un œuf car il sait que vous vous y connaissez plutôt bien. Celui-là semble avoir un problème puisqu'il y a bientôt 1 an qu'il reste sous cette forme.

– C'est assez inhabituel en effet, confirma le responsable de la pension, je ne sais pas ce que je peux vraiment y faire mais je vais m'en occuper.

– Merci beaucoup. Le professeur sera content.

– Tu sais que Célesta m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Et en bien. Tu sembles être un bon dresseur. Par conséquent, je voulais te faire un cadeau. Tiens.

Armand tendit alors la boite que Yukihiro était descendu cherché. Après avoir remercié le gérant, il ouvrit la boîte et y découvrit...

– Ouah ! Un fossile de Pokémon ! C'est... un fossile Dome. Merci beaucoup monsieur.

Vous êtes sûr de vouloir me le confier ? C'est un trésor inestimable.

– Il sera très bien avec toi. Je suis un vieil homme qui bouge rarement de chez lui. Je n'aurai pas la force d'aller jusqu'à Argenta pour le faire ranimer. Mais toi tu en es capable.

– Merci beaucoup, reprit Gold, je m'en chargerai et reviendrai vous le montrer. Et merci pour tout. Je suis désolé mais je dois y aller. Il faut vraiment que j'aille à l'arène de Doublonville ! Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas battu et mes Pokémon ont besoin d'un bon challenge.

– Bats toi contre moi alors, annonça Yukihiro qui était resté silencieux jusque là

Gold sourit et se retourna vers son futur adversaire.

– Je savais que tu n'attendais que ça. J'ai bien cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais. Si tu veux bien, j'aimerai passer au centre Pokémon d'abord.

– Très bien. Je vais t'y amener si tu veux.

Yukihiro se rappela alors qu'il était censé travailler encore cet après-midi

– Prends donc ton après-midi, fit Armand comme si il avait lu les pensées de son aide, tu as fait beaucoup de travail ce matin, il ne devrait pas me rester trop de choses à faire.

– Je vous remercie.

Les deux jeunes hommes partirent en direction de Doublonville sous le regard des gérants de la pension.

– Dis moi, qu'est il arrivé à ton Caninos ? Enfin, si ce n'est pas indiscret.

– Non non, pas de problème. En fait, tout a commencé lorsque j'ai fait le mur, il y a de ça plus d'un mois...

– Une sacrée histoire ! fit Gold tandis que la réceptionniste du Centre Pokémon lui rendait ses Pokéballs. J'imagine que personne d'autre que moi n'a eu le droit à la version officielle, je me trompe ?

– Absolument pas, répondit Yukihiro en souriant, il faut dire que j'aurai eu le droit à un sacré savon. Et puis à de sérieux ennui. Attaquer un humain avec un Pokémon est prohibé par les règles soutenues par les Maître Pokémon...

– Ne t'inquiètes pas. Avec moi, tes secrets seront bien gardés.

– Merci.

– Allez ! enchaîna Gold, on se le fait ce combat ? J'ai hâte de voir Seika à l'action !

– A vrai dire, je ne comptais pas le faire combattre aujourd'hui... Il s'est montré assez... fatigué dernièrement.

– Ce sera un 2 vs 2 alors ? Très bien.

Les deux dresseurs se mirent alors en position sur la place devant le casino.

– Ok c'est parti. A toi de jouer Togepi !

– Ajaw ! Montre nous ce dont tu es capable !

Les deux Pokémon appelés par leur dresseur se firent face. S'en suivit un court round d'observation au cours duquel les adversaires se jaugeaient, Pokémon comme dresseurs. Puis Yukihiro décida de passer à l'action rapidement

– Allez Ajaw, commence par utiliser Koud'Korne à pleine puissance. Ce n'est qu'un bébé en face, comme ceux dont on s'occupe habituellement à la pension. Tu vas en faire qu'une bouchée !

– Togepi, réplique avec Onde de Choc !

Yukihiro ne chercha même pas une éventuelle parade, la capacité Onde de Choc ayant la particularité de toucher l'ennemi quoi qu'il arrive. Heureusement, son Nidoran ne fut pas arrêté par le choc électrique et continua son attaque. Il percuta Togepi qui recula de 2 ou 3 pas avant de pleurer. Ce qui eut pour effet de déstabiliser le pauvre Ajaw qui, malgré tout, se sentait coupable de s'attaquer à un bébé Pokémon

– Profite de ses états d'âme et enchaîne avec Charme puis Doux Baiser !

Yukihiro encouragea son Pokémon à ne pas se laisser dévorer par une culpabilité qui n'avait pas lieu d'être mais ce n'eut pas assez d'effet pour empêcher la tactique mise au point par Gold de réussir. Ainsi, le dresseur de Bourg Geon se retrouva en position de force tandis qu'Ajaw voyait son attaque fortement réduite et était plongé dans un état de confusion avancé.

– Bon, j'ai fais tout ce que je pouvais pour que tu gagnes Togepi. Maintenant espérons que la chance soit avec nous ! Utilise Métronome !

« C'est vrai que Togepi ne connaît que peu d'attaque offensives si on n'utilise pas de Capsule Technique... Et vu que l'attaque Onde de Choc n'est pas assez puissante pour venir à bout de mon Nidoran, il doit miser sur Métronome »

Au grand désarroi du dresseur de Doublonville, l'attaque qui résulta du Métronome fut Ultralaser et Ajaw fut envoyé quelques mètres plus loin.

– Ajaw ! s'écria Yukihiro, tu vas bien ?

Le Pokémon Poison se releva tant bien que mal et fit un signe de tête à l'adresse de son dresseur pour montrer qu'il était en état de continuer.

– Super ! Profite du fait qu'il soit vidé de son énergie après cette attaque et utilise ton attaque Double Pied !

Le Nidoran mâle repartit à la charge mais s'emmêla les pattes à cause de la confusion et chuta lourdement au sol sous le regard désespéré de son dresseur.

« Maudite confusion, songea-t-il, il faut absolument que ça passe ! »

– Allez Togepi ! fit Gold, on repart sur une Onde de Choc, maintenant !

« Et merde, songea alors Yukihiro, c'est déjà fini pour Ajaw. Ce Gold est décidément trop fort. Heureusement, je garde mon Evoli en réserve et lui est bien plus entraîné au combat. Ça devrait passer ! »

Mais alors que tout espoir semblait perdu pour Nidoran, il se passa quelque chose d'inattendu.

– Mais... Il évolue ! s'exclama Yukihiro, reprenant espoir

– Aïe, soupira Gold, les choses se corsent...

Après quelques secondes, Ajaw apparut sous sa forme de Nidorino. Il poussa un cri plein d'entrain, signe que sa vitalité était en partie revenue avec cette évolution. Yukihiro se bénit d'être toujours prévoyant et d'avoir étudier la fiche concernant la nouvelle forme de son Pokémon. Maintenant, il allait battre Togepi !

– T'es le meilleur Ajaw ! le félicita son dresseur, ravi, maintenant que tu es prêt, on passe aux choses sérieuses ! Utilise tout de suite Direct Toxik !

Dès les premiers mouvements d'Ajaw, il remarqua le changement de vitesse due à l'évolution. Si elle ne faisait pas défaut à un Nidoran, un Nidorino présentait des pattes bien plus puissantes qui lui permettait une course plus vive et de meilleurs appuis. Togepi n'avait pas vraiment de solution de repli. En effet, la supériorité de Nidorino sur tous les plans n'était plus à démontrer. De plus, la seule offensive sûre qu'il connaissait était Onde de Choc, qui n'avait pas suffi à l'arrêter sous forme de Nidoran.

– Hmm, la seule solution qui me reste, c'est Métronome, fit Gold sceptique, tant pis. Allons-y Togepi, utilise ton Métronome !

La capacité se déclencha et il en résulta une attaque Trempette qui fit grimacer le dresseur du Bourg Geon. Impassible, Ajaw arriva au contact de son adversaire et lui donna un coup de corne empoisonnée. L'addition de l'attaque Direct Toxik à la capacité Point Poison de Nidorino donnait 60% de chance d'empoisonner Togepi, ce qui fut le cas. Déjà bien malmené par l'offensive d'Ajaw, le poison vida les dernières forces qui restait au Pokémon normal qui tomba au sol.

– Tu as fait de ton mieux mon petit Togepi. Va te reposer.

Gold releva alors la tête vers son adversaire avec un petit sourire.

– Tu sais, cela ne fait que 10 jours que Togepi a éclos. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de chance de gagner. Mais là, il en est tout autrement. Mon prochain Pokémon est mon partenaire depuis le départ de Bourg Geon. Il est surentraîné.

– Il s'agit de ton Evoli alors ? Je connais parfaitement ce Pokémon. Ne sois pas aussi sûr de toi. Tu es celui qui est en mauvaise posture.

– C'est ce que nous verrons... Allez, montre toi et change la donne, Mentali!

Yukihiro tressaillit en entendant le nom du Pokémon appelé par Gold. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de faire face à un Pokémon Psy. L'une des nombreuses évolutions d'Evoli fit son apparition sur le champ de bataille, ses oreilles tressautant légèrement.

– Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, pas vrai ? Pour tout te dire j'ai été aussi surpris que toi le jour de son évolution. J'avais plutôt prévu d'en faire un Voltali. Mais vu que c'est lui qui l'a choisi, je n'ai pas forcément mon mot à dire. Et chaque jour qui passe ne fait que confirmer que c'est une bonne chose qu'il soit devenu un Mentali. Il n'a jamais été aussi fort ! Montre nous Mentali ! Utilise immédiatement ton attaque Psyko !

Avant même que Yukihiro n'ait pu réagir, Ajaw se retrouva à flotter dans les airs, incapable de bouger. La capacité Psyko était redoutable, principalement car elle permettait d'éloigner le lanceur de toute attaque physique.

– Parfait ! s'exclama Gold, maintenant, ce n'est plus que du tir au pigeon. Tant qu'il est en l'air, envoie lui une attaque Météores !

Yukihiro ne put qu'encourager son Pokémon à résister vu que ce dernier n'était pas en mesure de se protéger ou même de riposter. A l'impact, le Pokémon Poison fut envoyé au sol et le temps qu'il se relève, il reçut une attaque Rafale Psy qui infligea deux fois plus de dégâts, le type Poison ayant une faiblesse face au Psy. Yukihiro venait de prendre une leçon de maîtrise et rappela son Pokémon dans sa Pokéball, ce qu'il ne faisait que rarement.

– On en est à un partout, fit Gold, allez ! Envoie ton dernier Pokémon

– Tu t'es bien battu, Ajaw. Je te félicite. Maintenant, c'est à toi de jouer Mantra ! Montre lui ce qu'on a dans le ventre.

Evoli entra donc à son tour sur le terrain, déterminé à apporter la victoire à son dresseur et ami.

– Ok, on reprend où on en était Mentali. Utilise ton attaque Psyko.

Gold fut assez surpris par le manque de réaction de son adversaire qui se laissa une fois de plus avoir par son stratagème.

– Super, maintenant on enchaîne Mentali, c'est l'heure de Météores.

– C'est le moment Mantra, envoie lui une Ball'Ombre dont il se souviendra !

Yukihiro était satisfait que son plan ait marché. Attaquer lorsque l'ennemi était en confiance assurait des dégâts conséquents, la défense de ce dernier n'étant pas aussi bonne que d'habitude. Evoli semblait s'être dépassé, sa Ball'Ombre étant environ 3 fois plus grosse qu'à l'accoutumée. Trop surpris, Mentali reçut l'attaque en grimaçant, étant faible face au type spectre.

– Très bien joué ! le félicita Gold, décidément, tu m'offres un entraînement de grande qualité ! Je vais passer à la vitesse supérieure alors. Mentali utilise ton attaque Jet de Sable et enchaîne avec Prescience !

– N'en reste pas là Evoli, contre avec ton propre Jet de Sable !

Les deux attaque s'entrechoquèrent mais n'eurent aucun effet. Malgré tout, la diversion de Gold porta ses fruits et Mentali put enclencher la Prescience. Le combat continua malgré tout et les Météores répondirent aux Ball'Ombre lancées par Mantra. Puis, tout bascula en l'espace de quelques secondes. Gold sachant pertinemment lorsque la Prescience toucherait avait déjà prévu sa façon de mettre un terme au combat. Ainsi, lorsque Evoli fut touché par la Prescience, il savait déjà quel serait le temps nécessaire à ce qu'il s'en remette.

– C'est maintenant Mentali, utilise notre technique spéciale !

Evoli fut envoyé dans les airs par l'attaque Psyko, comme s'y attendait Yukihiro. Ce qui le surpris en revanche fut que Mentali s'élève lui aussi dans les airs. Étant à présent quelques mètres au dessus du sol, Mentali s'immobilisa, restant juste au dessus de son adversaire.

– Mets un terme à ce combat maintenant Mentali. Utilise ton attaque Rafale Psy !

Le rayon psychique qui partit de son orbe frontale frappa de plein fouet Evoli qui fut envoyé avec force au sol. Après quelques secondes, constatant qu'il ne se relèverait plus, Mentali revint au sol et alla se frotter aux jambes de son dresseur.

– Merci pour tout Yukihiro, ce fut un sacré combat. Si je repasse par Doublonville, promets moi que l'on s'affrontera de nouveau !

Yukihiro hocha la tête en réponse à son adversaire. Il ne pouvait émettre un son tant sa défaite le stupéfiait. Ce n'était pas juste un combat perdu. Gold lui avait prouvé qu'ils ne jouaient pas dans la même catégorie, tout simplement.

Gold vint lui serrer la main puis parti en direction de l'arène, laissant Yukihiro seul. Malgré son désespoir, il essaya de cacher ses sentiments du mieux qu'il pouvait pour Mantra qui se sentait bien plus mal que lui, n'ayant pas existé face à Mentali. Il prit son partenaire dans ses bras et le rassura tandis qu'il rentrait chez lui. Si il devait y avoir quelqu'un a blâmé pour cette défaite, c'était bien lui...

Après plusieurs minutes à se remettre en question, Yukihiro décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter de se morfondre. Après s'être relevé, il se pressa d'aller jusqu'au centre Pokémon pour soigner ses compagnons. Le match avait été rude et les blessures qu'ils affichaient avaient besoin d'être soignée.

Comment avait-il pu perdre ainsi ? Il avait du talent, même Gold l'avait reconnu. Alors pourquoi cette défaite ? Lorsque Ajaw avait évolué, il avait vu ça comme un signe du destin. Il allait gagner ! Et pourtant c'est Gold qui était reparti en vainqueur. « Promets moi qu'on s'affrontera à nouveau. ». Le pensait-il vraiment ? Ou voulait-il simplement dire qu'il le rebattrait la prochaine fois ? Ce gars était au moins tout aussi arrogant que Silver mais il n'avait pas la franchise de l'affirmer. Et bien soit, il l'attendrait. Et avant de collecter les badges et de devenir Maître Pokémon, il remettrait ce petit prétentieux à sa place dans un match total.

L'infirmière revint avec ses deux Pokémons qui portaient tout deux un bandage.

– Vous devriez faire plus attention la prochaine fois. Votre petit Evoli a des os fragiles. Il aurait pu avoir pire que cette entorse.

– J'ai fait attention. Seulement les dresseurs qu'on affronte ne sont pas toujours aussi bons qu'ils semblent l'être. Mais si vous pensez que je traite mal mes Pokémon, dites le moi franchement.

– Mais non... Je...

– Très bien, la coupa le jeune dresseur, alors ne dites rien la prochaine fois. Au revoir

Yukihiro quitta le centre Pokémon sans se retourner et gagna rapidement le terrain d'entraînement de la ville. Sans un mot, il désigna le terrain d'un geste de la tête à Seika qui savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Durant quelques minutes, le Caninos s'entraîna sans directives de la part de son dresseur puis, lassé de l'inattention de ce dernier s'arrêta complètement. Il jappa en direction de Yukihiro pour signaler son mécontentement.

– Excuse moi Seika, fit le concerné, je me laisse abattre pour une simple défaite... Je ne devrai pas. Allez champion, je m'occupe de ton cas. Par contre il ne me reste qu'une seule potion. Donc à toi de voir si tu veux la garder pour après le combat ou la prendre avant.

Les deux amis reprirent donc l'entraînement en prévision de la grande finale de ce soir.

L'entraînement s'était achevé seulement 45 minutes avant l'heure du match, prévu pour 23h00, heure de la plus grande affluence aux souterrains. Il avait du batailler avec le gérant du gymnase pour pouvoir rester un peu plus longtemps. Une fois sorti, il s'avança jusqu'aux abords du souterrain et enfila le costume de « Red » et changea la couleur de Seika. Puis il rejoignit la salle de combat. Tous les autres matchs s'achevaient. Tout le souterrain allait avoir les yeux braqués sur ce match.

Remotivé par la forme affichée par Seika durant son entraînement, Yukihiro alla voir Klaus.

– Salut champion, fit ce dernier, t'es de meilleur poil qu'hier ?

– J'ai réfléchi surtout. Je suis dans un monde de mafieux, il est normal que je sois en contact avec certains d'entre eux. Mais j'avoue être lassé de cohabiter avec ce type de personnes. Donc quelque soit le résultat de ce soir, c'est mon dernier match.

– C'est dommage, tu avais du potentiel. Mais c'est ton choix et je le respecterai. Dans ce cas je te souhaite bonne chance pour ton dernier combat. Hisse toi au sommet de la hiérarchie des dresseurs et quitte notre monde au summum de ta gloire. C'est tout ce que je te souhaite

– Merci Klaus. Je n'aurai pas fait les progrès que j'ai fait sans le souterrain et je n'y aurai sans doute pas réussi aussi bien sans ton soutien.

– Alors sans rancune ?

– Sans rancune...

Après avoir serré la main de l'homme au bandeau sur l'œil, le jeune dresseur partit se préparer mentalement à ce qui l'attendait. Il ne devait pas refaire les mêmes erreurs que face à Gold. Il devait se montrer prudent et gérer du mieux qu'il pouvait les risques face à Malosse. Bien qu'il ait étudié les fiches au sujet de Malosse, il savait que Silver était plein de ressources. Alors se fier uniquement à des feuilles n'était pas forcément la chose la plus conseillée.

Puis vint l'heure d'aller rejoindre l'arène. Retenant son souffle, il attendit l'annonce de Klaus.

– Mes amis, c'est un jour bien particulier pour nous tous. En effet, nous avons devant nous ce soir les deux finalistes du tournoi, Silver et Red !

Le public salua l'arrivée des dresseurs, plus passionnés que jamais. Cette finale semblait électriser toutes les personnes présentes autour du ring. Des écrans géants avaient été mis en place pour permettre à tout le monde d'en profiter.

– Merci de votre enthousiasme. Mais ce n'est pas seulement une finale. Car ce soir, c'est aussi l'ultime combat dans l'arène de ces deux dresseurs. En effet, ils ont tous les deux décidé de quitter nos souterrains après l'affrontement. C'est leur choix et nous devons le respecter... Vous êtes déçus et je le comprends. Mais imaginez vous ça : ils doivent partir la tête haute ! Ils vont tout donner pour laisser leur trace en tant que dresseur invaincu du souterrain. Mes amis, ce n'est peut-être pas le match de votre vie que vous allez voir, mais c'en est pas loin. Sur ce, j'annonce Silver et Malosse contre Red et Seika. Match 1 vs 1, le premier à mettre son adversaire K.O. remporte la victoire finale. Prêts ? Place au combat !

Klaus se retira sous les cris effrénés du public

– Hmm, fit Silver, voilà enfin le jour du combat. Fais moi rêver, petit « Red ». Montre moi que tu es digne d'intérêt !

– Tu ne vas pas être déçu. Seika et moi, on est à bloc ! J'espère que ton Malosse va pouvoir tenir le rythme.

– Pff, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Malosse, utilise Vibrobscur !

Silver était sérieux d'entrée de jeu ce qui prouvait immédiatement qu'il ne prenait pas son adversaire à la légère. Yukihiro fut d'ailleurs satisfait car il n'aurait pas spécialement apprécié le contraire.

Après avoir évité la vague ténébreuse envoyée par son adversaire, Seika se rapprocha de son adversaire et utilisa l'attaque Coup d'Boule. Nombre des attaques du Pokémon Shiney se révélaient peu utiles face à un Malosse : l'attaque Morsure de type Ténèbres ne ferait que peu de dégâts et toute attaque de type Feu ne ferait que renforcer son adversaire, vu qu'il possédait la même capacité que Caninos, à savoir Torche. Donc ses choix se limitaient à Aeropiqué, Vive-Attaque, Coup d'Boule voir Contre lorsque il aurait subi un minimum de dommages. Enfin, il restait la toute nouvelle attaque mais les conditions n'étaient pas réunies pour qu'elle puisse se montrer utile.

– Arrête de rêvasser. Si tu as le temps de réfléchir, c'est que tu ne prends pas ce match au sérieux ! Allez Malosse, utilise Puredpois !

Cette attaque Poison ne faisait que peu de dégâts mais rendait surtout la visibilité quasi-nulle. Un avantage pour le lanceur.

– Parfait, profite du brouillard pour utiliser Mâchouille ! continua le dresseur aux cheveux rouges.

Seika, malgré toute son attention, ne put voir d'où venait son adversaire et reçut une morsure au niveau de la patte avant droite. Il répliqua avec un Coup d'Boule qui envoya Malosse rouler un peu plus loin.

– Continue Seika, poursuis le et enchaîne avec Aeropiqué !

Le Pokémon Feu sauta donc dans les airs pour retomber sur son adversaire mais au dernier moment celui-ci s'esquiva et attaqua son adversaire dans le dos

– Ne crois pas que j'entraîne des Pokémon quelconques, « Red ». Mon Malosse ici présent est le seul de son espèce à pouvoir utilisé l'attaque Coup Bas. Elle me permet de prendre l'avantage lors d'attaques frontales désordonnée comme celle-ci. Bien sûr elle n'est pas imparable, mais elle fait son effet à chaque fois.

Seika se remit sur patte en grognant. Il était en difficulté et Yukihiro se demandait bien comment remettre son adversaire à sa place. Il fallait continuer avec des attaques physiques de toute façon. Ainsi le Pokémon Shiney repartit à l'assaut mais évita le Coup Bas par un enchaînement de Vive-Attaque qui lui permettait d'avoir bien souvent l'initiative puisque Malosse ne possédait aucune attaque à priorité. Malgré les faibles dégâts infligés par l'attaque, ceux-ci se cumulaient et permettaient à Yukihiro de rester dans la course.

Quelques attaques Mâchouille avaient tout de même atteint Seika qui à présent saignait de la patte qui était systématiquement prise pour cible.

– Et bien. Cela fait bien 3 minutes que l'on combat. Tu es l'un des premiers à me faire tenir aussi longtemps. Passons à la vitesse supérieure alors. Malosse, utilise Vibrobscur à répétition !

S'ensuivit alors de multiples vagues sombres et maléfiques que Seika put esquiver en majorité. Mais sa mobilité était dorénavant réduite à cause de sa patte blessée. Il devait avoir perdu facilement la moitié de son énergie alors qu'il restait facilement les ¾ à son adversaire du jour. La suite s'annonçait compliquée.

De toute évidence, Malosse ne s'approcherait pas plus. Il avait un gros point faible au niveau de sa défense face aux attaque physiques tandis que son point fort restait les attaques spéciales. Il était tout dans son intérêt de rester à distance.

– Écoute Seika, peut importe le nombre d'attaque que tu encaisseras, tu dois arriver au contact de Malosse. Je sais que le combat te frustre suffisamment pour que tu puisses utilisé ta nouvelle capacité. Alors rapproche toi de lui !

Au prix d'un immense effort, Seika avança contre les vagues de Vibrobscur, ne reculant que très légèrement sous le choc des attaques qui parvenait à le toucher. Les attaques à répétition fatiguaient malgré tout le Malosse qui ne parvenait plus à être aussi précis qu'avant et si rapide dans les attaques.

– Allez Seika, utilise Contre maintenant !

– Hum, prévisible tout ça. Évite le avec Coup Bas et enchaîne avec Mâchouille.

Comme les fois précédentes, Malosse déjoua l'attaque de son adversaire et le saisit à la patte blessée

« Exactement ce que je voulais » songea Yukihiro satisfait

– Bien ! Maintenant qu'il a ta patte entre ses dents, il ne va plus vouloir la lâcher. Seika, libère toute ta rage dans cette attaque ! Utilise Colère, maintenant !

Contre toute attente Seika avait développé cette attaque de type Dragon, l'une des plus dévastatrices à ce jour. Il avait démontré sa capacité à utiliser cette attaque lors d'un entraînement de l'après-midi, lorsque un dresseur était arrivé avec l'un des Caninos appartenant jadis à sa meute. Yukihiro n'avait pas été en mesure de contrôler la rage de son partenaire et le combat aurait pu finir très mal si son adversaire n'avait pas rappelé son Pokémon au dernier moment. Le dresseur adverse se montra plutôt compréhensif lorsque Yukihiro lui raconta les péripéties à l'origine de la colère de Seika.

Silver sembla surpris par la révélation et Malosse fut éjecté vers l'un des bords de l'arène sans pouvoir rien faire pour se rattraper. Le point faible de l'attaque Colère était la perte de contrôle de l'utilisateur. Il était très difficile à Yukihiro de se faire obéir après. Si bien que sans plus réfléchir, Seika repartit à l'assaut pour un Coup d'Boule qui ne trouva pas la cible mais le bord de l'arène.

« Un mal pour un bien, songea Yukihiro, il va reprendre ses esprits avec ça »

En effet, le Caninos était maintenant redevenu lucide et se remit en position défensive

– … Tu es satisfait ? fit Silver, tu as donné tout ce que tu avais ? Dommage car il en faut plus pour que Malosse soit vaincu.

En effet le Pokémon Ténèbres retournait près de son dresseur, chancelant malgré tout.

– Il n'a pas non plus l'air en grande forme. Seika est peut-être blessé mais il semble plus vaillant que ton Pokémon.

– C'est vrai. Mais il me reste ma carte maîtresse tandis que tu as joué la tienne. Allez Malosse, utilise Puredpois.

– Encore cette technique, hein ? Pas de chance pour toi alors ! Seika utilise tout de suite Vive-Attaque tant qu'il est en vue.

– Perdu, répliqua Silver, Malosse utilise ton Lance-Flamme sur le gaz !

Le silence se fit quelques instants dans la salle. Puis vint l'explosion. La faible quantité de Puredpois émise fit qu'elle se limita au terrain mais les deux dresseurs furent projetés au sol. Reprenant ses esprits, Yukihiro se releva tout en appelant son Pokémon.

Mais quand la fumée se dissipa, le constat fut sans appel : Seika était étendu au sol et inconscient tandis que Malosse tenait encore sur ses pattes, bien qu'affaibli.

– Seika n'est plus en état de combattre. La victoire revient donc à Silver !

Yukihiro avança lentement jusqu'à son pauvre Pokémon qui avait souffert du souffle de l'explosion mais qui n'avait aucune brûlure, du à sa capacité Torche.

– Je savais que les flammes ne pourraient le blesser. Tu as bien combattu. Tu aurai peut-être même du gagner. Mon Malosse est resté debout par miracle. On se retrouvera « Red ». Peut-être sous ta véritable identité, qui sait. Quoiqu'il en soit, tiens ta promesse et oublie ce dont je t'ai parlé hier.

Silver quitta l'arène sans s'arrêter et repartit vers la sortie du souterrain. Quant à Yukihiro, il prit son compagnon dans ses bras et l'amena à l'infirmerie.

Durant le moment où l'infirmière soignait son compagnon, quelques personnes vinrent le féliciter. Un seul se risqua à le railler ouvertement mais reçut en retour une attaque Jet de Sable d'Evoli qui le dissuada de continuer. Puis ce fut Klaus qui vint rejoindre le jeune garçon qui était perdu dans ses pensées.

– Alors, t'es plus invaincu comme ça ?

– J'ai déjà perdu ce midi. Ça fait deux défaites en une journée pour l' « invincible Red »... Le pire, c'est que celle du souterrain m'a fait moins mal. J'ai perdu contre un dénommé Gold, le nouveau chouchou du prof...

– Gold ? Comme le type qui a détruit nos plans à Ecorcia ? Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence... Et tu le connais alors ? demanda Klaus

– Le connaître, non. Disons que c'est un ami de... Enfin qu'importe. C'était la première fois que je le voyais. Et il m'a battu si... facilement. Je ne sais plus bien où j'en suis. C'est la première fois que je dois me remettre en question. Et si il avait raison... Et si j'étais devenu trop... arrogant ?

– …

– Merde. Tu dois pas capter grand chose. Désolé. En tout cas merci d'être passé me voir. J'ai quand même fini sur un combat grandiose, non ?

– Tu peux le dire. Cette attaque Colère, c'était quelque chose. Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas tout jeter comme ça. T'as perdu ? Et alors ? Tu vas te relever car malgré tout tu restes un dresseur de talent. Tu te croyais le meilleur. Ce n'est pas le cas. Maintenant relève tes manches et remet toi au taf. Tu peux toujours le devenir ce dresseur d'exception. Il faut juste continuer à travailler dur, tout simplement.

L'homme au bandeau sur l'œil fut satisfait de voir un sourire s'esquisser sur les lèvres du jeune dresseur.

– Décidément, ça aura été une formidable expérience de te rencontrer, Klaus. Mais cette fois, je pense vraiment que c'était notre dernière conversation... Merci encore.

Yukihiro entra à l'intérieur de la zone des soins et vit que Seika l'attendait assis, des bandages recouvrant ses blessures. D'un signe de la tête, le dresseur de Doublonville remercia l'infirmière et repartit vers la sortie tandis que ses trois Pokémon trottinait derrière lui. Malgré les défaites et les ecchymoses, ces derniers semblait toujours heureux ce qui réchauffa le cœur du jeune dresseur. Il quitta donc le souterrain et retira son déguisement.

– Merci Red, tu m'auras vraiment bien servi.

Laissant le costume complet dans une poubelle, il se dirigea vers sa maison. Mais alors qu'il allait passer le carrefour de l'arène, il eut la désagréable surprise de voir une bande bien connue venir à sa rencontre. Mais cette fois-ci, le chef portait un masque.

– Mais si ce n'est pas M. Grand Brûlé, fit Yukihiro, t'en as eu de la chance de survivre à ça. Enfin de la chance... Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

– Hmppff... Tu es toujours aussi arrogant, sale mioche. Ce que je veux c'est ma vengeance ! Mais je ne suis pas le seul à le vouloir ! rétorqua Kaïn

Yukihiro vit bientôt sortir des hommes de tous les coins du carrefour. Ils devaient être une vingtaine au total. La plupart venait du souterrain et étaient des dresseurs qu'il avait vaincu au cours de matchs. Il y avait entre autre Trevor et Viktor. Evoli commença à trembler tandis que Seika montra les crocs. Ajaw ne comprenait pas vraiment mais voyant que les autres personnes ne semblaient pas amicales, il se prépara pour la confrontation.

– Trois contre Vingt, on ne part pas gagnant les gars. Fuyez. Vous pourrez probablement vous sauver. Vous n'êtes pas en état de combattre qui que ce soit. Je m'en sortirai, ok ?

Le rugissement de Seika fit comprendre à son dresseur qu'ils n'allaient pas l'abandonner, alors que quelques hommes de main avaient fui. Malgré ses blessures, ce Caninos restait celui qui avait été jusqu'en finale du Tournoi Souterrain.

– Ah là là, mon petit « Red », c'est pas malin d'attirer l'attention sur toi et ton petit Caninos en plein milieu du Royaume des Mafias, reprit Kaïn, plus tu te faisais d'ennemis et plus tu me rapprochais de ma vengeance... Aujourd'hui, ça va chier.

– Je l'attends ton Machoc, ricana Yukihiro, Seika est devenu tellement plus fort depuis que tu m'as agressé il y a de ça un mois et demi. Je ne te laisserai aucune chance.

– En fait, c'est plutôt moi qui ne te laissera pas une chance. Je sais que je ne peux gagner un combat Pokémon. Mais avec un peu d'argent bien dépensé, on peut faire des miracles, hein ?

La vingtaine de personnes entourant le jeune dresseur dégainèrent tour à tour leurs armes.

– Et merde, jura Yukihiro, là, c'est vraiment mauvais les gars... Je suis désolé de vous avoir entraîner là-dedans...

– Tu vas payer Seika ! Pour ce que tu m'as fait ! s'exclama Kaïn

– Mon cher petit Evoli, tu m'as gravement désobéi. Je crains que tu ne survives à ta punition cette fois-ci, susurra Trevor

– Tu m'en vois désolé mais je ne peux pas accepter le fait que tu m'aies humilié au souterrain, Red. Tu vas mourir..., acheva Viktor

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Pas de Pokémon mystère pour le sauver ce coup-ci. Il faut dire qu'après leur « dispute », il devait avoir autre chose en tête que la santé de l'homme au cœur sombre... Il jeta un dernier regard d'adieu à ses Pokémon, acceptant son destin...

– Demolosse, utilise Surchauffe !

– Rafflesia, arrose les de ton attaque Acide !

– Smogogo, c'est l'heure de Détritus !

– Nosferalto, Lame d'Air !

En un instant, les agresseurs furent décimés par 4 attaques d'une rare puissance. Lorsque Yukihiro releva la tête, une dizaine de secondes plus tard, il put voir des corps calcinés, d'autres partiellement fondus sous les effets des attaques empoisonnées et d'autres encore coupés en deux. Plus un seul n'était debout, si ce n'est Kaïn qui ne comprenait absolument rien à la situation.

– Et bien, fit une voix, je te retrouve dans de beaux draps, Yukihiro.

Le jeune dresseur se retourna et vit Amos, accompagné de deux hommes et une femme.

– Tu as vraiment eu de la chance qu'on passe dans le coin, petit, fit un commandant avec des cheveux gris formant deux pics de chaque côté de sa tête.

– Klaus nous avait fait part de ta décision de quitter le souterrain et je comptais te trouver pour te reproposer un travail. Je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur ça. Tout va bien ? demanda Amos

– Euh oui, oui, merci. Grâce à vous, balbutia le jeune homme

– Ce n'est rien. Mais dis-moi, tes Pokémon semblent blessés. Viens avec moi au complexe Rocket, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour les guérir.

– Ah, euh... Merci beaucoup.

– Je t'en prie. Ariane, Lambda et Lance vont t'amener à notre zeppelin. Moi je me charge du ménage ici.

Yukihiro, encore sous le choc, se dirigea vers la sortie de la ville accompagné des caïds.

Amos se retourna vers Kaïn qui le regardait sans comprendre.

– Mais... Pourquoi nous avoir engagés pour l'agresser si c'est pour nous en empêcher ensuite ?

– Et bien mon cher, c'est trop subtil pour qu'un abruti comme toi le comprenne... En tout cas merci du coup de pouce... Yukihiro va enfin rejoindre nos rangs. Mais tu comprendras que je ne peux pas laisser de témoins...

Demolosse vint se frotter aux jambes de son maître qui lui gratta distraitement la tête.

– Mais, mais..., bégaya Kaïn

– Demolosse... Crocs Éclair...


	10. 9- Nouveau Départ, Nouvelle Equipe

_Ville Griotte, Johto / Le jour même_

Le magnifique zeppelin de la Team Rocket avait décollé peu de temps après qu'Amos soit revenu. Yukihiro étant encore sous le choc d'avoir frôlé la mort, il ne demanda pas ce qui était advenu de Kaïn, bien qu'il s'en doutait un peu. Durant le voyage, des guérisons avaient été données à Seika, Mantra et Ajaw. Ces derniers avaient alors récupéré en un clin d'œil. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour augmenter la reconnaissance de Yukihiro vis à vis de ses « sauveurs ».

Après deux heures et demi de voyage, le zeppelin avait finalement atteint sa destination, Ville Griotte. Contre toute attente, l'un des plus gros complexes de la Team Rocket se situait non loin de cette petite bourgade surtout connue pour sa tranquillité. La forêt dense se situant au sud de la ville était parfaite pour cacher un énorme bâtiment. Après s'être posé au sommet de l'immense construction, les membres les plus influents de la Team Rocket et Yukihiro pénétrèrent dans la base. Lance, Ariane et Lambda, les trois commandants prirent chacun des directions différentes tandis qu'Amos restait avec Yukihiro pour lui faire visiter.

– Nous allons aller à l'infirmerie d'abord pour faire d'autres examens à tes Pokémon. Simplement pour éviter qu'une blessure trop importante persiste malgré la guérison. Sinon ils m'ont l'air plutôt en forme.

– Tout à fait. Et c'est vraiment grâce à vous. Je vous remercie pour ça.

– Je t'en prie. Et tu sais, tu peux me tutoyer.

Amos et Yukihiro parvinrent donc jusqu'à la section des Soins du bâtiments et le jeune dresseur fut rassuré par les diagnostics des médecins. Tout allait pour le mieux pour chacun d'entre eux et ils n'auraient aucune séquelle de cette longue et dure journée. Pour dire, il avait totalement oublié ses deux défaites. Il avait mis en danger la vie de ses compagnons et il s'en voulait énormément

– Tu sais Yuki, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. Tu as beau être puissant, et même si tu devenais le plus fort, quand tu es en infériorité numérique, tu ne peux pas gagner. C'est aussi ça le but de la Team Rocket. Protéger ses membres en étant tous soudés. Ne pense pas que je profite de la situation mais j'aimerai sincèrement que tu repenses à ma proposition. Je ne cherche qu'à t'aider. Et je te promets que la Team Rocket sera là pour toi quelque soit la situation. Même contre un troupeau de Tauros en colère, même face à la rage féroce d'une meute de Colossinge, même devant Arceus nous ne te laisserons pas tomber. Car avant tout, une mafia est une famille. Et chaque membre de la famille compte !

Yukihiro resta silencieux pendant un moment. Les mots d'Amos trottaient dans sa tête. Est-ce que c'était simplement de belles paroles pour l'amener à rejoindre la Team Rocket ? Mais il l'avait sauvé. Il était intervenu quand personne ne l'avait fait. Oui, cet homme faisait partie de la mafia et on pouvait dire que c'était probablement l'un des criminels les plus dangereux du monde connu. Mais Klaus ne faisait-il pas parti de cette Team Rocket ? Et pourtant c'était l'une des personnes qui avait le plus fait pour lui.

– Très bien, fit le jeune dresseur de Doublonville, j'accepte la proposition. Je vais rejoindre la Team Rocket.

– Super. Je suis vraiment heureux que tu nous laisses une chance. Tu verras que nous ne sommes pas aussi mauvais qu'il semble l'être. J'ai certes repris la tête d'une organisation criminelle et nombres de nos agissements sont dans l'illégalité, mais au final, je ne cherche qu'à faire progresser la recherche. J'ai toute un équipe de chercheur qui travaillent sur deux projets : l'influence des différentes ondes sonores sur les Pokémons et la communication avec ces derniers.

– Vraiment ? Vous cherchez un moyen de parler avec les Pokémon ? demanda Yukihiro

– Tout à fait. Je suis un grand passionné de Pokémon et bien que mon prédécesseur ne les voyait que comme des outils, je les considère d'avantage comme des partenaires. Mon fidèle Demolosse est mon compagnon depuis maintenant 6 ans. Et c'est probablement mon meilleur ami.

– Je n'imaginais pas vraiment le leader de la Team Rocket ainsi. Mais la réputation de Giovanni n'aide pas à donner une bonne image.

– Nos actes non plus. Nous extorquons de l'argent, menaçons des gens et volons des multinationales. Ça n'a pas changé de ce côté là, je ne te le cache pas. Mais c'est uniquement pour servir mon projet. De plus, nous évitons de recourir à des extrémités comme l'assassinat ou la prise d'otages.

– Tant que personne n'est tué ou blessé, ça me va.

– Parfait alors. Suis moi, je vais te faire visiter l'installation

Amos et Yukihiro traversèrent un long couloir et atteignirent la réserve.

– C'est ici que tout le matériel est stocké. On a une réserve avec des Pokéball. Un membre méritant se voit attribuer une Hyper ball ou une ball spéciale. On a également la réserve des uniformes Team Rocket. D'ailleurs tu peux prendre le tien. Le premier est offert mais si tu l'abîmes et que tu dois en prendre un autre, ce sera retenu sur ta paie.

– Ma paie ?

– Évidemment, maintenant que tu nous as rejoint, tu ne vas pas pouvoir garder ton travail à Doublonville. J'ai besoin de toi ici. J'enverrai un mot à tes anciens employeurs.

– Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je m'en chargerai sur mon temps libre.

– A toi de voir.

Les deux personnes ressortirent de la réserve et prirent l'ascenseur. Ils parvinrent au premier étage du bâtiment.

– Ici, ce sont les dortoirs. Tu devras certainement partager le tien. Je te préviens, ce sont des dortoirs mixtes donc évite de te promener en sous-vêtements.

– Ce n'est pas vraiment dans mon habitude, pas vrai Seika ?

Le concerné jappa en signe d'approbation.

– Tant mieux. Les dortoirs de l'aile Ouest sont réservés aux nombreux membres n'ayant pas de rang particulier. Étant nouveau, tu n'auras pas le choix. Tu devras passer par là même si ton niveau est au dessus de la moyenne.

– Ça me semble équitable, répondit Yukihiro, après tout, je ne dois pas avoir de passe- droit. Je gagnerai ma place dans l'élite au mérite.

– C'est l'attitude à avoir, petit. Décidément, Klaus avait raison de ne pas tarir d'éloges à ton sujet. Tu as vraiment le potentiel pour te hisser haut dans cette organisation. Et donc l'aile Est est celle des gradés. Maintenant, allons au deuxième étage.

Le deuxième étage concernait tout ce qui était objet rares, comme les Pierres évolutives, les Capsules Techniques, les Super Bonbons et les Élixirs. On y trouvait également des salles d'entraînements classiques avec un simple ring, des salles spécialisées selon les types (des piscines, des pièces avec une chaleur élevée, des zones avec courants électriques, etc...) et des salles d'entraînement virtuelles où les dresseurs pouvait tester leurs capacités avec n'importe quel Pokémon pouvait y trouver le terrain lui convenant le mieux. Il y avait également une deuxième infirmerie mais limitée aux premiers soins et sans bloc opératoire. Le troisième et avant dernier étage comprenait les labos de recherche et les salles de Réunion. On avait une salle principale où seul les Commandants et Caïd étaient autorisés, des salles annexes pour les briefings de mission des équipes d'intervention et des salles de conférence où les scientifiques comparaient les résultats de leurs travaux. Puis vint enfin le dernier étage.

– Au dernier étage, tu trouveras tous les engins volants dont nous disposons, fit Amos, mis à part le zeppelin que tu as déjà vu et dont je suis le seul à pouvoir l'utiliser, on a divers hélicoptères, deux avions de chasse et pas mal de montgolfières. Sinon tu peux trouver l'armurerie avec diverses armes qui sont surtout là pour se défendre en cas d'attaque mais qui servent aussi en cas de guerre avec les mafias rivales.

On a également une réserve de parachutes pour le déploiement aérien.

– Ça arrive souvent les guerres de clans ? s'enquit Yukihiro

– Pas tant que ça, et encore moins vers Ville Griotte. C'est plus au niveau de la zone Doublonville / Mauville / Rosalia et à échelle moindre à Acajou et Oliville. Mais c'est sûr que depuis que le monde mafieux connaît notre retour, nombreux sont ceux qui essaient de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Mais ne te formalise pas pour ça. Tout ira pour le mieux.

– …

– Bien, reprit Amos qui sentait qu'il était temps de changer de sujet, il est temps pour toi d'aller à la rencontre de ceux avec qui tu feras équipe ? Je les ai réunis en salle de briefing pour le coup. Allons les rejoindre.

Une fois arrivé à destination, le leader de la Team Rocket laissa le jeune dresseur se débrouiller. Après l'avoir une nouvelle fois remercié, Il prit Mantra dans se bras et poussa la porte.

Ce fut avec surprise qu'il découvrit Klaus assis dans un fauteuil, un Draby sur les genoux. Il y avait également deux femmes et quatre hommes. Tous s'étaient retournés pour voir le dernier arrivant et l'homme au bandeau sur l'œil sembla ravi de revoir le jeune homme.

– Les adieux n'ont pas été bien long, « Red ». T'as finalement choisi de nous rejoindre ! Amos ne m'avait pas dit que tu étais la nouvelle recrue. Si tu savais comme je suis content de te voir !

– Merci. Et arrête de m'appeler Red, s'il te plaît. Je ne suis plus dans le souterrain, tu peux m'appeler Yukihiro. En tout cas, je ne pensais pas non plus faire partie de ton équipe. Tu dois être d'un rang assez élevé alors, non ?

– Je suis juste en dessous du grade de Lance, Ariane et Lambda. Ce qui fait que je peux diriger un équipe de 10 à 30 personnes et avoir des Lieutenant sous mes ordres. En parlant de ça, laisse moi te présenter tes équipiers.

Klaus se dirigea vers une fille aux cheveux violets arrivant juste au dessus de ses épaules. Elle ne portait pas la casquette qui accompagnait habituellement l'uniforme Rocket.

– Elle, c'est Lute. C'est le Lieutenant de l'équipe. Elle est en quelque sorte la sous-chef de l'équipe. Elle est également mon premier partenaire dans la Team Rocket. Elle est assez froide avec les gens et réussir à avoir une conversation avec elle tient du miracle... Et le pire, c'est qu'elle se fiche complètement que je dise ça devant elle... Enfin bon. Elle a pour Pokémon un Reptincel et un Vibraninf. Je les revois encore alors qu'ils étaient respectivement Salamèche et Kraknoix...

Il désigna ensuite un garçon aux cheveux roux coupés en brosse qui jouait avec un zippo doré :

– Lui, c'est Roy. 4 ans de service dans la Team Rocket, il est l'un des rescapés de la génération Giovanni. Malgré son talent, il refuse d'être élevé à un rang à responsabilité. Il est là uniquement pour le retour du fondateur de cette mafia. Malgré tout, il est déterminé et va jusqu'au bout des missions sans poser de questions. Ses deux fidèles compagnons sont Feurisson et Apireine. Deux femelles au caractère bien trempé...

Klaus présenta ensuite un autre garçon, avachi sur son fauteuil. Il fit un signe de tête vers Yukihiro ce qui fit bouger la petite tresse partant de sa tempe, l'unique survivante sur un crâne rasé.

– Voici Oliver, un enfant des rues. Il a été recueilli par mes soins et il possède ses propres Pokémon que depuis un an. Il m'a suivi dans la Team Rocket plus par reconnaissance que par envie, bien qu'il affirme le contraire (le concerné haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas repartir dans un débat avec Klaus). Je lui ai tout appris sur les combats et le dressage. Je suis plutôt fier du résultat ! Il possède un Tropius et un Galifeu. Il n'aime que les Pokémon ayant été découverts à Hoenn pour une raison inconnue...

– C'est les plus classes, c'est tout, affirma Oliver

– C'est seulement ton jugement, tête d'œuf, répliqua un garçon aux cheveux bruns coiffé avec du gel, style porc-épic comme dirait Célesta.

– S'il te plaît Isaac, ne commence pas à l'emmerder. Je ne veux d'un autre combat en dehors des zones d'entraînement. C'est moi qui prend pour vous après, soupira Klaus

– Ok, ok, boss. Hey le nouveau, moi c'est Isaac. Je suis cool, je suis classe et j'ai des Pokémon qui déchire : un Phyllali du tonnerre, le plus beau des Tarsal et le plus puissant des Metang ! Autant dire qu'avec moi, ton petit Caninos pourra rester couché.

Le concerné grogna devant la provocation, de petites flammes s'échappant de sa gueule.

– Calme toi Seika, tempéra Yukihiro, on lui montrera qui est le plus fort à l'entraînement. Prépare tes mouchoirs, porc-épic.

– Quand tu voudras, Kiki.

Le jeune dresseur grimaça à l'entente de ce surnom ridicule.

– Bon, reprenons les présentations, intervint Klaus. Et plus... conventionnelles. Le dernier membre masculin de l'équipe, c'est Konrad. C'est un spécialiste de l'espionnage et un ex-apprenti de Koga. Ils se sont séparés après un désaccord sur la meilleure façon d'utiliser la capacité Malédiction au combat. Plutôt étrange n'est- ce pas ? Il possède un Givrali, un Luxio et un Coatox assez redoutable.

Le ninja portait une tenue similaire à celle de Koga, mis à part l'absence d'écharpe, remplacée par une cape de couleur ébène. Il portait un bandeau frontal dans les cheveux avec une Pokéball gravée au centre. Ses cheveux étaient totalement blanc, bien qu'il n'ait probablement pas la trentaine.

– Et pour finir, la petite Lenka, plus jeune membre du haut de ses 16 ans. Et également la petite dernière avant ton arrivée dans l'équipe. Elle a un caractère de cochon. Ne t'attends pas à être bien accueilli par cette démone. Il te faudra lui inspirer du respect pour qu'elle soit moins détestable.

– Je te permets pas, l'ancêtre... Je suis juste exigeante.

– Hmppff... M'enfin, on s'y fait. Son caractère a déteint sur ses Pokémon. Je n'ai jamais vu d'Heledelle aussi hautain... Son Pyroli est assez colérique. Quant à Persian... bah c'est un Persian quoi. Et donc à nous 7, on forme l'escouade R8. Je suis Klaus, Chef de Brigade et anciennement superviseur du Souterrain. Je possède, un Draby, un Draco et un Altaria.

– Mais alors tu es...

– Un Dracologue d'Ebenelle, oui. Autant te le dire, c'est un Léviator en furie qui m'a pris mon œil. Mais j'ai quand même réussi le test et suis devenu Dracologue. Pas du niveau de Peter, mais de celui de Sandra au moins. Sans me vanter.

Yukihiro fut assez ébahi par la révélation. Il avait le niveau de l'un des plus puissants champions d'arène de Johto. C'était normal qu'il soit aussi bien gradé alors.

– Et toi Yuki ? Tu te présentes ?

– Je suis Yukihiro, dresseur de Doublonville, finaliste du Tournoi du Souterrain et maintenant membre de la Team Rocket. Je suis accompagné des mes trois compagnons, Seika mon puissant Caninos Shiney, Mantra mon Evoli aux talents multiples et Ajaw, un Nidorino dont la force équivaut à celle d'un Rhinastoc ! Avec eux, je deviendrai bientôt le sous-chef de l'équipe !

Toutes les personnes présentes réagirent, certaines violemment, comme Isaac, Roy ou Lenka, d'autres par un éclat de rire. Même Lute esquissa un sourire dans son coin. Klaus avait bien compris que ce garçon n'était pas comme les autres. En trois phrases, il avait été accepté par l'équipe. Content, il quitta la pièce, laissant Yuki faire connaissance avec ses nouveaux partenaires.


	11. 10- Premières Armes

_Ville Griotte, Johto / Deux semaines plus tard_

– Phyllali n'est plus en mesure de se battre, la victoire revient donc à Mantra et Yukihiro ! annonça Oliver, arbitre pour l'occasion

– Et cela amène à un score d pour moi, Isaac. C'est dommage mais ça va vite devenir habituel pour toi.

– Attends un peu que mon Tarsal évolue. Ça va changer pas mal de choses.

– Mouais, j'en suis pas si sûr. Enfin bon. Qui veux se battre maintenant ? Allez Oliver, je veux essayer de te battre cette fois. Envoie ton Tropius !

– Du calme Yuki. On est pas tous des fanatiques du combat comme toi. Ton envie de progresser est tout à ton honneur mais il faut savoir se relâcher à un moment.

– … Bon. Et toi Lenka ? La dernière fois c'était serré. T'es ok pour une revanche ?

– Lâche moi, je suis pas d'humeur.

– Ça m'aurait étonné aussi, bougonna Yukihiro, tant pis. Allez Seika, on se fait un 2 vs 1.

Comme à leur habitude, les membres de l'escouade R8 squattaient la salle d'entraînement 4 en attente d'une éventuelle mission. Depuis son arrivée, Yukihiro était sorti seulement 2 fois : une pour aller chercher le ravitaillement et l'autre pour une mission d'escorte. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas eu de mission de terrain et se contentait de garder ses Pokémon en forme grâce aux entraînements.

Yukihiro commençait à se faire à cette vie. La pension lui manquait, tout comme les deux gérants, mais contre toute attente, il se détachait une certaine cohésion au sein de ce groupe hétéroclite. Sa petite rivalité avec Isaac le poussait à aller encore plus loin au niveau de l'entraînement de ses Pokémon. En deux semaines, il avait autant progressé que durant sa période dans les souterrains. Mais une mission se faisait cruellement attendre et la patience de l'escouade R8 était mise à rude épreuve (mis à part pour Lute qui semblait toujours indifférente à tout).

– Tout ça, c'est parce qu'on a le petit nouveau, soupira Lenka, il pense qu'il est pas prêt je suis sûr...

– Qu'il n'est pas prêt, la corrigea Yukihiro pour l'énerver, et puis je pense qu'Isaac peut témoigner que je suis prêt. Si le porc-épic est parti en mission, alors je le peux aisément...

– T'emballes pas Kiki, je ne me donne pas à fond à l'entraînement, j'ai peur d'abîmer tes petits Pokémon fragiles.

– Pff... Tout le monde sait que t'as que de la gueule Isaac, s'incrusta Lenka, même si il n'a pas vraiment de talent, la recrue te bat facilement. Mais contre un nul, y'a pas de challenge.

Un torrent de flamme vint calmer les tensions et Reptincel retourna auprès de sa maîtresse. Comme à son habitude, elle ne se fatiguait pas avec ceux qu'elle nommait dans sa tête les perturbateurs.

Puis vint la nouvelle salvatrice par un Roy essoufflé qui poussa la porte de la salle d'entraînement. Il se laissa quelques secondes pour récupérer et annonça :

– On part en mission solo pour toute l'escouade R8.

S'en suivit des cris de joies saluant la nouvelle que Lute fit taire en levant la main.

– Quelle est la mission alors ?

– Le chef a découvert un repère à Acajou avec pour couverture un magasin de souvenir tenu par une vieille dame. Il lui faut cette place pour pouvoir déclencher le nouveau plan qu'il a élaboré. On doit agir avec discrétion et le plus rapidement possible. Pas de mort, que des prisonniers. On ne tue pas non plus les Pokémon adverses. On sera jugé sur notre respect des ordres et notre rapidité d'exécution.

– Très bien. Klaus nous accompagne-t-il ? demanda Oliver

– Non, il est retenu pour la réunion entre chef d'escouades. Il paraît qu'Amos a décidé d'entrer dans la phase 2 de son projet. Du coup les hauts-gradés doivent être présents.

– Très bien, fit Lute, je dirigerai donc le groupe. On prend l'un des jets et on fait le point sur la situation sur place. On se retrouve tous au hangar d'ici 10 minutes. Soyez prêts. Tout retardataire verra son salaire amputé d'une bonne moitié et sera suspendu jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Tous les membres de l'escouade quittèrent les lieux pour se préparer à la nouvelle mission. Yukihiro était excité. Enfin il allait pouvoir montrer à tous son talent. Une mission d'infiltration qui plus est. Il était doué pour ce genre de choses. Tout en se préparant, il songea aux propriétaires de la pension qu'il n'était toujours pas retourné voir. Il s'était pourtant promis de le faire vite mais il n'avait pas eu le courage.

Ses pensées revinrent au Pokémon mystère alors qu'il allait vers le hangar. Que dirait-il de lui maintenant ? Était-il toujours « sombre » ? Est-ce qu'à lui seul l'uniforme des Rocket cataloguait un homme ? Il le savait pertinemment. Il avait douté d'Amos qui pourtant semblait un homme bon sur de nombreux points. Devait-il encore se fier aux dires, suivre l'avis général ? Tout ça ne devait plus compter. Le seul qu'il devait écouter, c'était lui-même. Il était majeur et libre de ses choix.

– Tu rêvasses Kiki ? C'est pas le moment. Monte et accroche ta ceinture. Prépare toi à découvrir tout mon talent dans l'infiltration !

– Avec ta grande gueule, c'est à se demander si tu vas pas nous faire repérer, porc- épic...

– … Hey ! s'offusqua le concerné alors que le jet décollait.

Le voyage fut extrêmement court, ceci grâce à la rapidité du jet. Durant le trajet, aucune dispute ne se déclencha ce qui en soit était un exploit. Il faut dire que chacun des trois principaux protagonistes de ces joutes verbales étaient trop concentrés. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient les plus faibles de l'équipe et qu'en tant que tels, ils devaient être au maximum de leur forme pour ne pas gêner leurs partenaires.

L'appareil avait atterri sur le petit passage de terre situé à la sortie de l'entrée centrale du Mont Creuset si bien qu'ils durent passer tour à tour au dessus de l'eau à l'aide de Tropius pour atteindre l'entrée de la ville. Lorsqu'ils furent tous passés, Lute les stoppa.

– Bien, il faut faire preuve de discrétion maintenant. On est ici pour une mission d'infiltration. Donc nous attendrons la tombée de la nuit pour entrer dans le village. Acajou n'est qu'un petit village. Il est difficile de ne pas s'y faire remarquer de jour.

– Et le gros R rouge sur nos tenues n'est pas des plus discret..., compléta Yukihiro

– Exactement. Restez calmes pendant 1 heure, ok ? Ça ne devrai pas être plus long.

– Heureusement qu'on est presque en hiver alors, remarqua Roy, sinon on en aurait pour 3 bonnes heures de plus...

Ainsi, l'escouade R8 attendit plus ou moins patiemment que le soleil se couche. Une fois que ce fut fait, le Lieutenant Lute fit un signe de tête et les 7 individus pénétrèrent dans le village. Yukihiro se souvint que le champion de cette arène était Fredo, le dresseur des glaces. Sa maîtrise de ces derniers était presque du même niveau que celle de la légendaire Olga, ex-membre du Conseil des Quatre. Puis, il se dit que le moment était mal choisi pour rêvasser et dirigea toute son attention à la mission.

Le bâtiment n'était pas gardé à l'extérieur pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons. Il serait donc assez aisé de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Une fois encore, ils s'immobilisèrent et Lute leur chuchota :

– On ne sait pas ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur. Isaac, fais apparaître ton Tarsal et envoie le pour une hypnose générale. Je veux Coatox, Ajaw et Galifeu en protection. A mon signal... Top.

Metang ouvrit discrètement la porte grâce à son attaque Psyko et les 4 Pokémon s'infiltrèrent à l'intérieur. Après 10 secondes durant lesquelles chacun retenait son souffle, l'un des bras de Coatox ressortit et leva le pouce pour indiquer que tout était sous contrôle. Les 7 dresseurs suivirent donc les Pokémon. Seul un garde surveillait la petite pièce, accompagné de deux Medhyena. Ils étaient à présent profondément endormis et Oliver se chargea de les ligoter.

– Et c'est tout ? fit Lenka, on part en mission pour une attaque Hypnose et récupérer une vieille baraque ? C'est une blague ?

– Calme toi, ordonna Lute, tu me laisses le temps de continuer ? Il se trouve qu'un repère souterrain se trouve juste en dessous de ce magasin, donc l'entrée doit se faire par cette maison. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas où exactement.

– J'ai ce qu'il faut pour ça, clama Roy, Feurisson, utilise ta Clairvoyance pour dénicher l'entrée de ce complexe souterrain.

Les yeux du Pokémon Feu se mirent à briller tandis qu'il scannait la pièce avec précision. Au bout de quelques instants, il s'arrêta net et pointa de son museau une étagère. Roy s'en approcha et en décalant les livres, il découvrit un petit bouton. Sans se poser de questions, il appuya dessus et un petit clic se fit alors entendre.

– Ça vient de sous le tapis, nota Konrad, sûrement une trappe qui a été déverrouillée.

Ce fut effectivement le cas et les 7 membres de l'escouade G8 présents découvrirent un escalier s'enfonçant vers le bas.

– Et bah tu vois Lenka, on l'a notre mission, susurra Oliver

Lenka grimaça et suivit ses partenaires qui descendaient déjà. Une fois en bas, ils firent un nouveau point sur la situation.

– Bon, fit Lute, c'est là que les choses se corsent. On ne sait pas combien de niveau il y a, combien d'ennemis se trouvent ici et si ils ont des Pokémon.

– Méfiez vous, fit alors Konrad, je crois qu'on a à faire à des ninjas. Les statues leurs servent d'indicateurs. Il y a un rayon infrarouge entre les deux statues et toute personne passant entre activera un signal.

– Très bien. On avance, et on fait attention aux statues. On se sépare en trois groupe. Lenka et Oliver, ça a l'air d'être un bon jour entre vous deux : vous ferez équipe.

– Great, soupira Lenka, j'en ai de la chance.

– Roy, tu te chargeras d'Isaac. Je te laisse également Konrad en soutien mais sache qu'il peut faire un peu ce qui lui chante. Il est le mieux placé pour infiltrer un repaire de ninjas. Je reste avec la recrue. Allez, on se sépare. D'ici une heure on se retrouve ici sans faute.

Les groupes se séparèrent et Yukihiro fut assez satisfait de rester avec Lute. Il pourrait ainsi étudier son style de combat de plus près. Le couloir principal se sépara en deux et l'équipe de Roy partit par le nouveau passage tandis que les deux autres équipes continuèrent tout droit. Après quelques minutes, la voix de Konrad se fit entendre dans le communicateur :

– J'ai désactivé les alarmes. Ils n'avaient mis qu'un seul garde à protéger les commandes. Il est out. Konrad, terminé.

Soulagés, ils continuèrent leur chemin sans se soucier des statues désormais. Mais un autre piège les surprit un peu plus loin.

– Et merde ! jura Oliver, des dalles piégées. Ce sont des Voltorbe qui tombent ! Faites attention.

– Et c'en est fini de la discrétion. Groupe Roy, gardez votre position et attendez. Ils ne doivent pas savoir que vous êtes là. Les autres, préparez vous à combattre. Lute, terminé.

Yukihiro fut outré de voir que ces Ninjas utilisaient des Voltorbe comme simples explosifs. Les pauvres étaient conditionnés depuis leur éclosion à jouer ce rôle et mourraient sans raison. Les attaques Explosion et Destruction n'auraient jamais du voir le jour...

« On ne peut pas gagner un combat en sacrifiant la vie de Pokémon », songea Yukihiro

– Ajaw, Seika, Mantra, mettez les Voltorbe K.O. avant qu'ils n'explosent. Sauvez en le plus possible !

– Ne gaspille pas leur énergie inutilement, fit Lute, laisse les exploser et met toi à l'abri. Ils ne vont pas tomber indéfiniment.

– J'ai rejoint la Team Rocket, Lute. Je n'ai pas abandonné mes valeurs. Si ça te pose problème, vois ça avec Klaus ou Amos.

Le dresseur de Doublonville resta donc seul avec ses Pokémon à tenter de sauver les Pokémon utilisés comme des armes. Lorsque les explosions cessèrent, seule un dizaine de Voltorbe avaient survécu.

« Mais c'est toujours mieux que rien », se rassura Yukihiro

Mis à part Mantra, les autres ne montraient aucun signe de fatigue. Et heureusement car une vague de ninjas arriva ensuite.

– Ok tout le monde. En formation de combat.

Lenka, Lute, Oliver et Yukihiro se mirent tous dos à dos tandis que leurs Pokémon formaient un cercle autour d'eux. Yukihiro avait judicieusement placé Mantra entre Seika et Vibraninf, de manière à ce que son travail soit diminué.

Puis les ninja envoyèrent leurs Pokémon au combat : des Nosferalto, des Cradopaud, des Smogogo, des Arbok et quelques Soporifik. Du menu fretin. Tandis que les Pokémon s'affrontaient, Yukihiro vit le groupe de Roy s'infiltrer discrètement dans le dos des ninjas et descendre au niveau suivant. Satisfait, il reporta son attention sur le combat, donnant des directives à ses Pokémon lorsqu'il le jugeait nécessaire, observant les techniques des Pokémon alliés comme ennemis. Comme il disait, il n'y avait jamais de mauvais moment pour en apprendre plus sur la stratégie et observer d'autres dresseurs en action était un bon moyen de s'améliorer. L'affrontement finit par tourner à l'avantage des membres du R8 et Vibraninf empêcha toute fuite de la part des dresseurs adverses par l'utilisation judicieuse d'Ultrason. Ainsi, ils furent tous capturés et pas un n'en échappa.

– Équipe Roy, on vous attend ici au cas où des renforts arriveraient par le haut. Si vous avez des ennuis, prévenez nous. Lute, terminé.

– Pas de problème. Je pense que le reste de locaux est vide. Je vous recontacte bientôt. Roy, terminé.

Après une bonne heure d'attente durant lesquelles Yukihiro soigna les petites blessures et rendit la liberté à tous les Voltorbe, et ce malgré la désapprobation de Lute, la mini escouade formée par Konrad, Isaac et Roy revint.

– Aucune trace d'ennemis, de sortie secrète ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Le bâtiment est à nous. Tu peux faire venir l'équipe matériel.

– Parfait, attendons les et rentrons à la base de Mauville.

Une fois que les différentes équipes de Rocket prirent place dans le nouveau repaire, l'escouade R8 regagna son jet.

– Débriefing de mission, fit Lute tandis que le Jet les ramenait à Mauville, Roy, tu es toujours efficace et ça fait plaisir. Tu es probablement le plus expérimenté du groupe, moi y compris. Isaac, ton Tarsal s'est révélé utile et tu n'as pas fait parler de toi, c'est bien. Konrad, la mission était taillé pour toi et tu as répondu à mes attentes. Oliver, méfie toi, ton Tropius a trop tendance à se fatiguer inutilement. Privilégie les attaques à distance pour qu'il garde son endurance. Lenka, tu dois progresser. Tes stratégies sont trop basiques et sans surprise. Heureusement que tu entraînes énormément tes Pokémon et qu'ils compensent par leur force. Enfin pour toi Yukihiro, tu as très bien géré les combats, je n'ai rien à redire là dessus. Mais à l'avenir mets ta moralité de côté.

– Et pourquoi ? s'indigna le dresseur, ces pauvres Voltorbe n'avaient rien demandé à personne et...

– Si tu es tout seul, fais ce que tu veux car tes choix n'impliquent que toi. Mais là tu travailles en équipe. Si tu avais été blessé ou si l'un de tes Pokémon avait été trop affaibli, tu aurais mis en danger la vie de tes partenaires et la réussite de la mission.

– …

– Tu seras prévenu pour cette fois-ci. Ne prends pas ça comme un reproche mais comme un conseil pour l'avenir.

– Merci Lute, je t'écouterai plus à l'avenir. Après tout c'est toi qui a l'expérience

– Si tu restes dans cet état d'esprit, mon expérience sera éclipsée par ton talent. Tu as du potentiel, je le vois. Mais tu es loin de l'avoir exploité au maximum.

Yukihiro acquiesça tandis que le Jet arrivait à destination. Le travail d'équipe... Il allait devoir faire des progrès de ce côté là.

– Hey qui ça tente un combat en double ? demanda-t-il

Les membres du R8 soupirèrent à l'unisson.


	12. 10,5- Les forts et les faibles

_Chapitre bonus : Lute_

Lute regarda les membres du R8 partir chacun vers les dortoirs qui leurs étaient attribués. En tant que lieutenant, elle avait pour sa part droit à une chambre unique. Yukihiro était décidément un garçon prometteur. Si elle arrivait à lui faire suivre la simple idée qui régissait tout, il irait loin.

C'était sur cette idée que Lute basait ses choix. Une idée que son père et sa mère n'avaient eu de cesse de lui faire entrer dans la mémoire : « Si tu es assez fort pour prendre quelque chose, fais-le sans te poser de questions ». Une loi du plus fort tout simplement. Et comment ne pas leur faire confiance ? Ils avaient tout eu : l'argent, le pouvoir, les Pokémon. Et Lute aussi l'avait eu, par leur biais. Mais elle devait le mériter. Elle avait du obtenir un bulletin scolaire parfait pour se faire offrir son premier Pokémon, son cher Salamèche, Pokémon tellement rare à Hoenn (d'où elle était originaire). Durant son enfance, elle avait scrupuleusement suivi cette idéologie. C'était très certainement pour ça qu'elle n'avait rien ressenti de particulier lorsqu'une fois rentrée chez elle un soir, elle avait découvert les corps de ses parents, sans vie. Ils étaient simplement tombés sur plus fort qu'eux.

Alors elle était partie, refusant l'idée de rejoindre un quelconque orphelinat, et s'était mise à voyager à travers Hoenn. Elle vivait de ce qu'elle volait aux faibles. Devant les crocs de Salamèche, tout le monde fuyait, abandonnant les courses du jour ou un porte-monnaie bien garni. Et ainsi elle passa 5 années de sa vie. A 16 ans, alors qu'elle était devenue adulte dans sa tête depuis bien longtemps, elle partit se faire recenser comme dresseur au labo du professeur Seko. Elle refusa de choisir l'un des Starter habituellement confié au débutant, tout comme le Pokédex. Elle ne voulait rien savoir sur les faibles.

Ainsi, elle commença le voyage pour vaincre les différents champions d'arène d'Hoenn. Les combats étaient tous à sens unique lorsqu'elle rencontrait divers dresseurs mais les champions d'arène lui donnaient du fil à retordre. Elle échoua face à Roxanne et ses Pokémon Roche, mais sa quête d'une force invincible l'obligea à continuer, la faisant travailler avec son Pokémon toute la nuit si il le fallait. Seul Salamèche était digne de l'accompagner. Tous les Pokémon qu'elle capturait étaient si faibles... Elle les relâchait toujours au bout de quelques jours.

Une fois la barrière de la première arène franchie, elle passa sans problème les autres champions, jusqu'à l'Arène d'Algatia. En effet les jumeaux refusèrent tout combat tant qu'elle ne présentait pas deux Pokémon. Relativement énervée, elle quitta l'arène et décida que le premier Pokémon qu'elle croiserait deviendrait son second partenaire et surtout le dernier à intégrer son équipe.

Ce fut donc un Sharpedo qui vint grossir les rangs de l'équipe de Lute. Après de nombreux entraînements où il ne gagna le droit de manger qu'à condition de réussir ce qui lui était demandé, il fut fin prêt pour la bataille. La dresseuse originaire d'Atalanopolis revint donc à l'arène et écrasa sans mal les jumeaux. Elle prit le badge qu'ils lui tendait et partit sans empocher l'argent. Elle leur en voulait énormément. Ils étaient les premiers à la forcer à aller contre ses propres décisions.

Son voyage l'amena à revenir à Atalanopolis pour gagner le dernier badge, ce qu'elle fit grâce à Salamèche mais aussi à Sharpedo. Sans lui, son voyage aurait bien été compliqué. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle le garda avec elle. Une fois sortie de l'arène, elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la ville, souhaitant atteindre au plus vite la Ligue Pokémon. L'idée de se rendre sur la tombe de ses parents ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit. Après tout, seuls les forts survivent. Cette pensée était due au fait qu'au fil du temps, la phrase qui régissait sa vie s'était transformée. Si on était trop faible, cela menait indubitablement à la mort.

Puis survint le premier événement marquant de sa vie (et oui, la mort de ses parents n'en était donc pas un). Elle allait atteindre la sortie de la grotte communément appelée Route Victoire lorsqu'un homme en uniforme de Dracologue l'arrêta.

– Écoute petite, c'est pas contre toi mais c'est l'heure de nourrir mon bébé... Drattak, à toi de jouer !

– Pff, tu te sens invincible parce que tu as un gros Pokémon ? Je vais t'humilier ici et maintenant...

Sharpedo fut alors envoyé au combat. Ce dernier démarra sans attendre, le Pokémon requin étant impatient de démontrer sa force. Et pourtant, après quelques minutes de combat, un attaque Dracogriffe l'éventra puis dans la seconde, il se fit arracher la moitié du corps par la puissante mâchoire du gigantesque dragon.

– J'ai toujours ce que je veux petite. Les autres ne sont rien face à un dragon. Retiens le bien.

Le dracologue partit laissant Lute sans voix. « Il a perdu, ce n'est qu'un faible », se répétait-elle. Et pourtant elle sentait un pincement au cœur. Ce Sharpedo avait fait parti de sa vie et il était fort. Le niveau d'un dragon serait-il aussi impressionnant ? Et bien soit, elle allait abandonner la Ligue Pokémon et partir à la recherche d'un dragon. Ne pouvant pas se résoudre à avoir un Drattak elle aussi après cette triste expérience, son choix se reporta donc sur l'autre dragon d'Hoenn : Libegon.

Ainsi, elle erra pendant 2 ans à travers le pays dans le but de trouver ce Pokémon dragon aussi rare que puissant. Mais ce fut sur un bébé qu'elle tomba. Un petit Kraknoix, encore chétif. Il devait n'avoir que quelques jours tout au plus.

« Parfait, songea-t-elle, si je le prends en main dès les premiers jours de son existence, je pourrai en faire un puissant combattant. »

Et dans cette optique, elle chargea Salamèche de faire de ce bébé quelqu'un de digne d'être entraîné par une dresseuse comme elle. Elle laissa ses Pokémon 2 mois seuls. Durant cette période, elle fit des recherches pour savoir comment atteindre Johto. Car c'est là-bas que se trouvait la ville d'Ebenelle, la ville des dracologues.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva ses Pokémon, Kraknoix n'était plus comme avant. Son regard s'était durcit et il se dégageait de lui une nouvelle force.

– Vous êtes fins prêts alors. Venez, nous partons pour Johto. Il faut que j'atteigne l'école des dracologues et que je batte un par un ces vantards. Vous vous sentez prêt à montrer notre force au reste du monde ? J'ai échoué une fois contre les dracologues, je ne recommencerai pas ! C'est clair ?

Les deux Pokémon poussèrent un cri de défi.

Johto n'était pas facile à atteindre d'Hoenn mais de la Zone de Combat, on pouvait atteindre la majorité des régions connues. Elle posa donc son premier pied à Johto à Oliville. Elle réussit à vaincre Jasmine puis Mortimer puis Fredo sur le chemin menant à Ebenelle. Les champions de Johto étaient d'un niveau équivalent à ceux d'Hoenn mais elle avait beaucoup progressé entre temps. Kraknoix se débrouillait comme un chef. Et la combinaison de Lance-Soleil et Tourbi-Sable était un atout majeur au combat.

La route de glace ne lui prit qu'une demi-journée à franchir bien qu'il y soit facile de s'y perdre. Mais sa motivation était sans faille. Ebenelle fut atteinte et elle s'accorda une bonne nuit de sommeil pour être au top de sa forme le lendemain. Et ce fut à la première heure qu'elle se présenta devant l'arène d'Ebenelle, d'où sortait un homme avec un bandeau sur l'œil.

– Brrr, toujours aussi susceptible cette Sandra... Quelle plaie. Tiens, salut petite. Tu viens pour la championne ? Désolé je viens de la dérouiller. M'enfin entre dracologue c'est comme ça, dès que l'un d'entre nous déclare être le plus fort, les autres veulent l'éclater. Et comme Pete est pas disponible, je... Tu m'écoutes ?

– Bats toi.

– Ouah, comme ça, direct ? Et bien soit. Allez Altaria, à toi de jouer.

– Salamèche, écrase le !

– Écoute ma biche, t'es gentille mais je crois que le combat est un peu...

– Allez attaque Déflagration !

– Ok, ok... Altaria tu t'envoles et utilise Danse Draco.

A partir de ce moment là, le combat fut joué. Altaria attaquait avec un vitesse et une attaque hallucinante. Même le Lance-Soleil ne fit que peu d'effet. Ses deux Pokémon tombèrent K.O et pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Lute se sentit impuissante.

– Écoute petite, tu te débrouilles pas mal. Mais il faut que tu revois ton style. Tes Pokémon dégagent de la force mais ne prend pas tout pour acquis.

– Mais seuls les forts survivent, répliqua-t-elle

– Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, les forts décident de la destinée des faibles. En l'occurrence tu es la faible aujourd'hui. Alors tu vas me suivre et tu seras de nouveau la forte. Pour que les faibles tremblent devant toi.

Lute avait trouvé une autre personne comme elle. Enfin... Dorénavant, elle le suivrait car un jour, elle pourrait peut-être lui prouver qu'elle n'était plus une faible à ses yeux.

– Hey tu rêves Lute ? fit la voix de Klaus, la faisant revenir au présent

– Hein ? Ah non. Je repensais juste à notre rencontre. J'ai toujours envie de te battre tu sais. On est peut-être partenaires mais un jour tu seras le faible de l'histoire.

– Peut-être bien, l'avenir nous le dira. Il paraît que t'as dit de bonnes chose au petit gars ? Il est plutôt fier.

– Lui, c'est un futur fort. Mais il faut qu'il ait une meilleure mentalité que ça. Les forts décident de la destinée des faibles tu disais, hein ? Et bien soit je déciderai de la destinée de Yukihiro. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez fort pour décider de la sienne.


	13. 11- Un Pokémon comme moi

_Repaire Rocket Ville Griotte / 2 semaines plus tard_

Seika bailla, ouvrant une gueule béante de laquelle s'échappa un léger bruit de satisfaction. Allongé aux pieds de son maître qui achevait sa nuit, il hésita à sortir de la chambre. Il n'avait pas vraiment réussi à s'adapter à cet environnement humain. Ayant gardé un contact journalier avec l'extérieur lorsque Yukihiro travaillait à la pension, il lui faudrait encore un peu de temps pour s'habituer à rester entre 4 murs du lever au coucher du soleil. Enfin vu qu'il neigeait beaucoup ces derniers jours, il était bien au chaud ici.

Mantra ouvrit bientôt les yeux et vint saluer Seika. Le petit Evoli commençait à prendre de l'assurance mais gardait cette admiration sans borne pour le grand guerrier Caninos, comme il aimait le surnommer. Cela ne faisait que flatter un peu plus l'ego du Pokémon de Feu. Ajaw finit par se réveiller lui aussi et adressa un vague grognement, n'étant pas vraiment du matin. C'était de plus en plus souvent que les trois Pokémon se réveillaient avant leur maître et discutaient entre eux. C'était généralement au sujet de leur vie sauvage mais il leur arrivait d'aborder d'autres thèmes.

Après une petite demi-heure, le réveil de leur dresseur sonna et ils se mirent debout, prêts à l'accompagner à travers les différents couloirs du complexe. Ils aimaient particulièrement les petits-déjeuners puisqu'ils étaient le théâtre de toutes sortes de chamailleries entre les membres du R8. Dès fois, même les Pokémon s'y mettaient et c'était un vrai bazar. En plus, Seika était d'humeur taquine ce matin. Ce fut donc avec joie qu'il commença à provoquer le Tarsal d'Isaac. Ce dernier était une cible facile et cela énervait d'autant plus vite son dresseur.

– Bordel Kiki, dis à ton sac à puces de laisser mon Tarsal tranquille !

– C'est pas de ma faute si il est faible. Si il était plus fort, il pourrait se défendre, hein ? rétorqua Yukihiro ce qui ravit Seika

– Pff, soupira Lute, pas dès le matin les gars. Ça va mal se passer...

Et lorsque le lieutenant du R8 mettait fin aux querelles entre dresseurs, Reptincel se chargeait de celles entre Pokémon. Entre eux, la hiérarchie était à peu près la même que celle entre les dresseurs. Malgré tout, Seika avait un rôle important dans les combats car comme il aimait à le dire, il était né pour ça. Il avait un sens inné de la tactique et savait s'adapter en toutes circonstances. Sa complémentarité avec Yukihiro était également un facteur important. Mais il n'avait pas encore le niveau de Reptincel ou Vibraninf... Mais il savait que ça viendrait.

– Bon, reprit Lute, aujourd'hui pas de mission pour nous car on fait un entraînement terrain. On se répartit les tâches : Oliver tu te chargeras de Konrad, Roy avec Isaac puisque vous avez l'air de bien marcher tous le deux. Moi je prends Lenka et Yukihiro. Pour ce qui est du lieu d'entraînement, c'est route 38 pour Oliver, route 29 pour Roy et Lac Colère pour nous. Des questions ?

Personne ne se manifesta et Lute donna rendez-vous au hangar pour 9h15, ce qui laissait 45 minutes de préparation aux dresseurs et Pokémon.

Pendant que Yukihiro se douchait, Seika continuait la mise au point d'une « attaque triangle » comme son dresseur l'avait nommée. L'idée de base venait de lui mais il avait laissé son starter responsable de la conception et de l'entraînement allant avec. Même si c'était une lourde tâche, le Caninos Shiney était honoré d'en être responsable et y mettait tous son sérieux. Mantra semblait très enthousiasmé par l'idée tandis qu'Ajaw était plus modéré. Malgré tout, la mise en place avançait plutôt bien. Aujourd'hui serait peut-être une bonne occasion de pratiquer.

Yukihiro sortit alors de la douche et enfila prestement une tenue d'entraînement. Il faut dire que se balader avec un costume de la Team Rocket faisait forcément parler. Et sachant que la nouvelle de leur retour s'était ébruitée après les incidents au Puits Ramoloss, il fallait faire vraiment attention... Ainsi prêt, il intima à ses partenaires de le suivre d'un signe de tête et ensemble, ils traversèrent les longs couloirs du repaire pour atteindre l'un des Jet de la Team Rocket.

– Très bien, fit Lute, tout le monde est à l'heure. On part pour la journée mais vous devez être tous revenus pour 19h, est-ce clair ?

– Sir, yes sir ! Répondit Isaac qui semblait apprécier l'idée d'un entraînement particulier

– Parfait, alors donnez vous à fond et à ce soir.

Les trois groupes se séparèrent et Seika suivit son dresseur dans l'appareil qui les amènerait au Lac Colère.

Le voyage serait assez court, mettant à peu près autant de temps que lors de leur voyage jusqu'à Acajou qui avait été le lieu de leur première mission d'importance. Seika s'en souvenait encore car ils avaient réussi à sauver des Pokémon utilisés comme des esclaves, ce qu'il haïssait par dessus tout. Si les ordres de missions n'avaient pas été de les épargner, il aurait prit plaisir à les éventrer de ses puissants crocs.

Le chien de feu remarqua alors que son maître semblait moins présent que d'habitude dans les conversations, comme si il... Oui, c'était ça, c'était l'odeur de la gêne. Se retrouver seul avec deux femelles était inhabituel pour lui. Et n'ayant pas de compagnons mâles à qui il fallait montrer sa force, il semblait comme désemparé. Pour la première fois, son dresseur ne semblait pas être dans son élément ce qui fit s'esclaffer le Pokémon balafré. Il s'empressa de le faire remarquer à ses deux compagnons qui l'accompagnèrent dans son hilarité. Au bout d'un moment son dresseur lui lança un regard d'incompréhension ce qui ne fit que renforcer son fou rire.

– Et bien, on aura tout vu, soupira Yukihiro, mes Pokémon se marrent et j'ai l'impression qu'ils se foutent de moi...

– Peut-être parce qu'ils ont compris que tu ne valais rien ? hasarda Lenka

– Et allez, ça recommence... Pff, j'ai même plus envie de répondre. Et puis arrêtez les gars, vous devenez vexant...

Mantra cessa aussitôt de rire mais Ajaw et Seika continuèrent à rigoler sous cape. Le Caninos continua d'étudier les réactions de son dresseur face aux femelles. Si il n'avait pas d'échanges conflictuels avec elles, il était vraiment mal à l'aise... Seika allait devoir lui apprendre à monter les crocs et parader. Avec lui, il saurait être le mâle alpha. Il cessa bientôt de se poser des questions quant aux sentiments de son dresseur puisque le Jet atterrit dans la grande forêt à l'Ouest du Lac Colère. Les 3 membres du R8 descendirent, Yukihiro suivit de ses Pokémon.

Seika était content car personne n'avait insisté pour qu'il les range dans une Pokéball pour qu'ils cessent de traîner partout. En tant que fier Caninos, il estimait qu'une Pokéball serait signe d'un manque de confiance de la part de son dresseur, une crainte de le voir partir. Hors, jamais il ne quitterait. Son dresseur était tout pour lui. Il l'avait accepté malgré sa différence et avait persévéré dans son optique de le sauver malgré le fait qu'il mettait sa vie en danger. Qui pourrait lui accorder plus d'importance ?

Une fois que les rives du Lac Colère furent en vue, les trois dresseurs s'arrêtèrent et installèrent un petit camp rapidement. Puis Lute partit chercher quelques morceaux de bois et quelques pierres qui pourraient s'avérer utile pour l'entraînement. La courte durée durant laquelle Lenka et Yukihiro furent seuls fut marquée par un long silence. Si Seika avait rit au départ, il était maintenant désespéré par les réactions de son dresseur. Il préféra alors commencer à retravailler l'attaque en triangle.

Il faudrait deux attaques physiques et une attaque à distance. Pour Ajaw, c'était sûr qu'il ferait du corps à corps. Son attaque Direct Toxik pouvait faire des ravages, combinée à un fort taux d'empoisonnement. Mais entre lui et Mantra qui ferait l'attaque à distance ? Il était vrai que la Ball'Ombre de son coéquipier était impressionnante mais sa propre attaque Flammèche pouvait faire très mal si il était « chargé » par sa capacité Torche. Mais il était aussi vrai que dans ces cas-là, elle se révélait plutôt incontrôlable... Alors qu'avec une attaque Crocs Feu, il pouvait combiné la brûlure au poison d'Ajaw. La Ball'Ombre d'Evoli viendrait cueillir un Pokémon trop affaibli et la victoire serait assurée. Même Gold ne résisterait pas à ça !

Le lieutenant du R8 revint donc accompagnée de Reptincel et Vibraninf qui l'aidaient à porter les différents outils de travail. Seika finit d'expliquer son idée aux deux autres Pokémon qui accompagnaient son dresseur et ils semblèrent assez enthousiastes. Ils allaient pouvoir la tester bien assez vite.

La fin de la matinée fut consacrée à quelques exercices physiques pour améliorer force, endurance, vitesse, saut et agilité, les 5 maîtres mots du Pokéhatlon mais qui avaient également leur importance au combat. Même les dresseurs furent invités à participer et Yukihiro se débrouilla bien mieux que son corps le laissait supposer. Le soleil ayant atteint son point le plus haut dans le ciel, Lute déclara qu'il était temps de manger et Pokémon comme dresseur s'attaquèrent avec joie aux réserves de nourritures emportées pour l'occasion.

Seika observa le comportement de Lute. Ces derniers temps, elle accordait une attention toute particulière à son dresseur et il se méfiait. Sans savoir que cette méfiance était tout simplement de la jalousie. Il faut dire que Yukihiro s'entendait vraiment bien avec le lieutenant du R8. Ils partageaient la même passion de la stratégie des combats et s'affrontaient souvent sur des simulateurs Pokémon. Et puis Lute semblait vouloir faire croître ce talent qu'elle avait vu chez le jeune homme...

Agacé, il détourna le regard avec un petit grognement de dédain. Ce fut autour de son dresseur de s'esclaffer devant le comportement de son Pokémon, qui l'avait d'ailleurs bien mérité. Une fois le déjeuner achevé, le Caninos vint s'allonger aux pieds de son dresseur pour faire une bonne sieste. La reprise était programmée à 14h alors il avait bien le temps de somnoler un peu. Mantra sembla approuver cette idée et vint se placer sur le ventre de Yukihiro qui fut obligé de rester au sol.

– Tu vois, fit Lenka, tu te laisses dominer par tes Pokémon. C'est pour ça qu'ils se moquent de toi sans crainte de représailles...

– Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris. C'est ce genre de choses qui fait que mon lien avec mes Pokémon est solide. Cette proximité qu'on a nous rends plus fort. Je ne sous-entends pas que tes Pokémon ne sont pas heureux avec toi, Lenka. Mais je voulais juste te faire remarqué que c'est cette façon d'être qui nous a unis moi et eux et qui fait que je peux compter sur eux à tout moment même aux pires.

Seika aboya joyeusement pour appuyer les dires de son maître. C'était quand même ballot que eux, les Pokémon, comprennent les humains et pas l'inverse... C'était même très fâcheux. Il aurait pu lui dire comment être un mâle fort et attirant...

Lenka ne dit rien et resta pensive jusqu'à la reprise de l'entraînement. Lute fit s'affronter plusieurs fois les Pokémon de Lenka et ceux de Yukihiro. La tendance dégageait une supériorité de la part de Seika et d'Heledelle. Mais les autres n'étaient pas si loin derrière. Une fois les matchs achevés, elle fit combattre les deux dernières recrues de l'escouade R8 en duo face à ses deux Pokémon. L'association la plus efficace fut celle de Pyroli et de Seika qui combinant leurs capacités Torche amplifiaient mutuellement leurs forces. Les deux dresseurs purent également constater la puissance du duo Reptincel/Vibraninf. Le Pokémon Shiney sentait un lien puissant unir ces deux Pokémon, presque un lien familial.

Puis alors la journée tranquille bascula. Au moment où Mantra et Persian allaient prendre place, une vingtaine de personnes jaillirent des buissons, précédés de diverses armes de jet qui visaient les trois dresseurs et leurs Pokémon. L'entraînement des forces Rocket avaient permis à Yukihiro de savoir réagir face à ce genre de situation et il ne bougea pas, tandis que ses Pokémon détournaient les diverses armes. Heledelle se paya le luxe d'un retour à l'envoyeur, faisant par la même occasion la première victime de la journée. Seika savait que son dresseur ne ferait pas de quartier. Tout simplement car ils n'étaient pas les agresseurs mais les victimes. Alors si on essayait de le tuer voir pire de tuer ses Pokémon ou ses alliés, il ne montrerait aucune pitié.

A en juger par leurs tenues et leur style de combat, il s'agissait des autres compagnons des ninjas de la planque d'Acajou. Ils devaient chercher à se venger. Les Pokémon du R8 se mirent en position défensive autour de leurs dresseurs tandis que les ninjas laissaient tomber les armes traditionnelles pour les Pokéball. De nombreux Pokémon surgirent et Seika ne prit pas le peine de voir de quel type il s'agissait. Le premier à portée fut un Capumain qui tenta une attaque maladroite. De toute évidence, c'était de la chair à canon et le Caninos utilisa son attaque Crocs Feu laissant le Pokémon acrobate pour mort, les flammes à l'intérieur de son corps terminant le travail. Si Ajaw n'avait aucun scrupule à éliminer ses ennemis, Mantra semblait plus réticent et il fut rappelé à l'ordre par son dresseur.

– Écoute moi Mantra. Ces gens là nous veulent du mal. Les laisser en vie reviendrait à leur laisser la possibilité de revenir pour nous tuer. Tu veux que ça arrive ?

Le Pokémon Normal fut choqué par la violence dans la voix de son dresseur mais Seika le rassura en expliquant qu'il était seulement inquiet pour eux. Alors que le combat se poursuivait et que les cadavres de Pokémon s'entassaient autour des membres du R8, Heledelle et Reptincel furent envoyé éliminer les dresseurs qui commençaient à douter et pour certains à fuir. Il ne devait rester aucun témoin ce coup-ci. Après un bon quart d'heure. Il ne restait plus qu'un Pokémon adverse debout, les autres ayant été éliminés. Les ninjas eux aussi avaient du céder face à la force des Pokémon du R8. De leurs côtés, Lenka, Lute et Yukihiro n'affichaient aucune blessure tandis que leur Pokémon avaient simplement quelques ecchymoses et blessures légères.

– Allez les gars, encouragea Yukihiro, c'est le moment de me montrer cette fameuse attaque.

Trop heureux de pouvoir montrer le fruit de ses réflexions, Seika dirigea ses partenaires pour réaliser l'attaque Triangle. Ce serait un pauvre Hypotrempe qui ferait les frais de cette attaque dévastatrice... Alors qu'il chargeait courageusement le Pokémon Feu, il fut prit en sandwich par le Direct Toxik et l'attaque Crocs Feu. Il tituba légèrement puis se redressa pour voir une Ball'Ombre lui arriver droit dessus. Il fut envoyé 2 mètres plus loin. Fier de la réussite de son plan, Seika redressa la tête vers son maître qui leva le pouce en signe d'approbation.

– Bon. Brûlez moi tous ces corps, Reptincel, Seika, Pyroli, ordonna Lute, il ne faut aucun signe de ce combat, c'est clair ?

Les trois Pokémon acquiescèrent et Seika se dirigea vers Hypotrempe. Contre toute attente, ce dernier avait survécu à l'attaque Triangle.

« Dis donc, t'es un costaud toi » fit le Caninos à l'adresse de son adversaire, « tu m'impressionnes »

« S'il te plaît... Laisse moi rester avec vous... Je pourrai vous être utile... Même en temps que bouclier... »

« Oulah mollo ! Déjà personne ne sert de bouclier avec nous, ok ? Et puis pourquoi on t'accepterait, hein ? Tu as voulu nous tuer je te rappelle. »

« Ais-je eu le choix... Je... suis simplement l'esclave de mon dresseur. Je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. Alors que le vôtre... Il semble tellement veiller sur vous... »

Le Pokémon Shiney commença à prendre en pitié son adversaire du jour. Il était là, seul, étendu entre la vie et la mort et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il s'était battu pour une personne qui ne l'aimait pas pour ce qu'il était. Il n'avait jamais eu la chance de connaître un bon dresseur. En un sens, c'est ce qui aurait pu arriver à Seika si il n'avait pas été secouru par Yukihiro.

« Écoute, je vais essayer de convaincre mon dresseur. Tiens le coup jusque là, d'accord ? »

« Merci... »

Il saisit délicatement le Pokémon dans sa gueule puis le posa sur son dos. Il marcha jusqu'à son dresseur qui l'accueillit sèchement

– Seika, je sais que tu es fier de ton attaque mais ne ramène pas un cadavre en guise de trophée. C'est malsain !

Le concerné grogna puis posa le petit Hypotrempe au sol. Yukihiro remarqua alors qu'il était encore en vie.

– Qu'attends-tu de moi Seika ? Pourquoi l'avoir amené jusque là ?

Le Pokémon de Feu donna des petits coups de museau dans la Pokéball qui pendait à la ceinture du jeune homme.

– Le capturer ? Mais pourquoi ? Il a essayé de nous éliminer je te rappelle. Pourquoi je ?

« Parce qu'il est comme moi » rugit Seika passablement énervé

Son dresseur ne comprit pas exactement ce qu'il voulait dire mais comprit qu'il avait froissé son Pokémon. C'était rare de le voir s'emporter à ce point-là

– Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir te montrer que je comprends mieux ton Pokémon que toi mais il semble se reconnaître en ce petit Hypotrempe, remarqua Lute, malgré tout je pense que c'est un perte de temps...

Comprenant que ce n'était pas gagné, Seika se retourna avec une mine dépitée vers le pauvre Pokémon qui se mit alors à briller d'une lumière aveuglante.

Tous les Pokémon et dresseurs furent surpris de voir ce petit Hypotrempe évoluer alors qu'il n'avait presque plus d'énergie. Alors qu'Hypocean faisait son apparition, il reprit à l'adresse de Seika :

« Si c'est une question de force alors voilà... Je suis plus fort maintenant... Je t'en supplie. Je veux connaître une bonne personne au moins un moment avant de mourir. Si je ne peux pas tenir jusqu'à un centre de soin, alors permettez moi au moins de passer mes derniers instants avec vous... S'il vous plaît »

Mantra se tourna vers son dresseur les yeux embués de larmes. Lui aussi savait ce que c'était d'avoir un dresseur terrible. Yukihiro n'eut pas besoin des dernières supplications de ses Pokémon pour se décider. Il s'avança jusqu'au pauvre Hypocean et lui murmura :

– Mon pauvre, je ne t'avais pas compris. Évoluer dans un moment pareil, tu devais être vraiment désespéré... Je suis désolé. A partir de maintenant, tu n'es plus seul d'accord ? Tu fais partie de la famille, Fjara...

« Merci », fit le Pokémon hippocampe avant d'être aspiré à l'intérieur de la Pokéball

– Rentrons maintenant, fit Lute, on a un rapport à faire sur ce qu'il s'est passé et un Pokémon à soigner. Excuse moi d'avoir voulu l'abandonner Yukihiro.

– Ce n'est rien, j'étais à deux doigts de faire la même erreur. Heureusement que mes Pokémon sont là pour me rappeler à l'ordre. Merci Seika, merci Mantra.

Ajaw grogna de mécontentement

– Merci à toi aussi Ajaw, s'esclaffa le dresseur de Doublonville. Ce que tu peux être jaloux...

Le trio repartit alors vers le Jet.


	14. 11,5- Le messie

_Chapitre spécial Roy_

La réunion de crise qui avait débuté il y a de ça 2 heures touchait à sa fin. Après de longs débats et les témoignages successifs de Lute, Yukihiro et Lenka, l'affaire avait été classée. L'attaque venait simplement des restes des ninjas et il ne s'agissait pas d'une attaque à grande échelle. Donc pas de menace imminente. Les différents membres du R8 furent autorisés à partir, laissant les dirigeants de la Team Rocket terminer la réunion. Roy se félicitait de ne pas avoir hérité de ce terrain d'entraînement. A deux, ils auraient sûrement eu un peu plus de mal, bien que Feurisson comme Apireine était des vétérans des champs de bataille.

Leurs premiers pas s'étaient fait il y a de ça 7 ans. Ayant alors 21 ans, une organisation commençait à faire parler d'elle. Celle dont le visage du leader n'était connu de personne. Une « secte » comme l'appelait les membres de son petit village, situé à l'Ouest de la forêt de Jade. Mais cette secte fascinait le jeune homme. Comment pouvait on suivre quelqu'un que l'on avait jamais vu ? Ce fameux leader devait être une personne extraordinaire.

Et c'est avec cette idée en tête que le jeune homme décida de s'engager avec eux. Les retrouver du difficile mais il finit par y parvenir. Les quelques membres qui s'étaient réunis dans un café virent d'un mauvais œil qu'on fouille dans leurs affaires et ne l'accueillirent pas à bras ouverts. Mais lorsqu'il dévoila son Héricendre et son Apitrini, ils changèrent du tout au tout. Un dresseur de plus à les rejoindre, c'était une bonne nouvelle !

Il fut mis en contact avec le fameux leader inconnu mais tout ce qu'il put en voir, c'était une main caressant un Persian. N'étant pas encore l'organisation qui régnait par la terreur sur Kanto, le chef de la Team Rocket ne fut pas trop regardant et accepta cet homme qui semblait tellement intéressé par le fait de les rejoindre. Avec des soldats comme ça, il pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose.

L'entraînement du jeune dresseur commença alors. Il fut formé à l'infiltration, à manier diverses armes, aux techniques de défense et d'attaque mais également à la stratégie Pokémon. A cette époque, la Team Rocket cherchait des gens compétents et ne recrutait pas en masse de médiocres sbires. Ainsi, après deux ans de formation, Roy devint commandant de la section 12. Il fut alors en charge de 50 recrues qui ne connaissait que les rudiments du combat Pokémon. Apparemment, le leader de la Team Rocket avait fini par fomenter un plan et pour parvenir à ses fins, il devait avoir une force de frappe conséquente. Étant soldat avant tout, Roy ne réfléchit pas et obéit aux ordres.

Il allait là où on le demandait, il capturait ceux qui devaient être capturés et ils tuaient les cibles désignées. Parfois certains de ses gars y restait mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Il faut dire qu'il ne régnait pas un ambiance de franche camaraderie entre les différents membre de la mafia. Mais l'important était tout simplement les résultats, qui eux étaient au rendez-vous.

La consécration arriva après 3 ans de loyaux services. Le boss avait réuni ses meilleurs membres et les invitait à le rejoindre dans sa toute nouvelle base. Le fait qu'elle se trouve dans l'arène de Jadielle intrigua profondément Roy jusqu'à ce que la réalité lui soit dévoilée : leur chef n'était autre que Giovanni, champion de l'arène de Jadielle. Cet homme qui était reconnu dans tout Kanto pour sa maîtrise des Pokémon Terre et ses talents de combattant était à la tête de la bande mafieuse la plus dangereuse de tous les temps. Alors qu'il était un personnage public, il avait réussi à travailler dans l'ombre et à ce que personne ne découvre son secret. L'admiration que portait Roy à cette personne ne fit qu'augmenter. Depuis sa jeunesse, il entendait parler de Giovanni et de sa force. Mais le voir d'aussi prêt, jamais il n'aurait pensé en avoir la chance ! Et maintenant, il s'avérait qu'il était le chef de la Team Rocket !

Le Persian qui tournait autour du siège du champion de Jadielle s'immobilisa puis se coucha aux pieds de son dresseur.

– Mes chers partenaires. Vous faites parti de cet élite de la Team Rocket. Vous êtes ceux qui me sont fidèles depuis le début. Grâce à vous mon plan est en marche. Mais il se trouve que l'heure est grave. Comme vous le savez, je vous ai parfois donné pour mission de me ramener certains scientifiques réputés. La majorité étaient des spécialistes en génétique Pokémon. Grâce à leur travail remarquable dans mon labo de Cramois'île, ils ont mis au point une nouvelle forme de vie appelée Mewtwo. Je leur avais donné pour mission de me créer une copie du mythique Pokémon Mew. Mais le Professeur Fuji n'a pas voulu suivre les directives et a créé des clones de Bulbizarre, Salamèche et Carapuce, ainsi qu'un clone de sa fille. Ces clones furent trop faibles pour survivre. Mais ils vécurent assez de temps pour être liés à Mewtwo grâce à un lien télépathique. Cela causa en lui une instabilité et il détruit mon laboratoire. Malgré tout j'ai réussi à le dompter mais pour quelques semaines seulement. J'en avais fait mon invincible combattant. Mais son instabilité l'a poussé à me trahir et à s'enfuir. Mes espions sur place l'ont vu rejoindre l'une des grottes à la sortie de la ville. Je veux donc que vous gagniez le Mont Sélénite et que vous le retrouviez. Si je ne peux contrôler Mewtwo, mes longues années de travail seront réduites à néant. Puis-je compter sur vous ?

Giovanni leur faisait assez confiance pour leur révéler et son visage, et ses plans les plus secrets. Comment pourrait-il lui refuser une telle faveur. Désireux de bien faire, Roy parti dès qu'il le put pour le Mont Sélénite. Il passa des journées entières à fouiller le site de fond en comble mais aucune trace du passage dudit clone Pokémon. Exténué, il s'offrit une journée de repos, suffisante pour qu'il apprenne qu'un jeune garçon du nom de Red avait vaincu à lui seul une bonne dizaine de sbires pour traverser la grotte durant son absence.

Cessant leurs recherches, les fidèles de Giovanni le retrouvèrent pour un nouveau plan : mettre la main sur la Master Ball, le nouveau projet de la Sylphe SARL. Ainsi, il pourrait mettre la main sur Mewtwo une bonne fois pour toute. Cette petite merveille permettait à son possesseur de lier à jamais un Pokémon à lui. Aucun Pokémon ne pouvait sortir de la Ball à partir du moment où il entrait en contact avec. Malgré tout, il leur faudrait encore localiser le clone de Mew. Il faudrait donc une équipe qui aille se charger de M. Fuji qui s'était repenti et qui gardait à présent la Tour Pokémon de Lavanville. Lui seul était capable de retrouver sa création.

Une fois la réunion finie, le leader de la Team Rocket demanda à Roy de venir le voir.

– Écoute moi mon garçon, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour une mission spéciale. Il te faut agir dans la plus grande discrétion et ne pas ébruiter la nouvelle.

Le jeune dresseur hocha la tête et attendit que son boss reprenne la parole.

– Il se trouve que mon fils est parti en études à Johto. Je l'y ai envoyé pour qu'il soit à l'écart de tous ces problèmes. Ramène le moi ici, veux-tu ?

– C'est comme si c'était fait, chef. Je vous remercie de m'accorder votre confiance. Je suis vraiment très touché.

Après les dernières consignes, Roy était parti à la recherche du jeune garçon et ce ne fut vraiment pas évident. En effet, ce dernier avait quitté l'école, la trouvant trop nulle à son goût. Le niveau des professeurs n'était pas à la hauteur. Ce furent ces paroles qui lui furent retranscrites par le directeur.

Un long périple commença donc pour le commandant Roy. Mais après deux bons mois, il le retrouva et put convaincre le jeune garçon de l'accompagner. Et c'est sur le chemin du retour qu'il apprit la terrible nouvelle. Un appel lui parvint de Giovanni.

– Écoute Roy, la Team Rocket est finie.

– Comment ? Mais... Vous vous moquez de moi ?

– Absolument pas. J'ai été défait par ce jeune garçon, ce Red. 3 fois en deux mois. Il a trouvé notre planque à Celadopole et m'a vaincu. Puis il m'a empêché de mettre la main sur la Master Ball, en me battant dans l'enceinte de la Sylphe SARL. Pour finir, il m'a vaincu lors du combat pour le badge Terre. Je... j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Mais la Team Rocket est en morceaux. De nombreux membres sont sous les verrous et moi même j'ai eu de la chance que Red m'accorde le droit de partir.

– Pardonnez moi, chef. Je n'ai pas été là pour vous aider dans votre combat. Je ne mérite pas de vous servir...

– Tu as retrouvé mon fils, non ? Même si ce fut plus long que prévu et que sa fugue t'a rendu la tâche plus compliquée. Alors tu as réussi la mission que je t'avais confié. S'il te plaît, amène le sur la Route 22. Je dois lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Roy, en bon soldat, ne posa pas de question et amena le fils de son patron au lieu demandé. Les laissant avec un peu d'intimité, il s'éloigna d'eux tandis que le père racontait ses déboires au fils. Jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme au cheveux rouges s'exclame :

– Tu avais dit... Tu avais dit que tu étais le plus fort du monde ! Et maintenant t'abandonnes ?! Tu vas faire quoi de ta vie alors ?

– … On ne peut pas progresser si l'on refuse d'admettre ses défaites..., rétorqua l'ancien leader de l'ancienne grande Mafia, je dois m'isoler pour bâtir une organisation plus puissante.

– C'est quoi la force ? reprit le jeune garçon, t'as créé cette grosse organisation et au final vous vous êtes faits battre par un gamin seul !

– Une organisation, cela combine toutes sortes d'énergies pour créer une force irrésistible... Je n'ai pas été capable de libérer tout l'énergie de mes hommes... Je jure qu'un jour je ressusciterai la Team Rocket !

Roy fut extrêmement touché par les paroles de celui qu'il voyait comme un messie. Il avait encore confiance en eux ! Il ne blâmait que sa personne ! Qui n'aurait pas suivi cet homme jusqu'aux enfers si il le fallait ! Il aurait aimé montrer son soutien mais intervenir dans une conversation privée était trop impoli. Mais Silver ne semblait pas de cet avis :

– J'y comprends rien ! Je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, papa !

– … Toi aussi, un jour, tu comprendras.

Giovanni quitta son fils et partit vers la construction faisant office de passage entre Johto et Kanto. Roy le suivit tandis que Silver criait :

– Je ne veux pas savoir ! Je ne deviendrai jamais comme toi ! Je ne serai jamais un de tes avortons, qui se regroupent en troupeaux et qui se croient les rois du monde ! Je serai un homme puissant ! Et je le deviendrai seul ! SEUL !

Giovanni baissa la tête et soupira :

– Il finira bien par me comprendre... Je l'espère. Quant à toi Roy, je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir remercier ta fidélité à sa juste valeur...

– Ce n'est rien, chef.

– Ne m'appelle plus chef. La Team Rocket n'est plus pour le moment. Et nos routes se séparent. Quand je serai prêt, tu seras le premier mis au courant. Adieu, mon ami.

L'ancien leader de la Team Rocket, le champion d'arène déchu quitta son dernier commandant et partit pour Johto.

Quant à Roy, il avait choisi de vivre pour Giovanni. Alors il attendrait. Le temps qu'il faudrait. Et quand le jour J arriverait, il marcherait de nouveau aux côté de celui qu'il admirait tant.

Mais ce fut Amos qui vint le chercher. Lui aussi était un fidèle de Giovanni et avait été chargé de s'occuper des îles Sevii. Il lui annonça qu'il reprenait le flambeau de la Team Rocket pour faire revenir Giovanni. Quand Roy fut certain qu'Amos ne cherchait pas simplement à utiliser la Team Rocket à son propre compte, il serra la main de l'un des plus anciens membres de l'organisation et se jura que lorsque Giovanni reviendrait, non seulement la Team Rocket n'échouerait plus, mais également qu'il trouverait et éliminerait Red. C'était un serment !


	15. 12- Retrouvailles et Questions

_Repaire Team Rocket, Ville Griotte / Une semaine plus tard_

Yukihiro regardait distraitement Fjara reprendre l'entraînement. Son nouveau partenaire avait mis plusieurs jours à se remettre de la terrible attaque Triangle, dont on parlait dans tout le QG. Ayant également évolué précipitamment, elle n'avait jusqu'à maintenant pas eu l'occasion de tester ses nouvelles capacités. Ainsi, aidée par des mannequins d'entraînements mais aussi par Seika, Ajaw et Mantra, elle découvrait avec joie l'utilisation de Saumure ou encore Ouragan. Les infirmiers Pokémon avait également appris à Yukihiro que pour survivre à la dose de Poison injecté, elle avait développé une immunité totale aux différents poisons. Les attaques de ce type ne lui ferait dès lors aucun dégâts. Seika avait vraiment bien fait d'insister pour que Yukihiro la capture.

Mais comment avait-il pu ne pas ressentir la détresse du pauvre Pokémon hippocampe ? Lui qui était fier de pouvoir deviner leurs sentiments grâce aux longs mois passés à la pension de Doublonville, il n'avait pas su interpréter ceux d'un Pokémon à l'agonie. Et puis il devait maintenant faire face au fait qu'il avait ordonné la mise à mort d'humains et de Pokémon. Certes, il le ferait de nouveau si il devait revivre ce moment de sa vie, mais le choix était bien plus facile à prendre qu'à assumer. Comme il avait été naïf de penser pouvoir éviter ce genre de violence... Il le savait, il faisait partie de la mafia et la pitié ne devait en aucun cas intervenir.

Enfin, Amos avait toujours insisté pour que les missions se déroulent sans victime et avait tenu la promesse qu'il avait faite à Yuki. Eux, lorsqu'ils avaient infiltré le repaire d'Acajou, ils n'avaient massacré personne. C'étaient les ninjas qui avaient répondu par une violence extrême. Laisser de telles personnes en vie était une faute. Alors il ne fallait pas culpabiliser. Tandis que les états d'âmes de Yukihiro l'amenait à un débat interne, Klaus vint rejoindre le jeune homme dans la salle d'entraînement.

– Il a l'air de bien s'en remettre le petit Fjara ! Regarde moi cette énergie !

– C'est une femelle, répliqua Yukihiro en un sourire, et oui elle est en parfaite forme. C'est une sacrée battante. Je n'ai pas eu vraiment l'occasion de lui consacrer du temps vu qu'elle était en convalescence mais j'essaie de rattraper mon retard à présent. En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de te voir. Tu n'es pas vraiment disponible en ce moment.

– Le boss organise énormément de réunions pour les projets futurs. Et puis j'ai toujours mon job dans les souterrains de Doublonville. Tu nous manques là-bas d'ailleurs. Tout comme Silver. Y'a pas un gars à la hauteur... M'enfin bon, soupira Klaus

– Te justifies pas. Tu as de grosses responsabilités de ton côté. Et puis Lute est décidément une personne de confiance. Elle me donne énormément de conseils pour progresser et elle est très talentueuse.

– Et bah Yuki ? Me dis pas que tu as flashé sur elle ?

– Quoi ? Mais non pas du tout. Je la respecte et admire ses talents de dresseuses.

– Calme, calme. Je te taquinais juste. Bref. J'ai failli zappé la raison de ma venue. Je pars en mission pour le boss et je compte t'amener avec moi. T'es partant ?

– Sans le reste de l'équipe ? questionna le jeune dresseur

– Ouaip. Isaac et Oliver sont partis pour Irisia. Le chef veut s'approvisionner chez le pharmacien en grande quantité et ils seront pas trop de deux pour porter le tout. Autant dire que les mômes font la gueule parce qu'ils ne seront pas au cœur de l'action. De leur côté, Lute, Roy, Konrad et Lenka sont partis pour Doublonville gérer deux trois petits trucs au niveau du sous-sol du centre commercial. Il faut s'occuper des ouvriers qui le relie aux Souterrains de Doublonville et donner des cours aux dernières recrues.

– Merde, ils abusent de pas m'avoir prévenu. Enfin je vais partir en mission avec toi, c'est cool ça !

– Content que ça te plaise, gamin. Mais on va pas se faire un duo. Le commandant Lance et son protégé, Jan, nous accompagnent.

– Pas de problème. Mais je te préviens d'avance, si l'un d'entre eux fait des remarques désobligeantes à la manière d'Isaac ou Lenka, je risque de leur répondre de la même manière, prévint Yukihiro

– Rassures toi, ils ne sont pas du même genre. Lance est très imbu de lui-même et préfère se jeter des fleurs que cracher sur les autres. Quant à Jan, il ne parle que si Lance le lui demande. Allez prépare toi. Je passe te chercher pour la mission d'ici 15 minutes.

– Et elle consiste en quoi ? demanda la récente recrue de la Team Rocket

– Briefing en chemin, rétorqua son supérieur en partant

Yukihiro esquissa un sourire. Décidément, Klaus ne changerait jamais. Après avoir vérifié que Fjara serait en état de les accompagner, Yukihiro partit enfiler le costume de la Team Rocket. Il commençait à s'y faire d'ailleurs. Toujours réticent au moment de l'enfiler à ses débuts, il la voyait à présent comme la preuve de son appartenance au R8 avec qui il se sentait bien. Un très léger malaise persistait malgré tout mais il était de plus en plus faible.

Le jeune homme arriva à l'heure prévue et constata qu'il était malgré tout le dernier. Après s'être excusé auprès du commandant Lance et présenté à Jan, il pénétra dans le Jet qui les emmènerait à destination.

– Bien, fit Klaus, maintenant que tu es à bord, il est temps de t'expliquer en quoi consistera la mission. Nous devons convaincre des scientifiques reconnus de venir travailler pour nous. Par convaincre j'entends d'abord proposer un travail, puis offrir une grosse somme d'argent, et en dernier recours l'enlèvement. Attends avant de grogner, petite tête. Malgré tout, il ne leur sera fait aucun mal, la contrainte se limitera à une attaque Hypnose de la part du Soporifik de Jan. Voilà tout.

– Ne t'empresses pas à te justifier comme ça, Klaus. C'est dans ces moments-là où j'ai justement l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas aller..., répliqua Yukihiro

– Je prends note. Pour en revenir à nos moutons, nous allons partir pour les ruines Alpha qui se situent au sud de Mauville. Si la majorité d'entre eux sont des archéologues qui ne nous intéressent pas forcément, quelques spécialistes du comportement des Pokémon étudient également les mythes des Zarbi. C'est de ceux-ci que nous parlons.

– Pas de photos ou quoi que ce soit pour les identifier ?

– Malheureusement non. Mais ils devraient théoriquement porter leur insigne. Avec un peu de chance...

– Euh, c'est moitié foireux ça, non ?

– Mais non, assura l'homme au bandeau sur l'œil, aucun soucis à se faire gamin. Et évite de me remettre en question devant le commandant, c'est moyen pour mon image...

– Bien sûr que non, Klaus. Je te connais suffisamment pour ne pas te juger sur ce genre de choses, intervint Lance, la fougue de ce jeune homme est assurément bénéfique. C'est une très bonne recrue. Et si il a eu la bénédiction d'Amos en personne, c'est qu'il sait se servir de sa tête. Le fait qu'il te contredise ne sera pas jugé comme rabaissant.

– Ah... Euh, ok, fit Klaus sceptique

Il régna donc un long silence jusqu'à l'arrivée du petit groupe à destination. Lance ayant le rang le plus élevé, ce fut lui qui décida du plan à mettre en place et il fut décidé que chacun des membres de la petit équipe aurait à sa charge une grotte. Yukihiro irait à celle située tout au Nord, Jan à celle située au Sud et Klaus comme Lance se chargeraient de l'une des deux situées à l'Ouest. Ils se séparèrent, sachant que même si les scientifiques possédaient la plupart du temps leurs propres Pokémon, ils n'étaient pas forcément des spécialistes du combat.

Yukihiro eut un peu de mal avec le fait de se balader aux yeux de tous avec son costume de Rocket, et ce, en plein jour. Même si depuis que les recherches intensives avaient commencé, aucun visiteur n'était admis dans le périmètre, le jeune dresseur craignait de croiser certaines personnes telles que Gold, Célesta ou encore Silver. Si ce dernier le croisait dans cette tenue, il aurait probablement une attaque...

Tout en étant plongé dans ses pensées, le jeune garçon arriva à l'entrée de la grotte dont il avait la charge. Il savait que c'était la plus petite de toutes et la plus facile d'accès mais ne s'en offusqua pas. Étant simple sbire par rapport aux autres, il était normal qu'on ne lui confie que les missions les plus simples.

Arrivé à l'intérieur, il ne trouva personne. Pas une trace d'un quelconque scientifique. Visiblement, il reviendrait bredouille. Mais un tableau sur le mur attira son attention. Il s'agissait visiblement d'une vieux puzzle dont quelques parties partaient en morceaux. En dessous, une petit écriteau aux écritures incompréhensibles semblait expliqué ce que ce puzzle était censé représenter.

– Il est écrit : « Suicune, réincarnation du Vent du Nord. Celui dont on dit qu'il purifie les eaux polluées. Pour ouvrir ce premier portail, ce Pokémon est nécessaire. »

Le jeune dresseur se retourna, la voix ayant parlé lui semblant familière.

– Je ne pensais pas te revoir dans de telles circonstances, Yuki. Encore moins dans cet accoutrement...

– Ré... Rémy ? Mais qu'est ce que...

– J'en ai autant à ton service. Depuis quand la Team Rocket est de retour et surtout depuis quand en fais-tu partie ? La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, tu allais bientôt devenir adulte. Merde. Comment as-tu pu...

– Oh là. On se calme. Comme tu le dis, ça fait un moment qu'on s'est pas vu. Donc je ne peux pas te raconter ma vie, d'autant que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour. Je suis en mission et je dois... te ramener avec moi.

– Comment ça ? Tu te moques de moi j'espère. Je suis venu aux ruines Alpha car non seulement j'étudie les Zarbi pour le professeur Chen mais je m'intéresse également aux vieilles légendes concernant les Pokémon légendaires liés à ces ruines. De plus, contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas vraiment un fan de l'idéologie des Rocket.

– Peut-être bien... Mais on m'a confié une mission. Et tes états d'âme ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. Comme je sais que te soudoyer avec de l'argent ne suffira pas, je vais plutôt te demander une faveur. Après tout, si tu me suis, tu pourras voir ce que veut vraiment la Team Rocket à présent. Nous ne souhaitons pas dominer le monde mais simplement faire de la recherche.

– Tu as été endoctriné Yuki, comme d'autres avant toi. Et je ne t'en veux pas pour ça. A ton âge, on se laisse impressionner par ceux qui parlent bien et qui parlent fort...

– Attends, attends. C'est quoi ces sous-entendus ? Tu insinues que je suis stupide c'est ça ? Que je suis pas assez intelligent pour faire la part des choses ?

– Ne t'enflammes pas comme ça. Je dis simplement qu'on te dit ce que tu veux entendre pour te convaincre. Simplement. Tu n'es pas encore assez mûr. Tu es trop malléable. Et chez ces gens là, c'est une faiblesse qu'ils exploitent.

– Tu ne sais rien, Rémy. Tu me prends de haut et tu m'agaces. Alors si les mots ne suffisent pas... Les actes parleront.

– Hmppff. Et tu emploies leurs méthodes. Très décevant Yuki. Crois moi, il est temps de te remettre à ta place ! Naya, Fynn,Grimace, go !

– C'est parti ! Seika, Mantra, Ajaw et Fjara, à l'attaque !

Le match à 4 contre 3 débuta. Si Yukihiro avait l'avantage du nombre, Rémy avait bien celui de la force. Draco, Sablaireau, Spectrum... Que des formes évoluées. Et puis cela faisait un certain temps qu'ils se connaissaient. Malgré tout, Rémy préférant l'étude des Pokémon que les combats, il était fort probable que ses Pokémon soient moins entraînés.

– Allez les gars, on ne traîne pas. Fjara, utilise tout de suite Saumure sur Sablaireau.

S'attendant à ce que son adversaire s'appuie sur les avantages du type, Rémy ordonna à son de se mettre devant l'attaque, les dégâts étant réduits par son type Dragon.

La mêlée résultant de l'affrontement était assez difficile à gérer pour chacun des dresseurs : les ruines étant poussiéreuses, un léger nuage rendait la scène difficile à observer. Et anticiper les mouvements de trois/quatre adversaires puis préparer une contre-attaque adéquate avec le bon Pokémon s'avérait compliqué. Alors les deux dresseurs observèrent plus qu'ils ne jouèrent un rôle lors de l'affrontement. Si les Pokémon de Rémy étaient les plus résistants, ceux de Yukihiro était plus endurants et plus entraînés. Les attaques Draco-Rage/Ball'Ombre/Eclategriffe dévastatrices en début de combat perdaient dorénavant en puissance. Et même si les premiers assauts avaient été douloureux pour les partenaires de Yukihiro, ils prenaient maintenant l'avantage.

Une attaque Bulles d'O de Fjara ne tarda pas à mettre le Sablaireau au tapis puis ce fut autour de Spectrum par la Ball'Ombre de Mantra. Enfin, à 4 contre 1, ils finirent par vaincre le Draco qui s'était révélé être un redoutable adversaire. Rappelant ses trois Pokémon à l'intérieur de ses Pokéball, Rémy soupira :

– Vous avez fait de votre mieux. Merci. En tout cas, tu as au moins le mérite d'être un talentueux dresseur prenant soin de ses Pokémon. Ce qui me ramène à mon incompréhension de te voir parmi des personnes comme la Team Rocket...

– Simplement parce que j'ai des amis sur qui compter là-bas. Ils ne sont pas aussi sombres que les journaux nous l'ont montré. Giovanni n'est plus à leur tête et Amos a des projets bien moins mégalomanes que celui de dominer le monde. En clair...

– T'emballes pas Yuki, même si il va nous suivre, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni l'endroit pour répéter le discours du boss, l'interrompit Klaus

– Hey ! Alors, ça s'est bien passé de votre côté ? demanda Yukihiro

– Jan comme moi, on a fait chou blanc mais Lance en a trouvé un autre lui aussi. Visiblement moins buté que ton copain vu que le pognon a suffi.

– Bon bah mission accomplie alors !

– Tout à fait, affirma le leader du R8, allez suis nous le spécialiste. On a du boulot pour toi.

– Par contre vous me promettez qu'il sera bien traité, hein ? Parce que même si il n'essaie pas de me comprendre, il reste quelqu'un pour qui j'ai du respect.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, gamin. C'est dans notre intérêt qu'il reste en forme.

Puis l'homme au bandeau sur l'œil se retourna vers Rémy

– Au final, ça va pas changer grand chose à tes habitudes. Tu vas juste bosser sur un sujet imposé. Mais tu auras carte blanche tant que tes recherches concerne la tâche qu'on t'aura confié.

– Je resterai votre prisonnier quelles que soient les conditions, répliqua le scientifique

– Peut-être bien, oui. C'est à toi seul de le décider ça. Nous on est prêt à t'accueillir, intervint à son tour Lance

– Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez promis ou fait à Yuki pour qu'il marche mais ça ne sera pas mon cas.

A partir de ce moment là, Rémy ne prononça plus un mot jusqu'à l'arrivée.

Une fois rendus au repère, Jan et Lance partirent avec Rémy tandis que Yukihiro restait avec Klaus.

– Dis Klaus, tu crois qu'un jour la vision des gens sur la Team Rocket changera ? Je veux dire, bien sûr que les enlèvements n'aident pas à redorer notre blason mais le but est noble. On cherche simplement à améliorer la relation entre dresseur et Pokémon, non ?

– Tu sais petit, on ne cherche pas forcément la reconnaissance d'autrui. Je veux dire, on ne compte pas en faire profiter les autres au final. Toutes ces actions sont égoïstes et motivées par l'envie de faire de nous des privilégiés. Forcément que personne ne voit ça d'un bon œil... Mais si tu as rejoint nos rangs en pensant que tu serais acclamé à chaque coin de rue, tu fais fausse route, petit gars.

– Raaah, tu es toujours dans l'exagération Klaus ! Évidemment que je ne pensais pas à ça. D'ailleurs je m'en fous. Même si j'ai trop cherché à gagner l'admiration des gens au Souterrain, je me suis rendu compte que ce n'est pas ce qui allait diriger ma vie. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que toi, Lute et même les autres membres du R8, vous êtes mes amis. Vous n'êtes pas comme les personnes décrites par la majorité des gens quand on leur parle de la Team Rocket.

– Je t'arrête, Yuki. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est tes amis et que tu ne vois que nos bons côtés que nous sommes des gens biens. De même, ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a des gens biens dans une organisation qu'elle ne sera pas foncièrement maléfique. Tu te bases sur de petits échantillons et en fait une généralité.

– … Bordel. Dès que je te pose des questions, plutôt que de repartir avec une réponse, j'ai de nouvelles questions qui s'ajoutent..., râla le dresseur de Doublonville

– Et c'est par ce moyen qu'on apprend, petit. Un jour, tu découvriras que tout n'est pas blanc ici. On te cache des choses. Les dirigeants nous cachent des choses. Je te cache des choses. Tu me caches des choses. Et quand ces choses se dévoileront, il sera temps de voir qui est bon et qui est mauvais, tu comprends ?

– Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais je devrais me méfier de tout le monde, alors ?

– Non, bien sûr que non. Il faut simplement que tu soies prêt à admettre que des personnes que tu aimes puissent être tes ennemis. Et que ce que tu vois peut n'être qu'un voile couvrant la réalité, expliqua Klaus

– Je ne sais plus où j'en suis là. Tu m'as retourné le cerveau. Mais merci, c'est ce genre de discussion qui me fait avancer.

– Pas de quoi, petit. Bon je vais voir les autres pour leur rapport de mission. Bonne fin de journée et bonne nuit.

– Si j'arrive à dormir..., soupira le jeune homme


	16. 12,5- D'orphelin à la Team Rocket

_Chapitre spécial Oliver_

Le groupe d'intervention formé de Klaus, Yukihiro, Lance et Jan était revenu de sa mission avec deux nouveaux scientifiques. Apparemment, il n'y aurait plus besoin de chercheurs supplémentaires, les laboratoires étant dorénavant complets. De leurs côtés, les agents du R8 avaient mené à bien leurs missions respectives, avec plus ou moins d'entrain. Mais pour Oliver, la chose la plus importante était que Klaus soit revenu indemne de sa mission. Non pas qu'il le pense faible, bien au contraire, mais si il le perdait, sa vie n'aurait plus aucun sens...

Il faut dire que sans l'homme au bandeau sur l'œil, qui sait ce qu'il serait advenu de lui. Pour autant que remonte ses souvenirs, il vivait dans la rue, bien que ces derniers ne commencent qu'à 7 ans. Il était fort compliqué pour un enfant de vivre dans les rues d'Oliville, remplie de marins en permission et de voyageurs de passage. Personne ne prêtait vraiment attention à ce pauvre garçon blond. De nombreuse personnes le prenait en pitié mais majoritairement, ça s'arrêtait là. De temps en temps, il gagnait un repas chaud ou quelques pièces de la part de voyageurs.

Puis vint ce jour, alors qu'il était âgé de 9 ans, où un homme lui dit ces quelques mots :

– Suis moi, petit.

Malgré tout ce que le bon sens indiquait de faire, il suivit cet étrange personnage sans hésiter. Après tout, même si il était mal intentionné, c'était le premier qui communiquait avec lui. Ainsi, il arriva jusqu'au port et put monter à bord. Ce fut une expérience inoubliable et le premier souvenir heureux de sa vie. Bien que son sauveur ne restait jamais avec lui, il pouvait manger à sa faim, se laver dans des baignoires de luxe, porter de beaux habits et dormir dans des lits douillets. Était-ce un rêve ? La croisière allait-elle mal se finir ? Finalement cela importait peu. Il devait vivre le moment présent.

Et finalement, la croisière s'acheva après 7 jours. A ce moment là, ils arrivèrent à Kanto et plus précisément à Carmin sur Mer. De là, ils rejoignirent Parmanie. Oliver n'échangea aucun mot avec celui qui l'avait tiré de la rue. Même une fois arrivé dans une jolie maison, l'homme ne lui dit rien et l'amena à un chambre. Enfin, il s'exprima :

– Je n'ai pas de temps à t'accorder pour le moment. Je n'en aurai peut-être pas avant longtemps. Occupes toi. Visite la ville, rencontre des gens mais ne fais rien de répréhensible. Au moindre problème, tu retournes d'où tu viens. Lorsque je reviendrai, tu devras me suivre. C'est quoi ton nom ?

– Je... Je n'en ai pas. Ou je ne m'en souviens pas.

– Bah tiens... Bon dans ce cas tu t'appelles Oliver à partir de maintenant. Quant à moi, je suis Klaus.

– …

– Bien. Sur ce, je te laisse. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai exactement mais tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de m'attendre. Et ça, c'est un cadeau.

Le sauveur lui tendit un gros bouquin.

– C'est une encyclopédie sur les Pokémon d'Hoenn. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur eux dedans. Je ne sais pas si t'en croisera un jour ou si ça t'intéresse, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai.

– Merci monsieur. Vous êtes vraiment gentil.

– Ptet bien, ouais. Mais bon. Allez, j'y vais ce coup-ci

Et Klaus partit. Pour 7 longues années. Durant ce laps de temps, Oliver apprit à communiquer avec les autres, connut les joies de la télé, la radio, les jeux vidéos et tout ce à quoi il n'avait pas eu droit dans la rue. Il prit un professeur particulier grâce à l'argent laissé par son sauveur et rattrapa le retard qu'il avait prit au niveau scolaire. Il passa toutes ses soirées à lire et relire la fameuse encyclopédie qu'il finit par connaître sur le bout des doigts. Puis, lassé de ne rien faire chez lui, il commença à travailler. D'abord en tant qu'aide au Centre Pokémon de la ville puis en tant que gardien du Safari. Vivre entouré de Pokémon sans en avoir était très dur pour lui mais au fond de lui, il sentait qu'il faudrait simplement attendre le retour de Klaus.

Et lorsque celui-ci revint, Oliver avait bien changé. Il avait déjà adopté son style capillaire si particulier mais il semblait également plus ouvert au monde.

– Salut petit. Il est loin le temps du petit garçon timide.

– En 7 ans, on a le temps de changer, répondit du tac au tac Oliver

– C'est un reproche ? S'enquit le dracologue

– Pas du tout. Tu m'avais prévenu. Et tu es revenu. Donc à aucun moment tu ne m'as menti.

– Hum, tu es devenu un garçon intéressant. Parfait. Vois-tu, je cherchais un apprenti. Et tu feras un parfait élève.

– Est-ce là la raison pour laquelle vous m'avez recueilli ?

– Non, non, je ne vois pas aussi loin. Cette idée m'est venue il y a un mois. Vois-tu, depuis la défaite de la Team Rocket, je n'ai pas grand chose à faire. Alors j'ai décidé de former un dresseur. Et tu m'es apparu comme un bon choix.

– Puis-je émettre une requête alors ?

– Je t'en prie.

– J'aimerai aller à Hoenn pour attraper mes Pokémon

– A Hoenn ? Pourquoi cette idée ?

– C'est de votre faute. La seule chose que vous m'ayez donné, c'est cette encyclopédie. Étant môme vous étiez mon sauveur, ce livre a été mon plus grand bonheur de mes 3 première années ici. Depuis lors, je connais mot pour mot ce foutu bouquin. Et c'est un foutu blocage que je fais dessus depuis. Seuls les Pokémon de cette région m'intéresse. En fait j'aimerai en avoir deux en particulier : Poussifeu et Tropius.

– Qui aurait prévu qu'un simple bouquin puisse faire cet effet là, fit Klaus, mais si c'est ce que tu souhaites, alors soit. Nous partirons pour Hoenn. Je ne pense pas que la Team Rocket se reformera de sitôt. En attendant, nous nous occuperons de ton cas.

– Ouais, ouais, ok... Attends. Tu peux genre répéter les dernières phrases

– Ah ça. La Team Rocket. J'avais pensé que ça ne poserai pas de problème vu que tu n'as pas réagi la première fois...

– Et du coup, tu attends de moi que je devienne un nouveau larbin.

– Et voilà. Les conclusions hâtives. Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurai nourri, logé et que je t'aurai offert une vie que tu n'aurais jamais eu autrement parce que je voulais un soldat de plus ? Pour les sbires, il suffit d'agiter un paquet de fric sous leur nez et y'en a par paquets de 50 qui rappliquent. Moi, j'ai vu un gamin dans la rue et je me suis dis : « tiens, tu peux changer la vie de ce môme ». Je crois pas que ce soit interdit. Mais libre à toi de penser ce que tu veux.

– Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, la réputation de la Team Rocket, c'est pas d'avoir le cœur sur la main. On va juste se calmer et en parler sur le chemin pour Hoenn, ok ? calma Oliver

– Ça me semble correct.

Ainsi, ils commencèrent leur long voyage à travers la région en quête des deux Pokémon qu'Oliver souhaitait plus que tout. Ils partagèrent de longs moments ensemble, se racontant mutuellement les 7 années passées, leurs rêves... Oliver avait l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé ce qui s'apparentait à une famille, du moins une personne assez proche avec qui on peut parler de presque tout. Il désirait vraiment trouver Poussifeu et Tropius mais craignait également que le voyage ne s'achève trop vite.

Tropius ne fut pas réellement un problème puisque la Route 119 était connue pour en abriter des dizaines. Alors ils commencèrent par se concentrer sur Poussifeu. Il fallut au final 1 an et 3 mois pour mener à bien leur mission. Lorsque les deux Pokémon furent en sa possession, ils partirent pour le Mont Argenté pour parfaire l'entraînement d'Oliver. Si les Pokémon sauvages étaient bien trop puissants pour lui au départ, il finit par être capable de les maîtriser. Entre-temps, Poussifeu était devenu Galifeu.

Puis vint le jour où Klaus revint avec le visage fermé.

– Écoute petit, ne le prends pas mal mais je ne peux plus assurer ton entraînement.

– Elle est de retour, hein ? La Team Rocket ?

– C'est exact. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, je sais que Giovanni peut revenir. Et quand il sera de retour, il retrouvera l'organisation plus forte que jamais, affirma Klaus

– Et tu fais tout ça juste pour cet homme ?

– Pas forcément. Bien sûr qu'il compte mais j'ai également mes propres intérêts dans l'histoire. La Team Rocket m'apporte autant que je leur apporte, que ce soit consciemment ou non. Du coup, leur retour signifie que j'ai de nouveau cette aide précieuse pour... Bref, je m'égare. Donc je disais que j'allais devoir te laisser.

– Je viens, soupira le jeune homme

– Mais ne te sens pas obligé. Tu as bien vu que tu étais capable de te débrouiller sans moi. Alors certes, je n'ai pas achevé ta formation, mais tu as reçu plus des trois quarts des conseils que je pouvais te donner. Tu peux voler de tes propres ailes.

– Plus des trois quarts ? Donc ce n'est pas fini. Je te suivrai tant que tu n'auras pas achever ma formation.

– Je n'aurai pas forcément beaucoup de temps.

– Tant pis. Ça prendra le temps que ça prendra mais tu termineras ce que tu as commencé.

– Et bien, soit, conclut le dracologue, tu peux m'accompagner.

Se cachant derrière cette excuse, Oliver rejoignit donc les rangs de la Team Rocket. Les plans de cette dernière pouvait échouer ou Giovanni ne jamais revenir, il n'en avait rien à faire. Sa formation non plus d'ailleurs. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rester avec celui qui lui avait offert une vie et le protéger quoi qu'il en coûte. SI cela signifiait voler, mentir, tuer et devenir quelqu'un de peu respectable, peu importait.

Et aujourd'hui encore, Oliver grimaçait. Il n'aimait pas les mission où il n'était pas avec Klaus. Comment pourrait-il se regarder dans une glace si son sauveur disparaissait sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Si il avait une vie, c'était grâce à son mentor. Alors la perdre pour lui, ce ne serait que rendre ce qu'on lui avait donné.


	17. 13- Journée de Détente ?

_Parc Naturel, Doublonville / Le lendemain_

– Et merde... On se les gèle ici. Fabuleuse idée de se lever aussi tôt en plein hiver, maugréa Lenka

– Surveille ton langage gamine, rétorqua Klaus, surtout que c'est un cadeau du boss cette petite escapade au Parc Naturel. Alors sois un peu plus enjouée.

– Mais il caille trop, continua la jeune fille, et capturer des insectes, c'est pas forcément quelque chose qui m'intéresse.

– Raah, grogna Isaac, de toute façon elle aime jamais rien celle-là. Arrêtons de l'écouter et entrons. J'ai hâte de battre Kiki et capturer un vrai Pokémon, fort et rare.

– Dans tes rêves, porc-épic. Tes soit-disant talents ne te servirons à rien face à mon expérience.

– Et Amos pensait vraiment bien faire en nous envoyant ici ? demanda Roy, dans tes rapports, Klaus, tu mentionnes l'entente cordiale entre nos membres ?

– Bah, ils sont jeunes. Et puis je sais comment les calmer et les convaincre d'entrer. Regarde et apprends ! fit le leader du R8

La veille, à la fin de la réunion, Amos avait demandé à Yukihiro et Klaus de rester. Visiblement, les récents événements impliquant l'escouade R8 avaient tendance à montrer que c'était celle la plus exposée au danger mais également celle qui avait le plus fait avancer les choses ces derniers temps. En récompense, il leur avait accordé un jour de repos. Mais pas à l'intérieur du complexe. Il leur avait offert d'aller où ils voulaient. Mais alors que Yukihiro se voyait déjà aux sources chaudes situées près des chutes Tohjo, Klaus avait choisi le concours de capture d'Insecte.

Malgré l'insistance des différents membres de l'escouade, militant pour telle ou telle activité, le dracologue avait refusé de revenir sur sa décision. Ce serait le concours un point c'est tout. Devant sa fermeté, les plaintes avaient cessé mais l'entrain n'était vraiment pas au programme. D'ailleurs, les choses avaient empiré lorsqu'ils avaient appris que le concours démarrait à 8h00. Principalement Lenka qui aimait traîner dans son lit les jours où ils ne partaient pas en mission. Mais à présent, ils étaient tous regroupés devant la cabane en attente de leur inscription. Et les disputes avaient alors commencé.

– Bien, reprit Klaus après avoir récupéré l'attention de tout le monde, devant l'enthousiasme général, je vais mettre quelques règles au point : Premièrement, celui qui présentera le meilleur Pokémon de nous 8 recevra les félicitations de chaque membre de l'équipe.

L'attention d'Isaac, Lenka et Yukihiro s'accentua à ces mots.

– Deuxièmement, le perdant subira les moqueries et les rires gras de tous ses partenaires.

Ce furent maintenant Oliver et Konrad qui se tendirent. Ils détestaient l'un comme l'autre les moqueries (personne n'étant au courant vu qu'ils n'étaient jamais cible de quolibets).

– Enfin, tous les coups sont permis. On peut effrayer les Pokémon que d'autres tentent de capturer, lancer une Pokéball sur un Pokémon affaibli par l'un de ses camarades, intercepter celle lancée par quelqu'un d'autre, se faire des pièges, etc... Seules deux interdictions entrent en jeu : tuer un Pokémon et faire des combats Pokémon entre nous. Dernière précision, une fois le Pokémon capturé, celui qui a lancé la Pokéball ne participe plus : il ne peut pas être forcé à relâcher son Pokémon, il ne peut plus piéger ou gêner ses camarades et ne peut plus capturer un autre Pokémon. Vous avez saisi ? Ceux qui enfreignent les règles seront au service de tout les membres de la Team Rocket, scientifiques et Pokémon du QG de Bille Griotte, c'est clair ?

Tous acquiescèrent, à présent motivés par le concours entre les membres du R8.

– Alors allons nous inscrire ! clama Klaus

Tandis que les plus jeunes membres de la brigade se dépêchaient de prendre leur place, Roy félicita son supérieur de sa brillante idée.

Mis à part le groupe de 8, il y avait une dizaine de personnes participant au concours. Mais Yukihiro se fichait bien d'eux. Il allait réussir à recevoir des félicitations de la part d'Isaac tandis qu'il l'insulterai sans riposte possible de sa part. Et ça, ça valait toutes les sources chaudes du monde. Pour le concours, il avait choisi Mantra. Seika était bien trop voyant avec sa couleur dorée et son aura faisait fuir les Pokémon sauvages. Ajaw était moins voyant mais plus bruyant. Et puis il ne savait pas s'arrêter. Dans un élan de fierté, il pourrait attaquer les Pokémon de ses autres compagnons, disqualifiant Yukihiro et le mettant dans une situation peu enviable. Quant à Fjara, il ne la connaissait pas depuis assez longtemps pour lui donner des directives sans parler. Et puis Mantra, grâce à sa petite taille et la couleur de son pelage était discret. Isaac avait opté pour Tarsal, Lenka pour son Heledelle, Konrad pour Coatox, Oliver pour Galifeu, Roy pour Apireine et enfin Lute pour Vibraninf.

Le signal de départ fut donné et tous les concurrents partirent dans des directions opposées. Yukihiro s'arrangea pour rester à une faible distance d'Isaac pour qui il préparait des plans machiavéliques. Pour sa part, il espérait tomber sur Insecateur, car c'était un Pokémon qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Comme il y avait possibilité de garder le Pokémon capturé, il aurait ainsi un nouveau compagnon. Mais visiblement, les Pokémon se cachaient de lui. Mis à part quelques Chrysacier et Coconfort, ils se faisaient rares. Quelle idée aussi de faire un concours de capture tous les mardis/jeudis/samedis. Forcément, les Pokémon savaient quels jours ils risquaient de croiser des dresseurs. Alors qu'il avançait en grognant, il entendit le bruit d'un vrombissement d'ailes. Plus particulièrement celui d'un Scarhino.

– Lucky, songea le jeune homme, ça va faire un petit paquet de points tout ça...

Puis il entendit autre chose qui le fit grimacer :

– Aller Tarsal ! Tu peux y arriver. Repars à l'attaque avec Psyko !

Isaac était arrivé avant lui ! Et vu l'état du Scarhino, quelques attaques suffiraient pour que les chances de captures dépassent les 60%. Le regard du dresseur de Doublonville parcourut les environs à la recherche d'un moyen de faire fuir le Pokémon sauvage quant il aperçut de quoi mettre à mal les chances de son rival : une ruche dont des dizaines d'Apitrini allaient et venaient pour nourrir celle qui deviendrait leur reine.

– Je suis le pire de salauds, songea Yukihiro en un sourire

D'un signe de tête, il désigna la ruche à Mantra et mima la chute de cette dernière. N'appréciant pas beaucoup celui qui le qualifiait sans cesse de faiblard, le Pokémon Normal ne se fit pas prier et envoya une attaque Ball'Ombre qui fit chuter la ruche dans un bruit

sourd.

– Eh mais... , commença Isaac

L'instinct de survie de Scarhino le poussa à fuir le plus rapidement possible. Mais Isaac devait d'abord rappeler son Tarsal dans sa Pokéball. Ce fut suffisant pour qu'un essaim d'Apitrini en colère se dirige vers lui alors qu'il prenait la fuite à travers les arbres.

Yukihiro éclata alors de rire, fier d'avoir réussi son coup mais celui-ci se bloqua lorsqu'il fit une chute dans un trou assez profond. Se relevant tant bien que mal, il leva la tête pour voir si il pouvait facilement remonter et aperçut Lute, n'esquissant même pas l'ombre d'un sourire.

– Vibraninf connaît Tunnel, expliqua-t-elle, la prochaine fois, surveille tes arrières lorsque tu es en chasse. Mais je te félicite pour ton attaque. Elle était d'une grande fourberie. Sur ce, je continue mes recherches. Quand le temps sera presque écoulé, je repasserai ici au cas où tu n'aies pas réussi à sortir de ce trou...

La jeune femme aux cheveux indigos s'en alla, laissant Yukihiro se débrouiller seul.

– Je l'avais bien cherché, grommela le jeune dresseur, il faut que je sorte maintenant.

Demandant de l'aide à Mantra, il entreprit de suivre le sens inverse du Tunnel pour arriver au lieu de départ de l'attaque. Et il lui fallu bien 5 minutes pour entrevoir la lumière de l'autre côté.

– Je suis sûr qu'elle a demandé exprès à Vibraninf de me chercher, songea Yukihiro, c'est gentil à elle de vouloir m'entraîner mais elle en fait un peu trop...

Il se rapprocha peu à peu de la lumière et alors qu'il arrivait à l'air libre, une faux l'accueilli. Il parvint à limiter les dégâts et s'en sorti avec une estafilade sur la joue gauche mais retourna dans son tunnel.

– P***** ! jura-t-il, y'a des limites aux pièges à la...

Ce piège n'était pas l'œuvre d'un de ses compagnons mais celui d'un prédateur pour sa proie. Et en l'occurrence, un Insecateur.

– Super, fit le jeune homme, moi qui voulait le capturer, il essaie de me tuer.

S'attendant à retrouver une faux à la sortie, il leva prudemment la tête mais ne vit plus rien. Il sortit donc de sa cachette et à sa grande surprise, Insecateur l'attendait à « genoux », semblant implorer son pardon. Intrigué, il demanda à son Evoli ce que ce Pokémon pouvait bien vouloir et d'après ce qu'il comprit, Insecateur s'en voulait de l'avoir attaquer par erreur car il ne voulait pas s'en prendre aux humains

– Bah c'est pas banal ça, fit Yukihiro surpris.

Le Pokémon Insecte enchaîna et désigna du bout de sa patte/faux la Parc Ball.

– Et tu veux te laisser capturer pour te racheter ? Digne d'un samouraï. Ton esprit me plaît et je comptais justement capturer un Pokémon de ton espèce. Parfait, tu peux...

Yukihiro s'arrêta net dans ses propos, une Parc Ball appartenant à Isaac filant à toute vitesse vers celui qu'il souhaitait capturer

– Le connard ! jura Yukihiro pris au dépourvu

– Insecateur, tu es à moi ! jubila Isaac

Mais contre toute attente, Insecateur se tourna vers la Ball qui arrivait vers lui et la trancha en deux parties.

– Co... Comment, bégaya le « porc-épic » désemparé

– Hé hé, ricana Yukihiro, dommage pour toi mais Insecateur veut absolument aller avec moi. Je te l'avais dit que mes compétences d'éleveur acquises à la pension de Doublonville allaient se montrer supérieures à ton talent imaginaire.

– Pff, j'en capturerai un mieux. Il me reste... 3 minutes ! Merde, merde, merde ! Faut que je me magne !

Et Isaac repartit à toute jambe vers les hautes herbes alors que Yukihiro se marrait.

– Du coup, je vais t'appeler Kusanagi, ça te va ? Merde, il est dans sa Ball, il peut pas m'entendre... De toute façon, vu son caractère, je pourrai l'appeler Esclave qu'il accepterait. J'espère que sa dévotion ne lui jouera pas des tours...

Le jeune dresseur de Doublonville rejoignit le poste de garde Sud où se retrouvaient les différents participants ayant décidé qu'ils avaient attrapé le bon Pokémon. Il y trouva Lenka, Lute, Oliver, Konrad et Roy. Seuls Isaac et Klaus manquaient encore.

– Te voilà, fit Lute, comment as-tu trouvé mon piège ?

– T'es cinglé, pesta le jeune homme, et sadique. Et j'ai failli me faire décapiter par un Insecateur. Sinon, il m'a permis de trouver mon Pokémon donc ça passe.

– Tu as donc un Insecateur. Pas mal. Personne n'a fait mieux que toit sauf peut-être Roy qui refuse de nous dire ce qu'il a capturé. Pour ma part, je n'ai trouvé qu'un bébé Scarabrute, Lenka un Dardargnan, Oliver un Charmillon et Konrad un Cheniti dont la rareté va lui éviter la dernière place.

– Vous inquiétez pas, Isaac va perdre. Il avait rien capturé à 3 minutes de la fin !

– Ah le nul, se moqua Lenka, j'ai hâte de l'humilier...

– Vous êtes puérils, soupira Roy

Le temps des résultats vint finalement. Il s'avéra que Klaus était revenu bredouille puisqu'il ne voulait pas capturer de Pokémon qui ne le ferait pas gagner à coup sûr. Isaac s'était sauvé avec un Chenipan ce qui lui valut d'attirer les quolibets de tout le monde, ce à quoi il répondit de manière bien souvent grossière. Le gagnant du concours avait été Roy qui s'était contenté d'attraper son propre Apireine. Si Lenka et Isaac pestaient devant une « tricherie digne des plus gros fumiers », les autres appréciaient l'ingéniosité dont le rouquin avait fait preuve.

Alors que Roy repartait avec une Pierre Soleil, Yukihiro repartit avec un sac rempli de toutes sortes de baies pour sa deuxième place. Il fut d'ailleurs le seul à garder son Pokémon.

– Bon, fit Klaus, vous pouvez vous promener un peu aux alentours, on se retrouve d'ici 3 heures pour rentrer à la base.

Si la majorité décida de rester ensemble, Yukihiro préféra partir de son côté. Il alla bien évidemment sur la route 35. Sortant Insecateur de sa Pokéball, il les laissa faire connaissance. Kusanagi apprit alors son nouveau nom et l'accepta sans broncher. Puis il commença à converser avec les autres.

– Dès qu'il y a plus de 2 Pokémon, je capte plus rien à ce qu'il dise, soupira le dresseur

Il s'éloigna un peu de ses 5 Pokémon qui semblaient décidément faits pour être ensemble.

– Déjà 5, fit Yukihiro à voix haute, j'aurai jamais imaginé compléter mon équipe aussi rapidement. Plus qu'un et j'aurai atteint la limite que...

Il fut arrêté par un coup de poing qui l'envoya quelques mètres plus loin. L'instant d'après, Seika et Kusanagi s'étaient placés devant lui, prêts à attaquer.

– Rappelle les maintenant ! ordonna une voix connue du dresseur de Doublonville

Il se releva en se massant le mâchoire et découvrit un garçon aux cheveux rouges, mi-longs, le regard brûlant de haine.

– Donne moi une raison de les rappeler, Silver, le défia Yukihiro, je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser frapper sans me défendre.

– C'est vrai que tu préfères rejoindre une bande d'incapables avec un gros logo Rouge voyant. Bien que tu soies encore plus fourbe qu'eux vu que tu ne l'abordes pas.

– Ou plus malin, rétorqua Yukihiro, d'ailleurs comment as-tu su ? Ton cher père n'est pourtant pas avec nous... Ah, c'est Roy que tu as reconnu, pas vrai ?

– Je t'avais prévenu, je t'avais dit de ne pas t'approcher d'eux ! Pourquoi tu les as rejoins ?! C'est quoi ton problème ?

– Mes motivations ne regardent que moi. Je n'ai pas à me justifier et encore moins devant un adolescent rebelle qui ne connaît que le mépris des autres.

– Je perds mon temps, soupira Silver, je te préviens, je te laisse une chance. Tu peux encore les quitter. Tu sauveras ton existence bien que tu aies déjà perdu mon respect...

– Arrête tes conneries, répliqua le dresseur de Doublonville, t'as du respect pour personne. Et puis tu comptes faire quoi, hein ? Rien qu'à l'un de nos repaires, on est déjà plus de 200. Et toi tu voudrais tous les arrêter ?

– Non, les Rocket ne méritent pas mon attention. Mais d'autres s'en chargeront. Quand on privilégie la force du nombre à la vraie force, on perd, c'est tout.

– Mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Et un combat Pokémon en 3 vs 3 te le prouvera immédiatement ! Seika n'attend que sa revanche !

– Je crois que tu ne m'as pas écouté... J'ai dit que je ne m'occupais pas des Rocket. Alors si tu veux ta revanche, tu dois changer et quitter cette bande de minables.

– … On a plus rien à se dire alors, fit Yukihiro, allez laisse moi finir ma ballade. Va-t-en.

– Crétin, grogna Silver en tournant les talons

Comme à son habitude, le dresseur aux cheveux rouges repartit sans un regard en arrière.

– Pff, il m'a gâché ma journée celui-là. C'est plutôt lui qui devrait évoluer si il veut qu'on se ré-affronte un jour. Avec une mentalité comme celle-là, il n'a aucun intérêt. La seule vérité, c'est qu'il en veut à son père de pas avoir été présent à cause de la Team Rocket. Mais ça, on en est en rien responsable... Allez les amis, on rentre. Avec ça, j'ai perdu toute envie de me promener, tiens...

Le jeune homme repartit vers le point de rendez-vous alors que caché dans les arbres, une ombre le suivait...


	18. 13,5- La rancune du Ninja

_Chapitre spécial Konrad_

Une fois tout le monde revenu au point de rendez-vous, les membres du R8 étaient repartis vers leur repère, sans se rendre compte qu'ils étaient suivis. En fait, mis à part Yukihiro qui semblait ailleurs, tout le monde continuait de chambrer Isaac pour la capture d'un pauvre Chenipan.

– Tu aurais du le garder, affirma Lenka, avec ça ton équipe en aurait été renforcée.

– La ferme..., pesta la cible des quolibets

– C'est pourtant vrai, continua Oliver, vu que ton Tarsal n'a pas été foutu de ramener mieux que ça, c'est que Chenipan correspond à ton niveau

Isaac frappa alors un grand coup dans la coque du vaisseau et leva des yeux pleins de colère vers les autres membres du R8.

– Arrêtez maintenant ! Bordel, vous vous croyez mieux que moi peut-être ? Vous êtes tellement sûr de votre supériorité que vous la ramenez. Mais revenez sur Terre, bordel ! Yukihiro, c'est un mec capable d'abandonner sans un mot ceux à qui il doit tout et je suis sûr que c'est le sort qu'il réserve à la Team Rocket également. C'est un égoïste et un égocentrique ! Lute est associable au possible et son poste de lieutenant sauve tout juste sa place dans l'équipe ! Roy est un frustré qui ne jure que par Don Giovanni. Il l'adule tellement qu'il donnerai sa vie pour lui. Mais si ton Giovanni revenait pas, hein ? Tu ferais quoi ?! Toi Oliver, c'est du pareil au même avec Klaus, tu cherches à tout prix son attention. Sauf que tu ne l'as pas malgré ta coiffure stupide et tous tes efforts inutiles ! Lenka traite tout le monde avec mépris que c'en est pathétique. Tout simplement parce qu'elle ne sait rien faire d'autre. C'est tellement plus facile d'être hautaine que d'assumer son manque d'assurance ! Et le bouquet final, c'est Konrad : un type suffisamment stupide pour quitter son maître pour un histoire de capacité à utiliser ou non ! Mais merde à la fin, est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de votre propre médiocrité ? Alors oui, c'est marrant, un Chenipan, ha ha, super ! Mais maintenant fermez là ou je demande à Metang de s'en occuper !

Ce long monologue avait jeté un froid si bien que personne ne parla plus pendant le trajet. Certains se questionnant sur la justesse des propos de Isaac à leur égard, d'autres repensant à leur passé. Ce qui était le cas de Konrad. Lui s'en fichait bien de la dernière tirade le concernant. Au contraire même. Si tout le monde était convaincu de cette version de l'histoire, ça lui allait. Puisqu'il en était tout autrement.

Il y a dix ans de cela, alors qu'il en avait 16, il avait commencé sa formation de ninja à l'arène de Parmanie sous les ordre de Koga. Son maître était alors tout pour lui et il aurait bien pu finir comme Roy ou Oliver, à idolâtrer une personne de manière presque malsaine.

Il faut dire que le champion l'avait tout de suite remarqué. Konrad était né pour être un ninja. Sa souplesse et sa légèreté naturelle lui donnait de bonnes prédispositions et c'était également quelque chose qui l'avait toujours intéressé.

Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment grand pour prendre les décisions par lui-même, il avait donc décider de rejoindre cette académie. Son premier partenaire avait été un Cradopaud bébé, issu du croisement d'un Coatox et d'un Tygnon, lui donnant accès à des capacités telles que Pisto-Poing, Ruse, Yoga ou encore Onde Vide. Par conséquent, en plus de ses attaques Poison, il disposait de tout ce qui s'avérait utile chez un Ninja. Ainsi commença sa vie chez les ninjas, rythmée par les nombreux entraînements, que ce soit au combat Pokémon, à l'infiltration ou au combat à distance. Seuls les élèves choisis en troisième années se voyaient transmettre les techniques secrètes de Maître Koga. Et Konrad comptait bien faire partie de ces heureux élus. Alors même pendant ses périodes de repos, il perfectionnait ce qu'il avait appris plus tôt dans la journée, travaillant jusqu'à pas d'heure. Mais un ninja devait apprendre à récupérer autant d'énergie que possible sur des demi-sommeils de quelques minutes alors il ne souffrait pas de manque de sommeil.

Puis vint le jour tant attendu, à la fin de sa troisième année de formation. Seul lui et Jeannine, la fille de Koga, avait été acceptés et continueraient leur formation là où celle des autres s'étaient arrêter. Ce fut dès lors des cours particuliers donnés par le maître Koga en personne qu'ils suivirent à deux. Malgré tout aucune rivalité ne naquit entre Konrad et Jeannine. Mais pas non plus d'amitié. La seule chose qui intéressait vraiment le jeune homme, c'était d'impressionner Koga. Mais ce dernier n'était pas du genre à les couvrir d'éloges. Seuls des signes de tête approbateurs marquaient la réussite d'un exercice. Et les années passèrent.

Le déclencheur de tous le problèmes fut un soir, lors de sa sixième année de formation. Comme à son habitude, il restait s'entraîner seul dans le dojo (et accessoirement l'arène de Parmanie) lumières éteintes. Un léger bruit se fit entendre mais ce fut assez pour que Konrad le détecte et aille vers la source.

– Tu as décidément une très bonne ouïe, Konrad, fit la voix de Koga

– Oh, c'est vous. Que faites-vous encore levé ? Je dois quitter le dojo pour ce soir, c'est ça ?

– Non, non. Je voulais juste te voir pour parler.

– Ça vous dérange si je poursuis mes exercices en même temps ?

– Si tu peux suivre la conversation, ça ne me pose aucun problème.

– Parfait.

Tandis que son élève poursuivait son entraînement, le maître s'assit sur une pile de tapis empilés dans un coin. Prenant une position lui permettant de réagir prestement en cas de problème, il engagea la conversation.

– Comme tu dois t'en douter, Jeannine et toi avez sensiblement le même niveau, avec malgré tout un léger avantage de ta part du à tes efforts nocturnes. Et je n'ai également jamais eu d'élèves aussi compétents que vous. L'un comme l'autre, vous avez les compétences pour un jour me dépasser.

Konrad garda le silence, surpris de recevoir ces éloges de la part de son maître.

– Vous apprenez mes techniques à une vitesse impressionnante. Je suis fier de vous.

J'ai récemment été contacté par les maîtres du Plateau Indigo, responsable de la Ligue Pokémon des régions de Johto et Kanto. Agatha comme Olga songent à quitter leur poste. Et ils prospectent pour savoir qui seraient en mesure de les remplacer. Un tel poste peut difficilement se refuser. Moi, en tant que membre du Conseil des Quatre, c'est quelque chose que je n'aurai pu imaginer. Et pourtant, ils ont bel et bien pensé à moi. Mais je ne compte pas vous laisser ainsi. Votre formation est toujours incomplète.

– Je suis ravi pour vous, vraiment. Mais je ne comprends pas en quoi ça méritait une visite nocturne. Je ne tiens pas à minimiser la nouvelle, mais..., fit Konrad

– Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Si je me suis déplacé c'est pour te dire que l'arène aura forcément besoin d'un nouveau champion, ou d'une championne. Jeannine étant ma fille et présentant un niveau plus que satisfaisant, les instances de la Ligue Pokémon ont logiquement pensé à elle. Mais je vois que ton niveau vaut le sien. Et le fait qu'elle soit de ma famille ne doit pas empêcher quelqu'un de plus qualifié qu'elle d'accéder au poste de champion.

– Vous voulez dire que...

– Tu pourrai être le prochain champion de Parmanie. Tu es mon élève et tu excelles dans tous les domaines. Il serait bien normal que tu puisses prétendre à ce titre. Je pense que ça pourrait être une excellente source de motivation à te surpasser, non ?

– C'est bien au-delà de ce que j'imaginais, maître. Vous me faites un grand honneur. Je donnerai mon maximum pour ne pas vous décevoir.

– Ne vas pas non plus t'user la santé, Konrad. Je voudrais un champion d'arène capable d'assumer son poste de longues années.

Ainsi, le jeune homme redoubla d'efforts pour atteindre son objectif, s'accordant moins de sommeil mais étant malgré tout toujours aussi performant. Son écart avec Jeannine augmenta petit à petit. Leurs combats se soldaient rarement par une victoire de cette dernière. Qu'elle utilise son Migalos ou Nostenfer ne changeait pas grand chose. Petit à petit, l'idée d'être le futur champion s'insinua dans l'esprit de Konrad.

Puis vint le jour où leur formation allait s'achever. Koga les avait réunis tous les deux dans la salle réservée aux combats face aux dresseurs défiant le champion. L'habituel arbitre était en place. Le maître ninja les accueillit alors :

– Bienvenue à vous, commença-t-il, vous savez, c'est la première fois que mes élèves accomplissent leurs 8 années de formation. Généralement, ils n'ont pas le niveau ou la force de tenir tout ce temps. Vous êtes officiellement des ninjas à part entière. Mais je ne vous ai pas uniquement réuni pour ça. J'ai enfin accepté la proposition de Peter et vais devenir un membre du Conseil des Quatre. C'est donc aujourd'hui que la place de champion d'arène se joue. Je leur annoncerai moi-même lors de ma prise de fonction qui sera mon successeur. Et vous le jouerez aujourd'hui dans un match en 1 vs 1. Prenez place sur le terrain.

Les deux adversaires prirent place et se défièrent un moment du regard avant d'envoyer respectivement Coatox pour Konrad et Nostenfer pour Jeannine. Ce combat là, Konrad l'avait fait une bonne centaine de fois. Il connaissait par cœur son adversaire tout comme elle le connaissait. Konrad savait bien qu'il avait l'avantage. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il baisse sa garde. Ils commencèrent le duel sans que l'un des deux ne prenne rapidement le dessus sur l'autre. Leur force était vraiment impressionnante et Koga sut que quoiqu'il advienne, le dojo serait entre de bonnes mains. Mais alors que Konrad avait vu une ouverture dans la technique de son adversaire, il tomba dans son piège et Coatox reçut une attaque Lame d'Air à pleine puissance qui le mis hors combat.

– Coatox n'est plus en mesure de se battre, Jeannine remporte le combat.

Ce fut un choc pour Konrad. Lui qui se voyait champion d'arène mais surtout successeur de Koga... Mais il avait perdu. Ces 8 dernières années avaient été réduites à néant l'espace d'un match.

– C'est pas possible, s'écria-t-il, pourquoi tout jouer sur un foutu match !

– Konrad, je..., commença Jeannine

– Durant ces 8 années, j'ai fourni plus de travail qu'elle. J'ai donné de ma personne pour arriver à un tel niveau. J'ai entraîné mon Pokémon comme jamais. Je la battais à presque tous nos combats. Je lui suis supérieur ! Tout le monde le sait ici ! Alors pourquoi je devrais tout perdre sur un stupide combat, hein ?! Vous m'aviez promis que vous ne favoriseriez pas votre fille. Que j'avais autant de chance qu'elle ! Alors pourquoi ?! Un combat ne veut rien dire. Vous avez perdu contre des tas de dresseurs venus récolter les badges ! Est-ce pour autant que vous ne méritiez plus votre place ?!

– Konrad... Sur un combat, tout se joue. Tu n'as jamais été en situation où tu étais sous pression. Et tu n'as pas su gérer les choses comme l'aurait fait un ninja. Tu ne fais que prouver que Jeannine est le meilleur choix.

– Jamais elle ne sera le meilleur choix. Elle sera le choix de votre cœur. Car elle a plus d'importance pour vous que moi !

Konrad se déplaça rapidement vers la sortie.

– Un jour, je reviendrai. Plus fort encore et j'écraserai Jeannine. Je prendrai la plaque du dojo et le brûlerai. Puis ce sera ton tour Koga. Vous serez tous les deux forcés d'admettre votre erreur ! cria-t-il

Le jeune homme disparut ensuite. Plus personne ne le revit jamais à Parmanie. Konrad rejoint alors Johto et s'entraîna seul. Puis il tomba un jour sur la Team Rocket, eux qui avaient fait parlé d'eux dans tout Kanto. Si il les rejoignait, il aurait la force d'écraser Koga, l'homme qui avait brisé sa vie en même temps que sa promesse.

Revenant au présent, Konrad se dirigea vers le fond du jet où se trouvait Isaac, encore fulminant de colère.

– Écoute bien, petit. Si tu veux que les autres arrêtent de te prendre de haut, deviens fort. Entraîne toi dur, repousse tes limites. Montre ce que tu as. Donne tout. De cette manière, même le plus faible peut vaincre les forts paresseux. Quand ils verront ton niveau, ils ne te diront plus rien.

Puis il retourna à sa place et reprit sa méditation, chassant l'image de ses mains autour du cou de Jeannine.


	19. 14- Invasion Nocturne

_Ville Griotte, Repaire Rocket / Le jour même_

La journée au parc avait été vraiment fatigante, encore plus après la scène de l'avion. Bizarrement, Yukihiro n'avait pas tiqué quand Isaac avait sorti des phrases cinglantes à l'encontre de l'ensemble des membres du R8. Déjà, il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié son entrevue avec Silver, d'autant que le coup reçu était ce qui le dérangeait le moins finalement. Bien sûr que le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges avait du grandir sans son père et que ça avait fait de lui une teigne belliqueuse, mais ne pouvait-il pas ouvrir les yeux ? Comme Yukihiro ne niait pas qu'il y ait du mal en la Team Rocket, Silver devrait aussi voir les bons côtés d'une telle organisation... Mais changer celui qui l'avait vaincu au tournoi du Souterrain était aussi compliqué que de dresser un Pokémon échangé sans avoir de badges.

La seconde raison pour laquelle il n'avait rien répondu, c'était qu'il avait raison. Il n'avait pas hésité à abandonner le vieux couple de la pension, eux qui lui avaient donné un travail, l'avaient aidé et aimé. Il était parti sans un mot et n'était jamais revenu malgré le fait qu'il y ait plusieurs fois pensé. Et Amos ne refuserait sans doute pas. Ce que Yukihiro craignait finalement, c'était que ces personnes qu'il aimait ait la même réaction que Silver : un rejet pur et simple, sans tentative de comprendre ce qui avait motivé un tel choix. Certes, la Team Rocket n'étaient pas des enfants de cœur, mais ils se serraient les coudes. Personne n'était laissé en arrière. Qui serait intervenu pour l'aider face au groupe qui l'avait agressé à Doublonville ? Tout simplement personne. Alors que les Rocket l'avait fait bien qu'il ne fasse même pas parti de leur groupe.

– Te tracasses pas Yuki, fit la voix d'Isaac avec qui il partageait la chambre, j'ai été un peu loin hier. C'était pas... J'aurai pas du.

– Si tu n'avais pas raison, je ne me poserai pas autant de question. Tu m'as juste amené à méditer sur mes choix. Tu sais, ce n'est pas impossible que je vous laisse tomber vous aussi. J'ai tellement de doutes sur les choix que j'ai fait et encore plus sur ce que j'aurai à faire. Je ne sais pas comment trouver ma voie, Isaac. Je suis qu'un mec paumé qui atterrit quelque part au hasard et qui s'en va comme il est venu.

– Tu sais, ce n'est pas toujours facile de trouver sa voie, affirma Isaac, c'est rare de trouver quelqu'un qui est sûr à 100 % de ses choix et qui sait qu'il ne reviendra pas dessus. Que tu te poses des questions, c'est normal. Écoute moi, tiens. Je te donne des leçons alors que c'est toi le vieux et que j'ai pété un câble comme un gamin y'a pas plus de... 14 heures ? Merde, il est aussi tard que ça ! Bordel, on doit se lever dans 4 heures maintenant...

– Merci de m'aider Isaac, mais devant les autres, tu seras toujours porc-épic. J'ai un standing à tenir, plaisanta Yukihiro

– De même, Kiki. Tu sais que...

– Attends, fit le concerné, j'ai cru entendre quelque chose.

Les deux membres du R8 attendirent en tendant l'oreille qu'un nouveau signe d'une présence étrangère se fasse entendre mais ils n'entendirent rien. Mais Seika, lui, entendit un bruit à la faveur de la finesse de son ouïe. D'un léger grognement, il confirma à son dresseur que ce n'était pas une présence habituelle ici.

– Merde, qu'est-ce que ça peut être ? Écoute Isaac, va chercher Klaus et les autres. Moi je vais voir ce que c'est.

– Mais t'es fou ? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ni combien de personnes sont là-bas.

– Mais je suis celui qui a le plus de Pokémon. Et on risque d'avoir besoin de renforts. Va les chercher s'il te plaît.

– Très bien... Mais fais gaffe à toi. Ça me dérangerait de n'avoir plus personne à emmerder.

Isaac fit sortir son Phyllali de sa Pokéball puis se dirigea vers les dortoirs des gradés. De son côté, Yukihiro réveilla ses autres Pokémon puis commença à avancer dans la pénombre. Il avait au préalable expliquer la situation à ses Pokémon et leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'ils ne devraient pas faire le moindre bruit. Qui serait assez fou pour se risquer à pénétrer un complexe de la Team Rocket ? Et puis surtout, comment avait-il bien pu localiser le complexe qui, si il n'était pas discret au niveau de sa taille, il était tout de même bien enfoncer dans la dense forêt du sud de Ville Griotte. Quoiqu'il arrive, cela allait amené les différentes personnes allant et venant de ce complexe à se méfier de tout et surtout à vérifier qu'ils ne soient pas suivis.

Chassant ces pensées pour se concentrer sur l'instant présent, Yukihiro continua à avancer, un peu à tâtons. Il se fiait uniquement à sa mémoire pour traverser ces couloirs qu'il empruntait tous les jours depuis maintenant un peu plus d'un mois. Une légère pression de la faux de Kusanagi sur son bras lui apprit qu'ils se rapprochaient de la source du bruit. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Ordonner à Seika de brûler tout ce qui se trouvait dans le couloir ? Ce n'était pas envisageable. Même si le Pokémon Shiney était quasiment certain que le(s) bruits dans le couloir ne venai(en)t pas d'un habitué du complexe, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'agresser l'un de ses partenaires.

« Tant pis, songea le jeune homme, au risque de le regretter, je dois en avoir le cœur net »

– Je suis Yukihiro, membre du R8 dirigée par Klaus le dracologue, je vous demande de décliner votre identi...

Devant les yeux du jeune dresseur de Doublonville, de nombreux faisceaux lumineux s'allumèrent signalant la présence d'un groupe important de personnes. Celui qui semblait le diriger eut un sourire sadique

– Hmm, fit ce dernier, je suis le Lieutenant Ganymède, de la Team Galaxy, j'agis sous ordre de notre leader Helio dont l'ambition est de créer un nouveau monde. Notre groupe va bientôt prendre possession de Sinnoh. Et le boss ne veut pas qu'une équipe d'amateurs comme vous prenne le contrôle de Johto. Alors il m'a envoyé pour vous défaire !

– Hum, il ne manque pas de souffle lui. Vous savez que votre groupe ne fait même pas un quart des effectifs présents ici, bluffa Yukihiro

– Qu'importe ! répliqua aussitôt Ganymède, nous vous écraserons pour la gloire de la Team Galaxy ! Allez les gars !

– Bon, fit Yukihiro à l'adresse de ses partenaires, il va falloir tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres en soutien. Vous vous sentez capables de résister à tous ces Pokémon ?

Seika jeta un tour d'œil à son dresseur l'air de dire de ne pas le prendre pour un faible.

De nombreux Pokémon Poison jaillirent des Pokéball des différents membres de l'équipe d'infiltration montrant que si les noms des différentes Team changeaient d'une région à l'autre, les méthodes sournoises basées sur l'empoisonnement et le nombre, elles, restaient les mêmes. Mais malgré la prédominance des Nosferapti (Pokémon généralement offert aux sbires s'engageant dans l'organisation), on trouvait également nombre de Chaglam, Moufouette ou encore Cradopaud, Pokémon bien courants de Sinnoh.

– Allez les gars, fit Ganymède reculant derrière ses sbires, écrasez moi ce minus à l'air si sûr de lui ! On avisera après des forces en présence dans ces locaux !

– Hum, quel leader, commenta le dresseur de Doublonville. Caché derrière ses larbins. Seika, Mantra, restez en retrait pour le moment. Je ne voudrai pas me retrouver sans Pokémon valide pour affronter Ganymède. Kusanagi, Ajaw, Fjara, je compte sur vous ! J'aurai préféré une situation moins pénible pour apprendre à connaître tes capacités, Kusanagi. Mais on fera avec...

Malgré l'envie évidente de Seika de s'attaquer à ceux qui menaçaient son dresseur, il respecta le choix de ce dernier et se maintint en retrait. Ajaw avança d'un pas assuré vers ceux qui le défiait. Il n'avait rien à craindre du poison et essaierai donc d'encaisser au maximum les attaques de ce type. De même, Fjara avait développé une résistance à ces attaques depuis son empoisonnement sévère par Ajaw. Yukihiro avait parfaitement pensé à ces détails pour éviter tout empoisonnement qui pourrait être gênant.

– Bien, fit Yukihiro, Ajaw, Fjara : vous restez en bouclier devant nous. N'hésitez pas à utiliser des attaques physiques tant qu'aucun des Pokémon adverses ne franchit votre ligne. Quant à toi Kusanagi, est-ce que tu as des attaques à distance ?

Le concerné hocha la tête puis se servit tour à tour d'Onde Vide et de Lame d'Air.

– Parfait, s'exclama le dresseur de Doublonville satisfait, utilise principalement Lame d'Air puisque ces Pokémon Poison ont une bonne résistance aux attaques Combat.

Ainsi démarra la bataille et tandis qu'Ajaw et Fjara tenaient leurs adversaires en respect par l'utilisation de Koud'Korne pour l'un et Bulles d'O pour l'autre, Kusanagi envoyait de dévastatrices Lame d'Air. Heureusement pour eux qu'ils se battaient dans un étroit couloir car cela empêchait les adversaires de profiter de leur supériorité numérique efficacement. Là où ça deviendrait plus préjudiciable, ce serait lors des derniers affrontement face à des Pokémon encore frais. Mais pour le moment, tout allait bien pour Yukihiro et ses Pokémon qui faisaient du bon boulot.

– A ce rythme là, on devrait tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée de renforts. Comment ont-ils pu penser nous envahir avec des recrues de si faible qualité. M'est avis que leur boss souhaitait simplement se débarrasser de ses boulets... Si c'est le cas, ça risque d'être une belle réussite.

– Ne nous sous-estime pas, sale gosse ! répliqua Ganymède, on sait aussi envoyer les faibles en premier chez nous. Chaque nouveau combat sera plus dur pour tes Pokémon. Et je serai là pour te cueillir quand tu seras trop faible pour résister !

Alors que les attaques se faisaient plus pressantes et que Fjara comme Ajaw commençaient à se faire bousculer par les attaques des Pokémon des sbires, Isaac revint, accompagné de Roy, Lute, Klaus et Lenka, Oliver et Konrad étant partis prévenir les autres personnes du complexe.

– Vous arrivez au bon moment ! S'exclama Yukihiro, ça devenait dur pour mes p'tits gars ! Et ma fille aussi, ne te vexe pas Fjara.

– On se charge du reste Yuki, très bien joué ! le félicita Klaus, mon cher Draby a besoin d'entraînement !

– Pas question, riposta le jeune homme, Seika et Mantra sont encore frais et j'ai un compte à régler avec ce Ganymède !

– Ok, ok, fais ce que tu veux. Mais à la moindre difficulté, j'envoie Altaria faire du grand nettoyage !

– Merci beaucoup, chef ! Allez les gars, on va se le latter celui-là !

Mantra semblait bien motiver par prouver sa force à celui qui riait de son dresseur.

– Pff, je suis Ganymède, lieutenant de la Team Galaxy ! Je ne me ferais pas battre par un Caninos et un Evoli ! Grahyena, Arbok, Nosferalto, à l'attaque !

« 2 contre 3, songea Yukihiro, ça va être plus tendu que prévu... »

– Ok Seika, commence par utiliser Lance-Flamme sur toi-même pour amplifier tes attaques ! Mantra, Jet de Sable pendant ce temps.

Si les Pokémon adverses parvenaient à protéger leurs yeux de l'attaque du Pokémon Normal, cela laissait au moins le temps à Seika de se « charger ».

– Parfait, maintenant on enchaîne ! Evoli, utilise Ball'Ombre et Vive-Attaque. Seika, redirige tes flammes vers les adversaires !

Yukihiro aimait particulièrement faire combattre ces deux-là ensemble qui se connaissaient parfaitement et qui étaient suffisamment coordonnés pour qu'aucune des attaques n'atteignent l'autre. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint les Rocket, il se doutait qu'aucun de ses adversaires ne serait réglos et utiliserait tous ses Pokémon à la fois pour submerger par le nombre. Par conséquent, il avait entraîné les siens aux combats double, triple voir plus en de rares occasions. Les automatismes de tels combats étaient difficiles à mettre en place et à voir comment se comportaient les Pokémon de Ganymède, ces derniers devaient combattre tous ensemble que très rarement. Au cœur même du combat, Grahyena et Arbok se retournèrent l'un contre l'autre après un énième Vibrobscur de la part du serpent qui atteignait son partenaire au lieu de sa cible. Par une combinaison de l'attaque Lance-Flamme et de Ball'Ombre, les deux Pokémon furent mis K.O. à cause de leur altercation. Après, à deux contre un adversaire, même volant, ce ne fut qu'une formalité. Mais ce fut Mantra qui s'illustra : après une charge à la Vive-Attaque, il mis au sol le Nosferalto par une attaque Retour puis acheva son adversaire d'une attaque Morsure.

– Comment, fit Ganymède, mais c'est pas possible ?! Moi perdre contre un gamin ?

– Si tu ne maîtrises pas les combats à plusieurs Pokémon, ne les provoque pas, surtout si tu te retrouves dans des espaces réduits. En attendant, pars d'ici, retournes voir ton chef et dit lui que plutôt que d'envoyer des lieutenants incompétents,qu'il vienne en personne négocier avec le notre. Une alliance serait bien plus bénéfiques à nos groupes qu'un conflit.

– Tout à fait, confirma Klaus qui était le seul ici à avoir autorité pour ce genre de choix.

Imaginant qu'il allait croupir en prison, le Lieutenant Ganymède ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Et puis, il n'aurait pas un véritable échec à annoncer. Il quitta donc le complexe avec une missive écrite par Klaus proposant une alliance entre les deux équipes. Tandis que l'envahisseur repartait avec ses troupes, les membres du R8 vinrent rejoindre Yukihiro.

– Et bien, et bien, fit Klaus, c'était plutôt bon de ta part Yuki, très très bon. Non seulement tu as vaincu de nombreux adversaires mais également leur leader, mais tu nous as aussi trouvé une solution face aux éventuels problèmes qu'on pourrait avoir avec cette organisation. J'en toucherai deux mots au grand chef mais ça pourrait te valoir quelques avantages.

– Il faut aussi remercier Isaac. Il a accepté mes directives sans broncher et vous a rapidement amené à moi pour m'épauler.

– Bien sûr, assura le chef de l'escouade R8, il ne sera pas en reste.

Yukihiro bailla alors, se rappelant qu'il n'avait toujours pas dormi.

– Vous croyez qu'on pourra s'offrir une grasse matinée demain ? Parce que là, je tombe de sommeil.

– C'est la moindre des choses, répondit Lute, allons dormir. On débriefera le tout demain.

Revenant alors vers sa chambre, Yukihiro eut un mot pour chacun de ses Pokémon, les félicitant pour leurs performances. Puis, à peine allongé sur son lit, il s'endormit.


	20. 14,5- Qu'on me respecte

_Chapitre spécial Isaac_

Sans faire de bruit, Isaac revint dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Yukihiro. Tandis que ce dernier dormait paisiblement, lui savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir. Il l'avait vu arrivé avec son Caninos et s'était tout de suite dit qu'il n'allait plus être le plus faible de son équipe. Et pourtant, en l'espace d'à peine 1 mois, il était en mesure de s'imposer comme si il dirigeait lui-même l'équipe. « Je deviendrai bientôt le sous-chef de l'équipe », c'était la phrase qu'il avait lancée lors de son intégration au groupe. A ce rythme là, pas de doute qu'il y parvienne. Et Isaac redevenait ainsi le plus faible. Mais quand serait-il assez fort pour qu'on arrête de le prendre de haut ? Quand pourrait-il retourner chez lui et dire : « Qui est la honte de la famille, maintenant ? » ?

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu un mot d'encouragement ou affectueux. Peut-être même depuis sa naissance ? En tout cas, très tôt dans son enfance, ses parents s'étaient montrés déçus. Principalement son père, sportif de haut-niveau au physique parfait et à la musculature saillante. Fier de sa force et de ses Pokémon Combat, il avait grimacé devant ce gamin chétif qui ne nourrissait d'intérêt pour aucun sport. Si cet enfant était si décevant, alors il se concentrerait sur son aîné qui lui avait hérité bien plus de son père que de sa mère. Il serait son digne héritier et perpétuerait la tradition familiale. De même, sa mère avait abandonné tout espoir que son fils intègre une grande école. Bien que fournissant une imposante quantité de travail, ces résultats n'étaient pas à la hauteur de ceux de sa grande sœur qui elle n'avait jamais perdu un seul point en 10 ans de scolarité. Comment pourrait-il devenir un grand chercheur et poursuivre les travaux de sa mère si il n'était pas capable de s'en sortir haut la main dès les premières classes ?

Isaac avait donc compris que pour mériter les éloges faites à ses frangins, il allait devoir travailler très dur. Mais c'est vrai, il n'avait pas les capacités innées qu'avaient pu hériter son frère et sa sœur. Alors malgré des efforts intenses de sa part, les atteindre était tout simplement impossible. Bien sûr, il aurait pu finir par exprimer sa colère mais il la réprimait : c'était sa famille et malgré leur totale indifférence aux efforts de leur petit dernier, il les aimait comme un enfant aime ses parents. En grandissant, les méchancetés des autres élèves vinrent s'ajouter à la déception de ses parents. Les autres élèves le qualifiait souvent de mauviette et n'étant pas de ceux qui aime attirer les problèmes, il ne répondait pas.

Et les années passèrent sans que rien ne change malgré les efforts déployés par le jeune garçon. Puis, quelqu'un lui permit de croire un peu en lui : un de ses professeurs, M. Gashan Tarraco, qui avait remarqué l'incroyable acharnement du jeune homme à progresser. En classe, il l'encourageait toujours de manière à ce que le garçon se sente plus à l'aise. Mais n'étant pas habitué à ce genre de comportement à son égard, Isaac se méfia au début. Serait-ce une combine pour de nouveau l'humilier, lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas au niveau des différents membres de sa famille, que malgré le travail qu'il abattait, il était loin d'avoir un bon niveau ? Puis vint un jour où Gashan demanda au jeune Isaac de rester après la classe.  
– Écoute mon bonhomme, pourquoi as-tu si peu confiance en toi, hein ? Tu sais, peut- être que tu ne présentes pas des capacités hors du commun, mais tu démontres une forte volonté. Peu de gens seraient capables d'être aussi déterminé que toi ! Tu es fort en un sens. Ta persévérance est une qualité rare.

Le jeune Isaac annonça donc à ses parents qu'il possédait au moins une qualité lorsqu'il rentra le soir même. Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour eux qui affirmèrent que persévérer était peut-être une qualité mais que dans son cas précis, elle ne menait pas à grand chose.

Ce ne fut pas ce à quoi Isaac s'attendait et il se referma ainsi sur lui même, refusant d'écouter de nouveau ce professeur ou qui que ce soit d'autre, s'enfermant dans le travail et les entraînements en tout genre.

6 ans plus tard, alors qu'Isaac avait 14 ans, on vint lui apprendre la nouvelle : M. Tarraco était mort. Une mort naturelle, mais qui cassa quelque chose en Isaac. Malgré la pluie battante et faisant fi de ce que diraient ses parents, il courut sans s'arrêter jusqu'au cimetière où le corps de son ancien professeur avait été enterré. Plus personne n'était là, la cérémonie s'étant achevée quelques heures plus tôt.

– M. Tarraco, fit le jeune homme, je... suis désolé. Je vous en ai voulu de m'avoir dit ces choses gentilles. J'ai cru que par vos mots, vous aviez chercher à me détruire un peu plus encore. Mes parents, eux, n'ont pas trouvé très intéressant que je sois persévérant. Pour eux, c'est une qualité bien insignifiante face à un physique fort ou une intelligence supérieure. Alors j'ai cru que... que... Pardonnez moi, monsieur, vous êtes le seul à m'avoir tendu la main et pour vous récompensez, je vous ai détesté... Mais vous savez, quand on est un enfant, c'est difficile de se dire que vos parents ne vous aiment pas. On ne peut pas penser que ceux qui nous ont créé se sont simplement dit : « dommage, celui-ci est un échec ». Alors j'ai blâmé quelqu'un d'autre pour me rassurer, hein... Pourquoi me haïsse-t-il ? Pourquoi un fils doit prouver sa valeur à ceux qui l'ont mis au monde ? Je ne demande pas qu'ils approuvent tous mes choix ou qu'ils me félicitent tout le temps. Mais je veux juste avoir des parents normaux qui m'aiment pour ce que je suis et non pas qu'ils me rejettent pour ce que je ne suis pas ! Comment prouver ma valeur ? Que faire pour qu'ils ne me voient plus comme l'éternel échec.

Mais la tombe resta froide et muette, comme pour montrer au jeune homme qu'il n'avait pas su poser ces questions quand Monsieur Tarraco pouvait encore lui répondre. Les larmes sur les joues d'Isaac coulaient de plus belle sans que rien ne vienne les arrêter. Depuis quand avait-il voulu vider son sac comme ça ? Depuis toujours probablement. Pourquoi y arrivait-il enfin quand il n'y avait personne pour le soulager, pour simplement lui dire qu'il n'avait aucun tort, que ses parents se comportaient de manière cruelle envers le pauvre enfant qui ne méritait pas un tel dédain. Mais seule la pluie assistait au désespoir du jeune garçon. Alors, il resta devant la tombe pendant encore quelques heures, sans rien dire. Puis il se décida enfin à partir. Pas pour rentrer chez lui, non. Il n'allait pas aller chez ces gens qui ne voulait pas reconnaître que leur fils n'était pas qu'un raté. Non. Il allait faire en sorte qu'on ne le dévalorise plus.

Ainsi, le jeune garçon partit à la recherche de la reconnaissance. Il allait devenir quelqu'un dont tout le monde pourrait être fier et lorsque ce serait le cas, il retournerait chez lui pour enfin voir ses parents admettre qu'ils s'étaient trompés sur son compte. Mais comment y parvenir ? Dans quoi pourrait-il s'épanouir pleinement au point qu'il devienne quelqu'un inspirant le respect ? Il savait que les travaux manuels n'étaient en rien faits pour lui. Son physique n'était pas assez bon pour prétendre à être sportif de haut niveau et ses capacités intellectuelles étaient tout juste dans la moyenne. Alors que le garçon se prenait la tête, une idée lui surgit comme une évidence : il devait devenir un dresseur de Pokémon d'exception ! Son père était si fier de ses Pokémon Combat et sa mère ne jurait que par ses Pokémon Psy. En de rares occasions où il avait pu les côtoyer lorsque ses parents étaient absents, il avait senti que le courant passait bien avec eux. Il serait peut-être capable de s'occuper des siens avec brio.

Mais sans argent et sans Pokéball, il n'allait pas aller bien loin. Sa seule chance d'obtenir un Pokémon était de rejoindre l'une des diverses bandes de mafieux de la région. Il finit donc par tomber sur ceux qui s'appelaient les « Skeleton Crew » , gang contrôlant les activités illégales d'Oliville et marchandant des droits de douanes avec des marins sans scrupules. Ce ne fut pas de tout repos puisqu'ils acceptèrent de l'écouter uniquement après un passage à tabac, croyant avoir affaire à un gamin à la solde des flics. Après de longues discussions, le leader avait accepté d'en faire un de leurs membres. Mais étant le petit nouveau, il hérita des Pokémon que les autres sbires ne voulaient pas.

C'est ainsi qu'il fit la rencontre de Terhal, Tarsal et Evoli. Le premier était connu pour être plutôt faible en dehors d'une défense élevée. Comme tous les Terhal non issus de croisement, il ne connaissait que l'attaque Bélier qu'il ne maîtrisait absolument pas (il subissait plus de dégâts de contre-coup qu'il n'en infligeait). Tarsal n'était qu'un bébé ne connaissant que l'attaque Téléport le rendant presque inutilisable sur un champ de bataille. Quant à Evoli, il était de niveau correct et représentait donc l'atout majeur du jeune garçon. Son précédent dresseur lui avait laissé car il ne voulait pas d'un Pokémon qui n'évoluait que dans des conditions particulières. Bien que ce ne soit pas des partenaires qui semblaient être en mesure de l'amener aux sommets qu'il visait, il se réjouissait de les avoir pour partenaires. Déjà, ils ne semblait pas le juger comme un incompétent (au contraire, ils étaient ravis qu'un dresseur s'intéresse à eux). Et puis, ces Pokémon présentés comme faibles devait se sentir aussi mal que lui. Ensemble, leur volonté inébranlable les amènerait à réaliser l'objectif qu'Isaac s'était fixé. Il se passa donc un an durant lequel Isaac participa à très peu de missions, sinon en tant qu'appât. Mais il s'en fichait un peu. Il continuait d'entraîner ses Pokémon sans broncher parce qu'il savait qu'un jour, ce serait à lui d'envoyer les autres membres au casse-pipe.

Puis vint un jour où, alors qu'il était en salle d'entraînement, un des membres du gang revint totalement paniqué.

– Les mecs, j'ai merdé totalement ! Je... Je me suis attaqué à quelqu'un dans la rue qui me semblait faible. J'ai voulu lui voler son argent mais elle m'a rétamé avec un simple Kraknoix ! Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle n'était pas seule ! La personne l'accompagnant n'était autre que... que... Klaus le Dompteur de Dragons !

– Abruti, jura leur chef, tu te rends compte dans quelle galère tu nous a foutu ! Il faut vite qu'on se barre d'ici ou... Yaarrrghhh

Le leader des Skeleton Crew ne put terminer sa phrase car il fut transpercé d'un Ultralaser qui sauta un peu plus loin dans la planque

– Ah là là, fit Klaus en entrant, pourquoi attaquer Lute, hein ? Vous pensiez sincèrement qu'elle était faible ? Vous n'êtes pas vraiment des flèches...

Ce fut alors la panique dans le repère et tous les membres de la petite Mafia commencèrent à fuir dans tous les sens, poursuivis par les Pokémon de Lute et de Klaus. Quant à Isaac, il ne bougeait pas, tétanisé par l'aura se dégageant des deux dresseurs qui venaient d'arriver. Comment pouvait-on être assez stupide pour s'attaquer à des gens comme eux ? Paralysé, il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste alors qu'un Draby venait l'agresser. Mais ses trois Pokémon vinrent s'interposer et parvinrent tant bien que mal à le contenir. Délaissant les autres sbires, Klaus s'approcha du jeune homme.

– En voilà un homme qui a du courage, surtout avec trois Pokémon aussi faibles.

– Ne vous moquez pas d'eux, articula difficilement Isaac en combattant sa peur, ne leur manquez pas de respect ! Je ne veux plus qu'on me prenne de haut.

– Mais mon gars, tu es trop faible pour inciter le respect. Ton esprit est hésitant, tu as du mal à t'affirmer.

– …

– Mais tu ne manques pas de courage, reprit l'homme au bandeau sur l'œil, que fais- tu avec des imbéciles pareils ? Rejoins moi et tu auras les moyens d'atteindre tes ambitions.

Et il l'avait suivi. C'est sûr, il avait progressé depuis. Mais le respect des autres n'était pas pour autant acquis. Se retournant une fois de plus sur son lit, Isaac songea qu'il n'avait peut-être pas les épaules pour assumer son ambition. Puis il songea aux paroles de Gashan. Sa persévérance était une force ! Et si il continuait à montrer autant de courage et d'entêtement, il pourrait enfin voir le respect dans les yeux des autres. Ce respect qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps. Comme soulagé d'avoir fait le point, il sentit le sommeil le gagner et s'endormit.


	21. 15- Entrevue avec Amos

_Repaire Souterrain Doublonville, Johto / Le lendemain_

Profitant de sa grasse matinée, Yukihiro s'était levé à 11 heures, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. A son réveil, il avait trouvé plusieurs membres du R8 à son chevet : Isaac, Lute, Klaus, Roy et surtout Lenka qui, chose assez inhabituelle, semblait s'inquiéter à son sujet.

– Ouah, fit le jeune homme en se redressant, ça me fait flipper de vous voir là ? Vous m'avez vraiment regarder dormir ?

– Non, non, t'inquiètes, le rassura Isaac, je les ai juste fait venir parce que tu avais le sommeil agité. Tu parlais de « cœur sombre » et « aura noire », j'ai un peu paniqué.

– Ah, vous occupez pas de ça. Retournez à vos occupations.

– Tu es notre occupation, Yuki, rétorqua Lute, Amos veut te voir. Tu dois être prêt dans 2 heures pour le voyage. Du coup, tu dois être impeccable. Coiffe tes cheveux, habille toi correctement et lave tes Pokémon. Vous avez l'air de clochards.

Depuis son arrivée à la Team Rocket, le jeune garçon avait laissé ses cheveux poussé si bien qu'ils lui arrivaient maintenant au niveau des épaules. De là à dire qu'il avait l'air d'un clochard...

– Sympa, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Lute. Au moins personne n'a renchéri, c'est déjà ça... Bref, je vais me préparer. Donc si vous vouliez bien sortir. J'apprécie pas trop la compagnie au saut du lit...

– Comme tu voudras, fit Klaus, on se retrouve après alors.

Tout le monde parti de la pièce, laissant Yukihiro seul avec Isaac.

– La prochaine fois, ne les fais pas venir ! J'ai trop honte qu'ils m'aient regardé dormir... Mais ça partait d'un bon sentiment, merci.

– En tout cas, ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir dérangé tes Pokémon. Ils dorment tous comme des bébés. Enfin après ce qu'ils ont fait, c'est normal.

– Ils sont doués, je suis fier d'eux. Ils méritent bien ce repos. Le temps que je me lave, ils peuvent dormir.

– Et le temps que tu te coiffes, Kiki, le taquina son compagnon de chambre

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un oreiller en plein visage. Alors que Yukihiro sortait de la chambre, une serviette sur l'épaule, il tourna légèrement la tête et dit :

– En tout cas, je suis content de t'avoir pour partenaire Isaac, quoiqu'en disent les autres et quoique j'ai pu insinuer, tu as du talent. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es énervé que je te dis ça... Enfin si, mais je le pense vraiment. Ah merde... Je suis plus doué pour t'emmerder que pour te parler franchement.

– Va te laver au lieu de dire des conneries. Ouste !

Le jeune dresseur de Doublonville regagna donc la salle de bain où il passa 45 minutes, dont 15, uniquement pour ses cheveux (ce qu'il ne dit pas aux autres membres de l'escouade). A sa sortie, Seika et Mantra étaient déjà debout et l'accueillir par des petits sauts de joie autour de lui.

– A vous de vous faire beaux, les gars. Aujourd'hui, on rencontre le boss. Visiblement, il doit être satisfait de notre travail.

Yukihiro passa donc le reste de son temps à soigner et brosser ses Pokémon pour les récompenser de leur performance plus tôt le matin. Une fois le temps imparti écoulé, ils partirent rejoindre l'aérogare du repère. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le zeppelin qui avait été dépêché spécialement pour eux, ils reçurent l'approbation de Lute puisqu'elle ne fit aucun commentaire désobligeant vis à vis de leur apparence. Accompagné de son Commandant et de sa Lieutenant, Yukihiro partit donc à la rencontre de celui qui l'avait convoqué, Amos leader de la Team Rocket. Le trajet avait commencé depuis un petit quart d'heure durant lequel le dresseur de Doublonville n'avait pas prononcé un mot.

– Ne sois pas nerveux Yukihiro, fit Klaus, et ne me dis pas le contraire, tu l'es. Il ne te convoque pas pour te réprimander mais pour te féliciter. Alors ne te prends pas la tête, ok ?

– Ouais ouais, je sais. Mais bon, il reste le chef et ça m'intimide malgré tout.

– Mais moi je suis ton leader et pourtant tu parles comme à n'importe qui, répliqua le chef du R8

– Mais c'est pas pareil. Tu as été mon soutien au souterrain et tu es devenu mon ami malgré tout. Amos, je ne l'ai croisé que peu de fois. Il se dégage de lui une aura assez imposante. Mais c'est vrai, il veut juste me féliciter. Je vais prendre sur moi.

Il passa le reste du voyage à discuter de sa stratégie avec Lute qui le corrigea sur certains points. Klaus les écoutait distraitement en songeant qu'ils étaient vraiment faits pour travailler ensemble. Même si Lute affirmait qu'elle souhaitait uniquement le former pour qu'il devienne fort, il savait qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments de sympathie à l'égard du jeune homme, bien qu'elle soit habituellement froide comme un Oniglali. De leurs côtés, les Pokémon de Yukihiro restaient sages bien que Kusanagi ne soit pas rassuré par ce moyen de transport. Si la dernière fois, il avait fait le voyage dans la Parc Ball, ce coup-ci, il était à l'extérieur. Après les habituelles 2 heures et demies de voyage, le zeppelin atterrit à la sortie de Doublonville libérant ses trois passager, tandis que les pilotes le camouflait à l'aide de nombreux Soporifik et Kadabra.

– Et me voilà encore à Doublonville, soupira Yukihiro, toujours pas pour voir les dirigeants de la Pension... Je ne sais pas si un jour j'aurai le courage de leur faire face... Je suis parti sans rien dire et, Aïe !

– Ne t'encombres pas inutilement le cerveau, Yukihiro. Soit à ce que tu fais et pas à ce que tu n'as pas fait, le réprimanda Lute

– Ouais, ouais. T'étais pas obligée de me frapper malgré tout.

– On dirait un vieux couple, se moqua Klaus faisant rougir le jeune homme tandis que la Lieutenant levait la tête

Ce fut suffisant pour qu'ils cessent de parler jusqu'à atteindre l'entrée du Souterrain de Doublonville. Yukihiro garda ses remarques pour lui quant aux souvenirs qu'il avait de cet endroit. Malgré tout, il repensa à Silver et se vexa des propos qu'avait tenu le fils de Giovanni à son encontre. « Je crois que tu ne m'as pas écouté... J'ai dit que je ne m'occupais pas des Rocket. Alors si tu veux ta revanche, tu dois changer et quitter cette bande de minables. » allait longtemps le mettre hors de lui.

Alors qu'il imaginait se diriger vers les salles de combats souterrains, il continua à marcher plus longuement pour atteindre un petit couloir dont on remarquait à peine la présence si on ne connaissait pas son existence. Après avoir traversé un labyrinthe dont seuls les Commandants connaissaient les mécanismes pour parvenir de l'autre côté, il atteint enfin le cœur du repère où se trouvaient les dirigeants de la Team Rocket accompagnés de leurs sbires les plus puissants. Suivant Klaus en évitant de se faire remarquer, Yukihiro parvint jusqu'à celui qui avait commandité cette entrevue.

– Yukihiro, le héros du repaire de Mauville. J'étais impatient de te revoir, mon ami. Tout comme toi Klaus ! Bienvenue également Lute.

– Bonjour à vous, chef Amos, répondirent les trois membres du R8 en chœur

– Je vous en prie, pas de ça avec moi. On peut parler normalement...

Ah mon cher Yuki, je me demandais bien quand tu ferais enfin parler de toi. Même si j'avais eu plutôt de bons échos de tes missions en tant qu'équipier, j'attendais que tu prennes les choses en main à un moment. Et c'est arrivé. Tu as parfaitement géré une situation de crise avant l'appui de tes supérieurs. Tu as dirigé brillamment un compagnon et tu as exécuté un plan avec succès. Mieux encore, tu as trouvé une solution rapide à ce qui aurait pu poser de gros problèmes à notre équipe. Cet accord avec les Galaxy va nous éviter des ennemis à gros potentiel. Vraiment, du grand art.

– Je vous remercie, Amos. Mais mon partenaire a également joué un rôle important. Seul, je n'aurai probablement pas tenu face aux vagues successives d'ennemis.

– Et il se verra également récompensé : augmentation de salaire, quelques Super Bonbons et même un statut d'Adjudant-Chef qui le placera comme quatrième référence de l'escouade R8. Mais cela ne méritait pas une entrevue en personne.

– Quatrième ? Vous voulez dire que...

– Tout à fait. Tu es promu au rang de Lieutenant tandis que Lute passe Capitaine. Pour toi Klaus, je vois difficilement ce que je peux faire de plus bien que tu aies fait de l'excellent boulot dans la formation de ce garçon.

– Bah, je n'ai pas fait autant que Lute. C'est elle qui mérite l'augmentation de grade.

– Je vous remercie de votre confiance, fit la concernée en baissant humblement la tête et en poussant sur celle de Yukihiro pour l'inviter à faire de même

– Ah euh, merci... J'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est si... inattendu. Je me souviens bien avoir parlé de mon ambition à gravir les échelons mais pas si vite..., balbutia le jeune homme décontenancé

– Pas la peine d'en faire autant, Capitaine Lute, fit Amos, je ne demande pas à être traité comme un Roi. Quoiqu'il en soit, Lieutenant Yukihiro, même si tu n'imaginais pas grimper tout de suite dans la hiérarchie, te voilà promu. Tu n'es plus obligé de porter cette casquette dorénavant. De plus, tu vas pouvoir te servir dans la réserve des officiers. J'imagine que certains objets pourraient t'intéresser. Suis moi. Lute, Klaus, j'en ai fini avec vous. Merci de vous être déplacés. Attendez ce jeune homme au hangar.

– Très bien. A tout à l'heure Yuki, et encore félicitations pour ta promotion, annonça Klaus

Le leader du R8 et la toute nouvelle Capitaine se retirèrent tandis que le dresseur de Doublonville suivait son leader aux cheveux bleus-gris. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils atteignirent l'endroit où étaient stockés ces fameux objets.

– Te voici dans une salle très importante. En effet, elle contient un grand nombre de pierres évolutives que les différents membres de la Team Rocket ont pu acquérir depuis la reformation. Seuls les gradés peuvent en avoir l'usage. Tu peux donc prendre celles que tu veux pour tes Pokémon.

– C'est... c'est merveilleux ! s'exclama Yukihiro, j'avais promis à Seika de faire de lui un Arcanin. Je vous remercie ! Grâce à vous, je vais pouvoir réaliser son souhait !

Le Pokémon de Feu poussa un cri de reconnaissance vis-à-vis d'Amos tout en bondissant sur place.

– Pas seulement le sien. Tu peux prendre celles que tu veux. Que ce soit pour ton Nidorino ou ton Evoli. Par ailleurs, les Peaux Métal et les Ecailledracos sont bien plus rares et je n'ai pas pu mettre la main dessus. Avec un peu de chance tu finiras par en trouver.

– C'est déjà plus que ce que j'espérais. Vous êtes sûr que je peux en prendre autant ? De toute façon, je crois qu'Evoli ne veut pas de Pierre. Il a déjà décidé de devenir un Mentali, je me trompe ?

Le concerné approuva d'un signe de tête. Depuis sa défaite face à celui de Gold, Mantra voulait absolument en devenir un aussi pour pouvoir lui tenir tête fièrement. Si devenir Noctali aurait été plus aisé pour lui en raison de l'avantage du type, le jeune Evoli s'y refusait. La seule façon de laver son honneur était de le battre à armes égales.

– Si c'est son choix, je le respecte. Sa force n'est plus à prouver de toute façon. Prends une Pierre Feu et une Pierre Lune. Tu les as bien méritées.

Le dresseur saisit une pierre dans chaque main sentant une grande chaleur se dégager de la première. De la deuxième s'écoulait une énergie indescriptible qui parcourait son corps. C'était sans doute cette énergie à l'origine de l'évolution de certains Pokémon.

– Tu es désormais un Lieutenant Yukihiro, et tu pourrais rapidement devenir plus que ça. J'ai une totale confiance en tes capacités. Avec l'évolution de tes Pokémon, tu vas entré dans un moment clé de ta vie. Ce changement de grade intervient alors que mes plans s'accélèrent, tu seras au cœur de mon triomphe ou de mon échec. Si tout se passe bien, Giovanni reviendra et la Team Rocket redeviendra ce qu'elle était. J'ai besoin de vous tous pour montrer à notre chef que nous ne l'avons pas oublié. Est- ce que je pourrai compter sur toi, Lieutenant Yukihiro ? Est-ce que tu accompliras les missions avec brio comme jusqu'à maintenant. Accepteras-tu d'outrepasser tes principes en de rares occasions pour le bien de la Team Rocket ?

– Je pense que oui, chef Amos. Je ferai honneur à la confiance que vous placez en moi. Ce que je ne peux promettre en revanche, c'est de pouvoir abattre humain ou Pokémon de sang-froid. Si il m'est déjà arrivé de prendre la vie d'autrui, c'était uniquement dans le but de protéger la mienne et celles de mes amis. Alors j'aimerai ne pas devoir devenir un véritable tueur.

– Bien sûr, c'est tout à fait compréhensible. De même, j'évite d'en arriver à de telles extrémités, ne serait-ce que pour la réputation de notre équipe. Enfin, j'ai l'impression qu'on se comprend et que je peux compter sur toi pour m'aider. J'en ai fini avec toi alors. Tu peux disposer quand tu veux. Si tu veux dormir ici, rien ne t'en empêche.

– Je vous remercie mais je préférerai rentrer. Je voudrais annoncer la nouvelle aux autres et surtout sa promotion à Isaac ! Il va être ravi. Merci encore.

Le jeune dresseur repartit vers la sortie du repère pour rejoindre ses équipiers.

– Petit Yukihiro, petit à petit, tu te feras à l'idéologie des Rocket. Tu deviendras mon meilleur soldat. Sans le voir, tu oublieras tes réticences à tuer et à prendre de force ce que tu souhaites. Tu deviendras mon bras armé face aux forces d'Interpol et aux nuisances extérieures. Et si Giovanni ne sort pas de son exil, alors j'assumerai pleinement mes fonctions. Si les expériences au lac Colère sont satisfaisantes, je pourrai créer une armée de Pokémon à mes ordres ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que donnera l'avenir. Je ferai trembler Johto !

De son côté, Yukihiro avait retrouvé ses supérieurs du R8 à qui il racontait son entrevue avec le chef de la Team Rocket.

– Et bien il a l'air de t'avoir à la bonne, Yuki, fit Klaus ravi, c'est une bonne chose. Ça me fera un petit quelque chose si tu quittes la R8 pour diriger ton équipe mais tant pis, c'est comme ça.

– Eh oh, rien n'est encore fait, Klaus. J'ai le temps avant de prétendre à atteindre ton grade. Et quand bien même, je resterai sous tes ordres. Je ne veux pas diriger. Je ne veux pas vous quitter.

– Idiot, le réprimanda Lute, diriger une équipe te serais bénéfique pour affiner tes stratégies et tes compétences.

– Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est idiot de m'être attaché à vous. Et puis je n'aurai qu'à diriger certaines missions à ta place.

– Laisse là, reprit l'homme au bandeau sur l'œil, elle ne connaît pas les sentiments.

– C'est bien triste alors, soupira Yukihiro

– Les sentiments sont une entrave à la progression, répliqua Lute qui ne souhaitait pas être remise en cause sans avoir son mot à dire

– Alors ce sera à moi de t'apprendre quelque chose, affirma le nouveau Lieutenant avec un demi-sourire

Les trois membres du R8 décidèrent de changer de sujet de conversation et le voyage s'acheva sans une nouvelle divergence d'opinion.

Arrivé au repère de Ville Griotte, Oliver, Roy, Lenka et Isaac attendaient le retour de leurs équipiers. Seul Konrad n'étaient pas présent.

– Alors ? fit Isaac

– Alors je suis un gradé maintenant, fit Yukihiro ravi

– Félicitations, firent Oliver et Roy tandis que Lenka semblait ne pas y croire

– Et ce n'est pas tout, reprit le jeune homme, je suis donc devenu Lieutenant, Lute Capitaine et Isaac est Adjudant-Chef. Ce qui fait qu'il est aussi au-dessus de vous !

– Wouhou ! s'exclama le jeune homme en tapant dans la main de son nouveau Lieutenant, on gère grave !

– Ouais, bravo, soupira Lenka à mi-voix

– Depuis quand ils s'entendent comme ça ? demanda Roy alors qu'Oliver haussait les épaules

– Bon, continua Yukihiro, il faut que je transfère mes affaires dans ma nouvelle chambre. On se retrouve après pour un entraînement ? Vous aurez un petite surprise. Pas un mot Lute, hein ?

Sa Capitaine approuva d'un signe de tête et le jeune garçon partit vers son ex-dortoir pour récupérer le peu de possessions qu'il avait. Au passage, il jeta sa casquette à la poubelle. Ce truc sur la tête était vraiment encombrant. Et puis tout le monde saurait qu'il était gradé maintenant. Il se pressa donc de tout ranger puis déballa le contenu de son sac sur le lit. Les deux pierres offertes par Amos en sortirent devant les yeux brillants de 5 Pokémon qui constituaient son équipe.

– C'est le grand moment, les gars, affirma Yukihiro, on va entrer dans la cour des grands. A partir de maintenant, on va aller de victoire en victoire ! Rien ne nous arrêtera ! C'est un tournant dans ma carrière de dresseur Pokémon. Seika, Ajaw, vous allez atteindre le stade final de votre évolution. Ce n'est pas qu'une carrière au sein de la Team Rocket qui nous tend les bras mais bel et bien le titre de Maître Pokémon ! Vous vous en sentez capables ? Vous voulez m'accompagner et m'aider à accomplir ce rêve ?

Tous ses partenaires montrèrent leur approbation au cours d'une manifestation de joie de quelques dizaines de secondes. Alors que chacun se calmait, le dresseur de Doublonville saisit chacune des deux Pierres évolutives et les tendit vers Seika et Ajaw qui en prirent possession. Après quelques secondes, l'éclat lumineux caractéristique de l'évolution illumina toute la pièce.


	22. 15,5- Trouver sa voie

_Chapitre spécial Lenka_

Lenka se préparait pour l'entraînement demandé par Yukihiro. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas que ce dernier ait eu une promotion. Certes, il avait très bien géré la situation de crise mais de là à en faire un Lieutenant... Elle n'était pas jalouse, car elle n'avait pas l'ambition de monter en grade. Mais ce qui lui semblait fou, c'est que le garçon se soit imposé en si peu de temps comme un membre irremplaçable du R8 et peut-être bientôt de l'organisation Rocket toute entière. Yukihiro l'avait vraiment surprise à son arrivée lorsqu'il avait annoncé être leur futur chef. Comment un dresseur aussi insignifiant avait pu prétendre acquérir ce poste. Elle avait alors observé ses moindres gestes, ses entraînements, sa façon d'être en mission, etc... Elle avait remarqué qu'il avait du talent et pouvait finalement voir ses vœux être réalisés. Mais pas si vite. Il n'affichait pas le niveau de Lute et encore moins celui de Klaus. Alors pourquoi ? Serait-ce encore à cause de l'ambition ? Cette ambition qui lui manquait et qui avait fait d'elle une personne ordinaire alors qu'elle était promise à tout autre chose ?

Elle était née dans un famille bourgeoise de Sinnoh qui comptait parmi les plus riches du continent. Fille unique, tous les espoirs de sa maison reposait sur elle. Elle serait l'héritière de la fortune et pourquoi pas celle qui l'agrandirait par un habile mariage avec une bonne famille. Dès son plus jeune âge, ses parents essayèrent de lui mettre cette idée dans la tête. Mais la petite Lenka était plus maline que ce que ses parents imaginaient. Bien vite elle tourna la situation à son avantage pour obtenir tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, que ce soit des poupées, des jouets et même des Pokémon. Si bien qu'avant ses 10 ans, elle se retrouva avec trois Pokémon offerts : un Nirondelle, un Persian et un Pyroli. De son côté, elle travaillait bien à l'école pour que ses parents soient satisfaits de son éducation.

En revanche, elle ne supportait pas ces petits gens qui lui tournaient autour. Des corbeaux avides de son argent qui ne la souhaitaient comme amie que pour son statut. Depuis quand la plèbe pouvait-elle s'imaginer avoir de l'importance à ses yeux ? Elle les traitait toujours avec le plus profond mépris et certains, insensibles à ses propos insultants (ou trop avides pour renoncer), se retrouvait chassés violemment par ses Pokémon. Ses parents ne se plaignaient pas de ça non plus. En peu de temps, la jeune fille s'isola et resta avec pour seule compagnie ses Pokémon.

Puis vint le moment où inévitablement, elle entrerait en conflit avec ses parents. Le jour de ses 14 ans, ils vinrent la trouver alors qu'elle s'adonnait à sa passion : le dessin (ses modèles préférés étant ses Pokémon). La jeune fille à la longue chevelure verte et aux yeux émeraudes ne fit même pas l'effort de tourner la tête vers ses géniteurs, devenue encore plus hautaine par son isolement.

– Écoute Lenka, il faut qu'on parle, c'est important, fit son père

– Comme vous pouvez le constater, je n'ai pas fini le plumage d'Heledelle. Je vous demanderai donc de patienter, père.

– J'aimerai ma chérie, mais c'est capital. Le jeune maître de la famille Tanaka avec qui vous devez vous marier a accepté notre invitation et sera présent pour dîner.

– C... Comment ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Je m'étais pourtant mise d'accord avec vous et mère. Ce serait à moi de choisir qui serait mon mari et surtout quand je serai prête.

– Je le conçois tout à fait, ma petite fille, répondit alors sa mère, mais cela fait plus de 2 ans que nous avons passer notre accord et vous n'avez plus quitter vos appartements en dehors des repas depuis que vous prenez ces cours à domicile. Vous nous donnez l'impression que vous ne vous déciderez jamais. Alors nous avons pris l'initiative. J'espère ne pas vous avoir froissé...

– Non, ça ira. Laissez moi finir ce que j'ai commencé. J'irai me préparé ensuite.

Ses parents se retirèrent laissant la jeune fille seule.

– C'est pas vrai, s'exclama-t-elle, je pensais qu'ils tiendraient parole ! Raaah !

La jeune fille inspira profondément pour se calmer. Dans cet état, elle ne pourrait pas réfléchir correctement. Puis lui vient alors l'idée la plus simple : sortir par la fenêtre et revenir lorsque le prétendant choisi par ses parents serait parti.

– Allez, fit Lenka en rappelant ses Pokémon dans leurs Pokéball, on est parti pour une sortie improvisée.

Elle parvint donc à quitter le domaine familial facilement et alla se fondre dans la masse des petites gens. Elle avait pris soin de cacher ses cheveux par précaution puisqu'ils étaient facilement reconnaissables. Elle pensait alors pouvoir se mêler à la foule sans être remarquée mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Bien vite, une bande de 5 loubards se retrouva à ses trousses. La jeune fille eut un petit sourire : elle allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu.

– Dites moi, ce serait pas la petite Lenka ? Celle qui prend tout le monde de haut avec ses airs de petite bourgeoise ? Mais si. Qu'est ce qu'elle fait avec le bas peuple ?

– Oh là, oh là les gars. Vous êtes qui pour me parler comme ça ? Vous ne méritez aucun respect que ce soit par moi ou par qui que ce soit d'autres. Du vent.

– Hé hé... Tu es bien courageuse, petite. On est 5 et tu es...

Lenka attrapa le bras de son interlocuteur et l'amena derrière son dos de sorte qu'il ne puisse lutter. D'une main, elle maintint le bras de son adversaire et de l'autre, elle envoya ses Pokémon.

– Ne me menace pas, pouilleux. D'accord ?

Les autres membres de la bande fuirent face Heledelle, Pyroli et Persian. Étant maintenant tranquille, elle libéra le garçon et commença à partir mais son « agresseur » ne voulait pas en rester là. S'élançant vers elle, il tenta de la frapper mais la jeune fille le para aisément et lui cassa le bras. Alors que le garçon se roulait au sol en criant, Lenka lui tira la langue :

– Ça t'apprendra à ne pas savoir t'arrêter. Bonne journée.

Mais les quatre autres revinrent accompagnés d'un agent de police. Elle comprit alors qu'elle était en tort : pas de menaces verbales ou physiques de la part de la bande alors qu'elle venait de briser le bras d'un garçon.

– Dites donc, mademoiselle, est-ce bien normal de se comporter ainsi ? Je vais devoir en discuter avec vos parents. En attendant, suivez moi au poste !

Lenka suivit le policier sans rien dire, toisant la bande des « agresseurs » de son regard émeraude. Là, ça allait mal se passer...

Quand son père arriva vers 21 heures, elle sut que ça allait barder. Normalement, quelle que soit la situation, ce dernier affichait toujours ce masque avec un faux sourire qui trompait tout le monde. Hors, il laissait clairement transparaître sa colère. Il faut dire qu'elle avait fait d'une pierre deux coups. Après avoir donné suffisamment d'argent aux gardes pour éviter un casier, il saisit le bras de sa fille et partit. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison se passa sans un bruit. Quand le silence serait brisé, Lenka allait prendre une sacrée soufflante. Une fois arrivés, la colère fut libérée :

– Lenka ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête bon sang ? Déjà, que tu agresse ces garçons, ce n'est pas normal ! Tes cours d'auto-défense ne devaient te servir qu'en cas de réel danger, pas pour que tu salisses notre nom dans de stupides combats de rues... Mais ça passerait encore si en plus tu n'avais pas fui alors que l'héritier des Tanaka venait dîner. Je n'ai pas su quoi dire lorsque j'ai réalisé que tu étais absente. Tu as ruiné toutes nos chances d'alliance...

– Père, vous êtes vous déjà demandé ce que je voulais vraiment ?

– Pardon ?

– Avez-vous déjà imaginé que l'avenir que vous choisissiez pour moi était celui que je souhaitais ? reprit la fille aux cheveux verts

– Et bien...

– Non, n'est ce pas ? Très bien. Alors adieu père. Trouvez vous un autre jouet pour vos ambitions.

Sans se retourner, la jeune fille partit hors du manoir puis hors de la ville. Elle marcha pendant quelques heures avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de la route. Que voulait-elle faire ? A quoi se destinait-elle ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais elle voulait aller loin de Sinnoh, loin de ce monde dans lequel elle avait été cloîtrée toute sa vie. Elle s'était rendu compte depuis longtemps qu'elle ne voulait pas de cette vie. Mais le temps passé au commissariat lui avait permis de faire le point. Elle voulait trouver sa voie.

Elle se dirigea donc vers Joliberges. Son voyage à travers Sinnoh lui permit de voir tout ce qu'elle avait loupé dans son cocon familial : un quotidien simple sans serviteur ou sans obligation. Ce fut l'un de meilleurs moments de sa vie. Elle pouvait s'arrêter dessiner des Pokémon sauvages et observer la nature. Mais bien vite, ses parents avaient mis en place des avis de recherche ce qui eut pour conséquence d'accélérer le voyage de la jeune fille. Arrivée à Joliberges, elle sauta dans le premier ferry, peu importe où il allait l'amener. Elle se faufila parmi les passagers pour atteindre la partie arrière du bateau.

– Alors ? On fuit la foule ? fit une voix

Lenka sursauta avant de se tourner vers son interlocuteur. Il s'agissait d'un homme à la carrure impressionnante. Un bandeau lui cachait un œil, le rendant encore plus imposant. Était-ce un homme envoyé par ses parents pour la ramener ?

– Ne panique pas, petite. Moi non plus je n'aime pas la foule. Si tu veux pas parler, je ne dirai rien.

– Ce n'est pas ça... J'ai cru que vous vouliez me ramener chez moi.

– Pas de soucis. Je ne sais même pas qui tu es ni même ton nom. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que je n'ai jamais vu des yeux pareils. Ils sont d'un vert à la fois glacial mais laisse transparaître une grande indécision.

– Comment pouvez-vous si facilement lire en moi alors que mon père n'y ait pas parvenu toutes ces années.

– Il n'y a pas pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir, petite. Ce que tu as dans les yeux effrayait ton père.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

– Si tu parles d'être ramenée chez toi, c'est que tu as du en partir sans avertir tes parents. Et si tu parles de ton père avec autant de déception et de colère dans la voix, c'est que tu es en conflit avec lui et qu'il ne te comprend pas.

– Vous êtes un genre de psychologue ?

– Pas vraiment non ? Je suis un dracologue. Mais bon, je pourrai penser à me recycler.

Lenka eut un petit sourire :

– Vous êtes amusant. C'est bon de côtoyer des gens qui ne savent pas qui je suis.

– Je sais qui tu es Lenka, j'ai vu l'avis de recherche. Mais que tu soies riche, fugueuse et rebelle ne m'empêche de voir ce qui se cache derrière tout ça.

– Vous n'allez pas me ramener à mon père ? Il offre pourtant une belle récompense.

– L'organisation dont je fais partie pourrait renverser ton père et s'approprier votre manoir. L'argent est assez facile à gagner. Alors que des personnes comme toi sont rares en ce monde. Tu es forte et fière. Garde cette attitude, petite...

L'homme s'éloigna mais Lenka l'interrompit :

– Vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom, dracologue.

– En effet, je suis Klaus, dracologue d'Ebenelle et haut-gradé de la Team Rocket.

– Je me doutais que ce serait eux dont vous parliez. Parfait alors. Je ne sais pas où j'en suis, je ne sais pas ce que je souhaite pour ma vie. Mais en attendant, je veux bien voir à quoi ressemble une si grosse organisation.

– Tu seras la bienvenue, ma chère. J'espère que tu t'y plairas.

Effectivement, elle appréciait faire partie du R8 et de la Team Rocket. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas quelque chose de définitif. Elle ne sentait pas ce sentiment d'exaltation comme lorsqu'elle avait traversé Sinnoh avec son bloc de dessin. Pourrait-elle trouver un jour ce qui lui manquait tant ? Quoiqu'il arrive, elle continuerai à chercher.


	23. 16- Lumière ou Obscurité ?

_Repaire Rocket, Ville Griotte / 2 mois plus tard_

– Merci à tous de votre attention ! L'entraînement du jour est fini.

Les plus récents membres de la Team Rocket repartirent vers les vestiaires afin de se doucher tandis que Yukihiro terminait de ramasser le matériel utilisé aujourd'hui. Il ne se faisait vraiment pas à l'idée de donner des cours. Il était en quelque sorte responsable de la réussite des nouvelles recrues. C'était Klaus qui avait insisté pour qu'il le fasse, vu que le dresseur de Doublonville refusait de diriger sa propre équipe alors qu'il était devenu Capitaine. En fait, l'escouade R8 était devenue la formation la plus efficace puisque il n'y avait plus un seul non-gradé : Lenka, Isaac, Konrad et Oliver étaient devenus des Lieutenant tandis que Roy était lui Capitaine, au même titre que Yukihiro. Lute était désormais admise au grand conseil en sa qualité de Caïd. Mais Amos sentait que cette équipe était destinée à rester unie et approuva le choix de Roy, Lute et Yukihiro.

Ce dernier avait accepté en contre-partie des missions solos secrètes pour le compte d'Amos. Il ne devait en parler à personne et, même sans les directives de son chef, il ne l'aurait pas fait : certaines choses devaient passer sous silence. Amos lui montrait une entière confiance et cela suffisait à rassurer Yukihiro. Depuis l'évolution de Seika et de Ajaw, sa puissance avait terriblement augmentée. En fait, il faisait presque jeu égal avec les Pokémon de Lute et affichait sans contestation possible le niveau d'un Caïd. Mais il refusait malgré tout cette promotion. Il ne voulait pas être impliqué dans ce qui se décidait chez les têtes pensantes de la Team Rocket, comme pour se dédouaner inconsciemment de ses actes.

La force de la Team Rocket était arrivée à son apogée. Peut-être était-elle encore plus forte que lorsque Giovanni avait déclaré la guerre à tout Kanto. En tout cas, plus une bande rivale n'avait la force de s'opposer à la domination de cette mafia. Le souterrain de Doublonville avait été fermé, les combats clandestins avec. Les marins d'Oliville devaient s'acquitter d'un droit de mouillage important, les propriétaires de commerces en tout genre devaient payer pour la protection de leur magasin... En bref, Johto tombait peu à peu sous la coupe de la Team Rocket. Et les forces de police étaient totalement impuissantes.

Petit à petit, Yukihiro s'était laissé entraîner dans une dangereuse spirale de violence et de coups bas en tout genre. Sans le voir, il était manipulé par Amos qui lui demandait à chaque nouvelle mission d'aller un tout petit peu plus loin. Ces derniers temps, pas une mission ne se terminait sans l'élimination d'une personne « gênante ». Et pris dans cet engrenage, le dresseur de Doublonville préférait garder les horreurs dans un coin de sa tête afin d'affronter la réalité des choses ultérieurement.

Alors que le jeune dresseur remballait ses affaires et s'occupait de ses Pokémon, Klaus entra dans la pièce et marcha jusqu'à celui qui était maintenant admiré et respecté dans toute la Team Rocket :

– Alors, comment se passent les cours, petit ? Pas trop de pression ?

– Mince Klaus, tu m'as fait peur ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ton arrivée ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'avais pas réunion à Doublonville avec les autres Caïds ?

– Si, si. Mais elle s'est passée assez rapidement. Tu sais, on va vraiment entrer dans la phase finale de notre plan. Sauf qu'on en parle depuis un bail donc on commence à ne plus avoir grand chose à se dire. D'ailleurs, c'est à peine si j'ai dit autre chose que « bonjour », « merci » et « au revoir »...

– Tu sais Klaus, je suis pas sûr que forcer les Magicarpe à évoluer puisse avoir une quelconque utilité... Une évolution non spontanée me semble... limitée. Je veux dire, quand un Pokémon change de forme, c'est qu'il le veut. Il le fait pour se surpasser, pour grandir. Il franchit un cap en quelque sorte. Cette évolution forcée, c'est comme pousser un enfant de 8 ans à devenir adulte. Et puis les Léviator, c'est difficilement contrôlable, ton œil en sait quelque chose...

– Mais ça ne sert pas à grand chose de me dire ça à moi. Les Caïds participent aux décisions mais majoritairement pour conforter les choix d'Amos. Pour les rares fois où certains émettent des doutes, il ne les prend pas en compte. D'ailleurs, si tu acceptais cette promotion, tu pourrais...

– Ok, je l'ai mérité, soupira Yukihiro, tu le sais que je ne veux pas être Caïd. Alors ne restons pas dans les mêmes débats stériles.

– Très bien, Yuki. Sinon, comment s'est passé l'entraînement des recrues ?

– C'était plutôt stressant. J'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur en fait. Je suis en quelque sorte responsable d'eux... Mais Seika comme Ajaw ont pu impressionner la galerie et se sont bien amusés. Alors je devrais être content.

– Ne prends pas ça trop à cœur. Non pas que ton rôle n'ait aucune incidence mais il faut que tu dises que même si tu leur donnes le meilleur des entraînements, il ne tient qu'à eux d'appliquer ce que tu leur apprends...

– Mais si j'étais mauvais enseignant, que je leur apprenais n'importe quoi...

– Tu es un dresseur talentueux, Yuki. Si tu leur apprends à combattre comme tu le fais, ça ne peut qu'être un bon entraînement.

– … Raaah, faut vraiment que j'arrête de me prendre la tête, grommela le dresseur de Doublonville, je dois prendre confiance en moi.

– C'est ça, approuva le dracologue, allez, de toute façon, on a rien d'autre à faire aujourd'hui. Alors va te reposer et arrête de te prendre la tête avec les choix d'Amos. Tu le sais depuis longtemps ce qu'il prévoit et tu bosses pour lui en secret. T'es probablement le plus impliqué de nous tous.

Klaus quitta la pièce laissant Yukihiro seul. C'est vrai qu'il avait énormément bossé à l'avancée des plans du chef de la Team Rocket. Et pourtant, il ne faisait part de ses doutes qu'à Klaus. Si il comptait vraiment pour Amos et qu'il avait sa confiance (comme le prouvaient les missions secrètes), il devait être en mesure de discuter avec lui. Et pourtant, il ne le faisait jamais.

Laissant de côté ses réflexions, il partit pour la douche tandis que ses Pokémon regagnaient la chambre qui lui était attribuée. Il en avait désormais le droit à une plus spacieuse et plus confortable. Les avantages d'être Capitaine. Il avait même une petite pièce servant de dortoir à ses Pokémon. Mais pourtant, il les retrouvait tous les matins autour de son lit à attendre son réveil. Ses liens avec ses compagnons étaient toujours aussi solides. Il avait ainsi pu apprendre à connaître aussi bien que les autres les deux derniers venus, Kusanagi et Fjara.

Il ne croisa personne sur le chemin menant à la douche et s'y installa tranquillement, profitant de l'absence d'obligation pour se détendre. Laissant ruisseler l'eau chaude de ses cheveux jusqu'à ses pieds, il s'assit et fit le vide dans sa tête. Ne rien penser, oublier la situation actuelle. Il n'y avait que l'eau qui coule et le bruit de la douche.

« J'attendais une situation comme celle-ci pour revenir vers toi, jeune dresseur. Tu es quelqu'un de trop tendu. Entrer en contact avec ton esprit est si compliqué. »

– Encore le coup de la télépathie, hein ? Le fameux Pokémon mystère... Un cours de morale à venir, non ?

« Pensais-tu ne pas attirer mon attention alors que peu à peu, tu détruis ton âme et te perd dans la mort et la noirceur ? Si je ne connaissais pas aussi bien ta signature psychique, je t'aurai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. Combien de fois as-tu pris la vie ? »

– Ouah, euh... Tu sais je suis pas vraiment fier de ça en fait. Je comprends que ça puisse...

« Tu en parles avec détachement, comme si ce n'était rien. Où est passé le garçon qui a sauvé cet Evoli d'un tortionnaire ? Où est celui qui a eu pitié d'un pauvre Hypocean ? Même à ce moment, alors que tu t'enfonçais dans l'abîme sans fond qu'est la Team Rocket, tu gardais ce respect pour la vie des autres. Tu as été jusqu'à dire à ton prétentieux chef que tu ne trahirais pas tes convictions pour la Team Rocket ? Où sont ces belles paroles ? »

– C'est le sermon un cran au dessus à ce que je vois, hein. Je l'ai peut-être bien mérité.

« Prends tout ceci un peu plus au sérieux. Tu n'es pas le seul à te corrompre. Tu entraînes tes Pokémon sur cette voie. Tu vas les perdre en même temps que toi. Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas regarder la vérité en face ? La Team Rocket sont des criminels, des voleurs, des tueurs, des gens sans pitié écrasant les autres pour régner ! Ils n'ont pas changé. Ils sont toujours les mêmes ! Et toi Yukihiro, tu ne devrais pas être là. Je veux revoir cette belle étincelle qui brillait en toi lorsque pour sauver un individu, tu te mettais en danger. Maintenant, tu risques ta vie pour accomplir les funestes desseins d'un tyran. Vas-tu te réveiller et reprendre ta vie en main ? »

– …

« Je t'ai accordé une nouvelle chance, comme on m'en a accordé une par le passé. Ton amour des Pokémon et ta compassion avaient de la valeur à mes yeux. Tu étais un humain digne d'intérêt, tu me fascinais... Et puis tu as choisis la mauvaise voie. Tu t'es laissé berné par des belles paroles et un faux concours de circonstances. N'as-tu jamais remis en question les intentions d'Amos ? Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi il était tombé pile au bon moment pour te sauver des griffes de ceux que tu avais humilié de façon hautaine ? »

– Je ne me le suis pas demandé parce qu'il est le seul à avoir fait quelque chose, bon sang ! Où étais-tu avec tes belles paroles quand l'homme à qui tu avais donné une seconde chance risquait la mort ? Où étaient Silver, Gold, Agathe, Célesta et tous les autres ? Qui serait venu me sauver si ce n'était la Team Rocket ? Personne ! Alors oui, je fais des choses atroces et je le sais. Mais je préfère savoir que je fais des choses inhumaines et monstrueuses que d'être resté « pur » et d'être six pieds sous terre avec Seika, Ajaw et Mantra !

« Ne crie pas, jeune dresseur. Personne ne peut m'entendre mais les autres t'entendent toi. Si tu entres dans un état instable, je ne pourrai plus rester en contact avec toi... »

– T'es tu demandé si je voulais avoir cette discussion ? Tu passes ton temps à me sermonner alors que je ne sais pas qui tu es ? De quel droit te fais-tu juge de ma personne ? As-tu déjà été humain ?

« Doucement, Yukihiro. Si mon ton peut te paraître blessant, ce n'est pas le cas de mes intentions. Je veux te voir respirer de nouveau. Tu te noies dans un abîme de noirceur et de solitude et tandis que ton cerveau essaie de te convaincre que c'est la voie que tu as choisie, ton âme crie à l'aide. Ta souffrance me déchire le cœur, jeune dresseur. Mais pour que je puisse t'aider, il faut que tu t'aides toi-même. Je ne te demande pas de quitter la Team Rocket sur le champ, cela te mettrait en danger tout comme tes compagnons. Je te demande simplement de poser les bonnes questions. Cherche. Découvre. Apprends ce qu'on te cache et admet ce que tu sais déjà. Il est temps de chercher ailleurs, Yukihiro. Je t'en prie »

– … Je... Je...

« Si tu te sens perdu, ce n'est pas grave. C'est normal. Si tu veux pleurer, pleure. Si tu veux crier, crie. Mais expulse tout ce que tu as enduré. Évacue les meurtres et les agressions que tu as du commettre. Redeviens celui que tu étais, celui dont les Pokémon pouvaient se targuer d'avoir un dresseur incroyable et au cœur d'Or. Et lorsque que tu reviendras à la vie en tant que Yukihiro et non en tant que Capitaine de la Team Rocket, alors tu aviseras. »

S'en suivit un long moment durant lequel le dresseur de Doublonville évacua toute la pression et la tristesse qui l'accablaient depuis son arrivée chez les Rocket. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses 5 compagnons étaient à présent regroupés autour de lui, essayant de le réconforter tant bien que mal. Après plusieurs minutes, il se reprit et rassura tant bien que mal ses Pokémon quant à son état actuel. Après leur avoir signifié qu'il voulait terminer ce qu'il avait commencé, c'est à dire se laver, ces derniers acceptèrent de repartir l'attendre dehors.

« Tu vois Yukihiro, c'est pour cela que je crois en toi. Pour cet amour que tu as envers tes Pokémon que d'autres n'ont pas. Ce lien qui vous lie est ce qu'il y a de plus fort. Ils te suivront partout. Si quelqu'un comme toi est capable de ceci, alors je sais que tu es bon. Je veux croire en toi, Yuki. Montre moi ce feu intérieur en toi et deviens le dresseur reconnu de tous que tu souhaitais être après avoir rencontré Seika »

– Je... Merci. Et dire que jusqu'à maintenant, j'essayais de t'ignorer. Je me disais que tu n'étais pas en droit de me juger. J'étais trop arrogant, ou je ne voulais pas entendre raison, qui sait ? Quoiqu'il arrive, tu m'as sûrement sauvé pour la deuxième fois.

« Et j'en suis on ne peut plus heureux. Un jour, lorsque le temps sera venu, j'aimerai te voir. Juste pour admirer de mes propres yeux ce que tu seras devenu. Mais pour cela, il faut que tu deviennes encore plus fort. »

– Tu peux compter sur moi.

« Parfait. Je vais donc te laisser à présent. N'oublie pas de prendre petit à petit du recul par rapport à la Team Rocket, et non de manière trop brusque »

– Hé, depuis le temps je connais le fonctionnement ici. Je saurai gérer l'affaire. Mais avant que tu partes, même si je ne peux pas te voir, peux-tu au moins me dire qui tu es ?

« Qui je suis ? Je ne te dirai rien. C'est bien plus amusant si tu ne sais pas qui je suis. Tu devras trouver par toi-même. Je sais simplement que tu as déjà entendu parler de moi. Comme beaucoup d'autres personnes d'ailleurs... »

Le dresseur de Doublonville sentit la connexion se rompre, l'esprit du puissant Pokémon se détachant du sien. Il mit un peu de temps à reprendre ses esprits, cette proximité psychique étant vraiment agréable. Puis il acheva rapidement sa douche se rendant compte qu'il y était bien depuis une bonne heure et demie. Sortant de la douche, il vit le regard inquiet de ses Pokémon s'estomper en quelques instants. Ils avaient ressenti le changement en leur dresseur et savaient que les choses allaient changer maintenant.

– Je suis désolé les gars -et la fille-, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. J'ai... j'ai du me remettre en question et un ami m'y a aidé. Qui sait, il fera peut-être un jour parti de l'équipe. Enfin bref. Il est temps de mettre en place l'opération « Quitter le navire ».

Alors que ses Pokémon approuvaient son choix, le jeune garçon commença à se poser des questions. Devait-il simplement partir ? Connaissant les plans de bataille de la Team Rocket, était-il en droit de se sauver lui mais de condamner de nombreux Pokémon et de nombreuses personnes. La folie d'Amos devait s'arrêter. Et le meilleur moment pour ça sera lors de la phase finale du plan. Jusqu'à ce moment, il allait rester avec la Team Rocket et limiter la violence de leurs actions. Ce double jeu allait s'avérer risqué mais c'était le prix à payer pour s'être égaré dans cette voie.

– Les amis, je vais encore vous demander beaucoup d'efforts. Ça vous pose un problème ?

Les concernés se regardèrent avant que Seika ne bombe le torse d'un air hautain.

– Ok, ok, je sais que je peux compter sur vous. Mais maintenant ne me suivez pas aveuglément dans mes choix. Soyez libres d'émettre vos doutes et vos désirs. J'ai été trop longtemps plongé dans un monde chaotique, et vous aussi par la même occasion. Je compte sur vous pour m'empêcher de refaire les mêmes erreurs.


	24. 17- Plus de sang sur les mains

_Repaire Rocket, Ville Griotte / 3 jours plus tard_

– Capitaine Yukihiro au rapport. Je reviens de ma mission de contrôle au Lac Colère et j'ai pu constater que plusieurs Léviator avaient fait leur apparition. Selon toute vraisemblance, l'émetteur semble propager les sons à la bonne fréquence. Les premiers à évoluer devaient être ceux qui en étaient le plus proche de manière naturelle. Il faut également noter que les évolués de force présente une agressivité supérieure à la moyenne de leur espèce les rendant presque indomptables. Ce sera problématique pour toute forme de capture.

– Qu'importe, Yukihiro. Ce n'est nullement dans mon intention de capturer tous ces Pokémon. C'était tout simplement des cobayes pour la suite du plan, répondit Amos.

– Vous ne prenez plus la peine de cacher vos véritables intentions maintenant ? fit Yukihiro.

– Depuis que tu me sers pour mes missions « secrètes », je pense que tu n'as plus besoin d'être ménagé. Je ne suis pas un saint. Mais je ne suis pas diabolique non plus. En aucun cas je ne blesse des Pokémon. Et je suis vraiment intéressé par les recherches que j'ai évoquées à ton arrivée. Mes méthodes sont juste plus musclées que ce qui était prévu. Et puis, tu as aussi du sang sur les mains, ne l'oublie pas.

– Je ne risque pas...

– …

– J'ai fini mon rapport. Je peux me retirer ?

– Certainement. Et fait vite, il y a une mission pour le R8. Klaus ne va pas t'attendre indéfiniment.

Le Capitaine Yukihiro se dirigea vers la sortie puis ouvrit la porte.

– Yukihiro ? Tu comptes toujours effectuer les missions que je te demande d'exécuter, n'est-ce pas ? le questionna le leader temporaire de la Team Rocket.

– Oui. Je l'ai promis.

– Me fais-tu toujours confiance ? continua Amos

Le jeune garçon passa la porte de sortie puis se retourna vers son interlocuteur

– Plus personne n'a ma confiance maintenant. Mais j'ai un contrat. Et je le respecterai.

– Très bien, soupira le boss, tu peux disposer.

Yukihiro quitta la pièce tout en se maudissant d'avoir prononcé ces mots. Maintenant, il serait surveillé, c'est certain. Mais il en avait marre de jouer les pantins. Amos saurait maintenant qu'il le ferait à contrecœur. Et il douterait. Peut-être même qu'il le ferait douter suffisamment pour perturber les plans de ce dernier. Il ne pouvait espérer mieux. Comme ça, lorsque la phase finale du plan serait enclenchée, Yukihiro le défierait en duel et pourrait mettre fin aux actes de la Team Rocket. Quitte à trahir ses partenaires...

Ses partenaires. Lui voueraient-ils des sentiments d'amitié suffisamment forts pour l'avertir de ce qu'Amos prévoyait pour lui ? Le soutiendraient-ils au point de lui révéler qu'il était surveillé ? Si les débuts s'étaient avérés houleux entre les plus jeunes membres du groupe, Lenka, Isaac et Yukihiro formaient maintenant une des 3 sous-équipes du R8 et s'entendaient à merveille. Tous avaient progressé. Isaac avait vu son Metang et son Tarsal évoluer respectivement en Métalosse et Kirlia. De même, Lute avait dorénavant un Libegon, Roy un Typhlosion, Oliver un Brasegali et Konrad un Luxray. Même le Draby de Klaus avait évolué.

Il faut dire que la charge de travail des R8 avait presque triplé depuis les nombreuses promotions ayant affectées le groupe. De ce fait, il leur arrivait souvent de régler 2 voir 3 missions par jour. Aujourd'hui encore ne ferait pas exception à la règle. Yukihiro partit retrouver ses Pokémon qui l'attendaient dans le dortoir. Depuis la récupération des pierres évolutives, aucun de ses partenaires n'avaient évoluer. De toute façon, mis à part pour son Evoli, ils ne pouvaient pas changer de forme sans les objets rares qui leur étaient destinés. Mantra ne pensait pas avoir atteint son potentiel maximal en tant qu'Evoli et il voulait y parvenir avant de changer de forme, une initiative que louait le jeune homme. Pour la mission du jour, il n'allait pas tous le amener. Ce serait au tour de Kusanagi, Ajaw et Fjara. Seika et Mantra s'en doutaient d'ailleurs vu qu'ils ne se levèrent même pas de leur couchette.

– Ce sera pour la prochaine fois, les gars. Et puis c'est pas forcément des plus réjouissants ce qu'on a à faire... Et puis avec Ajaw, Kusanagi et Fjara, je ne risque pas grand-chose, hein ?

Le starter de Yukihiro se contenta d'un grognement en se retournant tandis que Mantra vint réclamer une caresse à son dresseur avant qu'il ne parte. Une fois ses Pokémon sélectionnés, le dresseur de Doublonville se dirigea vers la salle de réunion où l'attendaient déjà ses coéquipiers.

– Ah Yukihiro, on n'attendait plus que toi, fit Klaus, faudra dire au boss de te lâcher plus tôt la prochaine fois. Si on est à la bourre, ce sera de sa faute.

– Disons qu'on a un peu discuté, d'ailleurs j'ai peut-être fait une bourde, faudra que je t'en parle. Et puis j'ai un peu traîné en chemin. J'ai plus vraiment une minute à moi ces jours-ci...

– Ok, ok. On voit tout ça plus tard. En attendant on se bouge les miches et on y va.

– Et la mission ?

– Briefing en route !

Tous les membres de l'équipe rejoignirent donc le jet R8 qui leur avait été attribué il y a quelques semaines. Une fois tous à bord, Klaus prit donc la parole.

– Bien, notre mission est simple. Depuis hier, les sœurs kimonos sont parties pour leur déplacement annuel à Kanto. Elles vont donc à pied jusqu'à Oliville pour prendre l'Aquaria, la navette faisant le trajet Oliville/Carmin sur Mer une fois par jour. Notre mission est de les intercepter et de tuer la mère de Léo, l'inventeur du système de stockage des Pokémon

– Excuse-moi de t'interrompre, boss. Mais si mes souvenirs sont bons, la mère de Léo ne fait plus partie des Kimonos depuis assez longtemps, remarqua Lenka

– En effet. Mais elle les accompagne pour l'occasion, d'autant qu'on sait de source sûre que des membres de sa famille habitent à Kanto. Croyez moi, elle sera bien parmi elles. N'étant parties qu'hier, elles ne sont pas encore parvenues à Rosalia. Nous pourrons donc facilement les attaquer lors d'un arrêt sur la Route 39.

– C'est à mon tour de t'interrompre Klaus, fit Konrad, loin de moi l'idée de douter de toi ou du boss mais en quoi cette mission doit être remplie ? Qu'est-ce que cette femme peut bien représenter comme problème ? Elle n'est pas réputée dresseuse exceptionnelle, juste le niveau d'une Kimono. Ce n'est en rien une menace.

– Je le concède également. Mais cette femme va nous servir d'avertissement. Si elle ne représente pas une menace, son fils, en revanche, en est une. Il possède un très bon niveau de combattant et a toujours refusé de se rapprocher de notre organisation, se montrant même plutôt hostile. Si la lutte avec les forces de police internationales venait à éclater, il pourrait leur être un soutien inestimable. Et puis il gère le système de PC de tout Johto : sans lui, de nombreux dresseurs se retrouveront pris au dépourvu et nous pourrons profiter de la pagaille.

– Bien, à mon tour alors, commença Yukihiro, pourquoi la tuer ? Premièrement, le plan me semble un peut tiré par les cheveux. On dirait une mission de raccroc pour nous occuper avec un objectif en toc. Léo n'est pas stupide. Il ne s'engagera pas dans un combat contre la Team Rocket alors qu'il n'avait pas agi pour aider Red avec qui il entretenait d'étroits liens d'amitié. De plus, si Léo venait à manquer, il suffirait de demander l'aide d'Amelle ou bien d'Annette. Et enfin, quand bien même on ignorerait ces deux points douteux, pourquoi devrait-on la tuer ? La capturer pour menacer Léo se révélerait bien plus malin.

– Et encore une fois, je suis d'accord, soupira Klaus, ton analyse est pertinente. Maintenant bouge tes miches et va dire au boss que son plan est bidon. Depuis que nous sommes entrés dans la « phase finale » du plan, il ne daigne même plus écouter les autres, mis à part Ariane de temps en temps. Donc si tu veux lui dire que son plan ne te convient pas, libre à toi. Mais d'après ce que tu m'as dit, vous ne vous êtes pas quittés sur un sourire...

– Ok. Alors laissez moi m'en charger. Personne d'entre vous n'ignore que dans les missions pas si secrètes que j'effectue pour Amos, je me retrouve bien souvent à éliminer personnes comme Pokémon. Du sang sur les mains , j'en ai déjà plein. Si certains d'entre vous sont également dans mon cas, j'aimerai éviter aux autres d'avoir à subir ça. Et ça ne se discute pas. Sauf si Klaus est contre puisqu'il reste malgré tout l'autorité du groupe.

– Merci de la rappeler, Yuki. Je commençais à croire que vous aviez oublié qui gère le R8 ici. Mais vu que ça part d'un bon sentiment, et bien que je ne désire pas spécialement te voir tuer quelqu'un, je t'accorde le droit de t'en charger. De toute façon, il fallait bien que l'un d'entre nous s'en charge.

Le jet décolla donc après ces dernières mises au point. Après 15 minutes de trajet, Lute prit la parole :

– Je ne sais pas ce que tu as pu dire ou faire Capitaine Yukihiro, mais tu n'es peut-être plus dans les petits papiers du boss. J'ai reçu un message de ce dernier me chargeant de « surveiller tout mouvement suspect du Capitaine Yukihiro d'ici les prochains jours ». Qu'est-ce que tu as encore dit ?

– Pas le rang, Lute. Ça fait trop impersonnel. Et je lui ai dit ce que je pense depuis quelques temps. Je n'ai plus confiance en lui.

– Ouah, s'exclama Isaac, effectivement, tu n'y as pas été avec des pincettes. Pas étonnant qu'il l'ait mal pris.

– Idiot, continua Lenka, même si c'est le cas, tu n'avais pas à le lui dire. Tu te mets dans une situation précaire et tu nous obliges à ignorer un ordre direct.

– Comment ça ? demanda le jeune dresseur de Doublonville

–Tu ne penses pas qu'on va t'épier, Yuki. Nous on te fait confiance. On te connaît. Et tu n'es pas le seul à ne plus voir en Amos le bon leader, affirma Klaus. Mais si on continue encore un peu, Giovanni reviendra prendre la place et tout ira bien. Alors fais profil bas, et attends le bon moment.

–Très bien. Merci de votre confiance. Préparons le plan d'attaque maintenant. On accomplit notre mission rapidement et on rentre.

Ses compagnons acquiescèrent et commencèrent leur réunion stratégique. Elle se termina finalement peu de temps avant que le Jet ne se pose. Le plus simple serait d'occuper chacune des sœurs et d'éloigner la mère de Léo du groupe pour éviter tout problème. La supériorité numérique étant de leur côté, pas besoin d'être trop subtil. Yukihiro se ferait discret et prendrait le groupe à revers.

Arrivé sur la route, il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour apercevoir les kimonos. La nuit tombait favorisant une action discrète. Les 5 sœurs accompagnées de leur prédécesseur finirent par arriver à portée des membres du R8 qui sortirent des fourrés, prenant au dépourvu les 6 femmes. Conformément au plan, ils leur laissèrent le temps d'appeler leurs Pokémon pour engager les combats. Uniquement des deux contre un. Un nombre suffisant pour que les Kimonos ne puissent gagner mais pas trop pour éviter une fin de combat prématurée. Dans le même temps, Kusanagi attrapa la cible du jour pour l'emmener à l'écart. Le plan s'étant déroulé sans accroc, Yukihiro soupira de soulagement.

–Calmez-vous, je vous en prie... Je vous jure que je ne vais pas vous faire de mal. Kusanagi va vous lâcher mais promettez-moi de pas crier.

La mère de Léo hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle ne tenterait rien et le fier Insecateur revint aux côtés de son dresseur.

– Vous êtes la Team Rocket, non ? Que faites-vous ici ?

– Nous avons pour mission de vous éliminer... Mais je ne vais pas le faire. Sinon vous seriez déjà morte.

– Effectivement. Pourquoi ne pas suivre vos ordres alors, ce n'est pas dans l'habitude de la Team Rocket de faire preuve de sentiments.

– Ça, je ne m'en suis rendu compte que trop tard, soupira le dresseur, mais plutôt que de me lamenter sur mes choix discutables, pensons plutôt à sauver votre peau. Notre boss veut vous voir morte pour faire pression sur votre fils. C'est hautement stupide, je le sais déjà. Mais ce n'est pas son avis.

– Mais où voulez-vous en venir ? reprit l'ex Kimono

– J'y arrive mais arrêtez de m'interrompre. Si je mets trop de temps à revenir, mes partenaires vont se poser des questions. Écoutez-moi, vous allez disparaître pour un moment, d'accord ? Trouvez quelque part où vous cacher. Prévenez discrètement votre famille si vous voulez mais ne prenez aucun risque. S'il vous plaît. J'ai déjà trop de sang sur les mains. Si vous pouviez survivre, ça allégerait un peu ce poids sur mon cœur.

– Très bien...

La mère de Léo partit à travers les hautes herbes pour rejoindre le Ranch MeuMeu. Avant de complètement disparaître, elle se retourna et dit :

– Une dernière chose, jeune homme. Pouvez-vous me donner votre nom ?

– Yukihiro. Partez maintenant !

Une fois que la femme fut hors de vue, Yukihiro saisit l'une des faux de Kusanagi et se fit une légère estafilade sur le torse.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, Kusanagi. Je fais en sorte que notre version soit crédible. Il faut que tu aies du sang sur les faux et moi sur mon costume. Pour une fois, ce sera le mien. Le mien...

Une fois la supercherie mise en place, Yukihiro demanda à Fjara d'envoyer le signal de fin de mission, un Laser Glace dans le ciel. Il retrouva ainsi ses partenaires auprès du jet qui l'attendaient.

– Vu le sang sur ton costume, je crois que la mission a été une réussite. Où est le corps ?

Le jeune homme désigna les faux de Kusanagi d'un mouvement du pouce avant de monter dans le jet. Il s'efforçait d'avoir l'air aussi froid que possible, attitude qu'il prenait à chacun de ses meurtres. S'il réussissait à convaincre ses partenaires, la mission serait une réussite.

– Très bien, fit le leader du R8, la mission est accomplie. Rentrons.

Le jet décolla tandis que Yukihiro partit s'isoler à l'arrière où il fut rejoint par Isaac.

– Écoute mec, ça part d'un bon sentiment de prendre sur toi comme ça, je le sais. Mais il faut que tu arrêtes d'essayer de nous protéger à tout prix, hein ? On sait ce qui nous attends ici. Tu ne dois pas devenir le tueur que tu refusais d'être il y a encore quelques mois.

– Je le suis déjà devenu, Isaac. Et un meurtre de plus ou de moins ne changera rien aux faits... Mais merci, j'apprécie ta sollicitude.

Alors que son partenaire le quittait, le dresseur de Doublonville s'autorisa un sourire. Quel bien ça faisait d'être enfin du bon côté. Grattant la tête de Kusanagi, il se laissa aller à imaginer la vie dans un futur proche, sur les routes de Johto, libre. Mais pour ça, il faudrait stopper Amos. Et il allait s'en charger.


	25. 18- Les derniers jours du R8

_Repaire Rocket, Ville Griotte / 1 semaine plus tard_

Yukihiro s'affala sur son lit en grimaçant. Amos, ayant probablement remarqué son manque d'enthousiasme, lui faisait effectuer bien plus de missions qu'habituellement. De ce fait, il n'avait que très peu de sommeil derrière lui. Ses Pokémon se relayant pour l'accompagner, ces derniers n'étaient pas aussi affectés que lui. Malgré tout, il craignait qu'Amos se doute de ses intentions. Comme s'il cherchait à l'affaiblir. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Personne ne pouvait imaginer que Yukihiro veuille défaire celui qui lui avait donné tout ce pouvoir. Ses partenaires voyaient plutôt ça comme une mauvaise passe sans doute.

S'occupant distraitement de ses Pokémon, le dresseur de Doublonville repensait à cette dernière semaine. Il avait épargné plus de 15 personnes et 10 Pokémon. Ce faisant, il prenait de gros risques. Si un seul d'entre eux se décidait à se remontrer, il était fichu. Et même s'il pensait être en mesure de venir à bout d'Amos, il ne se voyait pas affronter les autres caïds, encore moins Klaus. Car Klaus, bien qu'étant son ami, ne laisserait sûrement pas Yukihiro détruire la Team Rocket comme Red l'avait fait autrefois. La situation devenait des plus inconfortables.

Tandis que le jeune homme commençait à s'assoupir, il fut réveillé par l'arrivée du second Capitaine des R8. La jeune femme aux cheveux violets le secoua par le bras sans ménagement ce qui fit grogner son partenaire.

– J'ai même plus le droit de dormir ? bougonna-t-il, vous pouvez bien vous passer de moi 5 minutes, non ?

– Désolée de te déranger mais c'est une réunion d'urgence. C'est au sujet de la base d'Acajou. On a pas eu plus de détails mais il parait que c'est grave.

– C'était bien la peine qu'on s'emmerde à la conquérir... Enfin, je te suis.

Yukihiro se leva à contrecœur et d'un geste fit comprendre à ses Pokémon qu'ils devaient rester dans la chambre. Sans protester, les concernés reprirent leurs activités.

– Tu pourrais quand même faire preuve de plus de gentillesse, Lute. C'est pas cool d'être réveillé comme ça, fit le dresseur de Doublonville

– Comment voulais-tu que je te réveille sinon ? demanda Lute

– Je sais pas. Plus gentiment. En me parlant. Pas en me secouant comme un sac à patates... Grâce à toi, je vais être grognon toute la journée.

– Il est déjà 18h00, la journée est bien avancée. Et grognon, tu l'es 24 heures sur 24 depuis une semaine. Alors je ne pense pas que ça changera grand chose...

– Super. C'est quand même génial d'entendre des choses comme ça alors que c'est la première fois qu'on se parle depuis 2 jours. Tu ne me demandes pas si je vais bien ou si ma mission s'est bien passée.

– Tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de chercher à savoir ce genre de choses. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui aime le contact avec les autres. Donc je ne pose pas de questions inutiles.

– Mais quand même Lute, persista Yukihiro, depuis les débuts où tu étais plus froide que le souffle d'un Givrali, on a quand même fait un bout de chemin. Quoi que tu en dises, on s'est rapproché, tu m'as donné des conseils, tu m'as fait avancer. Et quelques fois tu m'as même fait part de bribes de ton passé. Alors pourquoi ce retour en arrière ?

– Ce n'est pas un retour en arrière, Capitaine Yukihiro. Je suis restée moi-même. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un avec qui il est agréable de discuter.

– Pff, n'importe quoi. C'est toujours un plaisir de discuter avec toi. Tu connais énormément de choses et tu as un vécu que je n'ai pas... Mais si c'est ton choix, je le respecterai.

La fin du trajet jusqu'à la salle de réunion se passa dans un silence total qu'aucun des deux membres du R8 n'avait envie de briser, chacun campé sur ses positions. Alors qu'ils allaient franchir la porte, Lute se retourna et fit :

– De toute façon si tu as des soucis, et je sais que c'est le cas, parles-en à Klaus. Il est bien plus doué que moi pour les relations sociales.

Elle entra alors dans la salle de réunion si bien que Yukihiro ne put lui répondre

« Je déteste quand elle me fait des coups comme ça » pensa le jeune homme

Bien qu'il eut aimé continuer la discussion avec son ex-supérieure, le Capitaine du R8 prit place à la table de réunion. Un écran géant mettait les hauts gradés du complexe de Mauville en communication directe avec Amos qui, lui, était à Doublonville.

– Bien, fit ce dernier, tout le monde est là. Parfait. Nous n'avions pas eu de réunion en urgence depuis l'attaque des ninjas lors de l'entraînement des R8. Et bien laissez moi vous dire que c'est d'un tout autre niveau. La base d'Acajou est perdue ainsi que le matériel s'y trouvant...

– C'était bien la peine de se casser le cul, chuchota Yukihiro dont les paroles furent couvertes par le brouhaha général causé par l'annonce.

En effet, tout le monde commençait à paniquer ou s'énerver. Qui avait pu faire ça ? Quelle organisation ? La base était pourtant gardée par Lambda et Ariane. Estimant leur avoir suffisamment laissé le temps de s'alarmer, le boss temporaire de la Team Rocket se racla la gorge pour appeler tout le monde à reprendre ses esprits.

– Je sais que la nouvelle est fort mauvaise mais les résultats déjà obtenus sont suffisant pour continuer le projet. Les machines ont été livrées et se trouvent en sécurité dans les sous-sols du centre commercial de Doublonville. Il ne reste plus qu'à passer à la partie finale du plan. Mais pour cela, il faut déjà que Maître Giovanni nous revienne. On va donc pouvoir faire d'une pierre deux coups en investissant la Tour Radio : obtenir un émetteur suffisamment puissant pour que le signal affecte tous les Pokémon de Johto et faire en sorte que le boss sache qu'on attend tous son retour !

– Je ne l'avais jamais entendu appeler Giovanni ainsi depuis le début, souffla Yukihiro à Lute, il doit vraiment avoir besoin de soutien...

– Tais toi donc, répondit sa partenaire.

– Pff , t'es vraiment pas cool aujourd'hui, grommela le dresseur de Doublonville.

– C'est bien beau tout ça, affirma l'un des caïds présents, mais qu'en est-il des agresseurs ? Sait-on qui ils sont et combien ? S'en sont-ils sortis indemnes ?

– C'est justement ce détail qui fâche. Le premier d'entre eux s'appelle Gold. C'est un dresseur originaire de...

– Bourg Geon, coupa Yukihiro, je le connais très bien. C'est un ami de la fille de mes ex-employeurs. Il possède un niveau impressionnant et est décrit comme le nouveau... Bah vous-savez-qui. Celui qui a fait que maître Giovanni s'est retiré.

– Je n'irai pas jusque là, reprit Amos qui affichait à présent un air courroucé, son niveau est impressionnant mais en rien comparable à celui de ce maudit Red. Malgré tout, il faudra s'en méfier. Et puis, vu que le Capitaine Yukihiro semble si bien le connaître, il devrait être en mesure de le vaincre. Même si lors de leur dernière rencontre, cela ne s'est pas terminé en sa faveur.

– Je n'échouerai pas deux fois, renchérit le concerné, piqué au vif, j'apprends de mes erreurs. D'ailleurs, si au lieu de m'envoyer à droite à gauche ces derniers temps j'avais été sur place, la base d'Acajou nous appartiendrait encore aujourd'hui et cette réunion n'aurait pas lieu d'être...

– Je n'en serai pas aussi sûr. A moins que tu te penses capable de venir à bout de Peter, dracologue de première classe et maître de la Ligue Pokémon.

– Pete ? intervint Klaus autant par curiosité que pour mettre fin à la joute verbale, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

– L'un des effets indésirables de l'expérience a été de faire apparaître un Léviator Shiney en plein milieu du Lac. Sa férocité incontrôlable a amené les pêcheurs à faire appel à un Dracologue. Et Peter a répondu à l'appel. Je ne connais pas exactement les circonstances de la rencontre entre les deux gêneurs mais il s'est avéré qu'ils travaillaient ensembles.

– Ça me la coupe, affirma le chef du R8, si Peter a accepté de travailler avec le gamin, c'est vraiment mauvais signe... La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il ne va pas chercher à nous combattre. Il a du déceler un potentiel intéressant chez ce Gold et pour le pousser à le développer, il lui laisse le soin de nous arrêter.

– Ce qui, soit-dit en passant, est assez irresponsable. Laisser un gamin faire le boulot à sa place, c'est pas très malin, affirma Yukihiro.

– On s'égare, coupa le responsable du R4, la question est de savoir ce qu'on va faire.

– C'est déjà tout trouvé, fit Amos, je veux que 80% des effectifs de Mauville viennent renforcer ceux de Doublonville. Je veux les commandos R4, 5, 7 et 8 à monter la garde à chaque étage de la Tour Radio. Vous allez partir immédiatement après la fin de cette réunion. C'est l'aboutissement de ces trois longues années d'attente. Je ne laisserai pas un gamin gâcher à nouveau les plans de la Team Rocket ! La réunion est terminée.

L'image se coupa et les différents gradés commencèrent à parler stratégie et à préparer le départ. Lute, Yukihiro et Klaus se retrouvèrent dans un coin.

– Bon, c'est la dernière ligne droite, affirma le leader des R8, et c'est le moment pour moi d'avoir une discussion avec toi Yukihiro. Lute sait déjà tout.

– Et je vais donc vous laisser, fit-elle, je fais se préparer les autres. On se retrouve au hangar.

Tandis que Yukihiro la regardait s'éloigner, Klaus reprit :

– Marchons un peu. Je ne veux pas que d'indiscrètes oreilles surprennent ce que j'ai à te dire.

Ces mots eurent pour effet d'attiser la curiosité du jeune homme qui suivit son mentor.

– Bien ? Je peux donc commencer. Je ne vais pas y aller par 4 chemins : demain ou après-demain, c'est la fin de la Team Rocket.

– Comment ça ? s'étonna Yukihiro

– Ce Gold. Il va faire exactement comme Red. L'histoire se répète et tu le sens toi aussi. Tu n'as aucune intention de l'arrêter. Tu pensais même à vaincre Amos par toi-même, je le sais.

– Mais... Je... Putain Klaus, comment tu fais pour tout deviner ? C'est pas possible, tu lis dans les pensées.

– En fait, j'en étais seulement au stade des suppositions mais ta réaction ne fait que confirmer. Vos prises de têtes s'intensifiant, je me doutais que tu n'accepterais pas de rester, et ce même après le retour probable de Giovanni.

– Je me fais encore trop facilement percer à jour. Enfin... Je compte toujours me battre face à Amos. Quoi que tu me dises. Et même si je dois me battre contre chacun d'entre vous.

– Allons, allons, Yuki. Personne ne veut en arriver là, tu le sais bien. D'autant que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des envies d'ailleurs. J'ai pu récupérer tout ce dont j'avais besoin grâce à la Team Rocket et je n'ai pas envie de la suivre dans sa déchéance.

– Alors toi aussi tu veux partir ? Mais tu occupes une place importante. Tu es considéré comme l'un des membres les plus influents et il y a même des gens qui militent pour que tu remplaces cet inutile Lambda.

– Contrairement à toi, petit, je sais cacher mes véritables intentions. La Team Rocket a toujours été un simple tremplin pour mes ambitions. Maintenant que j'ai pu obtenir ce que je souhaitais, je tire ma révérence.

– Et tu laisses les autres derrière toi sans l'ombre d'un remord ?

– N'est-ce pas ce que tu comptais faire ? Tu m'as bien dit que tu te battrais contre chacun d'entre nous, non ?

– … Et j'ai encore parlé trop vite. Mais bon. Ça ne répond pas à ma question. Vu que tu as dit que Lute savait déjà tout, c'est qu'elle est au courant.

– Belle déduction Sherlock Holmes. Tous les R8 sont au courant. J'ai attendu le dernier moment pour t'en parler parce que tu as la fâcheuse tendance aux réactions excessives.

– Ça m'énerve mais tu as raison... Alors on va tous se séparer, c'est ça ?

– Pas tout à fait. Bien que Roy et Konrad restent fidèles à la Team Rocket, Lute, Oliver, Isaac et Lenka ont choisi de me suivre puisqu'ils croient plus en moi qu'en Amos. Puisque c'est ton cas, accepterais-tu de me rejoindre.

– Pour rester dans un monde de meurtre et de tromperie. Tu me connais si mal que ça Klaus ? Tu sais que je veux fuir ce monde là. Je regrette, je vous apprécie beaucoup, tous autant que vous êtes, mais ma vie est ailleurs. Je vais devenir le prochain Maître Pokémon. Et peut-être que ce sera quelqu'un d'autre qui choisira un jour le pseudo de Yukihiro pour cacher sa véritable identité.

– Peut-être bien... Reste malgré tout sur tes gardes, Yukihiro. Le monde de la pègre n'est pas un monde qu'on peut quitter si facilement. Ton passé te rattrapera un jour.

– Et je saurai y faire face. Nos chemins vont donc se séparer une fois que l'assaut de la Tour Radio aura commencé, hein ?

– Exactement. Ce fut un plaisir de travailler avec toi. J'espère que tu réaliseras ton rêve, petit. Tu le mérites.

– Peut-être...

Un léger silence s'installa que le leader du R8 s'empressa de couper.

– Pour quelques heures encore, je suis ton supérieur. Alors allons nous préparer et partons pour Doublonville. Ce sera peut-être pour toi l'occasion d'avoir une explication avec tes ex-employeurs...

Le dresseur de Doublonville partit dans sa chambre afin de préparer ses affaires. Il en profita pour exposer la situation à ses Pokémon qui montrèrent qu'ils étaient fin prêts à clôturer ce sombre chapitre de l'existence de leur dresseur.

Yukihiro rejoignit donc ses compagnons dans le Jet des R8. Tous affichaient une mine sérieuse. Roy surveillait constamment les autres membres de son équipe pour repérer tout mouvement suspect. Les dernières heures du R8 n'allaient pas être les plus heureuses.

Mais Yukihiro n'y pensait pas. Pour le moment, il cherchait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire lorsqu'il ferait face à Agathe et Armand. Et surtout, quelle serait son excuse pour les avoir laissés sans nouvelle aussi longtemps ? Mais le pire restait ce R rouge qu'il arborait sur son costume, symbole de ses méfaits. Il était temps de se repentir.


	26. 19- Retour à la pension

_Doublonville, Johto / Le jour même_

Il était 21h30 lorsque les différents véhicules des Rocket étaient parvenus à Doublonville. Sans un bruit, les sbires de l'organisation s'étaient infiltrés dans toute la ville, préparant leur invasion. Certes, la Tour Radio était leur cible principale mais il fallait être certain de contrôler les bâtiments dangereux et surtout de prévenir l'arrivée de Gold et peut être même celle de Peter qui, disait-on dans les rangs, n'avait pas hésité à attaquer un Rocket. Si même le Maître de la Ligue marchait sur ses propres lois, c'est que ça sentait le roussi.

Mais Yukihiro, lui, ignora superbement ses ordres de missions. Il devait participer à l'assaut nocturne de la Tour Radio mais était parti vers le Sud de la ville. Là-bas, il y avait une petite habitation isolée dirigée par 2 personnes qu'il connaissait bien. Et il était temps pour lui d'affronter ses erreurs. Accompagné de ses fidèles compagnons, il marchait doucement vers la pension Pokémon tiraillé entre l'envie de revoir ceux qui avaient tant fait pour lui et la honte de leur avoir tourné le dos sans un mot. Il espérait que Célesta ne soit pas là. S'il se sentait capable de vivre un face à face avec Armand et Agathe, il refusait de voir les yeux de son amie au moment d'annoncer les causes de son départ ainsi que tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Le trajet fut finalement achevé, bien trop rapidement au goût du jeune homme. Il sentait sa volonté faiblir à mesure qu'il réfléchissait à la première chose à dire. Comment expliquer qu'il avait quitté une vie sans problème avec des gens chaleureux pour l'enfer de la Team Rocket et un monde de violences. Une succession de mauvaises coïncidences ? Une trop grande réceptivité aux manipulations d'Amos ? Quoiqu'il arrive, ce qui avait été fait ne pouvait être défait.

Vint alors le moment où il se décida à frapper à la porte. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus reculer. A cette heure-ci, ils ne dormaient pas. Il lui arrivait de dîner avec ses employeurs lorsqu'il travaillait encore à la pension et cela se terminait généralement assez tard. A son grand soulagement, il constata l'absence de la bicyclette annonciatrice de la présence de Célesta. Ce serait toujours ça d'évité. Mais Yukihiro lui en parlerait, quand il serait prêt. La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur Armand qui eut un sursaut en voyant qui était là.

En fait, il avait eut un peu de mal à se dire que c'était bien le jeune homme qu'il avait engagé comme assistant. Avant courts, ses cheveux descendaient à présent jusqu'à ses épaules. Ces mêmes épaules qui s'étaient élargies, développées comme le reste de sa musculature par l'entraînement que lui avait fait suivre Amos. Mais c'était surtout cette dureté dans le regard qui, sans expliquer exactement ce qu'il avait fait, montrait qu'il avait profondément été changé.

– Yukihiro ? C'est bien toi mon petit ? Tu as l'air si différent ! Où étais-tu passé ? On s'est fait un sang d'encre à ton sujet. Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas...

Le vieil homme s'arrêta dans son élan en remarquant que son ancien apprenti arborait un R rouge comme le sang sur ses épaules et sur le torse.

– Avant de me mettre à la porte, est-ce qu'on peut au moins discuter ? Je ne suis pas là pour le... le travail...

– Entre, jeune homme. Tu dois avoir beaucoup de choses à dire.

– Si vous saviez...

_2 heures plus tard_

– C'est pour ça que je suis revenu. Je ne peux pas laisser Amos mener à bien son projet. Je sais que c'est risqué mais si quelqu'un doit faire quelque chose, c'est bien moi. Je suis celui qui lui a permis d'en arriver là. Je dois réparer mes erreurs.

– Mon pauvre petit, murmura Agathe, comme ça a dut être dur pour toi.

– Je suis le seul à blâmer. Si je ne regrette pas mon arrivée aux Souterrains puisqu'elle m'a permis de sauver Mantra, j'aurais du être bien moins crédule par la suite. Je me suis laissé entraîner là-dedans, aveuglé par ma propre bêtise... Klaus me l'avait pourtant dit. « Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a des gens biens dans une organisation qu'elle ne sera pas foncièrement maléfique. »

– Tu sais jeune homme, il n'y aura pas eu que des mauvais côtés à ton séjour là-bas. Tu as rencontré 2 nouveaux partenaires et tu t'es fait des amis.

– Des amis que je vais trahir en les quittant, rétorqua le jeune homme.

– Tu n'avais pas dit qu'ils escomptaient eux aussi quitter l'organisation ?

– Pas tous. Mais quand bien même, je les aurais trahis s'ils étaient restés fidèles à la Team Rocket, insista le dresseur.

– Tu ne dois pas aller contre tes convictions, même pour tes amis, Yuki. Si vous étiez aussi proches que tes mots le laissaient paraître, alors quoi qu'il arrive, ils auraient compris.

– Je rêve, fit le jeune homme en un rire nerveux, je suis venu dans l'optique de me faire descendre en flèche par vous tout en essayant de me défendre mais c'est tout le contraire... Comme si en si peu de temps, j'avais oublié que vous étiez toujours de mon côté, quoiqu'il se passe. Si j'avais commencé par vous raconter ce qui m'était arrivé lors de mes retrouvailles avec Seika, on n'en aurait peut-être pas été là aujourd'hui...

– Tu sais Yukihiro, intervint Armand, nous ne sommes pas là pour te juger mais pour te pardonner et t'épauler.

– Je le sais bien... Il n'empêche que je reste un meurtrier et lorsque j'en aurai fini avec Amos, je me rendrai aux autorités.

– …

– Maintenant que tout a été dit, je me sens beaucoup mieux, reprit le jeune homme, et merci à vous. Je vous présente une fois de plus mes excuses. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre...

Yukihiro se gratta derrière la tête. Il régnait une ambiance vraiment étrange et il se sentait très mal à l'aise. Après quelques secondes, le jeune homme annonça :

– Ayant déjà désobéi aux ordres, je peux encore rester un peu ici. Je ne vous mettrai pas en danger promis. Je voudrais juste avoir des nouvelles des anciens pensionnaires. C'est qu'ils m'ont manqué ces petits là !

Alors que Yukihiro était en pleine conversation avec Agathe et Armand, la porte s'ouvrit sans prévenir. Laissant parler ses réflexes, le jeune homme se prépara au combat, tout comme ses Pokémon qui prirent leurs positions habituelles. Mais lorsqu'il vit qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de porte, il se prit à presque regretter que ce ne soit pas un Rocket.

Deux yeux dans lesquels passèrent un tas d'émotions se posèrent sur le dresseur de Doublonville qui ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre. Il s'était senti en sécurité mais finalement le jeune fille était venue.

– Ah, j'avais oublié de te dire que je m'étais permis de prévenir Célesta, fit Armand avec un petit sourire. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?

– Je... euh..., hésita Yukihiro

La jeune fille rentra dans la maison et fit quelques pas vers son ami.

– Je ne me sens pas capable de refaire mon récit, s'esquiva le Capitaine du R8, auriez-vous l'amabilité de lui résumer ? Rassurez-vous, je ne compte pas m'esquiver comme un vol... Comme un voleur. Je vais attendre dehors. J'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

Sans attendre un signe d'approbation de la part des responsables de la pension, le dresseur Pokémon quitta la pièce et partit en direction de l'étendue d'eau se trouvant en face de la maison. Il aimait souvent y venir lorsqu'il travaillait encore ici. C'était d'ailleurs là qu'il avait disputé son premier match, contre Célesta. Seika n'était encore qu'un petit Caninos à l'époque.

Yukihiro prit une grande inspiration et s'assit sur la pelouse. Ses Pokémon ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter et le dresseur posa sa tête sur les flancs de son starter. Grâce à lui, il savait qu'il ne mourrait jamais de froid, entre son épaisse fourrure et son type Feu. Il se sentait apaisé dans cette position. Il profitait du calme avant la tempête. Ces prochains jours allaient s'avérer compliqués. Et puis, il allait sûrement aller en prison. Ses Pokémon risquaient de ne pas être vraiment d'accord. Mais en même temps, comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Yukihiro secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour chasser les idées qui trottaient dans sa tête. C'était le moment de profiter d'une belle nuit étoilée sans se poser de questions. Et puis, il fallait qu'il soit détendu lorsqu'il allait affronter Célesta.

Il ne l'entendit même pas arriver, somnolant à moitié. Ce fut Mantra qui lui indiqua que son amie venait d'arriver car il se hâta d'aller à sa rencontre. Depuis que Yukihiro lui avait montré que les humains n'étaient pas tous mauvais, il était devenu très câlin. Célesta gratta la tête du petit Pokémon avec un léger sourire. Kusanagi la salua humblement tandis que Ajaw paradait sous sa forme de Nidoking, fier de ne plus être le petit Nidoran qu'elle connaissait. Seika ne daigna pas se lever mais grogna légèrement pour montrer qu'il lui accordait un peu d'attention.

– Son caractère ne s'est pas vraiment amélioré, tenta de plaisanter Yukihiro, il est toujours le même, juste un peu plus gros.

La jeune fille resta debout à quelques mètres du dresseur de Doublonville sans oser faire quoi que ce soit.

– Viens t'installer, fit Yukihiro en tapant à côté de lui, il est confortable et il ne protestera pas.

Célesta hocha doucement la tête et s'allongea à côté de son ami.

– Ils t'ont donc tout raconté, n'est-ce pas ? questionna le jeune homme.

– Tout, je ne sais pas puisque ce ne sont pas eux qui ont vécu tout ça. Mais ils ont résumé ce que tu leur avais raconté.

– Je ne me sentais pas d'affronter ton regard. C'était trop dur...

– Je ne t'aurais pas jugé Yuki. Je suis ton amie, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Tu peux tout me dire. Même le pire, je suis prête à tout entendre !

– … Je suis désolé Célesta. Pour pas mal de choses. D'être parti sans un mot, d'avoir trahi ta confiance, de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles, de ne pas avoir été capable de te raconter ce qui m'était arrivé mais surtout, je te demande pardon pour avoir oublié que tu étais une amie chère à qui je pouvais vouer une confiance absolue.

– Yuki, je... Je...

Célesta éclata en sanglots et se réfugia dans les bras de son ami qui la laissa exprimer son chagrin. Pour avoir vécu une situation similaire il y a peu de temps, il connaissait les bienfaits d'extérioriser les choses. Il attendit ainsi quelques minutes que son amie se calme. Lorsque ce fut fait, la jeune fille reprit la parole.

– Excuse-moi Yuki. Je ne savais si je devais être heureuse, triste, apeurée, en colère ou je ne sais quoi d'autre encore. Alors mes larmes m'ont plus ou moins permis de tout exprimer à la fois.

– Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça, fit le jeune homme en un sourire.

– En tout cas tu as changé Yuki. Pas seulement physiquement, même si tes cheveux longs te vont plutôt bien, mais aussi intérieurement. Si tu sembles plus dur en extérieur, tu es plus ouvert et accessible intérieurement.

– Euh... peut-être... Ça me fait du bien de te parler de nouveau. Je me suis trop enfermé dans cette histoire. Et si je me suis fait de bons amis, ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre le deux jeunes gens, que Célesta rompit.

– Alors tu tiens vraiment à affronter Amos ? Et te rendre à la police ?

– Amos, je n'ai pas le choix. Même si Gold risque d'intervenir le connaissant, je dois réparer mes erreurs moi-même. Je me sens trop responsable... C'est d'ailleurs aussi pour ça que je compte assumer mes actes. Quelle que soit la dureté de la sentence. Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de vies que j'ai du prendre, moi qui m'étais juré de ne pas franchir cette limite. SI quelqu'un comme moi pouvait s'en sortir impunément, quelle image cela donnerait de la justice et des décrets des Maîtres Pokémon ?

– Mais tu pourrais partir, loin. Aller vers Hoenn ou Sinnoh. Là-bas, personne ne te trouvera, tu pourrais commencer une nouvelle vie, et essayer de devenir Maître là-bas !

– Je ne peux pas Célesta. Je dois soulager ma conscience. Et purger ma peine me permettra d'alléger un petit peu le poids des remords. Mais je sais que je peux compter sur toi et tes grands-parents pour prendre soin de Seika et des autres.

– Je ne pourrai pas te faire changer d'avis, hein?

– Je suis désolé...

– Tu n'as pas à l'être ! rétorqua Célesta, tu choisis de faire quelque chose de difficile : assumer ses erreurs. Tu n'as pas perdu de ta noblesse, Yuki. Elle avait juste été mise de côté. Tu pourras compter sur moi en tout cas !

– Merci Célesta... Je vais devoir te laisser maintenant. Si je reste absent trop longtemps, je vais avoir des problèmes avec Amos mais surtout je vais vous mettre en danger. Quoiqu'il arrive, ne sortez pas de chez vous demain, après-demain et encore le jour suivant. Doublonville risque de subir quelques dégâts.

– Très bien. Bon courage Yuki. Je compte sur toi. Si tu vois Gold, encourage-le pour moi. A vous deux, les Rocket n'auront aucune chance.

La jeune fille s'éloigna pour retourner vers la maison de ses grands-parents tandis que Yukihiro resta quelques instants à regarder le reflet des étoiles sur l'eau. Puis il se décida à rejoindre ses « collègues » à la Tour Radio. Si ces prochains jours allaient être compliqués pour Doublonville, ils allaient être terriblement dangereux pour le jeune dresseur et ses Pokémon.

– Ok les gars, on y va ! Tout va se jouer maintenant !


	27. 20- La Bataille de la Tour Radio

_Doublonville, Johto / 2 jours plus tard_

Assis sur le siège où la présentatrice Buena avait l'habitude d'enregistrer l'émission « Mot de Passe », Yukihiro sirotait une bière distraitement. Cette apparence détendue contrastait avec la tension qui régnait en lui. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il avait eu son explication avec Célesta et à présent, la Team Rocket contrôlait toute la ville. Comme il l'espérait, les sbires s'étaient cantonnés à la ville seule et ne s'étaient pas intéressés à la pension Pokémon. Armand, Agathe et Célesta seraient au moins à l'abri le temps que ça se termine. Tant qu'ils ne sortaient pas, comme il le leur avait conseillé, tout irait bien.

Mais maintenant, il devait attendre. Le déclencheur de la chute de la Team Rocket serait l'arrivée de Gold. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Yukihiro agirait. Profitant de la confusion, il rejoindrait Amos dans la plus haute salle de la Tour et le défierait en duel. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que Klaus et les autres partiraient. Le dracologue avait jugé préférable d'attendre une diversion lui aussi. Et puis, il fallait que Roy soit occupé car il ne verrait pas forcément d'un bon œil la défection de ses camarades.

Alors le jeune homme attendait et s'impatientait, tout en ayant l'air détaché pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. De plus, deux récentes recrues l'accompagnaient et semblaient vouloir attirer son attention à tout prix. Tandis qu'elles lui montraient leurs Pokémon, il leur souriait poliment et lorsqu'elles lui posaient des questions, il répondait de manière aussi succincte que possible. Si Amos avait voulu le punir pour leurs récentes joutes verbales, il avait réussi son coup. D'ailleurs, se doutait-il de quelque chose ? Si Yukihiro était sûr d'une chose, c'est que le boss actuel de la Team Rocket était très malin. Et le changement d'habitude du jeune homme ne lui avait pas échappé. Encore des soucis supplémentaires...

– … peut toucher votre Arcanin ? Son poil à l'air si soyeux ! Et sa couleur est magnifique.

Yukihiro reprit ses esprits et dut faire un effort pour rester poli avec celles qui ne faisaient que le déranger depuis hier.

– Je suis désolé mais il n'apprécie pas beaucoup les étrangers. En plus c'est l'heure de sa sortie. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Le jeune homme se leva et quitta la pièce avec un réel soulagement. Que Gold se dépêche de faire son entrée car il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir bien longtemps. Il descendit alors l'escalier pour parvenir au rez-de-chaussée et tomba nez à nez avec un sbire qu'il n'avait encore pas vu. Mais quelque chose en lui attira son regard. Il avait déjà vu cette personne avant. Le nouveau leva les yeux vers lui et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, les deux jeunes hommes restèrent bouche bée quelques secondes.

– Un problème Capitaine Yukihiro ? s'enquit le garde de l'entrée.

– Non, tout va bien. Reste à ton poste, répondit le concerné, c'est simplement une vieille connaissance.

Tandis que le garde s'éloignait, Yukihiro chuchota à son interlocuteur :

– Putain Gold, c'est quoi cette tenue ?

– Je pourrai en dire tout autant. Bien que Célesta m'ait raconté ton histoire, ça surprend de te voir avec le costume de la Team Rocket. Le mien, je l'ai « emprunté » à un sbire qui montait la garde au poste de garde Nord de la ville. Du coup j'ai voulu m'infiltrer discrètement.

– Raah ! Mais c'est pas du tout ce qui était prévu. T'aurai pas pu entrer comme un bourrin et mettre la Tour en état d'alerte général ? Je comptais sur toi !

– Non monsieur. Je ne veux pas servir en tant que pion dans ton plan. Je compte mettre fin moi-même aux actes d'Amos. Après ce qu'il a fait, je ne lui pardonnerais jamais. J'ai du mettre hors d'état de nuire des Pokémon innocents pour arrêter sa machine à Acajou ! Il va me le payer !

– Non, c'est à moi de m'en occuper ! Je suis en partie responsable. Alors laisse moi en finir avec Amos et ensuite tu n'auras qu'à te venger de moi, rétorqua le dresseur de Doublonville.

Le garde commença à regarder dans leur direction suspicieusement et Yukihiro fit signe à son interlocuteur de baisser d'un ton.

– Tu ne peux pas arriver et changer tous mes plans d'un coup, reprit le Capitaine du R8, on fait à ma façon.

– Mais toi, tu ne peux pas m'inclure dans tes plans sans me consulter, Yuki ! répliqua le dresseur de Bourg Geon

Alors que la discussion allait de nouveau repartir dans une impasse, la porte d'entrée claqua, faisant tomber le garde au sol. Un garçon aux cheveux rouges pénétra à l'intérieur du bâtiment à toute vitesse et s'arrêta net devant les deux jeunes hommes.

– Tiens donc, Gold fait aussi partie des insectes ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris. Votre médiocrité à vous deux me rend malade. J'étais venu pour casser la gueule d'Amos mais je vais commencer par les deux larbins. Ça m'échauffera !

Sans attendre, il lança sa Pokéball et fit apparaître son fidèle compagnon, Demolosse.

– Merde ! Jura Yukihiro, vous faites chier les mecs ! Vous avez totalement ruiné mon plan. On peut compter sur vous pour emmerder le monde, ça c'est sûr !

– Eh ! On va commencer par se calmer, fit tranquillement Gold, et on va mettre les choses au point. Déjà, Silver, nous sommes tous les trois ici pour la même raison. Toi, tu es plutôt dans le style bourrin et sans subtilité ce qui, soit dit en passant, aurait convenu à Yuki...  
– Hmppff, fit le concerné.

– … Moi je préfère éviter de nous mettre en danger, moi et mes Pokémon, inutilement. Par conséquent, ceci n'est qu'un déguisement. Quant à notre ami commun Yukihiro, il veut aussi en finir avec Amos et compte quitter la Team Rocket. Il est aussi paumé que tu l'es Silver.

– Pfff, fit à son tour le dresseur de Doublonville.

– Ça y est, ça me gonfle, enchaîna le fils de Giovanni, je vais pas rester ici à me faire insulter de la sorte, particulièrement par toi Gold. Alors merci, mais je me casse.

– Reste à savoir qui va se charger d'Amos maintenant ! insista Yukihiro.

Alors que tout semblait parti pour s'arranger (plus ou moins), le garde qui avait été secoué par l'entrée de Silver reprit ses esprits.

– Alerte ! Hurla-t-il dans son communicateur, j'ai besoin de renforts au rez-de-chaussée ! Le Capitaine Yukihiro se trouve face à deux intrus ! Il s'agit d'un garçon aux cheveux rouges et de Gold ! Je répète, je...

D'une attaque Morsure, le Demolosse de Silver brisa le communicateur du sbire. Le fils de Giovanni se tourna vers les deux autres et fit :

– Je me charge de celui-là. Prenez ça comme une faveur. Sinon, débrouillez-vous !

Le pauvre garde ne possédait qu'un malheureux Rattatac qui n'osa pas bouger devant le regard intimidant de son adversaire et retourna dans sa Pokéball sans attendre. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges profita de l'étonnement de son adversaire pour l'assommer d'un coup de poing bien senti.

– Maintenant arrêtez de vous disputer pour savoir qui va se battre contre Amos et décidez-vous. Estimez-vous heureux que je ne vous botte pas le cul personnellement. Si je vous recroise par contre, je ne serais pas aussi tendre. Particulièrement avec toi, Gold. Tchao !

Demolosse fut rappelé dans sa Pokéball et son dresseur quitta les lieux sans un regard en arrière.

– Bon, céda Yukihiro, j'ai trouvé un compromis pas trop dégueu. D'autres Rocket ne vont pas tarder à arriver. S'ils me voient en train de te combattre, ils ne soupçonneront pas mes envies de trahison. Et par la même occasion, on saura qui s'occupera d'Amos : le vainqueur de notre duel.

– Toujours à vouloir combattre, hein ? Si ça peut régler le problème, j'accepte ton défi.

– Pour ne pas gaspiller inutilement l'énergie de nos Pokémon, réglons ça par un match à un Pokémon. Je vais prendre ma revanche vis à vis de la dernière fois ! s'exclama le dresseur de Doublonville, seuls toi et Silver m'avez déjà vaincu mais je vous surpasserais !

– Hé, je me doutais bien que notre petit combat t'avait marqué. Sache que je ne suis pas resté à rien faire. J'ai à présent 7 badges qui prouvent mon niveau. Je ne perdrai pas si facilement ! Vas-tu enfin combattre avec Seika ? demanda Gold

– Même si je meurs d'envie de t'affronter, je ne peux oublier notre objectif principal et Seika reste mon meilleur atout contre Amos. Mais j'ai une grande confiance envers le Pokémon que je vais envoyer !

– Hum... Très bien. Alors mon choix se portera sur lui, annonça le dresseur de Bourg Geon en se saisissant d'une de ses Pokéball.

Les deux garçons envoyèrent en même temps leur partenaire au combat. Alors que Fjara émergeait de la Pokéball lancée par Yukihiro, ce fut Aligatueur que son adversaire choisit.

– Deux Pokémon eau, pas d'avantage de type. C'est parfait, sourit le Capitaine du R8

À ce moment là, trois sbires arrivèrent de l'étage supérieur.

– Regardez ! Le Capitaine Yukihiro se bat ! s'écria l'un d'eux.

– Oh ho ! Il a sorti Fjara en plus. Je plains son adversaire. Il paraît qu'il n'était qu'un Hypotrempe à leur rencontre et comme il voulait tellement accompagner le Capitaine, il a évolué sous ses yeux ! renchérit le deuxième Rocket.

– C'est une femelle, protesta Yukihiro.

– Allez Capitaine ! Vous n'allez en faire qu'une bouchée ! encouragea le troisième sbire, vous êtes le meilleur !

Gold siffla d'un air admiratif :

– Et bien, ils ont l'air de t'admirer ici. Voyons voir si cette réputation est méritée. Aligatueur, commence par une attaque Griffe Ombre !

– Fjara, utilise Brouillard pour te camoufler et commence une Danse Draco !

– Stoppe ton attaque et utilise Hâte !

Yukihiro grimaça. Les statistiques naturelles de vitesse penchaient légèrement en la faveur du dresseur de Doublonville et il comptait sur la Danse Draco pour accentuer celle-ci. Mais avec la capacité Hâte, son plan s'annulait. Malgré tout, l'attaque de Fjara avait augmenté donc il fallait en profiter.

– Très bien Fjara, enchaîne avec Force Cachée !

– Aligatueur, contre son attaque avec ton attaque Tranche.

Les deux Pokémon entrèrent en contact mais se repoussèrent, bien que Fjara encaissa de légers dommages du à la différence de force.

Yukihiro réfléchit un instant puis demanda à son Pokémon de se cacher de nouveau dans un brouillard pour effectuer une Danse Draco. Il fallait combler l'écart de force physique sans quoi tous les impacts seraient favorables à son adversaire. Il n'entendit aucun ordre de la part de Gold ce qui l'amena à se méfier. En effet, lorsque le brouillard se dissipa, il vit que le poing d'Aligatueur brillait dangereusement.

– Fjara, utilise Abri, maintenant ! s'exclama le dresseur de Doublonville

La barrière lumineuse eut juste le temps de se créer avant que le poing ne l'atteigne.

– Hum, je ne pensais pas que ton Hypocean maîtrisait l'attaque Abri. Mon Mita-Poing ne me sera donc d'aucune utilité... Dommage, il avait pourtant surpris Fredo. Ne perdons plus de temps maintenant. D'autant que les vitesses et attaques respectives de nos Pokémon sont à peu près semblables à présent. Utilise Hydroqueue Aligatueur.

« Une attaque Eau, songea le jeune homme ». Attendant le dernier moment, il demanda à son partenaire d'encaisser l'attaque. La femelle Hypocean recula légèrement sous l'impact mais tint bon. Le partenaire de Gold quant à lui posa un genou à terre.

– Point Poison, grommela le jeune dresseur, décidément ton Hypocean est redoutable. Quel dommage que nous ne puissions combattre de toutes nos forces et avec tous nos Pokémon. La Tour Radio risquerait de ne pas le supporter...

– Je te retourne le compliment. Ce combat est particulièrement enivrant. Mais je ne vais pas te laisser l'occasion de respirer, le temps jouant en ma faveur.

Fjara repartit de plus belle à la charge et les échanges d'attaques physiques se répétèrent durant un bon moment. Tandis que les deux Pokémon s'essoufflaient, une aura bleue commença à apparaître autour d'Aligatueur.

– Hum, voilà le tournant du match. Maintenant que Torrent s'est activé, Hydroqueue va être bien plus puissante.

Comme pour confirmer les paroles de son dresseur, Aligatueur chargea son adversaire et le contact tourna largement en faveur du Pokémon crocodilien. Fjara fut envoyée dans le mur et retomba lourdement au sol. Refusant d'abdiquer, la femelle Hypocean se releva avec colère.

– Est-ce que ça va Fjara ? Tu te sens de continuer le combat ? s'enquit Yukihiro.

Pour toute réponse, il vit son Pokémon entrouvrir la bouche tandis que de l'air s'accumulait à l'intérieur. Le dresseur de Doublonville comprit alors l'attaque que préparait Fjara.

– Il te faut vraiment être dans des situations critiques pour progresser toi. Allez utilise Dracochoc, maintenant !

L'attaque d'une puissance fulgurante balaya Aligatueur et traversa la cloison pour se dissiper un peu plus loin dans la rue.

– Mince ! On y a été un peu fort là... Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'enquit Yukihiro

La poussière soulevée par la destruction du mur se dissipa et le jeune homme découvrit un Aligatueur chancelant mais encore debout.

– Pffiou, c'est pas passé loin, hein ? remarqua Gold, moi qui voulait éviter les dommages matériels... Enfin bon. Finissons-en maintenant. Nos deux Pokémon sont à bout et on a perdu suffisamment de temps. Ce sera quoiqu'il arrive un combat comme j'en ai peu vécu. Merci, Yukihiro.

– Mais je t'en prie. Ce fut tout aussi agréable pour moi. Allez Fjara, on repart avec une Force Cachée !

– Griffe Ombre !

Les deux Pokémon s'élancèrent mais Fjara chancela légèrement et se retrouva sans défense face au Griffe Ombre d'Aligatueur. D'un signe de tête discret, Gold demanda à son Pokémon d'affaiblir son attaque qui fut alors suffisamment puissante pour mettre hors combat son adversaire mais elle n'entraînerait aucune blessure grave.

– Le combat est terminé, Yuki. Ce coup-ci, c'était vraiment chaud. Tu as toujours autant de talent, affirma Gold.

– Et ce coup-ci, je ne le prendrais pas comme une marque de vanité de ta part. J'ai vraiment eu tort de te considérer aussi mal. Quoiqu'il en soit, je te laisse t'occuper...

Le dresseur de Doublonville se laissa tomber au sol, partageant un peu la fatigue de Fjara.

– Le Capitaine a perdu ! S'exclama alors l'un des sbires, comment ce Gold peut-il être aussi fort ?! Vite, allez prévenir le reste du R8. Prévenez le boss ! À l'aide !

Les trois récentes recrues repartirent en courant vers les étages supérieurs.

– Quelle faiblesse d'esprit, soupira l'ex Capitaine du R8, je me doutais qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour la Team Rocket. L'aventure s'achève ici pour moi.

Gold rappela Aligatueur dans sa Pokéball et s'avança vers son adversaire vaincu.

– Je me chargerais d'Amos, sans faute. Tu peux être tranquille.

– Dis-moi, Gold. Pourrais-tu m'accorder une faveur ? s'enquit Yukihiro.

D'un signe de tête, le dresseur de Bourg Geon l'encouragea à continuer.

– Eh bien, pourrais-tu t'occuper de mes Pokémon ?

Seika s'empressa de montrer son mécontentement en bousculant du museau son dresseur tandis que Mantra commençait à pleurer dans ses bras.

– Comment ça ? demanda Gold perplexe.

– Je dois assumer mes erreurs et je compte me rendre à la police. Mais être enfermé dans un chenil, ce n'est pas une vie pour eux,. Pas celle que je leur souhaite.

Seika et les autres protestaient toujours avec autant de véhémence. Le dresseur aux 7 badges tendit alors la main à son ami pour l'aider à se lever.

– Ne raconte pas de conneries. Tu ne vas pas te rendre à la police. Tu es là et tu vas m'aider à mettre fin à la Team Rocket, ok ? Tu vas te racheter car, non seulement tu m'auras donné des informations, mais tu vas aussi agir de ton côté. Ne reste-t-il pas ce fameux complexe au sud de Ville Griotte qui héberge des scientifiques enlevés ?

– … C'est vrai. Il reste non seulement des prisonniers là-bas mais aussi des œufs de Pokémon. De plus, il ne reste que très peu de sbires.

– Et à ton avis, reprit Gold, penses-tu que tu te rachèterai mieux en croupissant au fond d'une cellule ou bien en sauvant des hommes et des Pokémon ?

– … Merci Gold. Merci beaucoup. Tu as raison. Je ne vais pas te demander de parler en ma faveur mais je me dois de sauver les scientifiques !

– Hé hé, je te préfère nettement comme ça. Et puis, tant que tu n'auras pas une équipe de 6 Pokémon, on ne pourra pas faire de combat total ! On se retrouve à la fin de tout ça, ok ?

– D'accord, répondit Yukihiro en un sourire, bonne chance. Allez Seika, j'ai besoin de toi ! File comme le vent !

Le jeune homme grimpa sur le dos de son starter qui partit à toute vitesse par l'ouverture créée lors de l'affrontement entre Fjara et Aligatueur. Un regard en arrière lui permit d'apercevoir un Méganium surgir de la Pokéball de Gold. Il savait que le jeune homme allait arrêter Amos. De son côté, il allait devoir détruire le complexe de Ville Griotte et libérer ses prisonniers pour définitivement tourner cette page sombre de sa vie.


	28. 21- Le jour où on paye

_Ville Griotte / Le même jour_

C'était la première fois que Yukihiro voyageait à dos de son Arcanin et ce fut une sensation des plus agréables, lui faisant oublier jusqu'à ses soucis. La célérité du Pokémon Feu n'était plus à prouver et, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer, il ne fut jamais déséquilibré malgré les 150 km/h de moyenne de Seika. C'était comme si une sorte de champ protecteur entourait le Pokémon Chien. Ainsi, ils avaient parcouru les kilomètres séparant Doublonville de Ville Griotte à une vitesse assez impressionnante. Personne ne devait être au courant des événements de la Tour Radio pour le moment et c'était donc l'idéal pour agir.

Son fidèle partenaire s'arrêta d'un coup à proximité de l'immense bâtiment servant de repaire à la Team Rocket. Le temps du voyage, Yuki avait réussi à recentrer son esprit sur ce qu'il allait devoir faire une fois arrivé à destination. Il devait déjà croiser le moins de monde possible. Inventer une fausse histoire cohérente sur son retour prématuré serait déjà assez compliqué alors réussir à donner à peu près les mêmes informations à tout le monde relèverait du miracle. Premièrement, il allait devoir libérer les scientifiques, c'était la priorité absolue. Ce seraient ces mêmes scientifiques qui se chargeraient de faire s'échapper un maximum de Pokémon et d'emporter les œufs avec eux. Pendant ce temps, Yukihiro battrait un à un chaque sbire puis les mettrait K.O. pour les faire sortir de la base plus facilement. Pour finir, il réduirait le bâtiment en cendres grâce à ses Pokémon. Si ça avait l'air déjà compliqué à imaginer, ça le serait d'autant plus à réaliser.

Le jeune dresseur descendit du dos de son Pokémon et le remercia de l'avoir transporté. Ce dernier se contenta d'un regard plein de vanité. Décidément, Yukihiro allait devoir lui apprendre à mieux se comporter. Son séjour chez les Rocket, à être considérablement mis en avant, avait attisé sa suffisance.

« On verra ça plus tard », songea le jeune homme, « il y a des choses plus importantes à régler maintenant ».

Discrètement, Yukihiro rentra par une fenêtre de la réserve qu'il savait facilement accessible. Konrad lui avait confié une fois qu'il gardait des entrées et des sorties de secours en cas d'urgence. Cette fenêtre en faisait partie. Le problème le plus important étant pour faire entrer Seika qui n'avait pas la petite taille de Mantra ni une Pokéball où rentrer comme ses autres camarades. L'ex Capitaine du R8 lui ouvrit donc la sortie de secours afin que son Arcanin les rejoigne.

Sans un mot, le jeune fit comprendre à Mantra et Seika que sans Pokéball, ils allaient se montrer encombrant et surtout qu'ils allaient compromettre ses objectifs de discrétion. Si le jeune Evoli ne discuta pas, Seika fut moins enclin à laisser son dresseur partir sans lui. Un regard sévère de la part de Yukihiro mis fin à toute contestation et, vexé, le Pokémon Shiney lui tourna le dos. Le dresseur de Doublonville soupira et partit vers l'étage des laboratoires.

Il réussit l'exploit de ne croiser personne en chemin. Même si les effectifs du repère avaient bien diminué, il restait tout de même l'équivalent de deux gardes par scientifiques détenus. Le jeune dresseur bénit tout de même Amos d'avoir interdit aux simples soldats l'accès aux salles de recherches. Cette interdiction était survenue après qu'un sbire ait réduit à néant trois mois de recherches. Si Yukihiro réussissait sa mission aujourd'hui, il pourrait vraiment le remercier. Enfin, si sa soudaine démission le lendemain ne cachait pas autre chose de plus... définitif.

Il entra donc à l'intérieur des labos avec l'espoir de tomber sur Rémy. Hélas, ce n'était pas dans ce labo que le chercheur avait été assigné. Malgré tout, il fit ce pourquoi il était venu. Il expliqua calmement la situation à Doublonville, son choix de quitter la Team Rocket, son combat avec Gold, tout. Il fit son maximum pour convaincre les scientifiques qu'il ne les testait pas et qu'il voulait vraiment leur venir en aide. Les quelques resquilleurs qui avaient fini par jurer fidélité à la Team Rocket furent ligotés et bâillonnés tandis que les plus robustes des chercheurs les transportaient à l'extérieur. Certains insistèrent pour accompagner Yukihiro dans sa quête mais le jeune homme refusa poliment. Ils n'avaient pas eu la même formation que lui avait reçue et ne seraient pas en mesure de s'infiltrer comme il le faisait à présent.

Laissant les chercheurs qui le remercièrent chaleureusement, il partit pour le laboratoire suivant. Il passa ainsi de salle en salle, répétant les mêmes choses, donnant les mêmes consignes. Pour le moment tout se passait bien et même si il n'était pas encore temps de se réjouir, Yukihiro avait déjà quelques motifs de satisfaction. Il finit par retrouver Rémy dans l'avant-dernier laboratoire. Ce dernier fit la moue en le voyant arriver.

– Que me veux-tu Yukihiro ? Il me semblait pourtant t'avoir fait remarquer que je ne désirais plus discuter avec toi, non ?

– Je sais, je sais. Mais c'est pas le problème là. En fait..., commença Yukihiro.

– Épargne-moi tes excuses. Je ne veux plus t'adresser la parole, fit-il d'un ton sec.

– Mais ferme-la bordel et laisse-moi 2 minutes. Je suis ici pour vous libérer. Je... J'ai pris conscience de mes erreurs et je veux me rattraper. En ce moment, le gros des troupes de la Team Rocket se trouve à la Tour Radio de Doublonville. Gold est entrain de les affronter et probablement de les vaincre mettant ainsi fin à leurs agissements de manière définitive. Red s'était contenté de vaincre le cerveau mais mon ami lui s'occupera du moindre sbire. Donc, si il reste un peu de place dans ton cœur pour me pardonner, écoute ce que j'ai à dire.

– Très bien. Ce ne sont pas des excuses en bon uniforme mais je saurai m'en contenter. Qu'attends-tu de nous ?

Le jeune dresseur de Doublonville refit alors son habituel discours, fit prisonniers les quelques chercheurs réticents, puis demanda à Rémy de le rejoindre.

– J'ai récupéré tes Pokémon. J'ai déjà envoyé un scientifique des premiers laboratoires récupérer le sac contenant les autres Pokéball appartenant à tous ceux ayant été enlevés. Je connais leur force. Tu peux venir à bout de plusieurs gardes avant d'être en difficulté. Va transmettre mon message au dernier centre de recherche. Pour ma part, je vais vérifier que l'évacuation des œufs et des Pokémon sauvages captifs se déroule bien. On se retrouve dehors si tout s'est bien passé.

– N'en fais pas trop non plus, Yukihiro, fit doucement Rémy, ta volonté à te racheter est tout à ton honneur mais méfie-toi, les Rocket son retords...

Le dresseur de Doublonville acquiesça puis quitta le troisième étage pour se rendre au premier. Si Amos le lui avait présenté comme celui des réserves lors de son arrivée, il savait maintenant qu'on y conservait les futurs sujets d'expérience et les couveuses pour Pokémon. Il croisa dans les escaliers deux sbires qui n'eurent même pas le temps de s'étonner de sa présence. Il se sentait mal à l'idée de trahir la confiance des ces hommes et ces femmes qui parfois étaient comme lui, simplement perdus dans un monde qui n'était pas le leur. Mais les vies en jeu étaient bien plus importantes que les considérations personnelles du jeune homme. Heureusement qu'il pouvait compter sur ses Pokémon pour le soutenir en toutes circonstances.

Il finit par atteindre l'endroit désiré pour y retrouver une salle quasiment vidée de tous ses occupants. Les scientifiques avaient fait un bon boulot. Il s'étaient parfaitement adaptés à ce brusque changement de situation, comme s'ils n'attendaient qu'un élément déclencheur pour mettre fin à leur captivité et à leurs travaux douteux. Le jeune dresseur fit un rapide tour de la pièce mais alors qu'il allait tourner les talons, il repéra deux œufs qui se tenaient sous un meuble. Ils avaient probablement roulé là au moment de leur arrivée et personne n'y avait fait attention. Yukihiro se colla au sol et passa son bras pour ramener les deux œufs à portée.

– Vous avez de la chance vous. Je vous garde avec moi. Je suis sûr qu'Agathe et Armand seront ravis de vous accueillir. Ils s'occupent souvent des petits orphelins.

Le jeune garçon décida donc de remonter jusqu'à sa chambre pour récupérer un sac. Il croisa de nouveau des sbires qui subirent le même sort que les précédents. Il chargea Seika de les amener dehors pendant qu'il récupérait quelques affaires. Une fois qu'il aurait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il irait jusqu'au bureau d'Amos afin de déclencher l'alarme d'évacuation pour que les sbires quittent le bâtiment avant sa destruction totale.

Seika vint rejoindre son dresseur alors que celui-ci sortait de sa chambre. Ensemble, ils entamèrent leur marche vers le bureau d'Amos et purent constater que plus un seul scientifique ne se trouvait dans le complexe. Rémy avait correctement joué son rôle.

– On y est mon vieux, fit Yukihiro à son compagnon en poussant la porte du bureau, on va vraiment mettre fin à cette sombre histoire. Plus qu'à...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, surpris de sentir une vive douleur dans le bras. Lorsqu'il posa ses yeux dessus, il y trouva un kunaï de planté.

– Salutations, cher... collègue. Content de me voir ?

– K... Konrad ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en prends à moi ?

– Mon pauvre Yuki. T'es-tu seulement demandé si Amos allait faire confiance à un seul des membres du R8 qui se portait garant de ton bon comportement ? Il se doutait que vos liens étaient trop... développés pour faire confiance à l'un d'entre vous. Toi comme Klaus, il se doutait que vous étiez des traîtres et des conspirateurs. Il savait aussi que vos belles paroles avaient corrompu les autres membres. Mais moi, il peut me faire confiance. Je suis allé le voir. Je l'ai prévenu de vos manigances, de vos discours incitant à la rébellion. Et devine quoi, il m'a offert vos postes. Je suis le R8 à présent. Je décide de tout. Et eux, fit le ninja en désignant une dizaine de sbires, ce sont mes subordonnés.

– Espèce de... , commença le jeune homme

– Tut tut tut, pas de vilains mots, petit. Je devais me charger de Klaus mais il a battu si facilement mon Luxray avec son Drackhaus que je ne sais même pas si le pauvre s'en remettra un jour... Il le paiera le moment venu. Le problème, c'est que si je reviens à Amos sans résultat probant, c'est ma tête qui tombe, tu comprends ?

Il ricana d'un rire glacial ce qui fit frissonner Yukihiro.

– Mais si je reviens avec le cadavre du traître, ça se passera beaucoup mieux et je pourrai garder ma place dans la hiérarchie. Tu piges ?

Ce fut autour du jeune homme de s'esclaffer devant la bêtise de son ex équipier.

– Le problème pour toi crétin, c'est que lorsque tu reviendras la queue entre les jambes ou, par un concours de circonstances malheureux, avec mon corps, tu n'auras personne à qui le remettre. À l'heure qu'il est, Gold est entrain de réduire en miettes les restes de l'organisation. Et tu ne seras même pas là pour faire quoi que ce soit. Je ne crois pas qu'Amos te le pardonnera.

Le dresseur de Doublonville retira la lame de son épaule et le sang commença à couler le long de son bras.

– … Tant pis alors. Je remonterai une organisation avec les membres qui se trouvent

encore dans ce complexe. Je ferai mieux que la Team Rocket. Je vais créer une organisation qui régnera sur le monde. Je retournerai vers la Team Galaxy pour nous associer et...

– T'es encore plus taré que ce que je pensais. Tu cachais vraiment bien ton jeu. Mais je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne parlais presque jamais : quand tu parles, c'est pour sortir connerie sur connerie. Enfin bref, je ne te laisserai pas faire Konrad. Je suis désolé qu'on en arrive là, d'autant que je n'avais aucune rancœur à ton égard. Les gars, je compte sur vous. Fjara ne va pas être en état de se battre après le match face à Aligatueur. Allez-y !

Seika, Mantra, Ajaw et Kusanagi se tinrent devant leur dresseur, prêt au combat. Yukihiro savait que sa réputation jouerait sur l'affrontement. Déjà quelques sbires tremblaient légèrement alors que d'autres avaient le regard hésitant. Lorsque Konrad envoya Coatox et Givrali, cela les rassura légèrement et ils envoyèrent à leur tour leurs Pokémon au combat.

« Ce sera comme lors du jour où j'ai rencontré Fjara » songea le jeune homme « le nombre face à la qualité. Le problème restant Coatox et Givrali »

Le combat s'engagea alors entre les deux camps, Konrad laissant ses Pokémon en retrait pour les préserver. Yukihiro fut ravi de voir que ses compagnons s'arrangeaient pour ne pas tuer leurs adversaires, chose qu'ils auraient fait avant. Il ne leur reprocherait pas puisque c'était selon ses ordres. Même Mantra qui était pourtant si doux était passé par là. Ils en garderaient tous une marque indélébile dans leur âme. Mais elle leur rappellerait également où l'égarement peut mener et les dirigerait toujours sur le bon chemin.

« Merde », jura le jeune homme, « c'est vraiment pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de réflexion philosophique... »

Reprenant ses esprits, il constata que l'affrontement tournait de plus en plus à son avantage. Il s'apprêtait à donner des consignes lorsqu'un premier coup de feu retentit provenant de l'un des sbires. Le garçon serra les dents, prêt à encaisser la balle mais au lieu de ça, il vit Ajaw tomber lourdement au sol. Inquiet, Yukihiro se rua vers son Pokémon.

– Ajaw, est-ce que ça va ?

Seika commença à grogner sévèrement, signe que la Colère n'était pas loin. D'un seul « Stop ! », Yukihiro lui fit comprendre que cela mettrait tout le monde en danger. Il regarda de nouveau son Pokémon et sentit de l'air s'échapper de sa bouche, signe qu'il respirait encore.

– Très bien Ajaw, écoute moi, chuchota le jeune homme alors que ses larmes commençaient à couler, tu ne dois pas te relever, d'accord ? Si ils te croient hors combat, tu ne seras plus pris pour cible. Promets moi que tu ne te relèvera pas !

Prenant son regard pour une affirmation, le jeun homme se releva de la colère dans le regard.

– N'êtes vous bons qu'à ça ? s'énerva-t-il, suivre les ordres de pourris comme lui ? Tirer sur des Pokémon, faire le mal autour de vous ? Est-ce que vous voulez vivre votre vie ainsi ?

– Tiens donc, monsieur l'assassin personnel d'Amos veut nous moraliser, fit l'un des sbires d'un air hautain, tout le monde est au courant que tu as tué homme comme Pokémon pour son compte. En quoi tu nous es supérieur, gamin ?

– Je l'ai été en rang, je le suis en talent. Mais surtout, je le suis car j'ai pris conscience du mal que je causais. J'ai compris que je sombrais dans un abîme de solitude et de ténèbres. Tout vous rattrape tôt ou tard. Et mon tour viendra. Je paierai pour ce que j'ai fait. Mais si je peux réparer une partie de ce mal, alors je le ferai.

Le jeune garçon n'espérait pas vraiment faire changer d'avis les hommes et femmes qui se trouvaient devant lui mais ainsi, il gagnait du temps pour ses Pokémon qui commençaient à venir à bout de leurs adversaires.

– Pathétique garçon, répliqua Konrad, tu ne vas émouvoir personne avec tes discours pleins de bêtise. Le monde est sombre et cruel. Pour vivre, il faut l'être tout autant. Si on veut avoir la place que l'on mérite, il faut la chercher soit même, de force. Pitié et espoir ne sont que pour les faibles. Sortez les armes, mes frères. Les règles des combats Pokémon ne nous concernent plus !

A la grande joie de Yukihiro, deux sbires rappelèrent leurs Pokémon dans leurs Pokéball et quittèrent la salle à grandes enjambées. Les autres hésitaient à brandir leurs armes. Puis une femme se détacha du lot et pointa un pistolet mitrailleur sur Yukihiro. Le jeune homme serra les dents. Ses Pokémon le regardèrent et d'un simple hochement de tête, il leur fit comprendre qu'il fallait être impitoyable une dernière fois.

Ainsi la faux d'Insecateur vint séparer le bras droit de la jeune femme du reste de son corps. D'un regard brûlant de haine, le dresseur de Doublonville reprit son masque d'assassin et fit d'une voix à glacer le sang :

– C'est le dernier avertissement. Pas d'armes. Je serai moins clément la prochaine fois.

Quelques sbires paniquèrent et commencèrent à courir vers la sortie. Comme escomptait Yukihiro, son aura suffisait à les terrifier.

– Coatox, Direct Toxik !

Celui à qui la panique profitait autant était Konrad. Et Yukihiro ne le comprit que lorsque le poing du Pokémon Combat/Poison se trouve à traverser le thorax de Kusanagi. Un silence se fit, plus personne ne bougeait. Lorsque le corps sans vie d'Insecateur retomba au sol, presque tous les sbires se ruèrent vers la porte. Malheureusement pour eux, Seika était devenu incontrôlable et deux furent brûlés à plus de 5 mètres de l'unique sortie. Yukihiro ne fit aucun geste pour l'arrêter. Sa rage montait de plus en plus et rien n'existait autour. Kusanagi, si humble, qui l'avait suivi par honneur était mort par sa faute, dans un stupide combat. Alors qu'il restait paralysé par la colère, il entendit un coup de feu et vit que la femme ayant perdu son bras tirait à présent sur le corps sans vie de Kusanagi.

– TOI ! Hurla-t-il.

Sans réfléchir, il saisit le femme par la gorge. Du fait de sa petite taille et de la haine qui décuplait sa force, il la maintint sans mal au dessus du sol. Puis, sans aucune pitié, il la jeta à travers la vitre, la condamnant à une chute de 4 étages. Ses yeux toujours brûlants de colère se tournèrent vers Konrad qui venait de voir son Givrali fuir avec les autres sbires. Seul son Coatox restait à faire front mais était dépassé par le surnombre. Konrad comprit alors qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance de s'en sortir.

– Hé hé hé... Ha ha ha ha ha ! Tu vois Kiki, tu es toujours le même. Tu as tué cette femme, tes Pokémon ont tué de malheureux sbires qui fuyaient. Et tu vas me tuer. N'est-ce pas ironique après ce joli discours ?

– La ferme...

– Tu n'es qu'un stupide donneur de leçon. Aujourd'hui je t'ai remis à ta place. Tu n'es qu'un insecte qui a voulu jouer dans la cours des grands. Voilà où ça t'a mené...

– LA FERME !

– Pfff, ton esprit est brisé. J'ai eu ce qu'il me fallait. Adieu Yuki. Je vais mourir, mais tu viens avec moi...

Le ninja sortit une arme à feu et visa vers le jeune homme qui ne bougea pas. Au mauvais moment, sa colère s'était endormie pour laisser place à un grand vide. Kusanagi. Kusanagi était mort par sa faute. Il s'était juré de protéger ses amis et Kusanagi était mort.

Il entendit à peine le coup de feu mais, comme la première fois, il ne sentit rien. Sa vision alors troublée par l'anémie (visiblement, Konrad avait empoisonné son kunaï avec un anticoagulant), s'éclaircit un moment pour voir Ajaw recevoir la balle à sa place. Yukihiro essaya de crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Le Nidoking poussa un cri de défi puis chargea Konrad, l'empalant sur sa corne. Étourdi, le jeune homme originaire de Doublonville fit quelques pas vers son Pokémon puis tomba au sol. Deux bruits sourds lui firent comprendre que Konrad et Ajaw était également tombés. Visiblement, c'en fut trop pour Seika qui devint totalement incontrôlable. Son attaque Colère était si puissante que les murs du complexe commencèrent à se fendre. Yukihiro sentit alors le sol s'effondrer sous lui puis sombra dans l'inconscience.


	29. 22- Retour à la vie

_Bourg Geon / Deux semaines plus tard_

– _Tu n'es qu'un stupide donneur de leçons.__ Aujourd'hui je t'ai remis à ta place. Tu n'es qu'un insecte qui a voulu jouer dans la cour des grands. Voilà où ça t'a mené..._

– _LA FERME !_

– _Pfff, ton esprit est brisé. J'ai eu ce qu'il me fallait. Adieu Yuki. Je vais mourir, mais tu viens avec moi..._

_Le dernier des R8 pointa son pistolet sur le jeune homme. Yukihiro se tint debout devant la balle, affrontant sans peur son terrible adversaire. Mais d'un rictus mauvais, Konrad tourna son arme et abattit un à un les Pokémon de Yukihiro. Le jeune homme courut vers son opposant mais ce dernier s'éloignait de plus en plus. Épuisé, le jeune homme tomba au sol, seul. Le vide se fit autour de lui, puis, le sol se déroba et il plongea dans un chute sans fin..._

_Le contact de l'eau froide lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il se trouvait à présent dans une clairière verdoyante. Se relevant, il constata qu'il était nu, dans un petit point d'eau._

– _Comment ai-je atterri ici ? s'étonna à voix haute le jeune homme, où est le complexe ? Où sont... Bordel ! KONRAD !_

– _Cal__me-toi, jeune humain, tu es en train de rêver._

– _Alors ce n'était qu'un rêve ? Mais pourquoi je ne me réveille pas pour autant ? Je ne peux pas continuer de rêver si je sais que c'est un rêve !_

– _C'est un point de vue intéressant Yukihiro... Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour en discuter. Ce rêve dont tu parles, tu le vis en boucle depuis 2 semaines._

– … _Je, je me souviens... J'étais parti pour détruire le complexe. Mais Kusanagi... Et Ajaw... Comment ai-je pu laisser arriver ça ? Comment ?!_

– _Guéris ton âme, jeune dresseur. Le poison de la mort la consume petit à petit et tu risques de ne plus te réveiller. Jamais._

– _Ce serait peut-être mieux pour tout le monde. J'ai été un meurtrier. Je mérite de mourir. Je n'ai pas respecté le serment de protéger mes Pokémon... Je suis un moins que rien._

– _Non Yukihiro. Tu as commis des erreurs, certes, mais tu n'es pas un moins que rien. Quant à Kusanagi et Ajaw, ce furent de braves Pokémon dont l'amour pour leur dresseur les a conduit à se sacrifier pour qu'il puisse vivre. Hors, en souhaitant mourir, tu trahis leur mémoire. N'oublie pas non plus ceux qui sont encore à tes côtés. Seika, Mantra et Fjara se laissent mourir de chagrin. Chaque jour qui passe, ils te sentent de plus en plus loin. Pour eux aussi, tu dois te réveiller._

– _Mais ça fait trop mal, pleura le jeune homme, je ne peux pas affronter la vérité._

– _Parfois, affronter la mort est plus attirant que d'affronter la vie. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faut choisir la voie la plus facile. Reviens-nous, Yukihiro. Guéris ton corps, guéris ton cœur, guéris ton âme. Redeviens l'homme que tu souhaites être._

– … _Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Je me souviens d'une chute et puis plus rien._

– _Et bien la Colère de Seika fut si importante qu'il a réduit le complexe à néant.__ Cet Arcanin a une puissance terrifiante. Ce sont les scientifiques qui vous ont sauvé, toi et Mantra. Grâce à leurs Pokémon, ils vous ont évité une chute de quatre étages. Mais l'attaque Colère semblait ne vouloir jamais s'arrêter. Après quelques minutes, dans un diamètre de plus de 15 m, toute trace de forêt, débris ou quoi que ce soit d'autre avait disparu, laissant une terre stérile et brûlée. Seika se trouvait au centre, la détresse ayant__ laissée __place à la colère. Ton ami Rémy vous a ensuite conduit à Bourg Geon, dans le laboratoire du professeur Orme. Dès lors, vous n'en avez plus bougé. Toi, dans le coma. Tes Pokémon à tes cotés. Tu as de la visite : Gold, Célesta, Agathe, Armand et même Klaus lorsque le laboratoire était vide. Tous ont parlé mais tu es resté hermétique._

– _Mais pas à toi..._

– _Non. Car en tant que Pokémon, j'ai plus de pouvoir qu'eux._

– _Tu es toujours là pour moi. Pour me sauver d'une meute de Caninos enragés, me ramener dans le droit chemin et là encore pour me sortir du coma. Pourquoi ?_

– _Parce que nos destins sont liés, Yukihiro. Je l'ai su lorsque nous sommes entrés en contact la première fois. Tu es celui que j'attendais._

– _Je ne comprends pas... Mais bon, je sais qu'avec toi, tout reste dans le mystère. Même ton nom ou ton apparence. Tu ne veux toujours rien me révéler ?_

– _Ce n'est toujours pas le moment, jeune dresseur. Mais si tu as besoin de moi, repense à ce lieu. Alors mon esprit s'ouvrira au tien et je te contacterai._

– _J'espère que je ne serai pas à nouveau nu. Ça me met mal à l'aise..._

– _Je m'excuse. Comme nous, les Pokémon, nous ne nous embarrassons pas de morceaux de tissus, j'oublie que ce n'est pas votre cas. J'y penserai._

– _Merci. Je vais me réveiller à présent._

Dans ce qui lui parut un effort monstrueux, le jeune garçon ouvrit les yeux et sentit immédiatement la faiblesse de son corps. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang face à Konrad et être resté deux semaines sans bouger lui donnait l'impression que ses muscles ne pourraient jamais le porter. Il tourna légèrement la tête et aussitôt, ses Pokémon se ruèrent à ses côtés. Eux aussi avaient l'air très diminués, comme s'ils avaient souhaité partager l'état de leur dresseur pour le soutenir.

– Je suis désolé..., fit le jeune homme d'une voix faible, je suis désolé...

Mantra, au prix d'un effort intense, grimpa sur le lit et vint se blottir contre son dresseur en gémissant tandis que Seika lui léchait le visage. Ensemble, ils partagèrent la souffrance de la perte de leurs amis mais aussi le soulagement de s'être tous retrouvés. Seika se recoucha et Fjara vint s'installer sur la fourrure de son partenaire. Yukihiro regarda par la fenêtre et constata que le soleil était en train de se lever. Si, comme l'avait dit le mystérieux Pokémon, deux semaines étaient passées, alors le printemps était arrivé. Cette froide pluie d'automne lors de sa rencontre avec Seika semblait bien loin à présent. La porte s'ouvrit et Rémy sourit en voyant les yeux ouverts de Yukihiro.

– J'ai crains que tu ne les ouvre plus avant longtemps, Yuki, fit le jeune chercheur en s'approchant.

– J'ai eu l'aide de mon ange gardien personnel. Je n'entre pas dans les détails, c'est un peu compliqué. Disons qu'il m'a mis un peu au jus. Il n'y a qu'un détail dont il n'a pas fait part... Qu'avez vous fait des corps de Kusanagi et Ajaw ?

– Et bien, rien. Lorsque le bâtiment s'est effondré, leurs corps ont aussi été récupéré. Mais une fois que Seika a repris ses esprits, il les a traînés un peu plus loin dans la forêt et leur a creusé à chacun une tombe. J'ai laissé leurs Pokéball devant. Je suis désolé...

– Tu n'as pas à l'être. Toi comme Seika avez fait ce qu'il fallait. Le seul à devoir être désolé, c'est moi. Je suis coupable de bien des choses. Je pensais payer pour mes mauvaises actions. Au lieu de ça, ce sont mes amis qui ont perdu la vie...

– Je ne sais pas à quel point cela peut être dur pour toi, et je ne peux peut-être même pas l'imaginer. Mais sache que tu peux compter sur moi. Tu peux rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu soies remis.

– Merci. À toi et au professeur Orme. Je présume que Gold a insisté pour que je reste ici, n'est-ce pas ?

– Il l'a fait. Mais même sans ses suppliques, le professeur t'aurait gardé ici. Il n'est pas du genre à abandonner quelqu'un dans le besoin. Je dirai que c'est au niveau... judiciaire qu'il t'a été le plus utile. Il a dors et déjà informé la police que tu avais plus fait contre la Team Rocket que pour leur venir en aide et s'est porté garant pour toi. Comment refuser cette fleur à celui qui a sauvé Johto de la Team Rocket ? Il est déjà parti pour affronter le Conseil des Quatre. Il a vaincu Sandra à Ebenelle et a aussi plaidé ta cause auprès de Peter afin que ton « casier » ne soit pas un obstacle à tes envies de collecter les badges. Tu as également eu énormément de soutien de la part de nombreuses personnes qui disent avoir été sauvées par « le Capitaine au Arcanin doré ». Les sœurs kimonos ont aussi milité pour ton amnistie.

Le jeune dresseur ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Il était heureux de voir que beaucoup de personnes lui étaient reconnaissantes et de leur soutien mais en même temps, il ne pensait pas le mériter.

– C'est gentil à eux. Mais je ne vais pas collecter les badges. C'est fini...

– Comment ça ? l'interrogea Rémy.

– J'ai cessé d'être dresseur de Pokémon au moment où Kusanagi est mort. Le premier devoir d'un dresseur est de veiller au bien être de ses partenaires. C'est la première chose qu'Armand et Agathe m'ont apprise. En bafouant cette règle d'or, je n'ai plus le droit de prétendre à ce titre, dit faiblement le jeune homme.

– Il faut que tu arrêtes de t'en vouloir pour ça. Ils se sont...

– Ne me cherchez pas d'excuses ! s'exclama Yukihiro avant de se mettre à tousser violemment.

Lorsque la toux fut passée, il regarda les yeux de Mantra, toujours aussi tristes. La flamme de ses Pokémon s'était éteinte comme la sienne.

– C'est fini, c'est tout. Ce sont mes compagnons mais c'est tout...

Rémy ne sut pas quoi répondre et quitta les lieux. Le professeur Orme vint à son tour et le jeune homme originaire de Doublonville le remercia de son hospitalité et répondit poliment à ses questions. Défilèrent ensuite Agathe, Armand et Célesta qui remarquèrent que si le corps du jeune homme avait repris son fonctionnement normal, son esprit restait rongé par la culpabilité. Célesta fit un énorme effort pour ne pas pleurer de nouveau et fit de son mieux pour réconforter son ami. Elle n'eut hélas pas plus de succès que ceux qui s'y étaient essayés avant.

Et la journée passa. Yukihiro mangea peu mais mangea tout de même. Ses Pokémon aussi. Ensemble, ils mirent en route le processus de rétablissement de leur corps. Fatigués par de trop nombreuses nuits sans sommeil, Seika, Mantra et Fjara s'endormirent avant vingt heures. Le jeune homme entendit le professeur Orme quitter le laboratoire. Seule Célesta restait de « garde » pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait aucun problème. Ce qui n'empêcha pas une intrusion dont personne n'entendrait jamais parler.

– Salut, « Red ».

Le jeune homme tourna légèrement la tête pour découvrir Silver qui venait de passer par la fenêtre. Comme si c'était tout à fait normal, le fils de Giovanni tira une chaise et s'installa au chevet de Yukihiro.

– T'es encore plus dans un sale état que Gold ne l'a laissé entendre. Il m'a dit que tu ne t'étais toujours pas réveillé depuis. Visiblement, c'était une métaphore sur ton état psychique. Tu as les yeux qui puent la mort... Rien de bon ne se dégage de chez toi, c'est encore pire que lorsque tu étais le larbin d'Amos.

– Tu sais vraiment parler aux gens, toi. Si je n'étais pas déjà au plus bas, tu m'aurais aidé à l'atteindre. Que me veux-tu ?

– Partager avec toi. Tu n'es pas le seul à affronter des épreuves déroutantes, bien que je ne sois pas responsable de la mort de l'un de mes Pokémon...

– Mais, balbutia le dresseur de Doublonville, comment peux-tu te montrer aussi cruel ?! Je... je...

– Penses-tu sincèrement que de la compassion t'aidera à sortir de cet état ? Il faut que tu avances, crétin. Que tu te dises : « Oui, deux de mes Pokémon sont morts à cause de moi. ». Acceptes tes erreurs, reconnaît tes torts. Et revis. Lève toi de nouveau. Où est-passé le fameux « Red », dresseur invaincu en un combat ? Celui qui se battait avec tant de plaisir, élaborait ses stratégies et montrait tant d'expressivité au combat ?

– Il n'est plus là. Toute trace de ce que j'ai pu être a disparu.

– C'est faux, insista Silver, tu te barricades de nouveau dans des mensonges. C'est ce que j'ai fait moi aussi. J'ai toujours trouvé des excuses à mes défaites face à Gold et même à Peter. Mais lorsque, sûr de moi, je lui ai barré la route alors qu'il voulait rejoindre la Ligue Pokémon, j'ai déchanté. Je n'ai pas mis un seul de ses Pokémon K.O. et il n'a jamais changé de Pokémon. Seul Mentali a mis tour à tour mes Pokémon au tapis. C'était i jours. J'ai du beaucoup réfléchir et voir ce qui n'allait pas. Puis j'ai remarqué que moi, contrairement à toi ou à Gold, je n'étais pas un vrai dresseur. Je me moquais de ce que mes Pokémon pouvaient penser. J'avais l'impression de faire ce qu'il fallait puisqu'ils ne protestaient jamais. Mais Peter puis Gold m'ont mis sur la voie. Je dois changer mon comportement vis à vis d'eux.

– Pourquoi me dire tout ça ? Aux dernières nouvelles, je n'étais qu'un traître de Rocket qui n'était pas digne.

– C'est vrai. Mais dès fois, il faut aussi pardonner. Ma vision étriquée des choses m'était indirectement imposée par mon père. Trop désireux d'être son opposé, j'ai aussi mis de côté ce qu'il y avait de bon en lui, car hélas, il y en avait. Sa proximité avec ses Pokémon était indiscutable.

– …

– Désolé de t'infliger ça. Ma venue avait un autre but. Mais je ne dirai rien à un Yukihiro sans âme.

Le jeune homme ne répondit même pas et vit Silver se mordre la lèvre inférieure, comme s'il se retenait de frapper son interlocuteur. Puis son regard se posa ailleurs.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as dans ce sac ?

La question surprit Yukihiro qui réfléchit un instant puis repensa aux œufs. Le fils de Giovanni se pencha, et vida sur le lit le contenu d'un vieux sac.

– Des œufs de Pokémon ? fit-il surpris, ils ont eu de la chance de survivre à tes mésaventures. En tout cas, ils ont l'air sur le point d'éclore. S'ils te voient en premier, c'est à toi qu'ils vont s'attacher.

Yukihiro ne savait que faire, il n'avait pas d'avenir à donner à ces nouveaux-nés. Il n'était qu'un esprit blessé, prisonnier d'un corps meurtri. Avec Silver, ils seraient beaucoup mieux. Mais le dresseur aux cheveux rouges ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et s'éclipsa volontairement pour voler une boisson dans le frigo. Yukihiro recommença à réfléchir mais rient ne lui vint. Finalement, une des coquilles se brisa et un petit Ouisticram en sortit en poussant des petits cris. Il commença à sautiller sur le lit et fut interrompu par un coup de pied aux fesses. De l'autre œuf s'était extirpé un Riolu qui voulait visiblement imposer sa force à celui qui était sorti avant lui. Ils commencèrent à se poursuivre puis s'arrêtèrent brusquement en voyant Yukihiro qui les regardait, hébété. Alors ils se ruèrent pour se blottir contre lui. Comme il l'avait fait plus tôt en rêve, le jeune homme se remit à pleurer. La douleur de la mort d'Ajaw et Kusanagi restait toujours présente mais cette double naissance avait bouleversé le jeune homme au plus haut point. Sans hésitation, ces deux petits Pokémon l'avaient accepté pour dresseur et lui témoignait déjà tant d'amour. A présent, il oscillait entre peine et joie.

À ce moment, Silver revint dans la pièce et sirota tranquillement sa limonade en laissant le temps à son ami de reprendre contenance. Après quelques minutes, alors que les deux bébés avaient repris leurs chamailleries, Yukihiro s'essuya les yeux et reprit la parole d'une petite voix.

– Je... Merci Silver. Tu m'as aidé, à ta façon...

– Je ne te demandai pas d'être sans cœur et d'oublier tout, affirma le fils de Giovanni, seulement d'aller de l'avant. Puisque tes yeux ne sont plus vides, il est peut-être temps de te mettre au courant : je m'en vais parcourir les arènes de Johto pour gagner les badges et devenir le prochain Maître Pokémon.

– Comment ? s'étonna Yukihiro.

– T'as bien entendu. Si je veux construire un nouveau type de lien avec mes Pokémon, c'est par là que je dois passer. Ensuite je serai prêt à ré-affronter Gold !

– …

– Ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ? Enfin bon, vu que tu n'as plus besoin de moi, je vais partir. À plus, Yukihiro. Remets-toi vite que l'on combatte de nouveau.

– Tu ne seras pas le prochain Maître Pokémon, Silver, annonça calmement le dresseur de Doublonville.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? fit le concerné d'un ton sec, j'ai largement le niveau.

– Tu ne le seras pas, car c'est moi qui le serait, reprit le jeune homme en séparant Riolu et Ouisticram qui se battaient de nouveau, le premier profitant de son avantage physique sur le second.

Silver sourit légèrement et laissa sortir son Etouraptor de sa Pokéball.

– On verra bien petite tête. Mais rappelle-toi que c'est moi le champion du Tournoi du Souterrain. Demolosse sera ravi d'accorder une revanche à Seika. S'il peut tenir le rythme bien sûr.

– On sera au rendez-vous, je t'en fais la promesse.

– Parfait, ça rend les choses encore plus intéressantes.

Le Pokémon Vol déploya ses ailes et le dresseur aux cheveux rouges s'éloigna vers les étoiles. Yukihiro sourit un moment puis pris dans ses bras les deux nouveaux-nés.

– Je dois dormir les gars, alors calmez vous. Venez, il y a de la place pour vous deux.

Chacun se blottit contre une des épaules de leur dresseur. Toute la fatigue accumulée par des nuits agitées sembla s'abattre sur le jeune homme qui s'endormit aussitôt.


	30. 23- Le Vent d'une nouvelle vie

_Bourg Geon / Une semaine et demie plus tard_

Yukihiro vérifia une dernière fois son sac à dos. Il avait prévu le strict minimum en rechanges, son sac de couchage et quelques réserves de nourriture. Majoritairement, son sac contenait de quoi nourrir ses Pokémon et les soigner. Si son expérience à la Team Rocket lui avait servi à quelque chose, c'était bien à être minimaliste. Avant-hier, il avait pu se trouver de nouveaux vêtements. A présent, il portait un T-Shirt blanc avec une veste sans manche noire par-dessus, un jean tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal et les bottes montantes Ranger Pokémon, car il appréciait vraiment ce genre de chaussures pour leur confort et pour le fait qu'elles soient adaptées à tout type de terrain. S'il voulait traverser Johto de fond en comble, il en aurait bien besoin.

Le jeune homme avait décidé de se laisser un peu de temps pour avoir assez récupéré physiquement. 2 semaines sans bouger d'un lit et sans se nourrir, c'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour un corps. Sa musculature avait un peu fondu et il avait eu besoin de quelques jours pour se remettre à marcher. Depuis, il se forçait à s'entraîner tous les jours pour retrouver sa condition physique.

Agathe, Armand et Célesta lui avaient rendu visite plusieurs fois et avaient été ravis de retrouver le jeune homme souriant d'autre fois. Célesta avait tout de suite craqué sur Ouisticram et ce dernier se réfugiait toujours dans ses bras lorsqu'elle venait le voir. Il faut dire que Riolu et lui étant nés en même temps, ils se voyaient l'un l'autre comme des rivaux et le Pokémon Singe accusait, pour le moment, un désavantage physique. Après s'être creusé la tête et avoir essuyé quelques refus, Yukihiro avait finalement trouvé des noms pour ses deux nouveaux compagnons : Amarok pour Riolu et Hisaru pour Ouisticram. Mis à part leurs chamailleries, il n'y avait aucun problème. Ils adoraient Yukihiro et respectaient son autorité. De même, ils voyaient en Seika, Mantra et Fjara des aînés dont ils avaient beaucoup à apprendre.

Une fois qu'il fut bien sûr que tout était prêt, le jeune homme laissa une lettre à l'attention du professeur Orme en le remerciant de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Le professeur avait donné à Yukihiro quelques conseils sur les différentes arènes. Le jeune homme l'avait poliment écouté bien qu'il en connaisse déjà quasiment tous les détails. Il prit cependant note de certains détails importants et prit son numéro de téléphone au cas où il en aurait besoin. Il avait également pris celui de Rémy qui était reparti pour le Bourg Palette où il devait effectuer des recherches pour le professeur Chen.

Yukihiro sortit du laboratoire. Bourg Geon était vraiment un petit village. La maison de Gold était voisine de celle du professeur Orme. Le jeune garçon se demanda bien pourquoi Gold ne passait pas souvent voir sa mère alors qu'il avait la chance de l'avoir encore. Puis il secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée et prit la direction de la route 29. C'était une petite route qui permettait de rallier Ville Griotte. Même si cette ville était l'un des derniers endroits où il avait envie de passer, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il ne prendrait sûrement pas la peine de s'arrêter puisqu'il fallait tout juste une demie-journée pour faire le trajet depuis Bourg Geon.

Il profita du chemin pour tester les capacités de combattant de ses deux nouvelles recrues. Hisaru n'avait pas encore son type combat et se reposait majoritairement sur des attaques à distance comme Flammèche ou Danseflamme, bien que cette dernière ne soit pas particulièrement au point. Mais n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de trop s'entraîner c'était tout à fait normal et Yukihiro fut agréablement surpris du potentiel de son nouveau Pokémon, au même titre que celui d'Amarok d'ailleurs. Le petit Riolu montrait une dextérité assez impressionnante et présentait un panel d'attaque qu'il avait hérité de ses géniteurs : Vampipoing, Casse-Brique et Griffe Ombre s'ajoutaient à l'habituel Forte-Paume. Si la Team Rocket les avait conservés, c'est qu'ils étaient sûrement issus tous deux de parents puissants qu'ils avaient faits se reproduire.

Ils se montraient si doués qu'au bout d'un moment, les Pokémon sauvages se tinrent en retrait. Devant, Seika et Mantra trottinaient pour reprendre eux aussi un peu du poids que la dépression leur avait fait perdre. Le temps d'arriver jusqu'à Mauville, ils seraient totalement remis et aptes à combattre. Fjara de son côté avait décidé de rester dans sa Pokéball, préférant se reposer. Elle était la seule qui en avait une et semblait visiblement s'y trouver bien. Amarok comme Hisaru n'avaient à aucun moment semblé s'intéresser aux petites sphères que Yukihiro leur avait présentées.

Le temps passa donc et le jeune garçon finit par atteindre Ville Griotte. Si les habitants savaient qui il était, ils firent visiblement comme si de rien n'était et personne ne le fixa ou ne l'aborda. Il laissa Fjara sortir se baigner dans le petit point d'eau au Sud de la ville et fit surveiller les deux jeunes Pokémon par Mantra et Seika. De son côté, il marcha jusqu'à ce qui aurait du être les ruines du complexe. Le terrain désert et brûlé était tel que Rémy lui avait décrit. Puis il trouva ce qu'il cherchait : les deux tombes de ses Pokémon avec chacune la Pokéball dessus.

– Ajaw, Kusanagi... Je suis désolé. C'est moi qui vous ai entraîné dans cette histoire. Sans moi, vous auriez sans doute vécu plus longtemps... Malgré tout, je tenais à vous remercier pour tout le temps que vous avez passé avec moi et surtout pour m'avoir permis de rester en vie. De mon côté, je ferai en sorte de ne jamais vous oublier. Ah... Si vous pouviez voir les deux petits nouveaux. Ils sont adorables. Ils se bagarrent souvent mais je suis sûr qu'ils s'aiment bien. Ils vous auraient plus.

Le jeune garçon soupira.

– Je n'ai pas mieux à vous offrir comme tombe mais elle contient toute la tristesse de Seika, alors je ne peux me résoudre à y toucher. Je dirais même qu'on ne pourrait en faire de plus belles finalement. Vous savez, on vous aimait tous et vous nous manquerez. Je vous promets de repasser par ici lorsque j'aurai tous les badges de Johto. Et aussi quand je serai devenu Maître de la Ligue. Vous ferez à jamais partie de l'équipe, je vous le promets.

Yukihiro se leva et partit lentement vers la ville. Il sentit son cœur plus léger d'avoir en quelque sorte pu s'excuser auprès de ses compagnons. Arrivé là où il avait laissé ses Pokémon, les deux petits derniers se jetèrent dans ses bras. Si le petit singe était léger comme une plume, il eut un peu plus de mal à encaisser le choc avec Amarok.

« Pourvu que ça leur passe quand ils seront grands. Je me vois mal jouer à ça avec un Lucario et un Simiabraz » songea le jeune homme avec un sourire.

Alors qu'il allait se mettre en route pour rejoindre Mauville, il entendit une petite voix derrière lui.

– Monsieur ! Monsieur ! Attendez s'il vous plaît.

Le dresseur de Doublonville fit volte face et tomba nez à nez avec un garçon d'un douzaine d'années. Un petit blond avec un béret vert sur la tête. Il portait un pantacourt beige et un pull marron avec une Pokéball en plein milieu. Le jeune homme se rendit compte de son impolitesse à détailler ainsi le garçon mais celui-ci ne parut pas s'en formaliser.

– Excusez-moi de vous déranger monsieur mais...

– Tu n'es pas obligé de m'appeler monsieur, petit. Je m'appelle Yukihiro, lui répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux longs.

– D'accord. Et moi ce n'est pas petit mais Mahiro ! Votre Arcanin en tout cas, il a l'air super balèze et il est trop beau. Vous l'avez trouvé où ? demanda le petit blond.

– C'est mon tout premier partenaire. Je l'ai sauvé lorsqu'il était chassé par sa meute et lui m'a sauvé à maintes reprises depuis. C'est comme un ange gardien.

– Avec un Pokémon comme lui, ça doit être super cool. Moi j'arrive pas à en capturer... Ma mère, elle veut pas que j'aille chercher de Pokémon sans en avoir un avec moi et mon grand frère, il a promis de m'accompagner à travers Johto pour veiller sur moi quand je partirai collectionner les badges mais que si j'attrapais mon propre Pokémon moi-même...

– Tu veux te mesurer aux champions de Johto ? fit le jeune dresseur de Doublonville, c'est exactement ce pourquoi je voyage.

– La chance... Tu veux bien m'emmener avec toi ? Tu verras, je pourrai t'être super utile. Je sais vachement bien me débrouiller.

– Je ne peux rien faire sans l'accord de tes parents, Mahiro. Tu le sais très bien. Mais je peux faire quelque chose pour toi.

– C'est vrai ? fit le petit blond plein d'espoir, c'est quoi, c'est quoi ?

– Et bien comme tu le dis, mon Arcanin est plutôt balèze. Et les autres ne se débrouillent pas mal non plus. Là, je pars vers la route 30 pour aller jusqu'à Mauville. Si tu veux m'accompagner, je te laisserai utiliser l'un de mes 5 Pokémon pour un combat seulement. Je te laisserai une seule Pokéball. Le reste ce sera à toi de jouer. Si tu arrives à le capturer, c'est que tu as des qualités de dresseurs. Ça te va ?

– C'est génial ! Merci beaucoup. Je ne vous décevrai pas !

Le jeune Mahiro emboîta gaiement le pas de Yukihiro vers la route 30. Le garçon avait tellement l'air de vouloir un Pokémon que le dresseur de Doublonville s'était senti obligé de lui venir en aide. Et il semblait se dégager de lui une aura intéressante, comme celle de Silver ou de Gold. Une aura qui annonçait tout de suite qu'on avait affaire à un adversaire intéressant. En tout cas, le garçon était aux anges et cela égaya un peu plus la journée de Yukihiro.

Il fallut peu de temps pour que finalement, un Pokémon surgisse des fourrés. C'était un Rattata bien téméraire pour s'attaquer à une petite troupe comme celle-ci.

– C'est ta chance, Mahiro ! Ne la laisse pas passer. Qui veux tu pour combattre ?

– Le petit Evoli ! Arcanin ou Hypocean risquent de n'en faire qu'une bouchée.

– Bien vu. Et puis Mantra est bien plus docile que les autres. Il sera un très bon partenaire. Maintenant, je ne dis plus rien.

Yukihiro s'assit et appuya sa tête contre les flancs de Seika. Il était curieux de voir comment allait se débrouiller le garçon. De son côté, le Pokémon Shiney ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi Mantra se battait pour un autre dresseur. Mais comme Yuki ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter, il jugea qu'il ne devait pas lui non plus. Amarok et Hisaru reprirent leur petite joute. Yukihiro n'intervenait que lorsque ça dégénérait trop mais il trouvait cette rivalité stimulante pour les deux , rivalité qui les amènerait à se dépasser, principalement lors de combat d'arène.

Mantra faisait du très bon travail. Il obéissait sans broncher à un dresseur qu'il ne connaissait pas et ne retenait aucun de ses coups malgré la différence évidente de niveau entre lui et le petit Pokémon sauvage. Mahiro se débrouillait aussi bien que Yukihiro l'escomptait. Il avait acculé le Rattata dans ses derniers retranchements et avait préféré le fatiguer plutôt que de l'attaquer physiquement. Se servant à plusieurs reprises de Jet de Sable, Rattata avait fini par charger partout sauf vers Mantra. A présent, il avait tout juste la force de lancer un nouvel assaut.

– Parfait ! s'exclama le petit dresseur blond, il est temps de lancer une Pokéball !

– Tu n'es pas obligé de commenter tout ce que tu fais, s'esclaffa Yukihiro, tu n'es pas au théâtre, là.

– Bien sûr qu'il le faut ! rétorqua Mahiro, c'est comme ça qu'ils font à la télé !

Yukihiro rigola un peu plus puis regarda d'un œil intéressé comment se passait la capture. La Pokéball bougea de droite à gauche quelques instants puis, après un court moment, le petit « clic » caractéristique de la capture réussie retentit.

– Yahoo ! s'exclama le jeune homme de 12 ans, j'ai capturé mon premier Pokémon ! Mon Rattata et moi, on va tout déchirer ! Je vais l'appeler... Cranberry !

– C'est original, fit Yukihiro qui ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire, en tout cas, tu as toi- même attrapé ton Pokémon. Tu vas pouvoir le montrer à ton frère.

– Merci encore Yuki, t'as été super cool sur ce coup-là. Je penserai à toi quand je brandirai le trophée de la Ligue Pokémon ! Maman va halluciner !

– Au revoir Mahiro, et prends soin de Cranberry !

Le jeune garçon blond fit un signe de la main puis partit vers Ville Griotte. Yukihiro sourit de nouveau : ce garçon respirait la joie de vivre et ça faisait plaisir à voir. C'était aussi ce genre de petites rencontres qui faisaient l'intérêt d'un voyage à travers Johto.

Ainsi le jeune homme reprit sa route, croisa quelques dresseurs qu'il se fit une joie d'affronter. L'un d'entre eux, un certain Joey, n'avait de cesse de vanter les mérites de son Rattata qui était, soi-disant, dans le top pourcentage des Rattata. Le combat fut facilement gagné et Yukihiro souhaita intérieurement que Mahiro lui fasse comprendre que son Rattata à lui était d'un tout autre niveau.

Petit à petit, le soleil déclina dans le ciel et tandis que la nuit s'approchait, les préparatifs du campement se mirent en place. Tout le monde y participait : Yukihiro s'occupait de préparer à manger. Hisaru et Amarok montaient la tente et ce, sans se chamailler. Seika s'occupait de ramasser les branches et de préparer le feu. Fjara fournissait l'eau douce et Mantra allait cueillir quelques baies. Le dresseur de Doublonville avait toujours apprécié le camping sauvage et se réjouissait de vivre ainsi pendant quelques temps. Une fois le repas terminé, Seika prit place près du feu tandis que Fjara rentrait dans sa Pokéball. Mantra, Amarok et Hisaru rentrèrent à l'intérieur de la tente pour tenir compagnie à leur dresseur et Yukihiro s'endormit avec le sourire aux lèvres.


	31. 24- Le Pendentif

_Mauville / 2 jours plus tard_

Cela faisait maintenant 3 jours que Yukihiro avait quitté Bourg Geon en compagnie de ses 5 Pokémon. Atteindre Mauville ne lui avait pas pris énormément de temps et il avait pu louer une chambre en auberge le soir dernier. Le confort d'un lit était toujours agréable même lorsqu'on se sentait d'humeur aventurière. Ayant décidé d'attendre le lendemain pour se présenter à la première arène, Yukihiro réfléchissait donc à ce qu'il allait faire aujourd'hui. L'École des Dresseurs était un lieu souvent visité par les dresseurs commençant la conquête des badges mais le jeune homme aux cheveux longs estimait que ça ne lui serait d'aucune utilité vu qu'il avait déjà énormément de connaissance sur les Pokémon. Par contre, la visite de la Tour Chétiflor lui semblait une bonne idée.

Cette tour participait grandement à la renommée de la ville car les sages qui s'y succédaient depuis bien des générations étaient des experts en évaluation des dresseurs et de leurs Pokémon. De plus, ils étaient gardiens de la technique Flash, technique fort utile pour traverser les Caves Jumelles menant à Ecorcia. Et avant tout, ils étaient un bon entraînement avant d'affronter Albert, le champion de Mauville.

Le jeune homme se leva donc et se prépara tranquillement. Il faisait beau et il avait toute la journée devant lui. Il prit le temps de se laver, se coiffer et s'occuper de ses Pokémon. Il enfila ensuite un débardeur rouge et un pantacourt noir et laissa ses affaires de la veille à laver par le propriétaire des lieux en sortant. En ville, il était difficile de ne pas se faire remarquer avec Hisaru et Amarok qui étaient encore plus énervés que d'habitude. Yukihiro dut maintes fois s'excuser auprès de passants que les deux jeunes Pokémon avaient manqué de faire trébucher.

– Calmez-vous un peu, les sermonna Yukihiro après une énième bêtise, regardez les autres ! Est-ce qu'ils se comportent comme ça aussi ?

Vexés, les deux petits Pokémon se calmèrent et suivirent leur dresseur en faisant la moue. C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient éclos que depuis quelques semaines mais s'il leur laissait trop de libertés, ils deviendraient intenables avec le temps, et tant pis s'ils se vexaient.

Yukihiro profita également d'être en plein cœur d'une grande ville pour voir si les gens le remarquaient ou non. Son passé avait beau être derrière lui, le dresseur de Doublonville savait que, comme le lui avait fait remarquer Klaus, le monde de la pègre n'est pas un monde qu'on peut quitter si facilement. Visiblement, même si le Capitaine au Arcanin doré avait fait beaucoup parler de lui, en mal comme en bien, personne ne semblait y voir un quelconque lien avec le dresseur qu'il était maintenant.

Le jeune homme finit par atteindre le but de sa sortie. Devant lui, l'immense bâtisse s'élevait dans le ciel, laissant à peine deviner le sommet de son toit. Par temps brumeux, la Tour semblait s'élever à l'infini. Les deux jeunes Pokémon furent assez impressionnés par l'imposante tour et il dut passer quelques minutes à les convaincre qu'ils ne risquaient rien en s'aventurant à l'intérieur. Les portes franchies, il fut accueilli par l'un des doyens qui lui expliqua en détail ce que cette Tour représentait et ce pourquoi les dresseurs venaient la visiter. Yukihiro l'écouta poliment bien qu'il connaissait déjà parfaitement l'histoire. Après avoir remercié son interlocuteur, il emprunta les escaliers qui le menaient à l'étage suivant. Là, il choisit d'entraîner de nouveau les plus jeunes de ses Pokémon. S'il voulait pouvoir compter sur eux pour affronter Albert, ils allaient devoir mettre les bouchées doubles et apprendre à se maîtriser au combat. Ils avaient certainement eu des parents très talentueux car leur potentiel semblait incroyable. Dans les mois à venir, ils pourraient devenir les pièces maîtresses de son équipe, peut-être même atteindre le niveau de Seika.

Ainsi, à la fin de la matinée, Yukihiro avait combattu tous les dresseurs du premier étage et Amarok avait vaincu 5 Hoothoot et 6 Chétiflor tandis que Hisaru avait combattu 3 Hoothoot et 5 Chétiflor.

Pour éviter toute dispute entre les deux au sujet du nombre d'adversaires contre qui ils avaient été victorieux, il leur donna leur repas. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui détournait leur attention, c'était la nourriture. Ils pique-niquèrent donc dans la Tour Chétiflor avec les sages. Yukihiro apprécia leur conversation et fut ravi d'en apprendre plus sur les légendes de Johto. Les histoires sur Célébi l'intriguaient particulièrement. Il se demandait pourquoi ce dernier possédait une partie du pouvoir accordé à Dialga par Arceus. Mais à ses questions, les sages n'avaient aucune réponse. Alors qu'il allait repartir, il se rappela tout à coup du fameux Pokémon mystère avec qui il s'entretenait souvent. Mais là non plus, les sages ne furent pas en mesure de lui en apprendre plus, bien que le jeune homme eut l'impression qu'ils éludaient la question plutôt qu'autre chose.

Il reprit donc son exploration de la Tour et fit combattre Fjara et Mantra contre les sages « gardant » le sommet de la Tour où se trouvait Jehan, le sage actuellement en charge de la Tour. En le voyant arriver, l'ancien eut un sourire satisfait :

– Tu es donc le dresseur sur la voie de la rédemption qu'on m'avait annoncé. Je suis ravi de te voir. Ton Arcanin doré est magnifique ! Je me nomme Jehan et je suis en charge de la Tour Chétiflor. Si tu le souhaites, je peux t'affronter. À l'issue de notre combat, je te donnerai mon avis sur ta relation avec tes Pokémon, bien que l'issue du combat comme ce que j'ai à te dire te concernant me paraissent déjà évident.

Yukihiro fut trop surpris pour dire quoi que ce soit et envoya donc Mantra se battre. Il sentait le jeune Evoli proche de son évolution. Son affaiblissement physique lui avait coûté probablement beaucoup d'énergie mais il la regagnait petit à petit. Et le jeune dresseur savait qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à vaincre les Pokémon de l'ancien.

En effet, le match fut à sens unique et trop peu intense pour pousser le petit Pokémon à l'évolution. Malgré tout, il put de nouveau pratiquer sa technique spéciale, combinaison de Vive-Attaque et Ball'Ombre ce qui ravit le dresseur de Doublonville. Le combat s'acheva lorsque le Hoothoot de Jehan abandonna la partie.

– Pffiou, tu es décidément bourré de talent. Tu me rappelles ce jeune dresseur que j'ai combattu il y a quelques jours. Je l'avais déjà croisé mais dès qu'il m'est réapparu, j'ai su qu'il était quelqu'un d'autre. Il ira loin avec cet état d'esprit.

– Vous avez combattu Silver ? Zut ! En me pressant, j'aurai pu prendre ma revanche contre lui. La dernière fois qu'on a combattu, il m'a vaincu.

– Oh. Cela devait être un beau combat. Quoiqu'il arrive jeune homme, tu as réussi à me vaincre facilement et tu sembles doué pour la stratégie, ce qui montre tes talents de combattant. Mais tu mérites également de porter le titre de dresseur pour avoir su amener tes Pokémon à ce niveau là et à développer leur potentiel. Tu peut également être désigné comme ami. Car tes Pokémon t'aiment et tu le leur rends bien. Ce lien entre vous est beau à voir et me réchauffe le cœur. Pour moi, ta rédemption a déjà été faite bien que ton cœur n'ait pas encore totalement tourné la page. Cesse de te concentrer sur tes fautes passées et pense à l'avenir à présent.

Le dresseur aux cheveux longs acquiesça lentement, ne voyant pas comment répondre à la tirade. Il n'y avait peut-être tout simplement pas de réponse... Le garçon remercia le sage et félicita Mantra de sa performance. Au moment de se retourner pour partir, il croisa le regard de quelqu'un qu'il ne pensait jamais revoir.

– Vous... vous êtes...

– Celle que tu as décidé d'épargner au risque de ta propre vie, en effet. Je suis la mère de Léo, ex-kimono et ancienne gardienne des Ruines d'Alpha. Mais tu peux tout simplement m'appeler Momoko. J'attendais ta venue ici. Je savais que tu finirais par passer par là. Je voulais te remettre un objet mais j'ai décidé que tu ne l'obtiendrais qu'après m'avoir vaincue dans un combat Pokémon. Mais tu dois utiliser ton Arcanin doré comme unique Pokémon.

Yukihiro, qui jusque là ne se sentait pas très à l'aise, se permit un petit sourire.

– Très bien, fit-il, j'espère que ce sera un beau combat ! Ça ne vous dérange pas que l'on s'affronte ici, Sage Jehan ?

– Au contraire, jeune homme. Je me réjouis d'assister à cet affrontement. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu combattre Hyottoko.

– Hyottoko ? demanda le dresseur de Doublonville intrigué.

– Il s'agit de mon Pyroli, affirma la mère de Léo, si tu veux prendre place, à présent.

Yukihiro fit face à la danseuse. Il n'avait pas combattu avec Seika depuis un bail et ce dernier semblait encore plus impatient que lorsqu'il avait combattu pour la première fois au souterrain.

– Deux Pokémon Feu avec la capacité Torche, hein ? Amusant ! remarqua le jeune homme, il va falloir que tu comptes sur autre chose que tes attaques Feu, Seika !

Le Pokémon Chien lança la première offensive, démarrant l'affrontement avec un Aeropiqué que Pyroli évita avec grâce avant de répliquer par une attaque Jet de Sable. Tout dans les mouvements du Pokémon rappelait qu'il était le Pokémon d'une kimono. Sa technique ressemblait plus à une chorégraphie qu'à des mouvements de combat. Mais elle semblait efficace puisque, profitant de la désorientation de Seika après le Jet de Sable, il enchaîna avec une attaque Morsure.

Le Pokémon Shiney recula le temps de chasser le sable qui le gênait et repartit à l'assaut. Par un enchaînement incessant de Coup de Boule, Vive-Attaque et Morsure, il empêcha toute contre-attaque de la part de son adversaire du jour. Lorsque ce dernier fut acculé, Yukihiro décida de prendre les choses en main :

– Allez Seika, utilise ton Crocs Éclair !

De l'électricité commença à parcourir la mâchoire du Pokémon doré et il tenta de la refermer sur son adversaire qui s'esquiva au dernier moment.

– Aussi doué que je l'imaginais, fit Momoko ravie, tu as pris le contrôle du match assez rapidement. Tu as l'étoffe d'un Maître Pokémon, je pense. Les quelques matchs d'arènes vont te fortifier. J'ai hâte de voir arriver la prochaine phase finale.

– Merci beaucoup. Mais Silver est encore au dessus de moi pour le moment. Et Gold aussi. Il faut que je progresse encore. Et pour ça, je ne dois plus perdre un combat. C'est pour cela que je vais vous vaincre ici et maintenant !

Le combat reprit de plus belle et Seika s'imposait de plus en plus. Lors de confrontation directe, le Shiney ne cédait pas un pouce de terrain alors que son adversaire reculait. Puis, d'un enchaînement Aeropiqué/Coup de Boule/Vive-Attaque, le combat prit fin sur la victoire du dresseur de Doublonville.

– Yes ! Bien joué Seika. Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de ton talent.

Puis, se dirigeant vers son adversaire :

– Merci pour ce combat. Je me sens fin prêt à affronter Albert maintenant.

– Tu l'étais déjà avant d'entrer dans cette Tour, jeune homme, intervint Jehan.

– Exactement, renchérit Momoko, comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai de grands espoirs pour toi. J'espère te voir aux phases finales de la Ligue Pokémon.

– Je ferai de mon mieux pour ça.

L'ex-kimono fouilla un instant dans sa poche avant d'en sortir un magnifique pendentif. Si ce qui le retenait n'était qu'un vulgaire fil noir, lui resplendissait. C'était un petit globe de cristal qui brillait de différentes couleurs et émettait un léger son, presque imperceptible. Le jeune dresseur de Doublonville en fut hypnotisé.

– Il est magnifique, souffla-t-il, le son qu'il produit est vraiment apaisant.

– Je te remercie Yukihiro. Ce pendentif, dit-on, reflète l'âme de son porteur. La musique, ainsi que les couleurs, me sont donc propres.

Yukihiro resta sans dire un mot. Amarok comme Hisaru s'étaient arrêtés de se disputer et restaient les yeux clos, profitant de la faible musique.

– C'est magique cet objet, sourit le jeune homme, il a fait se stopper les deux monstres.

– Et il est à toi maintenant, affirma Momoko.

– Quoi ? … Non, je ne peux pas accepter quelque chose de si beau. Il vous ira bien mieux qu'à moi. Vraiment.

– Je t'assure, tu peux le prendre, insista l'ex-kimono, son premier propriétaire est également d'accord. Et ce sera ma façon de te remercier de m'avoir sauvée.

– Ce n'était pas vraiment un sauvetage, vous savez...

– C'en était un. Et maintenant,...

La mère de Léo saisit le poignet de Yukihiro et lui plaça le pendentif dans la main.

– … tu le prends et tu le portes. Regarde, les couleurs qu'il produit sont elles aussi superbes.

– C'est bizarre, il n'y a aucune mélodie qui en émane, fit le dresseur de Doublonville

– Ça viendra, ne t'en fait pas. Ça viendra.

Un léger silence s'imposa alors que Yukihiro contemplait toutes les nuances que produisait son collier.

– Je promets de toujours le porter. C'est sans doute le plus beau cadeau qu'on ne m'ait jamais fait. Merci beaucoup.

– Je suis heureuse que tu le portes. Maintenant, je dois vous laisser. J'ai promis à mon fils de passer à Doublonville et je n'ai encore pas préparé mes affaires. Au revoir, et merci pour le combat ! s'exclama Momoko en descendant les escaliers

Le dresseur aux cheveux longs remercia à son tour Jehan et quitta la Tour Chétiflor. Il resta un moment à contempler le Lac qui s'étendait derrière l'École des Dresseurs. Sa rencontre avec Momoko avait été le premier pas de sa reprise en main chez les Rocket. Le collier qu'il avait obtenu avait d'autant plus de valeur à ses yeux. Cette journée à la Tour Chétiflor s'était avérée bien plus intéressante qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Alors que la lumière du jour déclinait, Yukihiro retourna à l'auberge où il habitait temporairement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait obtenu le badge Zéphyr. Il s'allongea sur son lit et ne détourna pas les yeux du pendentif tandis qu'il réfléchissait à diverses stratégies pour venir à bout des Pokémon Vol. Quand finalement le sommeil le gagna, il se glissa dans les draps et s'endormit rapidement. Demain, il allait faire le premier pas vers la Ligue Pokémon.


	32. 25- Albert de Mauville

_Mauville / Le lendemain_

Yukihiro se réveilla en pleine forme. Un mois plus tôt, l'approche d'un événement comme un premier combat contre un champion d'arène lui aurait sans doute causé de grands troubles du sommeil. Mais cela semblait appartenir au passé désormais. Il prenait la chose avec sérénité. Et cela se ressentait sur le comportement de ses Pokémon. Même Hisaru et Amarok se tenaient à carreaux. Ainsi, il put se laver et s'habiller sans avoir à séparer les deux petits derniers de son équipe. Le dresseur de Doublonville petit-déjeuna avec ses partenaires puis régla la note à l'aubergiste. Il ne passerait pas la prochaine nuit ici, il en était persuadé.

Il quitta donc le logement où il résidait pour gagner l'arène de Mauville. Il était encore assez tôt et la ville s'éveillait doucement. Peu de passants se trouvaient dans les rues mais quelques personnes se dirigeaient déjà vers le café de la ville. Yukihiro avait préféré se rendre à l'arène le plus tôt possible. En effet, depuis quelques temps, les arènes autorisaient les spectateurs. Cela permettait de donner une ambiance proche de celle des tournois mais également aux nouveaux talents de se faire connaître et d'attirer ainsi plus de monde lors de leurs prochains combats. En se déplaçant aussi tôt, il évitait tous les désagréments de se livrer à un match en public. Le duel qu'il souhaitait mener avec Albert ne devait pas avoir de spectateurs. Toute la tension d'un vrai combat d'arène était perdue avec un public. Le silence, uniquement brisé par les instructions et encouragements des dresseurs, voilà ce qui collait le mieux à de tels combats. Lorsqu'il atteignit le bâtiment, le jeune homme retint son souffle avant de pousser la porte.

Le claquement retentissant que fit la porte en se refermant rassura Yukihiro. Il n'y aurait personne pour observer leur rencontre. Il fit quelques pas de plus vers le centre de l'arène. Albert l'attendait, assis sur le sol.

– C'est rare d'avoir la visite d'un challenger aussi tôt dans la journée. Tu ne dois pas être du genre à aimer les grasses matinées, non ?

– Plutôt à ne pas aimer se donner en public, répondit le dresseur de Doublonville.

– Ha ha ha ! C'est plutôt embêtant pour quelqu'un qui veut participer au tournoi de la Ligue Pokémon, tu ne crois pas ?

– Disons que dans ce cas là, c'est moins dérangeant. Ça colle plus à l'idée que je m'en suis fait. Mais c'est un peu étrange, je le concède.

– En effet. Passons aux formalités alors : je suis Albert, le champion de l'arène de Mauville. Mes Pokémon de prédilections sont les Pokémon de type Vol. Quel est ton nom ?

– Je suis Yukihiro, originaire de Doublonville !

– Combien de badges possèdes-tu ? reprit le spécialiste des Pokémon Vol.

– Aucun. Ceci est mon tout premier combat face à un champion d'arène. Malgré tout, j'ai derrière moi une expérience... conséquente, dirions nous. Je vous prierai donc de ne pas utiliser votre équipe adaptée aux débutants.

– Ne me vouvoie pas... J'ai l'impression de prendre 15 ans dans la vue. Bref, si tu le désires, je prendrai une équipe plus expérimentée. Le combat se fera à 3 Pokémon par dresseur. Pas de changements possibles pour le champion d'arène. Le premier à mettre les 3 Pokémon de son adversaire K.O. remportera la victoire. Utilisation d'objets limitée à 3 par dresseurs. Est-ce que cela te convient ?

– Je ne vois pas de raison de m'y opposer.

– Parfait. Johan nous servira donc d'arbitre pour ce match. Tu peux prendre place en bout de terrain. Bonne chance à toi.

Yukihiro donna sa carte de dresseur à l'arbitre puis prit position alors qu'Albert sélectionnait trois Pokéballs parmi les nombreuses qui se trouvaient sur les présentoirs.

– Très bien. Voyons voir ce que tu vaux Yukihiro. J'ai hâte de commencer !

– Le match va opposer Yukihiro de Doublonville au champion d'arène de Mauville, Albert. 3 contre 3. Le premier à mettre les Pokémon de l'adversaire K.O. remporte la rencontre. Commencez !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux longs avait longtemps réfléchi à qui serait le premier à se lancer dans la bataille et son choix s'était porté sur Fjara. Il pourrait assurer 1 voire peut-être deux victoires et cela permettrait à Hisaru de se tester. Seika ou Mantra suffiraient alors à terminer la rencontre. Ce fut donc le Pokémon hippocampe qui fut envoyé au combat. Elle semblait être en pleine forme.

– Oh, intéressant, commenta Albert, je sens que je vais beaucoup apprécier cette rencontre. Quant à moi, je choisis Etourvol !

L'évolution d'Etourmi apparut alors et prit aussitôt son envol en quelques coups d'ailes. Yukihiro était assez satisfait. C'était un Pokémon Vol « basique », misant sur une Vitesse et une Attaque élevée, comme il s'y attendait. Au niveau défensif, comme au niveau des PV, cela laissait à désirer. Il savait donc déjà comment commencer le combat :

– Allez Fjara, utilise Brouillard pour te dissimuler !

Un nappe noire vint recouvrir la partie basse de l'arène rendant le Pokémon Eau difficilement visible.

– Basique, commenta Albert. Les brouillards, c'est la spécialité de mes Pokémon ! Évacue-moi toute cette fumée d'un coup d'aile, Etourvol !

– Profites-en pour effectuer une Danse Draco, Fjara !

Albert grinça des dents un moment puis se reprit.

– Sa vitesse élevée ne servira pas contre ça, Yukihiro ! Etourvol, utilise Vive-Attaque.

« Ce n'est pas le moment d'utiliser Abri. Un pauvre Vive-Attaque ne me sera pas tellement préjudiciable. », songea le jeune homme, « Je devrais en profiter pour contre-attaquer durement une fois que le contact sera établi. »

Le Pokémon Vol fila à toute vitesse vers son adversaire qui broncha à peine en recevant l'attaque. Le dresseur de Doublonville sourit et s'exclama :

– C'est le moment Fjara, réplique avec ton attaque Force Cachée !

Etourvol ne put esquiver l'attaque et se retrouva propulsé quelques mètres plus loin, trop peu au goût du dresseur de Doublonville.

– C'est vrai, grommela-t-il, Etourvol possède la capacité Intimidation. L'attaque de Fjara est simplement revenue à la normale avec la Danse Draco... Tant pis. Fjara, repars à l'assaut avec Bulles d'O.

– Etourvol, utilise Reflet !

Les bulles créées par l'attaque du Pokémon Eau explosèrent en arrivant au niveau des copies d'Etourvol et toutes s'effacèrent. Mais le vrai en avait profité pour se cacher. Ce fut par derrière Fjara mais également Yukihiro que le Pokémon Vol refit son apparition, en Aeropiqué. Une fois de plus, cela ne fit que peut de dégâts à Fjara. Mieux, le Point Poison du Pokémon hippocampe s'activa, rendant le vol d'Etourvol moins assuré.

– Je déteste cette capacité, grimaça Albert, mais comme pour le reste, on peut en tirer parti ! Etourvol, utilise Façade !

« Mince », pensa le dresseur de Doublonville, « je ne pensais plus à cette attaque. Elle peut devenir problématique. Mais ça ne vaut toujours pas le coup d'utiliser Abri »

– Ok Fjara, relance ton attaque Brouillard maintenant. Cela devrait suffire à le déstabiliser !

Le Pokémon Vol lança son attaque à travers le brouillard mais manque sa cible tandis qu'elle en profitait pour lancer une nouvelle fois sa Danse Draco.

– Balaie de nouveau le brouillard Etourvol ou on ne s'en sortira pas ! s'exclama Albert.

Ce dernier s'exécuta donc, comme l'escomptait son dresseur mais également son adversaire. Profitant du laps de temps où le Pokémon Oiseau était occupé par l'évacuation du brouillard, Fjara avait amorcé son attaque Dracochoc. Elle cueillit donc Etourvol à peine le Brouillard dissipé et le fit lourdement chuter au sol.

– Allez Etourvol, il te reste quelques forces, j'en suis quasiment certain ! Tu es capable de faire plus que ça !

Le Pokémon Vol se releva au prix d'un grand effort. Mais il finit par tenir sur ses pattes, ne tentant plus de prendre son envol.

– Joue ta dernière carte alors ! reprit le champion de Mauville, utilise Effort !

« Merde ! Celle-là, elle peut faire très mal et ruiner mes plans. Tant pis alors, il est temps de révéler cette capacité... », se dit Yukihiro.

– Fjara, on assure sur ce coup. Utilise Abri.

La barrière lumineuse apparut alors, protégeant le Pokémon Eau de l'attaque furieuse de son adversaire qui se retrouva sans défense. Il fut donc facile pour Fjara de l'achever d'une simple attaque Force Cachée.

– Tu as fait de ton mieux Etourvol, ne t'en fais pas. En tout cas, Yukihiro, je ne me trompais pas. Ce combat est vraiment intéressant. Je me trouve souvent à être le premier champion d'arène que les débutants affrontent et c'est toujours plutôt décevant pour moi. Même dans le cas où ils ont vraiment un talent de dresseur, je dois toujours utiliser des Pokémon n'ayant pas évolué ou ayant reçu un entraînement plus limité que les autres. Tu m'offres la possibilité d'utiliser certains de mes partenaires de prédilection et je t'en suis reconnaissant ! Maintenant, affronte l'un d'entre eux : Roucarnage, à l'attaque !

Le majestueux Pokémon poussa un cri de défi en sortant puis toisa son adversaire.

– Bien, il est temps de reprendre ce combat en main ! Roucarnage, utilise Vent Arrière !

Un fort vent se mit à souffler et Yukihiro le reçut en pleine face. Si cela favorisait les mouvements du Roucarnage, cela ralentissait également les actions des Pokémon de Yukihiro.

– Utilise Danse Draco pour te remettre au niveau Fjara !

– Parfait, utilise Mimique dans ce cas, Roucarnage !

Les deux Pokémon furent tous deux entourés de l'aura rouge caractéristique de l'attaque.

– Il est effectivement d'un niveau au-dessus, fit Yukihiro, mais ce ne sera pas suffisant ! Si nos Attaques et nos Vitesses respectives se valent, la défense de Fjara reste supérieure ! Ton boost ne te servira pas !

– C'est ce que nous verrons ! Roucarnage, utilise Rapace !

– Fjara, ne te laisse pas avoir et utilise Brouillard.

Sans montrer de signe d'inquiétude, le Roucarnage poursuivit son attaque dévastatrice et Yukihiro vit bientôt son Pokémon passer à travers le Brouillard.

– Comment a-t-il pu l'atteindre ? fit le challenger étonné.

– Hum, qui sait ? L'attaque Brouillard n'est pas infaillible non plus, tu sais.

Yukihiro se maudit de ne pas avoir mieux étudié la famille de Roucarnage avant le combat. Albert ne serait pas aussi confiant s'il n'avait pas trouvé une faille dans le Brouillard.

« Il a dit que les brouillards étaient la spécialité de ses Pokémon », réfléchit le jeune homme, « certes, les battements d'ailes peuvent facilement l'évacuer mais... »

– Ça y est, s'exclama le jeune homme, je viens de me souvenir. Roucarnage peut posséder la capacité Regard Vif qui lui assure de ne jamais perdre en précision ! J'aurais du m'en douter !

– Tu as des connaissances impressionnantes, jeune dresseur. Mais cela suffira-t-il ? Roucarnage, repart à l'attaque ! Utilise Aeropiqué !

– Riposte avec Dracochoc !

Le Pokémon Vol se rapprocha rapidement de son adversaire mais s'esquiva au dernier moment pour éviter la puissante attaque Dragon.

– Ne lui laisse pas de répit ! Utilise Bulles d'O à répétition !

Le Pokémon Eau arrosa littéralement le champ de bataille de bulles explosives mais l'agilité du Roucarnage lui permit d'en esquiver la majorité. Les dégâts qu'il reçut furent par conséquent minimes.

– Très bien Roucarnage, repars à l'attaque. Utilise Lame d'Air.

Yukihiro grimaça de nouveau. Lame d'Air était une attaque spéciale et Fjara se montrait assez vulnérable de ce côté là. Il lui fit donc utiliser Abri mais ça, Albert l'avait prévu.

– Roucarnage ! Utilise Rapace de nouveau !

« Il va affaiblir son Pokémon avec les dégâts de contrecoup », réfléchit Yukihiro, « mais Fjara n'est pas loin d'atteindre ses limites. Tant pis, il faut tenter le coup ! »

– S'il veut un choc direct, il l'aura ! Fjara, prépare ton plus puissant Dracochoc !

Tandis que le Pokémon Oiseau filait vers son adversaire à toute vitesse, le Pokémon Eau amorçait sa plus puissante attaque. L'onde de choc percuta de plein fouet Roucarnage mais ce dernier résista malgré tout pour asséner sa charge dévastatrice. Le dresseur de Doublonville sut aussitôt que c'était la fin pour son Hypocean. Mais comme prévu, Roucarnage montrait des signes de fatigue.

– Impressionnant Fjara. Tu auras été extrêmement utile. Maintenant, c'est à ton tour Hisaru. Je sais que tu peux faire de bonnes choses !

Le singe de feu prit place sur le terrain, un peu perdu. Il s'était rarement battu sur une si grande zone et encore moins contre un adversaire aussi impressionnant.

– Ne commence pas à avoir peur, Hisaru. Fais comme d'habitude. Tu as eu un bon entraînement. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire ! Fonce !

Le petit Ouisticram sembla reprendre confiance grâce aux paroles de son dresseur et s'entoura de flammes, préparant ainsi une attaque Roue de Feu. Hélas, son adversaire s'envola et l'attaque du Pokémon Feu manqua largement sa cible.

– Oh, celui-ci est tout jeune n'est-ce pas ? demanda Albert, ça risque fort de lui être préjudiciable. Roucarnage ne lui fera aucun cadeau. Prépare une Lame d'Air.

– Esquive et riposte avec Danseflamme !

Le petit singe tenta de s'exécuter mais reçut l'attaque qui le fit basculer en arrière. Malgré tout, il réussit à toucher son adversaire avec une attaque Flammèche.

– Bon ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu, mais c'est déjà pas mal. Il est affaibli Hisaru. Tu peux en venir à bout. Il te reste encore une chance.

– Je ne crois pas, non, répliqua Albert. Utilise Rapace pour en finir Roucarnage.

Comme les fois précédentes, le Pokémon Vol fondit sur son opposant. Sa célérité avait légèrement diminué depuis que l'attaque Vent Arrière s'était dissipée. Ce fut peut-être ce détail qui permit à Ouisticram de réagir alors que son adversaire était à quelques décimètres de lui. Il n'entendait plus son dresseur. Un simple mouvement lui était venu à l'esprit, comme s'il avait toujours été capable de réaliser cette attaque, mais qu'il ne s'en rappelait que maintenant. Son poing se chargea d'électricité et au moment où le bec de Roucarnage le percutait, il lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Alors que Hisaru percutait lourdement le mur de l'arène, Roucarnage tomba au sol, épuisé. L'utilisation répétée de Rapace lui avait été fatale.

– Merde, jura Albert, je pensais qu'il tiendrait un peu plus longtemps. Félicitations à ton petit Ouisticram. Je n'en attendais pas autant de lui.

– Il m'a également surpris, affirma le dresseur de Doublonville, c'est la première fois qu'il utilisait Poing-Eclair. Mantra, amène-le au centre Pokémon. Il a bien mérité du repos. Prends la Pokéball de Fjara et Amarok avec toi, pour t'aider. Moi je finis le combat ici, avec Seika.

Le Pokémon Normal hocha la tête et fit signe au Riolu de le suivre. Alors que le Pokémon Shiney prenait place sur le terrain, Albert sortit sa dernière Pokéball en souriant.

– Tu es donc ce fameux dresseur dont Silver m'a parlé. Je n'avais pas fait attention à ton Arcanin doré. C'est vraiment amusant. Lui aussi s'est battu contre cette équipe. Mais il avait encore deux Pokémon arrivé à ce stade, et il en a bavé pour vaincre mon dernier Pokémon.

– Parce qu'il n'a personne d'aussi fort que Seika dans son équipe, tout simplement.

– Je pense plutôt que tu vas bien vite déchanter. Scorvol, au boulot !

Le Pokémon Vol/Sol apparut sur le terrain. Son envergure était bien plus impressionnante que celle de Roucarnage.

– Les attaques électriques ne te serviront à rien à présent. Et il possède un grand pattern d'attaques Sol, affirma le champion d'arène.

– Tu es bien sûr de toi pour déballer ainsi ta stratégie, répliqua le dresseur de Doublonville.

– Je suis confiant en effet car Scorvol est ma carte maîtresse ! Allez, commence par envoyer un bon Tourbi-Sable !

– Esquive ça et réplique avec Vitesse Extrême, Seika !

Le Pokémon Feu disparut en un instant et le tourbillon de sable se stoppa sans avoir pu atteindre sa cible. En revanche, Scorvol ne fut pas en mesure d'éviter l'offensive et reçut les premiers dégâts de l'affrontement final.

– Quelle capacité magnifique ! s'enthousiasma Albert, c'est tellement dommage qu'aucun de mes Pokémon ne puisse l'apprendre. Mais elle ne suffira pas ! Allez Scorvol, utilise Direct Toxik !

Le dresseur de Doublonville détestait cette attaque. Il avait pu constater à de nombreuses reprises son efficacité lorsqu'Ajaw l'utilisait. Il ne pouvait pas réutiliser Vitesse Extrême car bien que puissante, elle avait tendance à épuiser rapidement le Pokémon Chien.

– Prends le risque d'encaisser l'attaque et riposte avec Coup d'Boule !

Le crochet du scorpion volant alla se ficher dans les flancs du Pokémon Shiney mais par chance, ne l'empoisonna pas. Bloqué, le Pokémon Vol reçut le coup de boule sans pouvoir se protéger.

– Ne lui laisse pas de répit Seika, enchaîne avec Morsure puis Plaquage.

Ce qui rendait le Pokémon Shiney aussi fort n'était pas seulement son talent naturel, ni même son tempérament de travailleur. Non, ce qui était le plus impressionnant, c'était le nombre d'attaques différentes qu'il pouvait maîtriser. Il en possédait un tel panel qu'il avait des attaques avantageuses face à presque chaque type de Pokémon. Hélas, les Pokémon Sol n'en faisaient pas partie. Scorvol reprit un peu d'altitude, vexé d'être aussi rapidement malmené.

– Ne te formalise pas, Scorvol. Tu vas y arriver. Repars à l'assaut avec Feinte.

Cette capacité ayant la particularité de ne jamais échouer, Yukihiro attendit que son adversaire eut attaqué. Et encore la riposte fut plus terrible. Une Morsure permit d'éviter que son adversaire se replie et un Lance-Flammes à bout portant fit diminuer encore sa réserve d'énergie.

– Scorvol. Utilise Guillotine, maintenant ! fit Albert, décontenancé.

– Hum, tu ne sembles plus aussi serein. Je ne t'ai pas menti en vantant les qualités de Seika. Mais je pense que tu l'as déjà compris. Ça aura été un beau match mais il est temps d'y mettre fin ! Vitesse Extrême Seika !

Le Pokémon Feu s'esquiva et tandis que Scorvol se contentait de fendre l'air de ses pinces, Seika le percuta de nouveau dans son dos, avant d'achever le combat d'un Aeropiqué.

– Scorvol n'est plus en état de se battre. La victoire et le badge Zéphyr reviennent donc au dresseur Yukihiro, de Doublonville, annonça l'arbitre.

Le Pokémon Shiney retourna aux côtés de son dresseur, haletant. 2 Vitesse Extrême dans un laps de temps aussi court avaient grandement diminué ses forces.

– Super, affirma Albert, j'ai pris un sacré plaisir à t'affronter Yukihiro. Tu iras loin. Dommage qu'il n'y ait eu personne pour admirer ce combat, cependant. Je te remets à présent le badge Zéphyr mais également le prix pour m'avoir vaincu, c'est-à-dire 20 000 pokédollars.

– Ça devrait couvrir pas mal de frais, merci, répondit le jeune homme.

– Je t'en prie. Repasse quand tu veux pour la revanche. D'ici là, Roucarnage aura appris Vitesse Extrême, j'en suis certain !

Yukihiro quitta donc l'arène avec son premier badge en poche. Il partit en direction du centre Pokémon pour récupérer Fjara et Hisaru et leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Après un peu de repos, ils reprendraient la route vers Ecorcia.


	33. 26- Le Mystère des Ruines d'Alpha

_Ruines d'Alpha / Le jour même_

Après la victoire obtenue lors de la confrontation contre Albert, Yukihiro avait profité de la fin de la matinée pour reposer ses Pokémon et faire quelques achats avec une partie de la prime obtenue à l'issue du combat. Il avait pu faire le plein de nourriture, pour lui comme pour ses Pokémon et acheter quelques potions. Il avait aussi pu se payer de nouveaux vêtements et du matériel pour traverser les Caves Jumelles, passage obligatoire si l'on veut rejoindre Ecorcia.

Seika avait eu besoin d'une petite potion pour récupérer malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pris quasiment aucun dégât. Si Vitesse Extrême était une capacité fort puissante et utile, elle en demandait beaucoup à l'organisme du lanceur. A l'avenir, Yukihiro l'utiliserait avec plus de parcimonie. Il ne voulait plus mettre ainsi Seika en danger. Il l'avait déjà trop fait par le passé. Les autres avaient plutôt bien récupéré et Hisaru avait bondi de joie en apprenant qu'il avait réussi à battre Roucarnage. D'ailleurs, même Amarok s'était montré gentil avec le petit singe, sans toutefois le féliciter pour sa performance. Après s'être assuré qu'il ne manquerait de rien, Yukihiro quitta le Centre Pokémon et Mauville.

Ainsi, vers 14h00, il arriva en vue du poste d'entrée des ruines d'Alpha. Depuis l'enlèvement des scientifiques par la Team Rocket, la sécurité du lieu avait été renforcée. Une incursion en ces lieux avait vraiment surpris tout le monde. Il faut dire que c'était un endroit occupé majoritairement par des scientifiques réputés dans de nombreux domaines mais également par des passionnés d'histoire, de vieilles légendes ou des fous de Zarbi, ces Pokémon étranges qui avaient, disait-on, inspiré l'alphabet et permis ainsi l'apparition de l'écriture. Quoiqu'il en soit, tout le monde s'accordait à dire que c'était un lieu chargé de mystère.

Si à sa dernière visite, Yukihiro n'avait pas vraiment pu s'attarder sur les vestiges et autres sculptures, il comptait bien satisfaire sa curiosité aujourd'hui. Après tout, il avait encore pas mal de temps avant que ne se tiennent les phases finales de la Ligue Pokémon. Il pourrait peut-être profiter de la présence de certains archéologues pour en apprendre plus sur les Ruines. Les quelques mots déchiffrés par Rémy la précédente fois s'étaient ancrés dans la mémoire du jeune homme. De toutes les histoires sur les Pokémon légendaires, ses préférées étaient liées aux trois chiens légendaires : Suicune, Entei et Raikou ainsi qu'aux maîtres du temps et de l'espace, Dialga et Palkia.

« Suicune, réincarnation du Vent du Nord. Celui dont on dit qu'il purifie les eaux polluées. Pour ouvrir ce premier portail, ce Pokémon est nécessaire. », c'était ce que disait le panneau usé. Personne ne les avait aperçu, lui comme Entei et Raikou, depuis si longtemps. Personne ne pouvait vraiment dire à quoi il ressemblait. Seules les gravures et les tableaux anciens pouvaient donner une idée de leur apparence. En Johto, on ne trouvait pas d'aussi grandes sculptures que celles de Sinnoh. La statue de Dialga qui trônait à Vestigion était, d'après ce qu'avait pu entendre Yukihiro, aussi grande que belle.

Le dresseur de Doublonville arriva donc au niveau du garde qui le laissa rentrer après un rapide contrôle.

« Ça ou rien, c'est pareil », songea Yukihiro en passant « avec un tel système de sécurité, la Team Rocket n'aurait eu aucun mal à venir et partir sans être remarquée. Enfin, il n'y a vraiment plus aucun risque de la voir resurgir à présent »

Après avoir salué le garde, il pénétra dans les lieux. Il y avait cinq ruines distinctes. Quatre d'entre elles s'apparentaient à des sanctuaires, dédiées à des Pokémon mythiques. La cinquième était de loin la plus mystérieuse puisqu'elle n'était composée que de longs couloirs ne menant nulle part.

Deux des quatre sanctuaires n'étaient accessibles que via les Caves Jumelles, après un chemin périlleux. Quant aux deux restants, Yukihiro en avait déjà « visité » un, celui consacré à Suicune. C'est donc vers l'autre que se dirigea le jeune homme, suivi de ses fidèles compagnons. Il croisa le chemin d'un fan de Zarbi et il lui fallut bien 5 minutes pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne partageait pas son fanatisme et qu'il allait devoir se débrouiller sans lui pour percer le mystère de ces « merveilleuses créatures ». Si les Zarbi étaient vraiment une énigme, Yukihiro trouvait pour sa part qu'on en faisait peut-être des tonnes en les liant à à peu près tous les Pokémon légendaires.

Personne ne stoppa de nouveau le dresseur dans sa progression et il put entrer dans le sanctuaire. Il était en tout point semblable à celui qu'il avait visité quelques mois auparavant si ce n'est la gravure qui ornait le mur du fond. Cette fois-ci, on y trouvait un immense Pokémon, noir comme les ténèbres. Celui-là, Yukihiro était sûr de n'en avoir jamais entendu parler. Son corps formait une sorte de Y. A l'extrémité de sa queue et de ses ailes se trouvaient 5 griffes acérées. Son corps rouge sang était parsemé de zébrures noires. Il était aussi impressionnant que menaçant.

Encore une fois, Yukihiro fut incapable de lire l'écriteau et pesta contre sa méconnaissance des langues anciennes. Si devenir Maître Pokémon ne l'avait pas obnubilé à ce point, il serait sans doute devenu un de ces passionnés d'histoire qui parcouraient les Ruines du monde entier à la recherche d'informations sur les anciennes civilisations et leurs relations avec les Pokémon. Mais comme ce n'était pas le cas, il ressortit en faisant la moue. Il semblait que la visite allait être plus courte que prévue.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. En sortant, il tomba nez à nez avec un homme portant la tenue du parfait explorateur. De son chapeau s'échappaient quelques mèches de cheveux d'un bleu outremer, s'accordant à la couleur de ses yeux. Le sac accroché à son dos devait peser dans les 5 kilos et le matériel que transportait son Mackogneur semblait des plus lourds. En voyant le dresseur de Doublonville, l'archéologue sourit et demanda :

– Alors petit, on s'intéresse aux mythes des Ruines d'Alpha ?

– Plutôt oui. Malheureusement, je dois me contenter des images comme le ferait un enfant ne sachant pas lire. Et pour ainsi dire, j'avoue être un peu perturbé par ce que je viens de voir.

– Pas étonnant, tu sors du sanctuaire d'Yveltal. Ce Pokémon là est un vrai mystère.

– Je n'avais encore jamais entendu parler de ce Pokémon, s'exclama Yukihiro, même dans les bouquins dédiés à la mythologie.

– On essaie de l'en exclure. A côté de lui, Darkrai et Giratina passent pour des enfants de cœur. C'est un Pokémon à vie cyclique. Tous les 1000 ans, il se recharge dans une sorte de cocon qu'il forme en absorbant l'énergie vitale des êtres vivants. Une vraie saloperie. Il faut l'oublier.

– Mais si il est là, dans ces ruines, il doit bien avoir une importance.

– Peut-être... Car tu sais petit, ces ruines racontent une histoire, affirma l'archéologue aux cheveux bleus.

– Je m'en doute. Cela fait tellement de temps que scientifiques et spécialistes étudient ces lieux. Ils n'auraient pas tenu aussi longtemps si il n'y avait rien d'autre que des Zarbi derrière tout ça.

– Hé hé, fort heureusement non. Pour ce qui est des gravures des quatre autels, on a pu reconnaître les quatre Pokémons. Hélas, on ne sait toujours pas ce qui les lie, mis à part le statut qui leur est donné.

– Le statut ? questionna Yukihiro.

– Ouaip, t'as bien entendu. Les quatre, là, ils sont qualifiés de gardien. Mais on ne sait pas ce qu'ils gardent. En tout cas, ce n'est sûrement pas les Zarbi, ricana le spécialiste.

– Mais qui sont les quatre gardiens ? Avec... Yveltal et Suicune, ça m'en fait deux. J'imagine qu'il s'agit de légendaires aussi. Est-ce qu'on a un rapport avec Entei et Raikou ? Ou Dialga ? demanda le dresseur de Doublonville, curieux.

– Pas du tout. Il s'agit de Sulfura, l'oiseau de feu, et de Shaymin, le Pokémon des fleurs. Mais comme je le disais, ils n'ont de lien que cette dénomination de gardien.

– Et vous n'en savez pas plus ? Sur Suicune, par exemple ?

– Suicune est originaire de Johto. Il est l'un des trois Pokémon ramené à la vie par Ho- oh et est l'incarnation du Vent du Nord. Je ne suis pas son plus grand spécialiste donc tu dois probablement connaître les informations que je viens de te donner. Si tu veux en savoir plus, tu devrais chercher Eusine. Si il n'est pas chez lui à Celadopole, il doit traquer Suicune dans chaque recoin de Johto.

– Merci. Dites-moi, fit le jeune dresseur, avant que je ne vous laisse tranquille, vous savez ce à quoi sert la 5ème ruine ? A-t-elle un lien avec les autres ?

– Sacré bonne question. C'est encore aujourd'hui un casse-tête pour tous les scientifiques. Le seul qui a semblé toucher quelque chose du doigt, c'était Lukas. Un sacré chercheur celui-là. Il passait son temps dans les ruines et seuls ses Pokémon en sortaient, à intervalle régulier, pour aller chercher eau et nourriture. Un jour, il a trouvé quelque chose mais plutôt que d'en parler, il a disparu. On a récupéré quelques notes, un peu farfelues sur des mondes parallèles et un Pokémon dont « l'émeraude s'était assombrie ». Mais personne n'y a accordé de crédit. Les écrits sur les murs qu'il avait étudié avaient été déchiffrés depuis longtemps et ça n'évoquait sûrement pas une histoire aussi peu cohérente, affirma l'archéologue en secouant la tête, enfin... Mis à part cet écart, Lukas Stein a été très utile dans la compréhension des autels.

– Merci de votre temps. Et bonne chance pour vos recherches !

– Au revoir jeune homme ! Bonne route à toi.

Yukihiro laissa donc les ruines derrière lui, encore perturbé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Que ce soit sur Yveltal ou sur la dénomination de gardien. Et dire que des scientifiques du monde entier s'y penchaient depuis des années... Il espérait avoir un jour l'occasion de croiser ce Lukas Stein. Et Eusine. Mais il se doutait bien qu'il avait probablement aussi peu de chance de les trouver que de rencontrer un Pokémon Shiney. Le jeune homme rit intérieurement de la comparaison. C'était peut-être de bon augure.

Il fut alors ramené à la réalité par Seika qui s'arrêta juste devant lui, manquant de le faire trébucher.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Yukihiro agacé, tu cherches à me faire tomber ?

Il n'eut alors aucune réponse et remarqua que la respiration de son Pokémon était de plus en plus rapide.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive enfin ? C'est à cause de Vitesse Extrême, c'est ça ? Je suis vraiment désolé, je...

Alors le jeune homme originaire de Doublonville comprit. Devant lui se trouvait un autre Arcanin, accompagnant un autre dresseur. Et ce comportement, il l'avait déjà eu une fois, à Doublonville.

– Excusez-moi, fit Yukihiro à l'adresse du dresseur inconnu, ça ne vous dérangerait pas de me dire où vous avez capturé votre Arcanin ?

– Aucun problème. Je l'ai capturé sur la Route 35, il y a de ça 3 mois.

– C'est ce que je craignais..., soupira le jeune homme

Yukihiro lui raconta alors les origines de Seika et ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et sa meute. Une fois son récit achevé, il se gratta derrière la tête puis reprit :

– La dernière fois qu'il en a rencontré un, ça s'est très mal fini. Depuis, j'ai réussi à canaliser sa Colère, mais il reste encore susceptible de péter un plomb.

– Je comprends. Mais Anatu a beaucoup changé depuis ce temps là. Au fait, est-ce que par hasard tu te dirigerais vers les Caves Jumelles ?

– Oui, effectivement. Pourquoi ? questionna le jeune homme

– Et bien, ça ne te dérangerait pas qu'on les traverse ensemble ? C'est pas un chemin toujours facile. Alors à deux, ça passera mieux, non ? Et puis ce sera l'occasion pour Anatu de prouver qu'il est vraiment quelqu'un d'autre maintenant ! fit le mystérieux dresseur.

– Pourquoi pas. Ça ne te dérange pas Seika ? demanda Yukihiro à son Pokémon

Le concerné garda l'œil sombre mais n'émis pas d'objection.

– Bon, il a pas l'air emballé mais il va s'y faire, affirma l'ex membre de la Team Rocket, au fait, je m'appelle Yukihiro. Je suis un dresseur Pokémon et je compte collecter les badges de la région pour participer à la Ligue Pokémon.

– Effectivement, remarqua le dresseur de Anatu, nous ne nous étions même pas présentés. Pour ma part, je me nomme Aleksey. Je suis un simple dresseur qui parcourt la région. Tu as beaucoup de badges ?

– Je viens de commencer. Mais j'ai déjà obtenu le badge Zéphyr aujourd'hui même.

– Félicitations. Ce sont les premiers pas qui sont les plus difficiles !

Ainsi, les deux garçons passèrent la fin de la journée à marcher en direction des Caves Jumelles. Yukihiro put ainsi longuement discuter avec son compagnon de route de tout et de rien, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis son départ.

De son côté, Seika commençait à accepter que Anatu marche à son niveau, tandis que ce dernier tentait tant bien que mal de prouver sa bonne foi. Il n'était pas facile pour ce dernier de faire comprendre que la vie en meute obligeait à faire des choix et que tous devaient s'y plier même si quelques uns n'étaient pas d'accord. De son côté, Seika se disait qu'à défaut de passer un bon moment, il gagnait en contrôle de lui. Depuis la sombre journée du repère de Mauville, il s'était juré d'apprendre à maîtriser cette force dévastatrice. Sans les scientifiques et leurs Pokémon, lui comme tous ses amis auraient probablement succombé à la chute mortelle. La présence d'Anatu était donc une occasion de s'améliorer.

La nuit tombait alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue de l'entrée des Caves Jumelles. Ils décidèrent donc de passer la nuit au Centre Pokémon et de ne repartir que le lendemain. La traversée allait s'avérer longue alors il valait mieux prendre des forces.


	34. 27- Combat dans les Caves Jumelles

_Caves Jumelles / Le lendemain_

Yukihiro avait passé une nuit difficile, emplie de cauchemars mettant toujours en scène Kusanagi ou Ajaw. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait depuis que le mystérieux Pokémon était venu le sauver des limbes de son esprit. Le rêve qui l'avait le plus marqué était aussi le plus étrange. Kusanagi et Ajaw le fixaient sans un mot puis leurs corps commençaient à se désagréger, petit à petit. Dans le même temps, des cris de douleur, probablement ceux d'un autre Pokémon, retentissaient en fond. Au moment où Yukihiro s'était décidé à aller vers la provenance des cris, le rêve s'était interrompu. Ressassant ces douloureux souvenirs, Yukihiro petit-déjeuna dans une humeur maussade, tout en restant poli et courtois avec son compagnon de traversée. Ce dernier n'y était pour rien et le dresseur de Doublonville n'avait pas non plus envie qu'il se mette à lui poser des questions.

Après s'être douchés et avoir vérifié leur paquetage, les deux garçons quittèrent le centre Pokémon en remerciant les infirmières de leur avoir laisser passer la nuit à l'intérieur. L'entrée des Caves Jumelles n'était pas vraiment très loin et il leur fallut peu de temps pour l'atteindre.

– Dis-moi, Yukihiro. Pourquoi ne fais tu pas rentrer tous tes Pokémons dans leurs Pokéballs ? C'est tout de même étrange de se balader avec eux qui te tournent sans cesse autour.

– C'est tout simplement parce qu'ils n'en ont pas pour la plupart. Seule Fjara a été capturée. Les autres me suivent parce qu'ils le veulent. La Pokéball n'est pas nécessaire, répondit le dresseur de Doublonville.

– Vous possédez sûrement des liens très forts...

A mesure que les deux dresseurs progressaient, la luminosité provenant de l'entrée de la caverne diminuait fortement, si bien qu'ils ne furent plus en mesure de distinguer leurs pieds du sol.

– Ok, je m'en occupe ! assura Aleksey, Mira, utilise ton attaque Flash !

Le compagnon de route de Yukihiro lança sa Pokéball de laquelle sorti un Pifeuil. Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles les deux dresseurs s'étaient cachés les yeux, la caverne fut entièrement illuminée et ils purent continuer leur progression. Ainsi, ils combattirent côte à côte les quelques Pokémons sauvages téméraires qui tentaient des les défier. Ce fut une bonne expérience pour Yukihiro que de s'adapter au style de combat d'un dresseur qu'il connaissait peu. Jusqu'à maintenant, Seika et Anatu n'avaient pas eu à combattre tous les deux. Mais Yukihiro comptait bien remédier à ça. Et il fut rapidement servi.

– Tiens, tiens, deux dresseurs Pokémon qui traversent les Caves Jumelles. L'occasion est parfaite ! Je me présente, je suis Ned et voici mon partenaire de combat, Jérémy. On s'est spécialisé dans les combats en Duo. Ça vous tente de nous affronter ? Un Pokémon par dresseur. La première équipe à mettre les deux adversaires K.O. sera déclarée gagnante.

– Moi je suis partant, assura le dresseur de Doublonville, ça te va Aleksey ?

– Et comment ! On s'est plutôt pas mal débrouillé jusqu'à maintenant. Voyons voir ce que vaut notre duo face à des dresseurs !

Les quatre garçons se firent face et envoyèrent en même temps leur Pokémon au combat. Anatu et Seika allaient donc affronter un Rapasdepic et un Ossatueur.

– Deux Arcanin ? C'est plutôt inhabituel. C'est parfait. Si on veut devenir les meilleurs combattants en Duo, il faut se préparer à toute éventualité ! affirma Jérémy

– Notre combinaison est parfaite ! renchérit Ned, et ils vont le découvrir à leurs dépends ! Allez Rapasdepic, utilise Jet de Sable !

Le Pokémon Vol, profitant du sol de la caverne, envoya voler la poussière vers les yeux de ses adversaires. N'étant pas habitués aux combats en duo, les deux Arcanin se rentrèrent dedans et mirent quelques secondes à reprendre leurs esprits, ce fut suffisant pour Ossatueur qui en profita pour envoyer une attaque Osmerang qui frappa tour à tour Seika et Anatu.

– Hé hé, firent les deux dresseurs confiants, et ce n'est que le début !

Rapasdepic reparti cette fois à l'attaque et chargea Seika avec son attaque Bec Vrille. Le chien de feu ne se laissa pas prendre et exécuta un saut de côté. Mais là encore, Anatu se trouvait dans la trajectoire et ils tombèrent tous deux au sol. Il furent alors cueilli par une attaque Séisme provenant du Ossatueur, Rapasdepic étant protégé de cette dernière par son vol.

– C'est pas vrai ! jura Yukihiro, qu'est-ce que vous faites, vous deux ? Vous n'êtes pas si maladroit habituellement !

Seika se releva avec un grognement agacé et lança une attaque Aeropiqué que Ossatueur évita de justesse. Le Coup d'Boule d'Anatu, qui avait suivi son partenaire, toucha malgré tout sa cible et le Pokémon Sol recula de quelques décimètres. Rapasdepic en profita pour revenir à la charge mais battit en retraite, évitant de justesse les mâchoires enflammées d'Anatu.

Yukihiro tenta alors de prendre l'avantage via des attaques de priorité mais la Vive-Attaque de Seika fut contrée par celle de Rapasdepic. Le dresseur de Doublonville se creusa alors la tête. La situation était plus compliquée qu'il ne le pensait et combattre en Duo amenait des paramètres auquel Yukihiro n'avait pas eu beaucoup le temps de réfléchir. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Jérémy affirma :

– Combattre des Pokémon sauvages à deux n'est en rien comparable à affronter des spécialistes du combat Duo. Désolé pour vous les gars, mais ce match se termine maintenant !

– Seika, ne te laisse pas faire ! Utilise...

Le Pokémon Feu ne laissa pas le temps à son dresseur de finir sa phrase et attaqua Anatu sans prévenir.

– Seika ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?! Tu te moques de moi ?!

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sermonner son Pokémon, Yukihiro fut surpris de voir Anatu se tourner et déclencher une monstrueuse attaque Lance-Flamme à l'adresse de Seika. Alors il comprit. Les deux Arcanin partageaient le talent Torche et venaient de se renforcer mutuellement.

– Je suis désolé Seika, se reprit Yukihiro, je te ferai plus confiance à l'avenir. Mais n'oubliez pas que seules vos attaques de type Feu sont renforcées. Allez, on repart au combat sans se soucier du reste. Seika, utilise Lance-Flamme pleine puissance !

– Et fais-en de même Anatu ! renchérit Aleksey

Deux jets de flammes surpuissants se dirigèrent vers les deux Pokémon adverses qui ne pouvaient éviter une attaque couvrant une zone aussi importante. Si Ossatueur parvint à résister à la faveur de son type Sol, Rapasdepic fut mis hors combat.

– Et merde ! jura le propriétaire du Pokémon Vol, comment une seule attaque peut venir à bout de mon Rapasdepic. Elle n'avait même pas l'avantage du type !

– Ne soyez pas surpris, rétorqua Yukihiro, l'amplification des attaques apportée par la capacité Torche est impressionnante. Combinée à la défense spéciale moyenne de Rapasdepic et la forte attaque spéciale des Arcanin, on en arrive à de tels résultats.

– Mais il reste encore Ossatueur, répliqua Jérémy, et vos Pokémon ont déjà reçu d'importants dommages ! Allez, utilise Osmerang !

– Anatu, protège Seika ! ordonna Aleksey

Tandis que son partenaire encaissait la puissante attaque de type Sol, Seika bondit vers Ossatueur et mit fin au combat en utilisant la capacité Mâchouille.

– Cette fois, c'est fini. Ce fut un combat intéressant. On a encore du chemin à parcourir. Merci beaucoup les gars ! fit Ned

Le duo s'éloigna et partit vers la sortie menant à Mauville. Yukihiro gratta la tête de Seika pour le féliciter et s'agenouilla à côté d'Anatu.

– C'était vraiment très noble de ta part Anatu. Dans mon cœur, tu es déjà pardonné pour ce que tu as pu faire. Et je pense que Seika partage mon avis. Aujourd'hui, tu es un véritable ami pour nous deux.

– Je vais rester un peu à l'intérieur le temps que mon Pokémon se repose un peu, affirma Aleksey, la sortie n'est pas loin, Yukihiro, et tu peux y aller. Merci de m'avoir accompagné. C'était sympa. J'espère qu'on se recroisera un jour.

– Je l'espère aussi. Tu es une bonne personne et un bon dresseur et c'est toujours agréable de croiser des personnes comme toi. Bonne chance et bon rétablissement, Anatu ! Salut !

Alors que Yukihiro repartait en direction de la sortie, Seika se retourna et fit un signe de tête vers celui qui l'avait jadis maltraité. Comme son dresseur l'avait dit, le Pokémon Shiney avait aujourd'hui fait une croix sur son passé.

– Allez les gars ! s'exclama Yukihiro, direction Ecorcia !

Un quart d'heure après avoir laissé Aleksey et Anatu, Yukihiro et ses Pokémon sortirent enfin de la caverne pour découvrir qu'il pleuvait à verse. Seika grogna et fit mine de retourner à l'intérieur de la caverne.

– Ce n'est qu'un peu d'eau, rétorqua le dresseur de Doublonville, arrête de te comporter en Arcanin gâté !

Malgré tout, Yukihiro n'était pas vraiment enchanté par cette mauvaise surprise et sortit son imperméable de son sac à dos.

– Bon, Ecorcia n'est pas loin. On devrait ne pas trop se mouiller. Hisaru, vient te protéger de l'eau ! Non Amarok et Seika, ce n'est pas le moment pour une crise de jalousie. Toi, tu n'es pas un Pokémon Feu et toi tu ne pèses pas moins de 10 kilos.

Hisaru eut la bonne idée de ne pas profiter de sa position et ne nargua pas ses compagnons. La perspective d'être renvoyé sous la pluie suffisait à le calmer. Malgré ce que le dresseur de Doublonville pensait, il était trempé lorsqu'il arriva au centre Pokémon d'Ecorcia et se pressa ensuite de se trouver un auberge où loger pour le temps qu'il passerait dans la ville. Comme à Mauville, il comptait d'abord visiter la ville avant d'aller combattre le champion d'arène. Le patron ne fut pas franchement ravi de voir arriver une personne ruisselante d'eau mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Yukihiro put donc se changer et se doucher en attendant que la pluie passe. Il lui avait fallu un bon moment pour traverser les Caves Jumelles et il était à présent 18h passé. Si la pluie ne s'arrêtait pas bientôt, le jeune homme commencerait sa visite de la ville le lendemain. Il s'installa donc sur son lit et ouvrit le livre sur la tactique que lui avait apporté Célesta pendant sa convalescence. Il n'avait encore pas eu le temps de le consulter et se réjouissait d'avance de sa lecture, d'autant plus qu'il avait été écrit par des spécialistes du genre. Ce ne fut que lorsque son ventre le rappela à l'ordre qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était à présent 20h30. Il descendit donc de la chambre et profita du repas qui était compris dans le tarif de la chambre.

Alors que le jeune homme s'attaquait à son dessert, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et une petite fille rentra, paniquée.

– Tiens, fit l'aubergiste, mais c'est la petite-fille de Fargas ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire à cette heure-ci ? Le vieux est trop pris dans ses travaux et ne t'a pas fait à manger ? Assis-toi, il y a de la place et de la nourriture pour toi.

– Ce n'est pas ça ! fit la petite fille, les larmes aux yeux, y'a des messieurs louches qui sont venus et ont demandé à mon papy de leur donner son stock de balls. Mais lui, il a pas voulu alors ils l'ont menacé de me faire du mal. Et je me suis enfuie et...

– Du calme, intervint Yukihiro, respire un bon coup... Voilà. Maintenant, ne rentre pas dans les détails. Combien sont-ils et où se trouve la maison de ton grand-père ?

– Ils sont seulement 3. Et la maison de papy se trouve au nord de la ville. C'est celle avec une grosse Pokéball sur le devant.

– Merci. C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Seika, Mantra, Fjara, Amarok, Hisaru, on sort. Ne vous en faites pas, il ne pleut plus...

Puis, se retournant vers la fille en pleurs, il reprit :

– On va aller le sauver ton papy, ne t'en fais pas. Les méchants ne nous font pas peur !

Les cinq Pokémon virent rejoindre leur dresseur et ensembles, ils partirent dans la direction indiquée par la petite fille. La nuit tombait petit à petit et le temps d'atteindre la maison de Fargas, la lumière électrique vint prendre le relais de celle du jour.

Arrivé à proximité de la maison, Yukihiro put voir que deux des trois personnes louches signalées par la petite fille gardaient la porte. Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir, sentant venir les ennuis. Il avait pourtant eu sa dose ces derniers temps...

– Excusez-moi, fit-il à l'adresse des deux gardes, je voudrais voir Fargas. Est-ce que je pourrais entrer s'il vous plaît ?

– T'as vu l'heure ? fit l'un des deux, le vieux ne reçoit plus personne maintenant. Reviens demain, ok ?

– Peut-être bien oui. En même temps, quelque chose me dit qu'il y a un truc qui cloche... Ah, c'est vrai. Vous deux. Qu'est-ce que deux gros bras font à garder sa porte ?

– Ma question à moi, c'est en combien de morceaux tu veux repartir, gamin ?

– Pfff, les tenues changent, pas les méthodes. Fjara, au boulot !

Rapidement, le Pokémon Eau vint à bout des Pokémon des deux gardes et un rugissement un peu fort de Seika suffit à les faire prendre leurs jambes à leurs cous.

– Et ils sont toujours aussi mauvais. L'exemple de la Team Rocket devrait servir de leçon, tiens... Enfin bref, chassons le dernier intrus et rentrons dormir les gars.

Le dresseur de Doublonville poussa la porte de la maison du fabriquant de balls.

– Bon, j'ai battu tes deux sbires à l'entrée. Si tu veux éviter la honte de détaler en criant comme une fillette, tu peux encore te retirer. Dans le cas contraire, je me ferai une joie de t'apprendre les bonnes manières...

– Yuki ?!


End file.
